Primeval- Season 1: Anomalies & Lives
by Love and HeartBreak21
Summary: Ashley Handson was trapped in the past, and she's back. Now, anomalies, gate ways in time have appeared and it's up to a band of people that have been brought together to stop the past from spilling into the future. Join them, as secrets will discovered and creatures will appear. Stephen/OC Please R&R I would like to see what you think of this! -NOW COMPLETE-
1. The Prologue Part 1

**The Forest of Dean **

Before Helen Cutter disappeared

Professor Ashley Handson played with her fingers nervously. She looked around, her long chocolate brown hair flipping in her face, along with her bangs. She let out a shaky breath, hugging herself. _When were they coming back?_

Ashley groaned in annoyance, her eyes narrowing. She spun on her boot heel and fixed her black tang top. Where was her crew? Were they even coming? She then closed her eyes and exhaled. _They would come._

Right?

_Whatever _She grumbled and walked over to her office, in the small flat. She grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair in a pony tail, a piece of her hair still waving in her face, but she didn't care. She liked it like that.

So she grabbed a dinosaur fossil, and held it in her hands to study it carefully. It was so beautiful, the small specks of dirt clinging onto the dark bones for dear life, this was one of the charms of being a paleontologist, closely identifying ever little detail of the fossils. A smile was brought to her face.

She then looked down at her phone. _Should I call them? _Then she sighed, and grabbed her phone and dialed on of their numbers. _Damn voice mail. _She then groaned again banging her head against the table, this could be the newest project in the history of science and her team didn't even care to tell her anything!

" Surely you can't be _that _upset to see me." Came a cool chuckle, and Ashley's head shot up and a smile was brought to her face. She then spun around in her chair and then jumped off, and lunged onto the man who chuckled.

" Stephen!" She exclaimed, almost knocking him over as her slender arms wrapped around his neck, his around her back. They've known each other since 8th grade, and went to the same High School, and collage. Now he was a lab tech for Professor Nick Cutter.

" Hey." He smiled, looking into her brown eyes. She just kept smiling at him. _Oh god. That smile will be the death of me. _" What are you doing here?" She asked, letting go of him and walked to her desk, grabbing a cup of coffee.

" Well, it's my break." He stated, shrugging his shoulders.

Ashley just raised an eye brow at her friend and smirked, " At...this time? Nuh-uh I don't think so." She said and wrapped her fingers around the coffee mug to take a sip of her coffee, the warm sugary feeling bursting in her mouth and she smiled, and licked her lips.

Her soft, red kissable lips.

Stephen shrugged. " Well, Helen and Cutter had a dinner date, but they'll be back soon, it was my break, but... when they get back I have to leave and yea know."

" Why are you here, though?" She asked, and Stephen stopped, his heart beat racing. _To ask you out. _" Not that I mind." Ashley added, her face getting pink. Stephen then shrugged." I..uh. Wanted to see you." He stuttered, it _was _true. He hadn't seen her five weeks and he missed her.

Ashley stood there, a blush covering her cheeks. " Really?" She smiled at him. Stephen dug his hands in his pockets and nodded. " Um..yeah." He gulped, he was acting like such an idiot.

She then smiled back at him. " Well, I wanted to see you too..I missed you as well." Stephen stood and smiled. Ashley looked down, trying to hide her blush and looked back up at him. " But I've been a little busy." She set her drink down after one last sip and walked over to her desk, Stephen followed her and looked over her shoulder.

" With what?" He asked her, she spun around and brushed her hair out of her face. " Well, my team and I were digging up some fossils..when this light came and suddenly appeared." She stated and Stephen raised an eye brow.

" Really? A light? What did it look like?"

Ashley opened her mouth to say something, but then closed her mouth to think. " Well, it was very bright. And the outsideband front of it looked like shattered pieces of glass, just floating in the air, these also have a magnifying pull."

Stephen saw a worried look on her face and walked up to her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. " You okay?" Ashley breathed a shaky breath and explained to him, " I'm fine. But some of my team members went to go search for more clues..."

" Yeah, so?"

" Well they were going to go through it, but they never came back in almost about 2 hours. I'm worried sick!" She exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air, before putting her face in her hands.

" Hey," Stephen said lifting up her chin and making her face him. " It'll be okay." She nodded and smiled. " Yep.. that's why I'm going through." She finally thought about it and she was going through.

His hand had fallen from her chin and his eyes had popped out of his head, and in case you didn't now Stephen was furious with the idea. His hands clenched and jaw clenched, worriment flashed in his eyes. " What? Y-you're going through! Why?" He asked frantically.

" Because, Stephen. I've been studying this for weeks, and I need to see it myself." She stated, bracing herself for what he was going to say next. " NO WAY!" He yelled in fright and she stepped back, until fire raged in her eyes.

" Why not? Stephen, this can be the most important piece of history in science!" She exclaimed to him, grasping her hands in his hands. " But, Ashley-" He tried to say, but she just glared at him.

" You _can't _go."

She just raised an eye brow, taking her hands out of his and patted her foot on the ground, impatiently. " And, why not?" She saw Stephen shift and then he breathed, finally saying, " Because I might loose you." He softly said, looking into her brown eyes.

She then felt guilt wash over her. " Stephen, I won't leave you." She stated. He jerked away and she stepped forward.

" Yes, yes you will." He grumbled and she frowned, he was always so worried. She rolled her eyes and walked to him and pulled his chin up, meeting her chocolate eyes.

" Stephen, listen. I will never _ever _leave you. Even if I did get lost, I will find a way to come back and see you again." She stated and she saw him shiver, and gulp. She looked deeply into his ocean blue eyes, she was going to see him again.

She was.

" But-"

" Ah, no buts."

He chuckled and looked back at her, until the two just stared into each others eyes. Deep, ocean blue ones boring into dark, chocolate brown ones. Ashley felt her head suddenly feel dizzy and her soft fingers slide onto his cheek, her fingers tracing his cheek. Stephen leaned in at her touch, his eyes fluttering closed before snapping open.

His breath hit her lips and her body stiffened. His eyes flicked down to her lips, his face moving closer to hers. Her breath hitched in her throat and then closed her eyes, their lips softly touching.

They stood their, in each other's arms, their lips slowly moving. Stephen never thought he would have the chance to kiss her, but he did. He just hopes it isn't the last time they did. Her lips were, soft and sweet on his. They both kissed because if it was the last time, they wanted to remember each other. Then they broke away, before biting their lips and looking away.

" Um, Stephen." Ashley said, she was going to do it. _Tell him._

He looked up, his face red. " Yea?"

" I-" _No stop! If you tell him now, you will never see him again if you don't come back! _

" Yes?" He asked, waiting for her to finally answer. " Oh! Look, d-don't tell anyone.. about the kiss or... the light, I need to study it first." Stephen's heart crashed, she liked him because she kissed him, but she wasn't going to admit it, well not yet. And he could understand that, he then gulped and nodded, putting on a forced smile.

" Okay. I will um see you-"

_RING! _

They both jumped and Stephen cursed under his breath and looked at the number. _No, no! It's Cutter! _He looked over at Ashley, who nervously took a sip of out her coffee and he answered the phone, holding it up to his ear and knew what was going to come. _  
_

" Yeah... ok.. all right.. no problem.. be there in a few minutes... see ya." He stopped and shut the phone, before looking at Ashley who had a look of sadness on her face. " Was-was that, Cutter?" She asked him, putting her coffee down.

" Yea, he wants me to come back." He stopped to look at her, before slipping his phone in his pocket, maybe he'll ask her out next time. He looked over and cupped her face, and smashed his lips onto hers one last time, a soft moan escaping her mouth as she stayed still, not wanting to get carried away. He broke away the kiss, both of them panting for air, he then whispered to her.

" Be careful." He said it with such love and worriment that she lost her breath. She nodded and softly said goodbye and he left, the spark still on both of their lips.

* * *

Ashley stood in shock, as he just kissed her. Two times. She breathed through her nose, and tried to control her dizziness from the kiss-or kisses- they had shared. She ran a hand through her bangs and sighed, maybe they could be a thing if she came back.

_If. _

Her mind the started to race. What if she never made it back? The paleontologist began to pace back and forth, hugging herself as goosebumps crawled onto her skin making her shuddered, until she heard a faint nose.

A ringing.

Her eyes widen as she dashed to her desk and looked up at her cell phone, her eyes widening even more. It was them, her crew! She quickly clicked the answer button and began to feel rage within her.

" Hello who is this?" She asked, " This is Joe Depp." She nodded and looked around the room, her eyes stopping at the window as she looked to see any flashing lights of any sort.

" Hey, where have you all been? I've been trying to call you!" She stated, throwing one hand in the air and grunted. Before he started to breathe slowly and her eye brows raised.

" What? What happened?"

He cleared his throat and swallowed. " The.. light.. we call them anomalies-" Ashley stopped to ask him, " Anomalies? How come?" She asked him. He then sighed, as if he didn't want to speak about this.

" We call them anomalies because they are like.. _rips _time, because once you step through them.. all signal for phones or computers is lost."

" Why?" She asked, curious. She was always curious. " Because, these lead to the past-" He took a deep breath and answered so she can clearly hear him. " 65 million years ago."

She stopped her her tracks. _65 million years ago? The dinosaurs? _After moments of silence on the phone she shook her head, finally finding her breath and asking into the phone. " 65 million years ago? Are you sure? Because if this is some kind of joke, then-"

" It's not. There are _real _dinosaurs. We know because we saw them, even taped it, and... some of the team was killed by some." Ashley stopped, her heart falling into her stomach. " How many?" _  
_

" Only 7, we left as soon as we could." She nodded and then took a deep breath. " All right, send them back to keep observing the _anomaly._ " That name had rolled off her tongue, sending shivers down her spine.

" Okay, " He was about to hang up, before Ashley called, " Wait! I need some of you to come with me." Depp stopped, preparing himself of what she was going to say and he just had to ask, " Why?"

" Because I'm going through."

* * *

It was night time now, some creatures skittering across the ground. Ashley waited for two of the men to get ready as she kept on replaying the video of the footage they had got, and she still tried to wrap her head around it. _Prehistoric Creatures, there are real. _She then chuckled slightly, remembering when she was about a teen and a little kid watching, _'Prehistoric Park with Nigel Marven' _

She had her dark brown hair retied into a high pony tail, the same strand and bangs still falling in her face, she had on a skinny black tank top, a bracelet clapped onto her left wrist, some dark jeans, dark boots with a small dagger in it and she turned around looking into her backpack.

She then turned to her team as she gave a gentle smile. " Okay, if we don't make it back. Keep on going on with the fossils, and I would like: Emma Mills to take my place if I don't come back. All though we probably will because, 1. If there is a dinosaur around us we will probably run or hide. 2. Emma, will have this Walkie-Talkie to tell us if the anomaly is getting weaker. Any questions?"

One of her team members stepped up and asked, " How will we know when this.. anomaly is going to close?" Ashley then smiled at him and answered, " We all know that they're is a magnetic force, correct? Well, I think that when that force dies down, the anomaly will get weaker and you will tell us."

The team nodded and wished them luck. The paleontologist took another breath and turned her back to the team and stared at the glowing light, the bright glow reflecting off of Ashley's dark brown eyes as she began to walk through her eyes becoming closed, before she felt a flash of brightness and a wash of air come over her as she stepped through made her eyes snap open, and gasp.

* * *

Ashley looked around, laughing in disbelief and excitement as her eyes scanned her surroundings. The moon shinned high in the night as it set a glow to the forest, small bugs or small reptiles seen before her eyes. Black rocks and dirt crunched between her footsteps as she began to walk along the small hills or flat surfaces.

Tall, green tress reached high or small forests came before Ashley's eyes as she heard the scattering of some small creatures into the night time and small breeze itching her skin, and distant roars of some dinosaurs echoing through her ears. She gave another laugh of disbelief and turned to her team, smiling widely at them as she flicked on her flashlight.

This was a Paleontologist's dream come true.

" It looks like we're in the Late Permian period." Everyone looked around and they each studied some plants and sound of what they thought. Ashley's eyes then stopped to the forest and turned to them. " This... this is amazing. C'mon, follow me." She gestured for her team to follow her, the sound of their shoes crushing against the small rocks and dirt, making Ashley smile even more.

Their flashlights flicked through the forest, shadows moving and sounds of some dinosaurs being heard from next to them. Ashley had her Walkie-Talkie clicked onto her waist and her flashlight moving across the Forest as the men were behind her.

_Chirp, chirp. _She stopped, holding her hand to make the rest of them stop as she held a finger up to her lips and told them to stay, they tried to protest, but she was already off, finding that sound. Every now and then, her eyes stopped to look in amazement at the scene around her as she tried to look for that small dinosaur sound.

_Chirp. _" There." She pointed to herself as she looked down at on of the tree stomps and her eyes flew open, the soft light flashing onto a small creature. She giggled in excitement, trying so hard not to startle the creature and she studied it. _Crunch. _She spun her head around to see one of her team members walking after her, and gentle rolled her eyes.

She then lifted her flashlight and dared to move closer to the creature and then put her flashlight down on the dirty ground and put the backpack onto the ground, looking through the bag until it stopped at her camera and looked at James ( her team member )

" Here, hold this and click. Just turn off flash." He nodded and held the camera and she told him to wait. She knelt down to look at the creature, as it chirped and tilted it's head at Ashley and she got a good look at it and realized what it was and her eyes brightened.

" This, this beautiful prehistoric creature is called a Coelurosauravus." She looked around it and smiled wide. It was like a kind of Iguana, but a little skinny and had scaly, green wings. The lizard made chirping sounds from it's small mouth as it looked at Ashley, it had feet that clang onto anything and it was very fast in the air and on land. It had a fan-like crest on top of its head and it flared up and down, a long tail to help it fly, small black eyes, and a pale white scaly underbelly, green/orange liked scales.

" It's a male. And he is so handsome." Her eyes flashed as it flared its wings getting ready to glide away. " Hurry, take the picture!" She whispered at him and he clicked the bottom and the picked came and then the Coelurosauravus launched into the sky, gliding away making small chirping sounds as it glided. She turned to him and asked,

" Isn't this just amazing?" She breathed and then pulled herself up and swung her backpack over her shoulder and said to him, " Let's go find some others." She turned back and soon the whole team was behind her and she kept looking around, flashing her flashlight around, wondering where to go, until growls and roars came from behind her.

Ashley spun around and laughed. " Over there! Come on!" She started to run over to the open field and her eyes widen at the gentle, but large herd of dinosaurs right in front of her, which made her drop to her knees.

" They're... they're.. " She tried to find her voice, but it was lost. " They're Scutosaurus." One of the team members breathed and she nodded, gulping. " Yes, that's it. Oh.. just look at them. They're so amazing."

The creatures roared, they're breath turning into silver air as they walked across the field as the team of people watched in amazement. They weren't that big of creatures, but they were big. They're also Herbivores, as they were eating some leaves off of bushes and such. They had armored, rough scales and walked on four legs.

" Look! One's coming over her, everyone duck down and be quiet so we don't alarm it." Ashley whispered to them and they knelt down looking at the creature, eating off of the plant, _right in front of them. _" It's a very large reptile, five or six tons at least. It's kinda like a Tortoise." James let his flashlight wonder around the creature until he stopped at it's face and the creature and the creature roared in surprise, making everyone shiver.

Ashley looked at James and told him in a soft voice, " Stay in his field of vision, it's gonna get nervous." Ashley said and he nodded, his eyes widen as he looked at the creature. They stood there and in the corner of her eyes the herd was roaring and running as fast as they could and the team gulped, the giant creature in front of them stomping away.

" They sense danger." Mark Denny whispered and Ashley nodded. " Yes.. but.. what?" She got up and then began to run into the direction the dinosaurs were running away from. The men then shivered yelling her name to make her come back, " ASH! COME BACK!" They yelled, running after her and she shook her head, her lungs burning.

" I can't! I have to find out what it is! And _where _the creature is going so it doesn't go back to our camp!" The team then ran after her, following her as they were heading for another part of the dark forest.

* * *

Flashlights lit on, breathing was turning silver, and roars of the Scutoaurus where being heard from behind the team as they looked at the woods. Suddenly they stopped, all a few steps away from each other when they heard a 'Hmmff' of a breath, Ashley stopped in her tracks feeling that the breath was coming from her right and she whispered, shaking, " G-get.. your guns.. ready. _But _we will not shoot this creature, unless it is heading for camp, clear?"

" Clear." Ashley then looked down and saw four legs of a dinosaur her breath becoming louder and her eyes widening until they stopped at a large, hunger dinosaur. " Gorgonospid." She breathed and it roared right in her face charging at the team. She then screamed out to them, " RUN!" The team yelled as the creature lunged from the tree at them.

She then yelled to the team, " DON'T LEAD IT BACK TO CAMP! Try to draw it to the herd!" They nodded and looked behind them, terror rising in their eyes. It was right there, fast on their trail. That's what Gorgo's where, fast. Really fast. Ashley then looked over her shoulder again to here a blood-agony scream. She spun around as three of them men where crushed against the Gorgo's sharp teeth, munching on them.

Ashley was going to be sick, she could feel it rising in her stomach and then screamed when something grabbed her arm. She turned around to see James holding her arm and getting his gun ready before she said it him in a horrified voice, " No. If you shoot it, it'll go after us and we might be fast, but it is faster. Just go and lead it to the herd."

She tried to ignore the other shooting and screaming and roaring, ringing in her ears. The two found the herd and felt hope bloom within them as they ran between the dinosaurs, roaring in fright.

" Crrr... grrr... Ash.. _beep_.. the anomaly's.. c-crr.. closing." The Walkie-Talkie beeped and Ashley then grunted, feeling her body burn into flames. She held up the Walkie-Talkie to her mouth and heard her breath become lost.

" Emma.. some of the men had died. But James and I are... are the o-only ones left." She gulped, " And there is a dinosaur chasing us. We'll be there, maybe. But for now you have to-"

One of the Scutosaurus had slammed into her side, making her drop the Walkie-Talkie out of her shaking, tan hands and fall onto her knees in the dirt and looked up to see some more running towards her, as the Gorgo was eating some of the others. She looked at the ground, trying to find the Walkie-Talkie as her breath began to loose and bruises and cuts were on her arms, and one on her cheek.

" AH!" She looked up, her eyes glassing with tears as James was on the ground screaming in pain trying to shoot the creature, but it was too late. Ashley bit her cheek and looked around, until her eyes stopped at a glowing light. _The anomaly. _She sighed in relief and got up, her knees weak and ran to the anomaly and saw the light flickering.

" No, no, no. Hold on! I'm coming!" She screamed and ran as fast as she could and heard the sounds of the dinosaurs behind her, the rest of the team must have heard as she could hear them pleading on her to go. She then ran as fast as she could and ran through until..

_BAM! _

She opened her eyes, that met with the dirt. Tears began to fall as she looked down, gripping the dirt, whispering in panic, her mind racing. " No, no, no, no..." She sobbed and got on her knees looking around for anything, trying to think it was all a dream, but it wasn't.

She was stuck in the past. Forever.

Ashley dropped to her knees, tears falling from her cheeks. She made a promise to Stephen, saying that she would never leave him, saying that she will see him again, and now.. she trapped all by herself in the past.

Her mind flowed to her friends, family, and team. Never again will see them again, never hang out, never talk, never see them laugh or smile, _never _unless another anomaly had opened, which she would still have hope for.. but now.. she had to survive on her own for who knows how long in the past. With prehistoric creatures.

* * *

**Three weeks later. **

Emma Mills bit her lip, as her hands gripped the wheel, looking over her window to see the _Central Metropolitan University _where she had to tell Professor Nick Cutter, Professor Helen Cutter, and Stephen Hart about what happened to Ashley Handson. Her mother and and older brother had died tow years ago from a car accident, and her father had left them when she was young.

The car had stopped and she sighed. " Here we go." She breathed and opened the door and shut it, before fixing her jacket and soothing her skirt. They were going to be crushed when they found this out.

Emma walked over to the class room and sighed again, before knocking on the door, waiting for the people to find out the bad news about their friend.

Cutter gave a disbelieving laugh. " Who _knocks _on the door to a class room? This early?" He rubbed his tired eyes after _another_ fight with Helen and talking to Stephen, he then looked at Stephen he was sorting out some papers and Cutter walked to the door and opened it, to relieve a young woman.

She had dark hair, green eyes, creamy skin, a white shirt, a brown jacket, a light skirt, and some shoes. And didn't look happy at all. He raised an eye brow and looked at the girl.

" Um.. hello. Would you like to-"

She frowned and held a hand up. " Are you Professor Nicholas Cutter?" She asked and he titled his head, confused. " Yes, I am. Why?" He said and she looked down, before looking back up.

" I would like to speak to you, Stephen Hart, and Professor Helena Cutter, please." **( Author's Note: Yes, I made Helen's first name Helena for some odd reason ) **Stephen looked up at his name and Cutter gestured for her to come in, she nodded thank you and then Stephen called for Helen and she came in, raising an eye at the young woman.

" Hey. What do you want?" Helen asked, leaning on her desk with both elbows. Emma sat and said, " I'm Emma Mills. I worked with Dr. Ashley Handson, you guys do know her correct?"

Stephen tensed up, his heart beating. _My god. _They all nodded and she took a deep breath, " I-I'm sorry, but... while her and some of the team members were on a... observation, they were attacked. Ashley said that she was coming back, but her and her friend were attacked, we know for sure that the man, James is dead, but we don't know about Ashley. We made papers and signed them, saying that she _is _dead. I'm sorry for your loss."

His world came crashing down.

Stephen's body felt weak, his eyes became glassy, and his stomach was flipping. _She's dead. She's dead. Ashley's dead. _He looked at Cutter and Helen who looked like they were going to be sick, and his knees weakened even more. He then felt a lump in his throat and looked at her with fury flashing in his blue eyes.

" Didn't you send searches?"

"Yes, but-"

" Did you try and call her?"

" We couldn't-"

" Did you do _ANYTHING _to get her back!?" He demanded at the woman and she looked down, before Helen placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he looked down, fighting _so_ hard to stop the running tears.

" I'm so sorry. I-I'll leave." Emma then walked out of the door and Stephen looked away, his eyes burning. " Stephen..." Cutter tried, but he sniffed and clenched his hands into fists and walked up to the wall and punched it, letting all the anger and pain coming out and slid onto the wall, no tears falling down, just breaking.

Cutter looked down and then at Helen, with the broken look on their faces. A woman just came up to them and told them their friend-almost family- had died on a trip... how would that make you feel? Cutter sniffed and looked away, going to his office.

Helen though, looked around quietly and then thought of her new project with the anomalies of what Cutter and her used to argue about, that's what it was.. probably, she knew that girl was lying, and she was going to find that anomaly where Ashley Handson had gone through.


	2. The Prologue Part 2

It was all quiet in the streets. The dark sky raced across the sunset and filled the city with darkness, small twinkling stars danced across the sky bringing small light, the soft breeze kicked the trees and bushes to sway every now and then, soft cricket noises were being heard but only slightly, some stores were closed and others were open, poles glowed with yellow lights flickered on and off like they were supposed to, streets were wet from some rain from the last few days only small puddles of clear water were visible, cars were still parked in neat lines to other stories, and everything was quiet... but that was the problem.

Everything was way too quiet, that is until a shopping cart strolled down the street, its wheels making the slightest sounds as it rolled off gently, then everyone seemed to be somewhere else probably walking to different stores or some people just drove off, but not everyone left, some people were in stores in the back which were not visible, but one that was visible had mostly cars and white lights flickered on.

But deep away from the store were trees and plants all lined up and grass and sticks that filled the dirt and darkness within the middle, no one could see anything until a deep growl emerged from the darkness of the forest, a creature with sharp, white sparkling teeth and pale green-brown skin escaped from the shadows, its yellow eyes flashing with hunger as it growled some more.

It finally stepped into view which it had a body like a kind of prehistoric predator, four long legs which probably meant it ran fast, and a long tail trailing behind it as it stepped out of the woods fully, small patterns strips on its sides which were meant to be there. It finally came to the parking lot where it was searching for food.

Then a woman appeared from hiding behind a car, her breath getting caught in her throat and lungs burning with pain. She looked over her shoulder, her small bun swinging slightly as her eyes widening, seeing the creature suddenly run forward to where she was going.

" Damn." She cursed under her breath and ran as fast as her numb legs could take her. She ran towards a bin which was a light brown and cracked her knuckles, and then gripped the top of it quickly and then jumped inside it. Her breathing became quieter and her lungs were scorching with pain. Then she lifted up her shaking hands, they had dirt on them along with some red marks from rubbing her hands across the cars and streets and gripping the large bin.

She sighed and squat in the corner and held a hand up to her heart, feeling her heartbeat and the fast footsteps of the creature that searching for her.

The woman had normal length milk chocolate brown hair that had a few lighter brown streaks here and there but barley visible, her hair was captured in a low bun, she had small neatly cut bangs that weren't covering her eyes as sweat dripped down her neck and forehead ever so lightly, she had soft, tan skin probably because she was out in the sun for a long time, light brown eyes filled with fear, determination, and something else no one could hit.

Her light brown eyes searched around as she looked down at herself, making sure her clothes weren't all terrible. She wore a jet black tank top with a dark green jacket over her shirt, not zipped or buttoned, she wore dark blue skinny jeans that had slight dirt on them, a chocolate brown belt, and some white converse.

On her back was a small black backpack filled with a water bottle, foods, dinosaur or prehistoric animal books, clothes, shoes, and other supplies that she might probably need when she goes. She then looked out the small holes in the bin, the city lights glowing on her skin as she saw the creature come forward to her bin and slam right into it.

But, she didn't scream or sob to make it go away. When the creature heard nothing, it growled some more and began to walk away toward some more cars in search for food.

The woman let out a breath and stood up, her knees a bit weak, but she pulled herself together and gripped the bin letting herself out before landing on the road with her feet, pain shooting up like needles as she looked around and saw a store open with white lights flickering on and a man cleaning the place with some headphones on.

She ran toward the clear glass doors and tried to get his attention. His shoes clicked on the shinny floor as he kept cleaning, until he heard a muffled voice, he groaned silently in annoyance turning his head, not caring to take his headphones off. The woman he saw banged her fist on the door shouting, " Hey... me... hey.. in!"

But, she was actually saying, " Hey! Hey let me in! C'mon!"

He shook his head and turned around getting back to cleaning, the woman growled under her breath, really wanting to hurt him. Then she looked up to her and gasped, silver shopping carts zooming right next to her, she gaped racing away to the cars before they could all tumble down the street with loud bangs and thuds echoing through her ears.

She knelt between two cars, one hand pressed against one and another hand pressed against another different car. Her eyes darted back and forth looking for the creature that was after her, quickly moving her hands along the cars as she was about to go, until she saw a teal car flying through the air. She moved away before seeing the car's window cracking and breaking into small pieces.

She knelt down slightly and looked over to her left to see another car beeping loudly and the giant creature growling and smashing its head against the car and making it fly across the sky, smashing to the ground the beeping still heard, the car's glass breaking into a million pieces, the front door quickly opening. She turned around and sat by one of the tires of a car and looked over at the dark forest.

" I have to go through there, if I want to leave." She then heard a booming sound and saw yellow and ed explosions bursting and burning the car almost hitting her. She gasped loudly and scrambled to her feet and ran toward the forest.

As she was running to looked behind her to see the creature chasing after her. She screamed in her mouth and dashed into the darkness of the forest.

The creature stopped and gripped its claws on the street, eyes flashing with anger and it let in a breath of air and then let out a roar of fury, the roar echoing across the whole parking lot and forest, small bits of drool escaping one of its large teeth before roaring again, letting all its anger go.

* * *

**The Past **

Ashley was running, that's all she could think. She was running for life to try and get away from one of the creatures, again the one when she first got here. She heard something open like a flash and wanted to see what it was, and then three Gorgonspids saw her and went running at her. Her lungs burned, and her body was numb.

She looked over her shoulder, her breathing into panting as there was only two of the creatures, she turned around and then thought, _Where is the other? _She shook her head, she couldn't think about that now.

Pain then shot up her leg and arm as she looked down at them, she had gotten injuries and cuts all over her and she was getting weaker everyday and she only had so much bandages, she lost all the bandages 2 days ago and now she has none left. She gritted her teeth, trying to stop the pain, but her vision was blurry.

" AH!" She screamed to see a Gorgonospid in front of her, charging the other was behind and they were both charging at her. She gasped, her eyes wide and then ducked into the forest she knew so very well, she knew ever turn, ever sign, ever path, and she was now an expert on living in areas for now. The leaves and woods had scraped her again, making her groan in agony.

Then she turned around, _I lost them. _She breathed and then turned seeing some shadows come and smell, they could smell her blood and that was horrible. She quickly got up, her legs trembling like The Little Mermaid when she first got her legs and then straightened up and ran deeper into the forest, and her eyes widen.

There in front of her was another _anomaly. _She breathed as tears welled in her eyes. Was it her chance to get away or would it lead to another time portal. She looked over her shoulder and suddenly felt dizzy, and looked down at her twisted ankle and then tried to keep her eyes open and go to the anomaly and run, but her legs trembled and she fell to the dirt, trying to reach the anomaly.

* * *

The woman, Helen Cutter, was her name, stopped to look at the breath taking image in front of her. The image was a bright light with shards of what looked like floating glass around it and a wide open spot for things to come in and out. " I found it, I found it." She said to herself, odd happiness coming and then looked over her shoulder at the last bit of 21st century. She closed her eyes and ran into what she called, an anomaly.

Once she was in she gasped at the sight and smiled, amazed by everything. It was still night and the moon shinned high into the sky, large trees and bushes covered the ground which made a forest, small creatures ran across the ground as rocks snapped under her smile then dropped when she heard a cry. She turned around, ready to fight until her eyes widen as she stared at the figure.

" Ashley." She whispered and ran over to the figure, who was having trouble breathing and was crying in pain. Helen couldn't stop looking at her, _Here is where she was the whole time, trapped in the prehistoric time by herself. _Helen thought. _  
_

She was shaking, her normal tan skin had turned pale, her eyes were trying so hard to stay opened as they watered with hot tears, her tank top sleeve had been on her shoulder, her jeans and boots were ripped and dirty, her hair had grown so long, her bag was old and dusty, blood came from her side, her ankle, her leg, her arm, her lip, her cheek, her back, and her hands.

Helen bit her lip and sighed, looking at a pistol that she had probably used a ton of time in the past before to get away from the creatures. And Helen knew that she would never want to hurt them though. She got out her bag and looked for some towels and bandages. She got them out and cleaned up the woods, although they looked horrible and wrapped her bandages around them.

Ashley's eyes slowly opened, but not quite and then sobbed, whispering, " W-who... who are you?" Helen gently shushed her and sat her up, before Ashley cried in pain.

" Look, sweetie, I'm sending you back home, but you have to go to a hospital." She said to the poor, shaking girl. Ashley closed her eyes in pain and moaned loudly.

Helen then helped her up and they walked, _I have no idea why I'm helping her. No, yes.. I do. _Helen then looked over at Ashley who limped over to the anomaly and then grunted. Ashley didn't want to do what she did, what Helen had planned. Even though Helen was great at persuading people, no one could persuade Ashley that easily.

And she had another reason... but she didn't even dare to think about it.

So she had to send Ashley back.

The two woman stopped at the anomaly and Helen breathed in before urging Ashley to go through. Ashley then gasped as she was going through the anomaly and felt a cold rush of wind go through her, before she face planted onto the ground and looked up to see lights, cars, and stores in the distance.

_I'm back. _

The young woman tried to pull herself up, but cried in pain as her body ached, and suddenly, she stopped. Her brown eyes looking as if they were going to close as she heard heavy, cold breathing and then looked up, her eyes fully closing, but not closing to stop and see the giant creature running the other way.

* * *

**The next day**

Nick Cutter woke up with sweat dripping from his forehead and his body shaking, sitting up right and then remembered his wife going to the Forest of Dean and then never coming back, he tried to stay up, saying to himself that she would come back, but he guessed he fell asleep.

Fresh fear ate him alive when his heart began pounding, and then slowly turned to his side to see if she was sleeping next to him. And to his terror she wasn't, there was an empty spot in the bed and nothing else.

His heart pounded louder and then got out from his bed, the blankets sending a cool breeze over to him, but that didn't help at all. He looked over around the bedroom again to see if she was here, but she was gone. He then breathed, feeling his body shake and walked over to the kitchen.

She wasn't there.

Cutter turned over to the living room, seeing the drapes falling perfectly, but no Helen. He then searched all over the house, but she was no where to be found. He felt his body become numb and raced to his phone, trying to stop the tears that were know welling up in his eyes. He dialed Stephen's number, and held the phone to his ear.

_" Hello?" _Stephen asked from the other line, and then stopped when he heard Cutter breathing heavily. _"Cutter? What's wrong, did you-" _he was cut off by a simple answer from the Professor.

" It's Helen."

Stephen felt a stab out guilt when he said Helen's name. And then began to pace back and forth, hoping his friend didn't find out. _" W-what about Helen?" _He asked and then he heard Cutter give a light cry.

" She's gone."

* * *

The two then met up and began to look for search parties, Cutter looking frantically everywhere or for anything that had to do with his lost wife. But there was no tracks, clues, nothing that they could find. His breathing was heavy again as a quick, hot tear rolled down his face. He quickly wiped the tear away, sniffing and then began searching again with Stephen.

Stephen felt horrible for Cutter, he remembered feeling exactly what he was feeling when he had lost Ashley. He secretly looked for her everywhere and would always come to the Collage with red eyes and a tired, broken expression. He didn't want Cutter to feel like that.

Dark clouds came over them as they kept searching for Cutter's lost wife. Then Stephen stopped, looking over and then stopped, lifting his head up. He heard a voice.

_Helen? _He though to himself, then he heard cries of pain. His heart raced and turned to Cutter. " Cutter, did you hear that?" Stephen asked, feeling nervous for some odd reason.

Cutter looked at him, worriment flashing in his eyes. He shook his head and opened his mouth to say, " No I-" he stopped when he also heard a muffled cry of pain and held a hand to his lips and whispered, hope blooming in his heart. " Come with me."

Cutter and Stephen ran towards the woods, thinking it was Helen and they heard a woman's cry get louder, which meant she was more in pain. Cutter gestured for the searches to come and then they walked over into the forest and followed the cries. Stephen was in the front and then felt something tug at his heart when a voice came,

" H-Help... " He stopped. His heart was now racing. He knew that voice, he knew it damn well. He began to run away towards the team to follow the voice, tears welling up in his eyes, ignoring Cutter's shouts and then went deeper into the forest until he stopped, his heart getting caught in his throat.

There, a figure, which he loved lay there, shaking and crying in pain. _" Bloody hell.." _He choked on his tears and fell to his knees. " You're alive."

All these damn years, he thought she was dead. And she disappeared into that.. light thing. And now here she was, injured and almost going to pass out.

Stephen stood in shock staring at the young woman, shaking and bleeding in pain. He then looked up and called for the team, trying to stop the crack in his voice, " Cutter! Com here!"

Soon Cutter came running with the search team right on his tail. Then he stopped in his tracks, his eyes widen as the figure lay on the ground. He couldn't believe it. She was alive.

He turned to the team. " Hurry, take her a hospital, _now_." He said sternly as she team came running to her and picked her up and called for an Ambulance, they put her one a stretcher, placing a clear oxygen mask on her mouth to see a slight breathing, her eyes were now fully closed and her skin had paled. Stephen forgot about getting Helen as he gripped Ashley's hand.

" What's her name?" One of them asked, Cutter then came and answered, " Ashley Faith Handson." He answered and he nodded. " Any family?" Cutter shifted and followed the stretcher and then answered, " No."

They all went to the ambulance, Stephen holding her limp, sweaty hand as Cutter sat with him, looking at Ashley and out the window, praying that Helen Cutter would come back to him.

* * *

" You are welcome to see her, although she is still resting." A doctor came and then Stephen's head shot up and then walked up the doctor. " Is... is she okay?" He asked gently, Cutter right next to him.

The doctor smiled at them. _That's a good sign. _Stephen though. " Yes, she's fine. Lost a lot of blood, if those wounds weren't cleaned up and bandaged she would be dead."

Cutter gave a shaky breath and nodded thank you to him, before him and Stephen softly walked into her room. It was all white, and there she lay her wounds cleaned up a bit more, more new bandages, a bandage wrapped around her forehead, and her chest breathing up and down, her eyes closed.

Stephen walked up to her in silence, and then sat in a chair. And held her hand, and gasped. Cutter then eyed him and asked in concern, " What? What's wrong?" He asked and Stephen shook his head, a smile on his face even though his whole body was trembling. " N-nothing.. she's just so cold." Cutter nodded and walked to her other side and held her arm.

Suddenly, she moaned her eyes opening and Stephen then looked at her, happy tears building in his eyes. She squinted her eyes and then blinked them, showing how beautiful they were.

_Huh?_ Ashley fully opened her eyes, getting used to the brightness of the room, and then shot up, panting for air and looked over, seeing a hand holding hers. She gasped, and looked down at the hand, before seeing his face. It was was Stephen.

Her mind suddenly flashed of her and Stephen kissing, her going through, people getting killed, she was stuck in the past, she learned how to survive like the people you see in movies, dinosaurs had attacked her making her feel the pain, a new anomaly opened, and then blackness.

_I'm back. _She turned her head to see Cutter, tears welling in her eyes and she smiled. The thought running through her head, _I'm back. _Ashley still felt some pain everywhere in her body, and let a small tear fall before wrapping her arms around them, a soft smile on her face and whispered, " I'd told you I'd be back."


	3. Episode 1:The Gorgonspid Part 1

**8 years later**

**Central Metropolitan University**

* * *

The sky shimmered a bright blue as small birds zoomed across it, small invisible or no clouds floated in the air, smiles faces of people, and a warm breeze made everyone happy. A bike bell rang as the sun's rays hit the people who were here.

Then a 4x4 Pick-Up Truck came and then stopped in its tracks. A door then opened, then another, and then one more in the back had opened. Two men and one woman had appeared, they were smiling and laughing, completely comfortable with one another.

The three were: Professor Nick Cutter, Paleontologist Ashley Handson, and Lab Technician Stephen Hart. Ashley was now okay, although she had scars on her were the wounds were, but she was okay, getting back to the 21st century style since she came back, Cutter and Stephen were always by her side as well.

Nick Cutter was the oldest, he had silky blonde hair soothed back ever so handsomely, bright blue-grey eyes filled with happiness, and light far skin, he wore a blue long sleeved button shirt, over that he wore a long forest green coat from the cold weather that had come early, blue-grey jeans, and some brown old shoes. Whenever he talked, a thick Scottish accent came out.

Stephen Hart, his lab technician had stayed close by Ashley. He had grown so close to Cutter. He had short, yet neat milk chocolate brown hair, same colored skin as Cutter although his was a bit more tan, and brilliant ocean blue eyes. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt, over that he had on a small jacket that he pulled to his elbows, over that he had on a long shinny leather black coat, with darker blue jeans, and some brown shoes as well. He carried a crate with somethings in it as it was tucked under his arm.

Ashley Handson was a Paleontologist, who now has a job at the Wellington Zoo ( she works with all the animals, although she hates the little creepy crawlers everywhere ) and she has been working at the zoo for days here and there and has been working with a younger woman named Abby. She also helps Stephen and Cutter. Ashley had also forgotten her times in the anomaly, or tried to, she never told anyone though. And she and Stephen, never talked about the kisses anymore, since when she was gone he had got a girlfriend.

Ashley had long chocolate brown hair that stopped at her shoulders although went a little more down, soft tan skin the same color as Helen's, and chocolate brown eyes that matched her hair had on a light pink shirt which had small buttons on them and the sleeves she placed to her elbows, she had a belt around her shirt for design although it didn't squeeze to tightly, she had on a thick bracelet on her right wrist, dark jeans, and some light brown ankle boots.

The three of them chatted, until a young voice was calling the Professor, catching their attention.

" Professor Cutter! Professor! Professor Cutter!"

They then finally turned around to see a young man's face. He had midnight hair smoothed back, light skin, kind yet deep brown eyes, and had a huge grin on his cute face. He wore some black shoes, black pants, some black sleeveless gloves showing his slightly shaking fingers, a bright orange vest, on top of the orange vest was a smaller light brown one, under both of those was a baby blue t-shirt, and he wore a long black jacket.

" Oh.. wow." Ashley said, seeing is outfit, he was certainly.. different. He was running towards them as Cutter and Stephen were already going and then dropped some of his pink papers and Ashley was going to go and help him, but he was already picking them up and then stopped at them, panting.

" Connor Temple." He smiled. Cutter then snapped his head and looked back. " He-yes? Oh, sorry never heard of it. Um, I think you want archaeology, if you go around up there to the right and keep walking it's on your left." Cutter pointed to a far distance and Stephen also showed him the way.

Ashley shifted uncomfortably and then looked back at Connor who had a small red nose and red was around his slightly. _Guess he has allergies or something. _She thought.

" Oh, um.. it's not a place. It's my name. I'm one of your students." he said, glancing at Ashley a few times as if he was a nerd, nervous to talk to a girl. _Hmm.. he doesn't look like a nerd. _He was probably only one or two years younger then her.

" Really?" Cutter asked and Connor nodded. " Uh-huh." He smiled and Cutter knitted his eye brow together. " Then why-why don't I recognize you?" He asked. Connor stood there uncomfortably and Ashley and Stephen looked at him with curious eyes.

" Well, um I never actually turned out for the seminars." He said nervously. Cutter stopped to look at Connor like he was some kind of idiot. Then he looked at Stephen who shared a slight disbelieving looks, Ashley shot a glance at a nervous Connor Temple, it was quiet until Cutter said, " Uh-huh." And then walked away with Stephen.

Ashley gave a Cutter a disbelieving look and then smiled sadly at Connor, who looked down. " Coming Ashley?" Cutter's voice made he jump, Ashley bit her lip looking back at Connor who had dropped his papers again, and was trying quickly to pick them up. Ashley knew if Connor just followed them and then ran into Cutter's office, he would be mad.

" Um.. yeah. I think I just dropped my phone." She said. Stephen smiled. " All right. You know where Cutter's office is." He said, a slight worriment in his voice. She shot him a smile and nod, saying she was fine.

As soon as they spun around and ran to Connor, kneeling down to help him with the papers. Then he looked up, his eyes locking into hers. " Oh, um.. hi." He said. " Hello, Connor Temple right?" He nodded. " Yes.. who-who are you?" He asked, his face hot.

" I'm Ashley Handson, but call me Ashley. I was there when you were talking to Cutter." He brightened up. " Really? You know him?" he asked. Ashley nodded, trying to stop her smile.

" Yes, I was one of his students." She said getting up. Connor got up to and laughed. " Is really as good as I heard?" Connor asked, and Ashley arched an eye brow, laughing as his cuteness. She then leaned closer, whispering,

" _Fantastic. _" She whispered, winking at him. " You still want to meet him?" Connor nodded, a happy smile on his face. " I figured I'd introduce myself, and if you just walked into his office without asking he would probably be mad. So, I'm inviting you. I didn't want you to look like an idiot. Lets go."

They walked together, chatting slightly until Ashley saw them walking into the building. " Hey guys!" She called and Stephen turned around, his smile falling when he saw Connor standing close to Ashley. He looked at Cutter and said, " Um-" He was interrupted by Cutter saying one word.

" Connor."

Connor and Ashley walked up to them, smiling. " Yep, I'm coming with you."

" What? Why?"

" Well.. Ashley, she-"

" She what?"

" Cutter..." Stephen whispered.

" Cutter relax! I invited him."

The Professor looked at Ashley and then nodded, walking to his office as he chatted with Stephen, Ashley, and Connor. She made Connor feel a bit more comfortable.

* * *

Once they got there Ashley looked around, smiling at how cozy the room was. Lots of chair, lots of papers, it felt warm, fossils everywhere, and his desk fluttered with papers and more fossils. It was a mess. It was cozy. It was a cozy mess.

" Don't. Touch anything." Cutter said to Connor, because Ashley has been here many times before like Stephen has. Cutter walked to his desk and looked at a shy Connor. " Right." He noted. _You heard him Connor, don't touch anything. Right, okay. _He thought to himself and jumped when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Ashley.

" No need to be nervous, k? I was nervous the first time I came here, too. Just relax." She whispered in ear, making the hair on his neck stand and a chill run down his spine.

Ashley looked over at Stephen and gave him a smile and walked up to him, before patting Connor on the back. Cutter then stopped to his desk and then looked at Stephen.

" This is my laboratory technician, Stephen Hart." Stephen was taking off his leather jacket, followed by Ashley taking off her jacket and then sat on Stephen's desk and crossed one of her legs over the other and read the papers.

" Hi." Connor gave a small wave. " Hi." Stephen softly replied back. Connor and Cutter then walked over to Cutter's desk and Cutter saw some bright pink papers on his desk, curled them up, and looked down at the small trash can before throwing it in. " Actually that's my dissertation." Connor pointed to the papers and made an 'o' shape with his mouth.

Cutter then picked them up and Connor took a light breath. " See, I argue that all life on Earth arrived from organisms carried here by Alien Spacecraft." he said and then Ashley and Stephen heads snapped up, Connor turned to them and showed them a wide grin and turned back to Cutter.

" It's pretty sexy stuff."

Cutter looked at him with an expressionless face before throwing them in the garbage, not even bothering to take his eyes off him. Connor then felt a wave a disappointment wash over him. " It's a working progress, really." He frowned.

Ashley looked at Connor with sad eyes and then placed some papers in a pile, and turned to Stephen whispering. " I feel bad for him." She whispered. Stephen's head looked up from a fossil and arched an eye brow.

" How come?"

" Because he just wants Cutter to like him, I mean I wanted him to like me when I first came here." She shrugged and looked into his deep blue eyes, he just blinked back and broke into a smirk.

" Yeah well, you didn't call alien spacecrafts sexy." She hissed at Stephen and glared. " Stephen! Give him a break, he's new." The two then looked up from each other to see Cutter unwrapping something and looked at Connor.

" Tell me what this is."

Connor looked down at it and raised his eye brow, as if the Professor didn't know what it was. " A fish?" Cutter nodded slightly, never taking his eyes off the young student.

" Obviously. It's a Sarcopterygian, there's no trace of them in the fossil record for 70 million years," Cutter then snapped his fingers. " And then suddenly one just pops in the middle of the Indian Ocean. Totally inexplicable in modern evolutionary terms. See, Darwin provides most of the answers, but it's the pieces that _don't fit _that interest me."

" See, That's why I wondering if you would be interested in _this. _" Connor smiled and then suddenly pulled out a newspaper article that said,

**" MONSTER HOAX OR TRULY BEASTLY?" **

Cutter took the paper gently with one hand and looked over it, before looking up at Stephen and Ashley who gave him confused looks and handed the papers to Ashley and Stephen of a blurry...

_Gorgonospid _Ashley realized, memories returning to mind as the blurry picture of the giant. She gulped and tried to control her shaking body, but her slender fingers shook with fear. It was here, in their world.

" Some sort of.. secret undiscovered predator." Connor said and frowned when he saw the looks they ave him, or Ashley just looked down, not wanting to speak.

" No, no, no, no, no, no, this-this is the real thing." Cutter then stopped in front of the young man. " Connor. Look. You-should get out more. Go to a bar. Meet a nice girl, life will seem a lot less confusing."

Connor then grinned at his, although his grin not reaching his eyes. " I've-I've already got a girlfriend." The three then stared at him with raised eye brows. He then shifted. " Sort of."

After that Connor spoke again, " Well, that-that's not really the point. The point is," He turned to Ashley and she gave him the paper and he turned back to Cutter, feeling nervous.

" There's an eye witness." Cutter then started taking off his heavy coat, showing his blue shirt that he pulled to his elbows. " Connor, people claim to have seen the Lochness Monster, it doesn't mean to say it's real."

Connor smiled at him. " Ha, well not now, _obviously. _It died years ago." Cutter was still fixing the sleeves on his shirt and turned to Stephen and Ashley who looked at him with eye brows raised an a smile on their faces.

" The government had to put the body away and the covered the whole thing up." He grinned popping the 'p' on up. Ashley then walked up to Connor and patted his shoulder and said to him,

" Connor, it's just a hoax." She explained, but more like herself and her fingers were shaking. " Forget it." Cutter added, a slight amused look on his face. Connor turned to Cutter and then gulped and clenched his hands in fists and then breathed,

" Your wife wouldn't have ignore it."

The three stopped to look at Connor, Cutter giving him an expression that only some could make out. Ashley shifted. She remembered when she came back and was all ready to go, Cutter had told her that Helen was gone and they went out to search for her, but they never found her for 8 years.

Cutter opened his mouth and looked down at two pictures of Helen. One was of her not smiling and it was in black and white, her hair longer and a serious look in her eyes. The other was a better picture, they were probably at a park and she was smiling had some sunglasses on and a white jacket, looking beautiful.

" My wife, was a very serious scientist... she was not just some, gullible... monster hunter." Connor looked down, guilt waving over him and faced the Professor. " Sorry... " Connor said looked looking down.

" It's okay." Cutter said softly. " I just thought, you might.. ya know want to check it out." Connor turned around and then back to Ashley.

" Oh, and Ashley, thanks for inviting me." he said, Ashley nodded, " Oh... no problem." Then Connor turned to them. " I mean.. it's not like the Forest of Dean is far away though."

Stephen then stopped, placed his magnify glass down and looked at Cutter. Cutter's body had stopped and his eyes were glued to Connor, Ashley also stopped memories floating through her.

_The Forest of Dean... that's when I came back.. and when Helen disappeared. _" The Forest of Dean?" Cutter choked. Stephen looked at the two with a _'Really? you've got to be kidding me' _face and then shook his head,

" If we leave now we can be there by lunch."

Ashley then looked down, her hair swinging in her face. " Great, Road trip." She said, pressing hr lips together as Stephen shot her a smile. Connor smiled and looked at Ashley for a while before turning his gaze away.

Cutter was getting his jacket ready and Ashley looked at him with sad eyes. " Cutter?" She asked, placing her jacket on her shoulders and walking up to him. He looked up and smiled.

" Yeah.. I'm fine. Lets go."

* * *

**Wellington Zoo **

A young woman sat in a reptile exhibit, smiling at the small lizards. She had short, platinum hair that stopped at her neck and was swept slightly to the side, she had shinning crystal blue eyes, creamy-tan skin, and looked about Ashley's age.

She wore a white shirt which was pulled by her elbows, a yellow tang top over that, some light blue jeans with some white spots on them, and fluffy black boots. She sat in a small exhibit where two lizards were, there was a small fountain of water, brown rocks, some branches, and beautiful green trees where the woman- Abby Maitland- sat.

She raised her eyes brows at the lizards as they weren't moving at all. " Come on guys. What are you waiting for?" She asked, and seemed to have the same kind of accent of Ashley too, except Ashley's was a bit different.

Then a man with ginger hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and wore a suit came to the glass window and tapped on it, getting Abby's attention. She looked over at him her pink lips in a straight line.

" How are Brad and Angelina?" He asked. She shrugged and shot him a smile, " Totally gay, but otherwise fine." Tim then shook his head and said, " They should be mating by now."

" Maybe they just don't fancy each other." She guessed and saw her boss shifted and then step back. " Abby, a word." She pressed her lips into a line and then pulled herself off the log she was sitting on and got out of the exhibit, facing her boss.

" Hmm?" She asked. He shifted again and spoke, " Abby I'm sorry. The sponsors have pulled out, and I have to slim down the Reptile Program." Abby stopped in her tracks and licked her lips and looked at the lizards who looked back at her and she turned back to her boss, sadness all over her face.

" And my job plans under the heading of instant weight loss, right?" She asked, her throat dry. She looked back at the exhibit and turned to walk away, her boots clicking on the ground.

Her boss turned around and followed her, desperation in his voice, " There's an project working at the Bug House and I can put in a word for you." She rolled her eyes, not facing him.

" I'm a lizard girl Tim, you know that. I'm not like Ashley who deals with the other animals, and you know we _both_ hate bugs." She said. He then was walking next to her and his phone rang, and dropped the papers that were under his arm he then answered the phone and Abby looked down, her face brightening up.

She lifted them up and smiled, seeing pictures of a young boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and creamy skin smiling at the camera with an odd, yet interesting green lizard in his hands. Her boss, Tim Parker turned to her and saw her smiling at the other photos of the lizard. " Everything alright?" He asked and she nodded.

" I can handle this one Tim, it's my field. I know the Forest of Dean pretty well. Anyways back to the project?" He nodded. " Oh yes, a six month project studying the life cycle of parasites in elephant dung."

She then nodded, not caring. " Sounds unmissable." She replied sarcastically.

* * *

They pulled their Pick-Up Truck as they were walking with a man, who was wearing a bright yellow vest. Ashley couldn't help but slightly shake as she was heading to the Forest.

" I uh... just finished my rounds when I caught a glimpse of it on the monitor." He said, pointing to his truck and then walking closer to the Forest. Ashley stayed close by Cutter, her nerves getting to her. This is where she disappeared, this is where she came back. God, it gave her the chills.

They turned to a large red truck with claw marks that looked like something you'd see on the Jurassic Park III logo. " Do you know how much force it must have took to rip this thing open? Look at the size of the marks." Connor asked them, amazed by the Giant marks.

Ashley then raised an eye brow as Stephen picked up and orange dead chicken, with a curious face, moving to show it to Ashley, she then rolled her eyes and he pretended to throw it at her, she glared and shuddered at Stephen and smacked the chicken out of his hands and he chuckled. He knew Ashley hated seeing dead animals. Cutter smirked at the scene between the two.

" Ya know, if you want my opinion I think it is..." Cutter turned to him with an amused expression and Connor got it. " You don't, do you?" Stephen nodded looking back at the truck, seeing Ashley walk closer to it.

" Yea. If I found these gouges in the wild. I would be certainly looking for a large predator." He said. Cutter and Ashley both shot each other curious looks, and Cutter knotted his brows.

" But we're in the Forest of Dean." He sounded as if he was trying to put the puzzles together. " It was huge... and it was running across the yard.. in a, ina second." The guard stuttered, shocked by the creature.

Ashley was already walking to the larger truck, seeing something ready glisten. She placed her finger on it and lifted her finger up and shrugged, looking at them. " Well, there's blood."

Cutter then started walking to the forest, seeing a something in the fence. " Stephen... Ashley.. come and give me a logically explanation for this." The two walked started walking up to Cutter as Stephen muttered, " It's a hoax, obviously.." He trailed off when the two stopped and stared at what was in front of them.

" Just a difficult one to pull off." he finished as they all stared at a twisted, green metal fence that surrounded the Forest of Dean. Connor then walked up as Cutter's head began to fill with thoughts.

_This is where Helen went. _

_This is where Helen disappeared_

_This is where Ashley disappeared. _

_This is where Ashley came back. _

_This is where the 'creature' was discovered. _

" Can I say something?" Connor asked from behind Cutter, but Cutter just walked forward without saying a word. Ashley then began to shake, thoughts roaming her head, remembering what it was like. " Is he alright?" Connor asked breaking their silence and Ashley looked down as Stephen began to explain,

" Helen Cutter came to this area eight years ago, to investigate a creature sighting. She disappeared in the forest her body was never found... just a backpack. No blood. No clues. Nothing. She just vanished."

* * *

Abby got out of her car, now wearing a light pink scarf with black small dots on it and a black, leather jacket. A woman, older than Abby had come in with ginger hair that was shoulder length, brown eyes, and a light purple hoodie.

" We never expected a personal call." She said walking to Abby, who just came out of her small car. Abby smiled. " Old part of the zoo service, Mrs. Trent." Mrs. Trent had seen her smile and then shook her head, walking next to Abby.

" It's only a lizard." She explained as they walked into the house. Abby then suddenly found herself walking next to a boy, the same boy who had the lizard. Her heart bounced with excitement. She looked around his room and saw dinosaur toys, a bunch of junk, a Jurassic Park poster, and even a Godzilla action figure.

She then saw even more dinosaur toys and fossils. She smiled as she gripped his metal pole of the bunk bed. " I see you like dinosaurs, Ben." He then giggled cutely and nodded, " Hehe, ya they're awesome." She turned to face a him, until a _Chirp. Chirp _sound has stopped her and she raised her eye brows interest.

Abby stepped up on Ben's ladder to his bed and then her eyes beamed, and a smile was brought to her face. The lizard then faced her and squeaked again and backed away a bit. Ben smiled and said, " He's names' Rex. I found em' in the forest. Looked up him in a book and said he was a flying dragon from Southeast Asia."

She shook her head. " I don't know what he is." She admitted she'd never seen something like this. Rex, then climbed on the stand and jumped on a book self, chirping the whole way Ben raised his eye brows.

" I thought you were an expert."

" I am. If I'm right, you'd discovered completely unique species." She said looking down at Ben. He smiled and she gently patted his back. " Huh, cool." Rex then lifted his hand and stared at it as Abby said,

" I need to know exactly where you found him."

* * *

**The Forest of Dean **

Abby and Ben were walking, as Abby placed a purple silky blanket around Rex so he wouldn't become cold. She shivered at the cold weather and looked down at Ben, who looked back at Abby. " It's too cold for him out here, he must have escaped from a Private Zoo or something."

Ben then walked closer to the trees and Abby nodded, " I found him around here somewhere. This way." He then started walking and then looked up at a tree with something in it and began to have a terrified look on his face. He then stopped and said, " Abby." She then turned around and her smile left her face and walked next to him, both frozen at what they saw.

Suddenly a growl came from the forest and the two turned around, wondering what it was. " Run, Ben." Abby said and he nodded, Abby following him from behind and they ran through the forest, the little boy going faster than Abby.

" Slow down, Ben! Ben! Wait for me!" She said and Ben kept running. " Maybe it was a leopard. They sometimes put their prey into trees and come back for it later." He said trying to calm himself down.

" Don't be silly Ben, how many leopards are there in the Forest of Dean?" He kept running and shook his head. " I don't care, I'm leaving!" He said and started to run quicker and Abby began to shake.

" Ben?! Ben, come back! Wait for me! Ben!?

* * *

**Eddington Hotel, Forest of Dean**

Cutter sat at the desk a glass cup in his head as he took a sip out of it, lost in his own thoughts as he thought about loosing Helen, about getting Ashley back, about the Monster, everything that has happened to the man.

A table by him, there was a young, annoyed woman with Auburn, shoulder length hair, bangs that had been swept to the side, milk chocolate brown eyes, creamy skin, and wore a business outfit as a man in front of her and he started to ramble

" ... No ones as pretty as yours I must admit though, I've never seen you around here myself. And hey, why don't we have a drink afterwards?" The woman had zoned out glancing around the bar as the man was speaking to her, who was wearing the worst toupee she'd ever seen, and then saw a handsome blonde.

She knew who he was. Professor Nick Cutter, she then looked at the man and sighed. " Sorry, but he," She said pointing to the man, " is my boyfriend." She then quickly got up and walked to him.

Cutter, was lost in his thoughts until a sound of ankle boots and a soft voice, saying, " Excuse me." A female voice said and the Professor turned around and before he could even, open his mouth, her soft pink lips had gently smashed on his, his eyes widen and he sat there, not kissing back. What the hell just happened?

When she let go, he just sat there, his mouth slightly open, but then she sat softly and the chair, her hand off his shoulder and whispered, " Don't panic. I just told that slimeball over there that you were my boyfriend, one more sleazy chat-up line and I was just going to have to kill him." She whispered again.

" Well, um, I was very happy I was here to help, I'm Nick Cutter." he introduced himself to the mysterious, yet beautiful woman. She then smiled, her brown eyes lighting up. " Actually I now who you are."

Her gave her a curious look and she smiled again. " Claudia Brown. Home Office. I saw you at the hotel, I'm hoping you can do me a favor, Professor." She said and got something out and he chuckled, " Another one?"

Claudia then placed a picture, of the blurry creature in front of them. " I suspect, this is why we're both here. I get dozens of these animal sighting every year." She said as Cutter picked up the picture and looked at it carefully. " You'd be doing me a great favor if you could just confirm that this is all nonsense."

He then shot her a handsome, crooked smile. " I can't dismiss the evidence." She then looked at the picture, and back at him with an amused look on her beautiful face. " Surely you're not giving this whole _monster _story any credibility, Professor."

He still had that smile and shrugged. " Just trying to keep an open mind." She shook her head, amused. " You always say that if it is such a good thing!" he rested his him on the desk and then thought.

" See, but, that defines on how you defy a monster. A wild panther might look pretty terrifying on a dark night." She then ran a hand through her hair, and asked very business like, " Is that what we're dealing with?"

" My best guess. If it exists at all." They sat in silence, Claudia blinking her light brown eyes at him and he shifted, until he had an idea. " That last sighting was somewhere near the Forest of Dean, would you care to join the search?"

" I suppose I owe it to the tax-payer to do more then sit in my room and suck the mini-bar dry." She said, causing him to smile and give out a even more handsome laugh.

* * *

**Later on the Scene **

Connor, Ashley, and Stephen were currently looking at Connor's laptop as he explained what the data-base was doing. " This data-base contently updates ever known prehistoric creature," he smiled, proud of himself. " I've been working on it ever spare second since I was fourteen." He clicked on an image and Stephen nodded.

" It's impressive." Ashley smiled at Connor as he clicked on some images, although she was screaming in fear, as they were getting close to the forest, good thing she was great at hiding emotions. " Pretty cool, huh?"

" And slightly sad." Stephen said, and he stopped next to Ashley as her eyes also stopped when Cutter and Claudia arrived and and Connor said to Stephen, " You know what I'm talking about when I say, 'A Wild Cat' right?"

But Stephen never answered as Cutter began to say, " This is Claudia Brown, from the Home Office. She'll be coming with us." Ashley and Stephen stood there, having to get used to yet another new person, although Ashley noted how Cutter's cheeks were slightly pink.

" I knew it. It's a cover up." Connor said on Stephen's shoulder. " What's he talking about?" Claudia asked and Connor's attention turned to her. " Connor..." Ashley hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Cutter smiled at Ashley then at Claudia. " Connor never met conspiracy theory he didn't like." Ashley answered, as Connor stood there, not amused by what Ashley said, and Claudia then looked at Ashley, her eyes widening.

" What?" Ashley asked Claudia curiously as she turned to look at Cutter and Ashley. " Nothing. You and Cutter just somewhat look alike. Sorry, my apologizes." She said and Ashley nodded, wondering what might have gone through Claudia's head.

* * *

**Back at the Forest of Dean **

" Ben! Slow down! Ben!" Suddenly, the little boy had disappeared in Abby's eyes as she kept running, until she tripped one something and Rex and the blanket had escaped from her hands and she let out a yelp, worried for the lizard, but instead her eyes had amazed her.

Rex was gracefully gliding, happy to be free as the sun shinned on his scales, chirping happily before dashing away in a small area. Abby let out a breath as she ran to the lizard. " Rex."

They were then in a smile area and he landed on a branch, looking at the scene and leaves and trees around him, hoping on the low branches and chirping. Abby sighed and then softly said, " Come on, Rex. Come back." Rex then stopped, backing away and chirping madly, Abby then shook her head. " Rex, come on.."

He only chirped some more and she rolled her eyes, until large, heavy footsteps stopped Abby and she stood still, her eyes widening in fear as the footsteps came closer.

She paused as there was a small river of water and she saw the creature's reflection, and her skin paled and she held her breath, looking at the terrifying creature as it growled, hungry. It then walked away, and her eyes followed it, silently thanking that Rex had stayed quiet.

He just tilted his head and chirped quietly, Abby shooting him a look.

* * *

Ashley, Cutter, Stephen, Connor, and Claudia where walking through the forest. They had returned to the scene to see if they could find anything. Stephen had a map and Connor had a compass. Ashley walked beside Stephen as she helped him look over the map, softly saying where they were and other things. Although Claudia's words still danced in her mind.

_" You and Cutter just somewhat look alike." _She shook her head, she usually got that from the students, but the way Claudia said it...

" If there really was some creature around here, wouldn't the journalists have found it by now?" Claudia asked, next to Nick. " They wouldn't know what they where looking for." Cutter explained, knocking Ashley out of her thoughts.

" And you do?" Claudia asked, smiling. " Hmm." Cutter just said and Ashley rolled her eyes. " We've seen Stephen track wounded animals through the rainforests for up to ten days at a time." Ashley said, smirking over at Stephen.

" Not to mention wrestle an anaconda _and _save a whale." Connor said, walking past Stephen to stop next to Ashley, shooting her a smile. She gave a chuckle and then brightened up,

" Oh yes! He is the next Nigel Marven!"Ashley teased right back at Connor, who grinned and she then turned to Stephen, who was chuckling and then smiled at her.

" Maybe there is something here, maybe there isn't." Cutter said, " Frankly, I doubt it." Cutter added at the end.

Ashley then suddenly stopped, her eyes wide. " Oh my god. Stephen... Connor.." She called to them and pointed to what she was looking at. " Cutter!" Stephen called and Cutter and Claudia came and Ashley suddenly gripped Stephen's hand, and he looked at her confused.

There in front of them, a cow was hanging from a tree. Dead. " Okay, now I'm getting interested." Cutter said. " We all are, Cutter." Ashley said. Connor then looked down at his compass, the small needle beneath the glass was spinning madly.

" Professor... the compass is going haywire." Connor said as he passed the small device to Cutter and everyone wanted to see what was going on, not knowing what was happening, although a thought came in the back of Ashley's head.

_Probably an Anomaly. _

* * *

**( Author's Note: I'm skipping Ben's part, sorry. He's not really a main character, But that scene with him was AWESOME! Alright back to the story ) **

It was night time now in the Forest of Dean and Abby was still finding a way back. " Alright Rex, where to now?" She asked, as fog clouded her vision and she looked down at Rex, who was back being wrapped in in the small blanket. Then, a booming growl came and Abby froze, turning her head slowly to see what was going on and gasped, a different large creature in front of her eyes.

Rex then jumped out from her arms, and hid behind a tree as Abby just stared, frightened by the large creature.

" Don't move." A Scottish accent said, and she froze. She then turned to look at a group of people, the man in the middle holding a flashlight. They looked at the creature, and Ashley worst fears began to eat her alive, this couldn't be happening.

She then stepped back and found herself next to Cutter. " Is it real?" Abby breathed and Cutter walked closer to dinosaur, never taking his eyes off of it, he then shook his head. " Some kind of experiment, maybe." Cutter said, his eyes too amazed to continue.

" Hybrid, throw back." Ashley added as she turned to face the blonde. " Who are-" She never finished as the blonde suddenly smiled, comfortable with someone. " Abby!" Ashley smiled. And Cutter turned to Ashley, raising an eye brow.

" I'm Abby Maitland. A keeper at Wellington Zoo, I work with Ashley some days." She said, and Cutter nodded, looking at the creature, shinning his flashlight on its large figure.

" It's a Reptile. Five or six tons at least. Large supratemporal bosses. Huge oesteoderms on its back. It must be some kind of anapsid." Cutter said, amazed by the creature and Abby looked at him confused.

" A tortoise?" Abby asked and Ashley looked over and shot her a smile. Connor signed the light on it and he roared, making everyone step back and Abby then shifted, " Stay in his field of vision, you might get him nervous."

Ashley then remembered when she had said that to her team and then arched an eye brow, gently setting her flashlight along it's hard scales and began to walk closer to it, until her hands came in contact with its side and began to stroke it. The Scutosaurus then looked over at her and Ashley smiled, this was the same Scutosaurus she had meant. He was still alive, she would always come and visit the Scutosaurus' in the past and she would always go near this one.

The rest of the team just watched in amazement. " I was right, there was a dinosaur in that Warehouse." Connor said and then got out his phone, and took a picture of it with the flash on and the dinosaur roared.

" Whatever it is, it's classified!" Claudia said and snatched the phone away from Connor and deleted the photo. " Until I figure out what the Hell to do about it."

_Chirp. _Cutter's and Ashley's head snapped and knelt down to see the small creature, chirping at them. " Bloody hell... there's two of them." Stephen said, and Ashley smiled.

" Where did that come from?" Cutter asked. Ashley's smile then dropped quickly, and froze. And Cutter turned to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. " Ash, you okay?"

Ashley shook her head, curling her fingers around her flashlight as she looked at Cutter, shaking her head again, fear welling up in her body. " What's wrong?" He asked. _Should I tell them I know where the creatures are coming from? What should I do? _Ashley then let out a shaky breath. " Nothing... I'm just... amazed by the creatures." She lied, but she was good at it.

He raised his eyes brows and patted the 29 year old's shoulder again. She got up, and walked back to the Scutosaurus along with Claudia and Abby, and lightly let her slender fingers stroke its scales as it nudged her, _Well, that was one thing good about the past. I had him. _She smiled at him, as Abby gently touched his snout.

* * *

Ashley stood in front of the Scutosaurus and was still stroking it. Stephen was sitting against a tree and Connor was standing beside him. Both were staring at Ashley and the dinosaur.

" I really can't believe it." Connor said and Stephen looked up at him. " What?" he asked. " I can't believe she is petting it likes it's a dog." Connor said, amazed and Stephen chuckled.

" I've seen Ash work with a bunch of animals, they always trust her, I mean who wouldn't? And saying that she works at a zoo..." Stephen trailed off and Connor nodded. " Got it. But.. ya know.. this could win the Nobel Prize. " Connor said.

" We don't even know what we're dealing with." Stephen said.

Connor then turned to the creature. " Come on.. it looks like a dinosaur. It behaves like a dinosaur It's a dinosaur. It's the missing link to the ancient past. And I discovered it."

" Don't get your hopes up." Ashley replied and Connor smiled, which made Ashley rolled her eyes, until Cutter's voice stopped them.

" Stephen, Ashley, and Connor stay here." Cutter said and Ashley then took a step back from the creature as it sniffed. Cutter raised an eye brow at her as Connor laughed. " No need to be scared." He said and Ashley shook her head at Cutter. " Can I go with you?" She asked, like a 5 year old, but she didn't care she didn't want to stay.

Cutter then rested a hand on her shoulder. " Ashley, were just going to-"

" Please.. can I just go?" She said. " Ashley-" She shook her head. " Cutter, I just.. want to clear my head. I'll come back here after we're done.. just.." she said nervously. Cutter nodded and looked at the two men.

" Ash, are you sure you're alright?" Cutter asked and she nodded. " Yes, I told you I'm fine. Let's go." She said, walking with Abby and giving her a side hug.

* * *

**The Trent's House **

" I'll be making a compliant." Mrs. Trent said, anger boiling in her voice as she folding a sheet, glaring at Abby. " She's filled his head with all sorts of stupid ideas!" She said, gesturing to Abby and Abby shifted, offended by Ben's mother.

Cutter and Ashley stood awkwardly. " I mean... just look at the state of his room!" Ben then glared at her. " It was a dinosaur!" His mother sighed, annoyed and then Cutter came, " The truth is, Ms. Maitland got carried away, it's just a Southeast Asian Flying Lizard." Cutter said.

Ben then grunted. " There was a monster though! It chased us! Tell them Abby." Ben said, and Cutter stared at Abby quietly, as she shifted. " I don't really know what happened. We just got scared, that's all." She said.

" But I saw the past!" Ben said, and then suddenly Ashley's eyes widen. _NO! There's another.. I was.. no... no... _" Of prehistoric times! I.. I was there!" Ashley gulped and knelt down to the boy, rubbing his elbows with her hands and asked softly, " You.. you saw the past?" She asked he nodded at her and looked at her.

" There was deserts... and rocks and things." He said, and Ashley sat there, listening that is what she saw when she went there. Ben looked down and was about to say something, but then he looked at something in her eyes and the look on her face and stood there, staring at her.

" You believe me." He said to Ashley, and then everyone's eyes stopped at Ashley as she stared at the boy. _Looks like hiding my emotions from him, is not working. _" I.. I what-"

" You believe me." Ben said again. " I can see it. You..." he trailed off as she bit her lip and sighed. " Ben, maybe you should go downstairs, I.. I don't know what you're talking about though, I'm sorry." She said. Ben then huffed and ran down stairs as Ashley got up, and looked at the floor.

Mrs. Trent then placed a hand on her hip and looked at Ashley. " You actually believe him?" She said in an annoyed tone. Ashley looked up. " No. I never said that-"

" Huh.. I blame Ately." She said and followed her angry son. " 'Cuse me." She said to Claudia as she got out of the door and Ashley sighed, looking up at the ceiling, praying that Cutter or Claudia won't ask her anything.

* * *

They were then walking outside and Claudia spoke, " I know you feel bad about lying, but if the word gets out who knows what the consequences might be. You're all going to have to sign to the Official Secret's Act." She said and Cutter and Ashley stopped to look at her.

" Whoa, whoa.." She started to say but Cutter cut her off. " When did this become an official secret?"

" About ten minutes after I finally persuaded my boss not to have me sectioned." She sat and Cutter chuckled. " If you wanted to have him get persuaded faster you could have just asked Ashley."

Ashley rolled her eyes and nudged him. " You're drunk." She whispered and he shook his head, and turned to Claudia. " Yea, well right now we have a far more urgent problem. The creature we saw maybe many things, but it's certainly not a ruthless predator that drags its prey up into trees." He said getting serious.

" You can't be sure of that." Claudia said. " He can." Abby and Ashley said like twins, but Abby said, " It's a herbivore. Pure Vega." Claudia then face Nick and her eyes widen. " You mean there's another one out there?"

He just smiled and simply said, " What did Ben mean when he talked about seeing the past? And what did he mean when Ashley knew what he was talking about? I mean these animals have to be coming from somewhere."

" What are you saying?" Claudia asked. He shook his head and looked down. " I'm saying.. the answer is in that forest..and maybe Ben found it... but.." He then turned to Ashley with a serious look on his face.

" And you know about it."

* * *

**Back in the Forest of Dean **

As Stephen and Connor were with the Scutosaurus, Cutter's voice rang in there ears. " Stephen" He yelled and the dinosaur then moved away. " Whoa, where's it going?" Connor asked, stepping out of the way and then Ashley's voice came.

" Let him go! It's scared! It will show us where it thinks it's safe!" She yelled and Stephen turned to look at her and then they started running to where the Scutosaurus was, Ashley then sped up to run near it and then patted it on its side, saying to it,

" Come on...go home, you gotta go home." She said and he roared and the group continued to follow the dinosaur until he started running to a shinny light, and then suddenly disappeared and Cutter then fit the puzzles.

Then the creature was gone.

" Where's it gone?" She asked, sounding out of breath and tad bit scared. Ashley then sighed, finding her breath before Cutter said in a simply yet powerful answer,

" Home."

* * *

**The next day: Still in the Forest of Dean **

Ashley started to pace back and forth, worried and scared. Cutter knew that she had something to do with the anomalies, as she called them, the rest of the team didn't have any names for it.

Claudia had sent backup to secure the anomaly. Cutter and Connor where staring at it, while the soldiers came.

" Come on lads," a random solider shouted. " Look Lively!"

Scientific equipment was taken from two jeeps. Abby was sitting on some, and she looked at Ashley was was still pacing nervously. Connor held a metal pen and felt something suddenly tug it and his pen flew right out of his hands and into the anomaly, Cuter smiled.

" My pen." Connor said and turned to Cutter. " Well, that explains the compass going crazy." he added. Cutter kept staring at the anomaly. " What could cause a magnetic field so powerful?" He questioned and Connor looked at him, smiling.

" Maybe it was an Alien Spaceship." Cutter rolled his eyes and turned to Ashley, who was hugging herself. " Anything to say Ashley?" He asked her, and she gave Cutter glare.

" The Anomalies, as I call them, have a magnetic pull to them. That's all I know." She said to Cutter and he nodded. " We'll talk about you and anomalies when we get to the Home Office." he said like a parent and Ashley shifted. _No, please. _she thought and started walking away, clearing her mind as she leaned against a tree and saw Stephen come with a hot drink for Abby.

" How you feeling?" he asked Abby and she took the drink, " Confused, Frightened, Exhilarated." Abby answered him. He then smiled, leaning against a tree against a tree like Ashley was. " Snap." Stephen said, well more like flirted. _They're flirting. _

Ashley sighed, she knew she liked Stephen, but maybe he likes Abby. Abby then looked at Rex who was in a cage and asked Stephen, " You don't think they'll hurt him?"

He then said softly, " Of course not." Ashley then turned around not wanting to see more, but then she slammed into the tree as she was leaning against a tree, and held her head, pain coming through her forehead. " Ow." she mumbled and then suddenly Connor running towards, and grabbed her shoulders to face him, trying not to laugh.

" You okay?" He asked with a smile, thinking she did it for a joke. " Yes Connor... I'm just worried." She said still holding her forehead, Connor then raised an eye brow. " 'Bout what?" He asked, his hands still on her shoulders.

She then sighed. " Everything." She gulped, feeling tears well in her brown eyes. Connor frowned and they sat down on some equipment. " Ash, what's wrong?" he asked seriously, and she let one tear fall from her cheek and she placed her hands on his chest, gripping his shirt.

" Connor.. you don't know what's it's like to be trapped in that.. anomaly! It's torture, being alone and scared, seeing your team mates die right in front of your eyes and after that not knowing what to do. When I came back, I tried to forget about going into the past, but then you came and showed us the newspaper article. That creature is dangerous. I never wanted to tell anyone about the anomalies, but Cutter found out about it.. and I don't know what to do. You have no idea what I'm going through, Connor."

She let some tears fall from her eyes, letting all her anger, sorrow, worriment, and fear out and explaining the whole thing to Connor. Connor pulled her in a friendly hug, knowing that she needed someone to comfort her, and no one was doing that.

He patted her back and then lifted her chin up in a friendly way, and smiled at her. " C'mon Ash, don't worry, we'll help you. Stephen and I talked about looking for the creature, do you want to come?"

Ashley nodded. " Yes. I always help Stephen go tracking." She smiled at him, wiping some tears away. " We'll even wait for you when you're done with the Home Office!" He beamed.

" Thank you, Connor. I've never let my emotions out like that in a long time. She then pulled him in a friendly hug. " You okay now?" he laughed and she nodded. " Yes, I'm fine. Just don't tell anyone about me crying or else you-"

He put his hands up and nodded. " Promise!" He said and grinned, holding up his pinkie. " Really Connor? Pinkie Promise?" Ashley asked. Connor frowned, and she rolled her eyes and gently held up her pinkie finger. " I can't believe this." She mumbled and they wrapped their pinkie's together before standing up.

Stephen was talking to Abby for a bit and heard the two and looked in the corner of his eyes to see them hugging, Connor holding Ashley's shoulder, and he felt something tug in his stomach. What was it? He shook his head, brushing it off.

* * *

Cutter was talking to Claudia and Connor and Ashley watched the anomaly, he was getting any metal objects and watching them drag away right from his hands. Ashley rolled her eyes at him.

" So you mean they're like creatures from the past?" She heard Claudia ask. Ashley then spun around. " No, they are creatures from the past." Ashley answered and their eyes flicked to Ashley.

" Yes, Ashley has known about the anomalies, and when we go to the Home Office she will be telling us what she knows about them." Cutter said and Ashley bit her lip, turning to Connor.

" Brilliant. Just brilliant." he said chuckling, until the smile left his face. " Oh no. That was my front door key." he grimaced as Ashley burst out laughing, he then turned to her and she immediately stopped.

" Sorry." she apologized, but giggled.

" Cutter we have to go now." Claudia said and Cutter turned to her. " What? But you have you're own experts." She then sighed. " They don't know what we saw... and they don't know what you two know." she said nodding her head to Ashley.

Claudia walked away and Cutter turned to the anomaly, thinking about Helen. " You're thinking about Helen, aren't you?" Stephen suddenly asked.

" It explains everything."

" Except why she didn't come back."

* * *

**Home Office**

Claudia Brown was talking to a man in a suit, who had brown hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. Who's name was James Lester. He was talking to her and she didn't seem to like him that much, the good thing about this visit, is that Cutter and Abby came, and she would leave as soon as she was done.

The bad thing was.. she had to explain it to him. Her and Cutter were walking as Abby was finishing the last of the papers, she only heard him say in a sly, yet powerful voice.

" ...You spend your entire job to look up a situation, including Alien Invasion, and this happens." He sucked in a breath and leaned down to Claudia and whispered to her, his arms crossed. " So much for thinking outside the Bloody Box."

Lester then looked at the two and sighed. " Great, a father and daughter." Ashley and Cutter stared at him. " What?" They asked together and Lester looked at the two. " What now?" he asked and Cutter shook his head. " You just said we were father and daughter."

" Yes, so?" he asked, uninterested.

" We're not." Lester blinked at the two, as Ashley shot ice daggers at him. She had the same facial expressions and features as him a bit, and they had the same interests, but she had different hair, eyes, and skin, and everything else was totally different.

" No need to be glaring dearie. Simple mistake." He said as she raised an eye brow. _Dearie? _She then laced her fingers in from of herself and took a deep breath.

" I'm Ashley Handson. And I was brought here to tell you about the anomalies."

* * *

**The Forest of Dean **

Later after Ashley was done telling everyone about the anomalies she began to go searching with Stephen and Connor, in the Forest of Dean. Stephen then walked to a log, and knelt down by it.

" Something large has been through here, recently." Stephen stated. Connor then gave a 'huh' sound and sniffed, " I'm not, um, really outdoorsy. I have sinus issues and allergies. I'll right you a list."

Ashley then looked over at Connor and held a finger up to her lips, indicating for Connor to shut up. Stephen then stood up, " We can't rely on the army to find this. So just.. keep looking. It's so close, I can sense it."

" Shouldn't we just wait for the Professor?" Stephen just looked at Connor, as Ashley already starting walking away. Stephen and Connor were behind her.

" Soo, uh.. what do you think of Abby?" Connor suddenly asked. He knew Ashley liked Stephen, and he wanted to know if Stephen likes Abby. " She's okay. Why?" Stephen asked.

" I was picking up some heat between us." He shrugged, " You have an instinct for these kind of things."

" I thought you already had a girlfriend?" Stephen asked, looking at Ashley who was tracking. " She's more a pen pale, really. She, um.. lives in the Gambia." Connor said, and Ashley gave a laugh.

" That's practical for a night out." Stephen said. " Yeah.. do you think Abby likes me?" Connor asked, and Stephen went in front of him. " Why don't you ask her yourself?" He told Connor, annoyed as he remembered Ashley and Connor.

" Alright I might."

" Guys! Come over here!" Ashley called to them and Stephen and Connor began to run towards her. A footprint was found, a that of a Gorgonspid. " What's this?" Stephen asked.

" I think the Scientific term... is really bad news." Connor said. Connor then got out his laptop and looked over it. " OK, my best guess, it's some kind of Scutousaurs, late Permian era. The footprint? Definitely not the same animal. If we'e talking late Permian, then.. this little charmer is the Prime suspect."

He showed a picture of a Gorgonspid. He then looked up at Stephen, " It's a Gorgonspid... Ashley?" he asked and the two looked at Ashley, who sighed. " Yes, it is a Gorgo. A compact killing machine and it's got incredible power." She explained.

" And Stephen if it still out there, you and Ashley have to find it...fast." Connor said. Stephen then looked up at Connor, " What about you?" He asked Connor.

" You mighty hunter, Ashley strong sidekick, me.. more logistics and.. well... backup." he said. Connor then patted Stephen on the back as he stood up, and Ashley looked at Connor.

And the two went off.

Stephen and Ashley began running off through the forest. " This is a compact killing machine, right?"

" Yes." Ashley panted as the ran towards the tracks. " Then how did you survive it?" He asked her, as they continued running. She shook her head. " I had a gun and I knew the creatures, hello, Paleontologist." She said and Stephen nodded.

" Right."

As they ran Ashley saw a shadow move, and she stopped Stephen and whispered. " Stephen.. listen." He stopped, Ashley's back to him as he pulled her next to him, her back on his chest.

Then, a roar.

" The School." They both said and they started running as fast as they could into the building and headed for the dinosaur. " Come on.. if there's anyone in there we have to get them out."

* * *

**Inside the School **

Stephen and Ashley had split up, each one going around the School to try and find the dinosaur, Stephen stopped as he found it, now wishing Ashley was here to come and help, screaming was heard and the dinosaur was banging on the door, he then found a chair and through it at the dinosaur.

" Pick on someone your own size." Stephen said, as the Gorgo growled at him and Stephen started to run. He then knocked down a book self and ran towards again to bump into Ashley.

" Run." he whispered to her as they heard the roar of the dinosaur. They started to run, and Ashley brought down another book self and ran down the school halls.

" What did you do?!" She panted as they both ran, " I threw a chair at it." he answered.

" A CHAIR!?" She screamed and he nodded, and they turned to look to see the Gorgo just right behind them. Ashley then cursed under her breath as they continued to run again.

The two ran down the stairs, as Ashley and Stephen then slid on it, going faster then running. They stopped to look up and ran again, Ashley in the front as she ran, but Stephen yelled, " ASHLEY!" He grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her back as a bug metal box came down.

" Now we can run!" They then ran down the hall and found a dark blue door and Ashley ran in front of, pulling or pushing the door. " Stephen! It's locked!" She said and tried to kick the door, but it was no use.

The Gorgo was in front of them, running to them and Ashley eyes saw something. " Stephen! The fire extinguisher!" Stephen nodded and they both grabbed a fire extinguisher, and let the misty air come out and cover the creature's vision.

The creature then got mad and slammed into the door, causing Ashley and Stephen to fly back and fall to the ground. Stephen fell first, laying on his back and Ashley fell second, falling on top of him, both blacking out, not hearing the creature's roars.


	4. Episode 1: The Gorgonspid Part 2

_**Previously on Primeval: **_

_**Stephen fell first, laying on his back and Ashley fell second, falling on top of him, both blacking out, not hearing the creature's roars. **_

* * *

**Forest of Dean **

Connor was one his phone, pacing back and forth as he tried to call Stephen. _Voice mail. _He thought, worried, he tried to call Stephen for god knows how many times. He then, looked down and pressed on Ashley's number. It rang. It rang again. And again. And again, _Voice Mail! _He thought again, grumbling, everyone was now worried sick about them. _  
_

Cutter was sitting down, ready to go through an anomaly as a man had a flashlight and looked over Cutter's eyes, he stood still and asked Connor, " Will you call Stephen and Ashley again?" Cutter asked.

Connor looked at the Professor. " I did. They're not answering." Tiredness was in Connor's voice because.. well, since yesterday none of them had gotten any sleep at all. Claudia then walked up to Cutter and looked at her watch.

" It's 18.55. I want you back no later then 20:00 hours. If the first contact works out, we'll take it from there." Claudia said to Nick, just as a man in a black uniform had come to the group.

He had the same blonde hair, fair skin, and kind brown eyes. Cutter then eyed the man. " What's he doing here?" Cutter asked, not wanting the man to come. He was originally going to go with Ashley, but now that she's not here.. and could probably be..

_No, Cutter. Don't think like that! This is Ashley were talking about, she spent years in the anomaly before! She'll be fine with Stephen!_ The voice in Cutter's head had told him and he snapped back when Claudia's voice came.

" This is Captain Ryan. He's a Gulf War veteran with extensive desert experience. We don't know how dangerous it will be on the other side of the anomaly, but thinking about what Ashley said in the Home Office, it's pretty dangerous. No arguments, Cutter. He goes as well." Cutter stood up, and then turned to Ryan and shook his hand.

Claudia and Ryan walked off and Cutter's head snapped to the chirping. He turned around and saw Abby holding Rex, she walked up to Cutter and handed Rex over to her and he carried the lizard.

" Please take care of him." She said softly and he nodded, she then looked at him again. " Take care of yourselves too." She smiled, and kissed his cheek. " Yeah, we'l be fine."

Claudia was by Ryan and she looked over at Nick. " Whatever happens, bring him back." Ryan nodded, and then stood next to Cutter, getting his gun ready and the two of them started walking, Cutter's thoughts roaming in his head.

_I'm finally going to see what Ashley saw, what Ben saw, and maybe.. just maybe, may I be able to find my Wife. _

He stopped in front of the anomaly, everyone's eyes on them and Cutter turned around to look at Claudia. She looked worried, and he gave her a smile. She then shyly smiled back at him, and then... they were off, gone, they had gone through the anomaly.

* * *

**Late Permian Era **

They had stepped through, and Cutter's eyes widen, amazed they were actually in the past. It was everything Ashley explained. It was boiling hot, and rocky. Only a forest of trees was seen and a few bushes here and there, but it was the past. They were actually in the past.

Cutter let out two breathes, blinking his eyes to actually believe they were here. He turned back to look at the anomaly, Ashley did say they would get weaker sometimes, and just disappear. Rex chirped happily, finally back in his home.

* * *

**Forest of Dean**

Abby, Connor, and Claudia stood in front of the anomaly. Amazed that they had just walked right through it, into a different time. The Late Permian Era, to be exact. Connor then pulled out a notepad from his jacket and a pen.

The pen dropped and it fell to the ground, Connor then knelt down to pick it up, until a thought roamed in his head. _" Anomalies, as I call them, have a magnetic force of pull, and you can go through them, but.. the anomalies will get weaker. When there is now magnetic pull, it is getting weaker and it will just close, and whoever traveled to the past will have to wait still another opens." _Ashley's words roamed in his head.

" My pen." he said, standing up and Abby and Claudia looked at him. " The magnetic field didn't take it. The anomalies gettin' weaker." he said, and Claudia and Abby shared frightened looks at each other.

They turned back at the glowing light, as it made that airy sound that sent chills down everyone. _Please let them come back, I don't want to loose two others. _The three of them all thought, not knowing each one was thinking the same thing.

* * *

**Back in the Past **

Cutter had just let Rex go, and the lizard was soon happily gliding in the air, away from them. Cutter still looked around, amazed and placed his hands on the side of his head, a smile brought to his face.

He stood in the middle of the black rock, on a small little part of it as he felt the rocks crunch beneath his shoes, as he walked in a circle, sucking in that this was all very, very, real.

He then clapped his hands together and placed them over his mouth. Ryan was getting something set up and Cutter's voice stopped him, " Give me an hour." he said and Ryan looked at him.

" Give me one hour on my own." He said and Captain Ryan stood up, glaring at him, his gun in his hand. He was almost to shake his head, 'no' but Cutter smiled an opened his arms.

" I've got a radio." He said, smiling and the Captain nodded, chucking his gun to make sure it was loaded. Cutter was already climbing up a small mountain hill, dust kicking from his feet as he looked around even more, just to see something, that would bring back his Helen. When he got to the top, the sun was setting behind him and a breeze made his hair fly back.

He sucked in a shaky breath and cupped the edges of his mouth and yelled, " Helen!" for a long time, his voice echoing through the whole area, praying that she would come to him and smile and say she was trapped like Ashley.. but he got no answer.

He saw Rex fly away, flying over a large herd of Scutoaurus as they walked and roared at each other, just a normal day in there home. Cutter brought a hand to his head, to view out the sun, staring at the amazing view behind and in front of him, but the Captain's voice came and crashed it down.

" Professor!" He turned his head to see the Captain running and then waved his hand. " Professor! Over here!" he called, and Cutter then jumped down the hill, hopping down on some hard rocks and walking over to Ryan.

They stopped as there was a path of some grass or hey, but there was a white sheet, like a broken tent of some kind, and a case, and branches everywhere. He then bit his lip, " My god..." he said and knelt down to open the case, and pulled out something which was a chocolate bar.

" People. Somebody has been here before us." Cutter said and Ryan raised an eye brow. " Couldn't it just be Ashley?" he asked and Cutter shook his head, and answered,

" No. Ashley said she didn't have a tent, she just had a backpack that's all she had that was on her back, she also said some of her team members died, but their bodies would have been decayed, no bones of anything left, so it wasn't her. " Cutter said.

" Yea, well whoever it was they didn't get far. Come look at this." Cutter felt dizzy, if it wasn't Ashley.. then it might have been Helen. He followed Ryan and then his heart sank. No, no it couldn't be Helen's..

Right in front of his eyes, was a skeleton that was covered in brown dirt. He knelt down in front of the skeleton, hoping that it wasn't a woman or a girl. Ryan then saw something in the dirt and dug it up, and handed it to Cutter.

It was a Camera.

And old one too, he looked over the camera and then stopped at the front, his worst fears eating him alive, right there.. on the front of the camera was initial that was marked, '_HC'_

Cutter gulped, this... this was his wife's camera. " It's '_HC'_, it's Helen Cutter." Cutter said, and stood up. Taking in everything, all the searching and yelling, just to find out his wife is...

" Is it a her?" Ryan said, and Cutter looked at him. _Maybe it's a male, which means it won't be Helen! _He then reminded himself to go with Ryan more often, he never even thought about that!

He knelt down to the body again and then look at it, and counted the skeletons ribs. He let out a shaky breath, a smile on his face, until he grew serious. "Um.. no it's a man."

" How did he die?" Ryan asked and Cutter stood up, a thought coming to his head. _She still might be out there, Helen. She could be there, waiting for you. _He then shook his head, feeling a bit sick.

" I don't know.. uh..." He trailed off, for once at a lose of words. Ryan looked at his watch and back at the Professor. " It's time to go." He said and starting walking off until Cutter stopped.

" Yea, I can't can't help that. I have to find my wife." Cutter then started walking away and Ryan had a pissed off look on his face, angry with the Professor. _This guy... is so stubborn.. I just... grrr! _

" We have to go!" Ryan commanded to the Professor. " I'm staying." Cutter objected and looked around, and Ryan then walked up to the Professor like a boss and got out a pistol from his side holster.

**( Author's Note: See right here this is why I love Ryan! I do love Nick, but just the way Ryan does this is just such a boss and badass, Captain way ) **Ryan walked up to the Professor and whispered,

" Sorry Professor."

He then hit Nick over the head with it and the last thing the Captain saw was blackness. He had been Knocked out.

Ryan was now carrying Nick over his shoulder, quickly walking to the anomaly, praying that the anomaly wouldn't close while they were still stuck here. Next thing you know, is Cutter is awake and is leaning against the Captain, walking dizzily his arm over the Captain's neck as they were both panting for air.

They then stopped, resting their hands on their knees, Cutter still very dizzy and then saw Ryan stand up, and punched Ryan right in his chin. Ryan then snarled and then punched him in the face, not leaving any bruises or red marks, luckily and Cutter fell to the ground, The Captain still panting for air.

" Don't.. do that.. again." He said and Cutter got up, nodding, feeling even more dizzy then ever. Ryan then looked over at the anomaly, and it was flashing madly, looking like it was about to to just poof away.

" The anomaly, it's disappearing!" Ryan yelled as Cutter was just getting up, still a bit dizzy after the punch Ryan had thrown. The Captain started to run towards it, and then heard no footsteps behind him and turned to look at Nick.

" Quick!" he commanded, and looked back at the anomaly as it was now flashing quickly. He held out his hand. " Do you want to be trapped here forever!?" he asked the Professor, as he was in a hurry to get through.

" I'm staying here to look for my wife!" Cutter objected, again. " I'm not leaving you behind!" Ryan said confidently. " Well what do you want to do to me? Shoot me?"

Ryan let out a disbelieving breath and ran and knelt down quickly to Cutter, who is kneeling down as well. " Alright, you stay I stay." Ryan said, bringing up a plan in his mind.

" That's-that's just childish!" Cutter exclaimed, but the Captain didn't budge. Cutter looked back at the anomaly, and shook his head. Maybe a different time. It was shinning too quickly and he sighed, " Oh god. All right." Ryan nodded, pleased as Cutter grabbed the camera and the two ran to the anomaly and then hit the ground, with a thud the anomaly closing right behind them.

* * *

" Cutter?" Connor asked. " Look!" Abby exclaimed as the two just suddenly hit the ground, and everyone surrounded them, asking them questions, talking to them, helping them up.

" They're back!" Abby said, a smile on her face. " Are you okay?" Claudia asked, " Are you okay?" Another one asked and Claudia looked over, relief full in her voice. " Can I have a medic?" She asked, as camera flashes came and took pictures.

" Good job Ryan." Claudia said to the Captain and Abby opened her mouth, but then heard a familiar chirping sound. She placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips, smiling making sure nobody saw him.

It was Rex.

Everyone was asking questions and Connor asked, " What was it like?" They all laughed a shaky laugh, as it was fully dark outside now. No light was here now, as Cutter and Ryan explained what it was like during the anomaly.

Abby picked up Rex and then suddenly the Gorgonospids roar made everyone look and scream in terror. " Oh my god." Claudia exclaimed as the soldiers came in to move along and starting shooting it.

The Gorgospid ran towards them as the soldiers tried to shoot it, but they had really horrible aim.

" Hold your fire! Moving target!"

" Clear the area!"

Everyone was running as she Gorgonospid tossed a solider with its head. It ran towards everyone and roared again, in fury. Claudia and Nick were running, but Claudia fell to the ground.

" Cutter!"

Cutter spun around and his eyes widen as he knelt down to her, " Claudia!" He wrapped his arms around her to try and pull her up, but it was no use. The creature's gaze turned to the two, as they backed away, pure terror in their eyes as the creature came running to them.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

There, the 4x4 truck beeped madly, getting the creature's attention, the truck then met with the Gorgo's head as it fell to the ground, and the team stared in shock at who opened the door.

Ashley came out of the driver's seat as Stephen came out of the other, looking down at the creature, which had fallen to the ground. Ashley and Stephen looked at it, everyone's eyes in shock and Cutter noticed Ashley had a small limp on her ankle and Stephen wrapped an arm around her.

They shook their heads, until the creature's eyes snapped open, the two right by the jaws of it. Cutter saw the eyes. " Stephen! " He yelled and Ashley and Stephen stood calmly, the creature running over to Ashley getting ready to get her and Cutter tossed Stephen a discarded machine gun.

" Catch!"

Stephen caught it and knelt down, and began shooting the creature as Ashley had just found a large stick to beat the crap out of it, pain welled up in the Gorgonspid as it roared in pain, and fell to the ground for good and tried to stand up, but it just collapsed to the ground, it was dead.

* * *

**The next day: Home Office **

Claudia had introduced Ashley and Stephen to Ryan, when the creature was dead they all ran up to Ashley and Stephen and asked what happened, Ashley had a a twisted ankle and had a small wrap around it, everything was fine, and now Cutter stood there in the Home Office, a hand to his chin and waited for Lester to come in.

" We've developed the Camera you had found." Lester said and then Cutter stared at the picture of Helen, she had her hair in a pony tail, the same skin, the same eyes, she wore a green tank top, and an bandanna around her neck, smiling.

" That's her." Cutter answered. " It's Helen." he said, as the pictures changed of her and he thought of how Ashley had slightly looked like her, they had the same skin, eyes, and hair.. he then shook his head and Cutter just stared as the screen turned black. " I'm sorry for your personal loss, Professor."

Cutter had a loss for words again, as he looked down as Lester circled the table. " This camp you two found there was no clues to who made it or what it was for?" Lester asked and Cutter shook his head.

" The thought that someone has been there before us, is far from reassuring." Lester said and then placed his hand behind his back. " Are you sure it wasn't Ashley?" He asked and Cutter shook his head again.

" No. She never had a camp, no tent, nothing. All she had was a backpack, and she also said her team mates have died, yes we found a body there, but she was stuck in the past years ago, there bodies would have decayed, nothing would be left of them.. this one... it was different."

" And I used to to think the EU Common Agricultural Policy was far-fetched. Still, at least the immediate crisis is over." Lester said, with the same attitude he always had.

Cutter got up and then started gesturing with his hands, " Some... _force, _out there ripped the boundaries of space and time, to _shreds. _Maybe it has happened before, in which case every single we thought we knew about the universe, is wrong. So, what changed? What happens next? Believe me, it is very, very fair from over."

He brushed past Lester and Claudia as he made his way out, a serious look on his face as he walked to Stephen, Ashley, Connor, and Abby who are waiting and they all fell into one step, Cutter in the front, Stephen next, then Ashley who limped softly, then Connor, and then Abby.

* * *

**Later that Night: Central Metropolitan University**

It was late at night and Cutter sat at his desk with Ashley on the other sighed as they softly started to clean up his desk and room. Ashley then started to limp slightly and hissed in pain.

Cutter's head snapped to her and she nodded. " I'm okay." She said and then Cutter walked over to her, his eyes resting on hers and she raised an eye brow and he started walking towards her and she gulped, before he pulled her into a hug.

She gasped and then hugged him back as he mumbled, " You scared the life outta me, Ash. Both of you." He mumbled in her hair. Ashley nodded. " Sorry, Cutter." She then lifted her head off his shoulder and the two stared at each other.

" I'm also sorry about Helen." Cutter looked down and nodded. " Hey, Cutter.. I have the feeling that Lester doesn't like you that much." Ashley smiled, trying to change the subject.

He looked up and chuckled. " What did you do?" Ashley asked, crossing her arms. " I called him a Civil Service Pen Pusher and a Government hatchet man, and we had some other... colourful conversations." he smiled sheepishly as Ashley giggled, " Cutter!" she laughed.

" What?" he asked innocently and she laughed again. " Remind me not to get on your nerves." She said and he grinned. " And the anomaly... ?" Ashley started to ask and he nodded.

" Everything you said it was." he nodded and she yawned. " You looked tired." he said and she rolled her eyes, " Really? I hadn't noticed." she softly yet sarcastically said and he smiled.

" Night, Ashley."

She nodded and kissed his cheek. " 'Night Cutter. Get some sleep, you've been busy. I'll Be here tomorrow." And with that she walked away and Cutter sighed, and sat at his desk looking at the pictures of Helen and went to go get a drink.

" Hello?" he asked, as he thought he heard something. Then he heard footsteps and a door slam. Cutter placed his drink down and looked around, before going to run outside. He stopped at the a bridge like area as he saw a figure, his eyes playing tricks on him.

" Helen!" he yelled as he started to run to her, he found her, she was her! He found her! Once he got to the other part, she was gone. Nowhere to be seen, as if it was all a dream. He then sighed, before rolling his eyes at himself.

_Idiot, are you stupid? Get a hold of yourself! _His mind said to him, but he just stood there, looking at the spot where Helen.. he's imagination was, but... he didn't care. He wasn't giving up on her, she was out there.. he knows it and he will find his wife to be happy.

* * *

**ALRIGHT! I'm finally done with the first episode, I just loved this whole thing, although Part 1 was my favorite, next time I have to write about a bunch of creepy crawlies, god, wish me luck! **

**- Love and HeartBreak21 **


	5. Episode 2: The Arthopleurid

**Episode 2 **

In a tube train everyone has a seat, but it is hot and warm inside. Everyone is fanning themselves with either their hands, newspapers, or magazines. The train then came to a stop.

" London Underground apologizes for the delay, it is due to signaling problems at Parson Green." came a conductor's voice. A woman then got up, the heat getting her very annoyed. She had short brown hair in a pony tail, far skin, and brown eyes. She wore some black, soft boots, grey jeans, a yellow tank top, and some sort of blue shirt over it.

She walked over to a window on the emergency exit to try and cool down. She leaned against it, letting the more cool air come to her. She then opened her book and started to read it, moving her hand along her neck to try and wipe her sweat off.

The woman stood there, reading her book until she felt something odd tap on her shoulder, she brushed some hair behind her ear, nervously and continued to read her book.

She then felt the tap again on her neck. She slowly turned around to see a very large spider, then screamed and slammed the window shut, slicing off one of the spider's legs, as it was still moving. She screamed even louder.

* * *

**Central Metropolitan University **

It was a bright and sunny day at the University and everyone was having a normal day, that is. Although, Connor Temple was hanging out with his friends. One of them was short he had short, cut hair that was brown, he was a little on the chubby side, fair skin, large, geeky glasses, and had brown eyes. The other was taller, than Connor or the other.

He had ginger hair, fair skin, icy blue eyes, and was pretty skinny, along with some facial hair. " They're called anomalies.. but I can't say anymore. But I can tell you this, I've seen a Gorgonspid. Face to face, and trust me it's not pretty. " Connor said to his friends, and laughed.

" But this.. Ashley and Abby girl are?" The one with ginger hair, smirked. And Connor rolled his eyes.

They looked at him, with an 'Do-you-think-we're-stupid?' face. " Just, how stupid do you think we are, Con?" The ginger hair boy said, and Connor's smile left his face.

" But it's all true!" Connor exclaimed to his friends. They just gave disbelieving laughs and the three started to walk, and Connor turned to them, walking in front of them and smiling. " Alright, I swear on my 'Empire Strikes Back' first edition, poster signed by Luke SkyWalker _and _Dave Prowse."

" Ohh..careful! That's involving a sacred relic." The ginger haired boy- Tom- said. " Yeah! Like the Bible!" The chubby one-Duncan- added. And Tom pointed to him in a 'Yea-see' gesture.

" Yea, I know what a sacred relic is, Duncan." Connor said, slightly annoyed. " I've seen _Raiders of the Lost Ark._" Tom rolled his eyes, " Space Time Anomalies, and dinosaurs? Sounds like someone had been over doing the Play Station." Tom teased.

" I can prove it.. only I'm not allowed too." Connor added at the end to his friends. " Riiightt." Tom teased, crossing his arms. " You know one day, you're gonna be guilty you didn't believe me."

Connor said walking away. " He's lost it." Duncan said, eating some food. " Totally. That's the saddest thing I've seen since Metrex Evolution." Tom added, and then looked at Connor. " What's weird is.. he actually seems to believe it."

They then followed Connor and saw him bump into a girl. Their eyes widen as they quickened their pace to be behind Connor. The woman was about 29, and very pretty, she had a shinny red apple in her hands.

" Oh, hey Connor!" She said and smiled at him. Duncan and Tom shared looks. " Hey, Ashley. What are you doing here?" Connor asked and she threw her apple in the air. " Getting an apple for Cutter." Her eyes then stopped at the two boys behind Connor.

" Hello, Connor's friends." she said awkwardly giving a small wave, she then side hugged Connor. " See you in Cutter's room, Con. " She waved to him and started to walk away and Tom and Duncan stood there, giving a disbelieving looks at Connor who just smirked.

" Told you." And with that, Connor walked away.

* * *

Ashley Handson opened the door to Cutter's office and smiled, and tossed him the apple. " Thank you." he said, looking over at the papers as Ashley sat down next to Stephen.

Ashley wore some light brown knee length boots with soft heels, dark blue jeans, a pale short sleeved boxy crop shirt, a small scarf wrapped around her neck, her light brown jacket was on her lap, and her long chocolate hair swayed off her shoulders.

Cutter sat at his desk, as Ashley sat on the edge of it, one leg over the other, and Stephen sat in a spinny chair kicking his legs out and rested them on another desk. Papers were scattered everywhere and Ashley mumbled, " And we just cleaned this up two days ago." her twist ankle was fine, she could walk perfectly now, too.

Cutter took a bit of his apple and scanned through a piece of paper. " There's ten years of Helen's work here." Stephen said, breaking the silence.

" Keep looking." Came Nick's reply. Ashley then sighed, as she placed her tenth packet of 30 papers on a pile. Who knew Helen, wrote so much like Ashley did for her fossils?

" You read, every word she ever wrote." Ashley said softly, to him. " Yes, but we didn't know about the anomalies then." Cutter said, looking at Ashley. " There might be references to them in her work that we overlooked."

" If she knew about it, she would have told you." Stephen said, looking at Cutter. Cutter then looked at a picture of Helen and his mind flashed to yesterday, what happened.

_" Hello?" he asked, as he thought he heard something. _

_...with a thud the anomaly closing right behind them. _

_" Helen!" " Helen!" He saw a figure, he's eyes playing tricks on him. " Helen!" _

" You alright?" Stephen asked snapping Cutter out of his day dream, that was haunting him all night. Cutter shrugged, " Just.. having been sleeping very well." he answered, not looking at either one of them. Ashley and Stephen gave each other looks, but then brushed it off, not wanting to push the subject.

Ashley raised her eye brows and looked over at Stephen. " I'm gonna go walk for a bit, I need to test out my ankle." Ashley suddenly said, she sensed that Cutter wanted to be alone and then walked out, as Stephen and Cutter had there own conversation.

* * *

Abby Maitland stopped as she heard the door pounding. " Abby! Open up!" She then hissed under her breath. _Connor. _" I think I found another anomaly!" he called. " Two secs!" She called and started to run towards Rex and picked him up, and placed him in a glass area and covered him with a blanket and she grabbed her remote and turned off the radio.

She walked over to the door and slid it open, only showing her head. " Hi." she said quickly, and Connor smiled at her. " Hi." he said right back. His eyes then stopped at her flat and he walked in. " Wow."

" Come in." she said sarcastically and closed the door, praying her wouldn't turn around. He then whistled looking at her flat. " Wow. This place is super cool I mean, is it-" he stopped to look at Abby and he froze, looking at her.

She had on an orange tank top that she moved to her breasts so anyone can see her belly button, she had on a white bra that anyone could see, some socks, and hot pink small underwear.

Connor's face flushed. " Wow. Is it me, or is it really hot in here?" Connor said, his face still pink looking away from Abby. She stopped and then fixed her underwear. " Um.. I'll go get changed." she said awkwardly.

" Oh! You should read this!" Connor said, walking up to Abby as she walked up the stairs and he handed her the paper. " Where did you get this?" she asked him, walking up the stairs.

" Internet. On the weird Science Forum. It looks like to me another anomaly! We should... we should check it out!" he called up to her. She then grabbed her jeans and looked at him. " What does Cutter say?" she asked.

" I haven't actually told him yet. You know I could be wrong and I don't want him to think I'm an Idiot." he called, looking at some of her lizards. She stiffed a laugh and zipped her jeans. " He already thinks you're an idiot."

" Thanks very much." Connor said, looking at her. " Come on.. think how'll impressed he'll be if I'm right." he said to her. " I still think you should tell him." Connor then heard a chirping noise and Abby stopped, as Connor pulled the blanket out.

" Rex."

" Uh.. he came back." she nervously smiled. " Kidnapping helpless lizards.." he trailed off and she fought a smile. " I didn't want Lester's people getting a hold of him again."

" That explains why you're keeping the place so hot." she pursed her lips. " You're not telling anyone?" She asked. " Oh no, you can rely on me." he said and turned to her.

" Come with me to the anomaly sighting." Connor said, clapping his hands and she stood there. " Uh... maybe we should just let someone know." Connor walked over to Abby.

" Come on. This is our chance to show him that we're useful. Come Abby, we're pales now right? Riiight?"

" M-hmm." she nodded. " You never know. We could find a.. a new little play mate for Rex. They could get together and talk about.. _really _old times." Abby couldn't stop her smile on her face and she let out a laugh.

* * *

**London Underground Tunnel **_  
_

A man, a worker is going along spraying the tracks and sides of the Underground Tunnel, muttering words to himself. He is wearing a large, yellow outfit, like what Bee People would wear when dealing with bees, but he was an exterminator.

Then he turned around, as he thought he heard a rumbling sound behind him. But nothing was there. He turned back and went spraying. Then that noise again. But nothing was there, then it happened again, but nothing was there.

He rolled his eyes and walking away, still spraying. As soon as he moves away, a rat was in the tunnels and sat there, but a shadow moved and a fast Giant Spider came and eat the rat.

* * *

**Home Office **

Lester and Claudia were walking through the halls of the Home Office, Lester wearing his normal suit and Claudia wearing her auburn hair in a pony tail, black heels, black tights, a black business shirt that stopped to her knees, a pink tank top, and a black jacket.

" The Forest of Dean is completely clear. I left Ryan in charge of mopping up. There's been a lot of internet chatter, but we got a natural disbelief one our side." Claudia Brown said as they walked the whole way to one room.

" Any eye witnesses?" He asked.

" The School teacher's in shock, I've positive we can keep her away from the papers, and the boy will be no problem."

They walked to another room and Lester held the door for her. " Thank you." She mumbled and he stood by the door. " Pity the monster didn't eat them both. That would have been the neatest solution."

Claudia gave Lester a disbelieving look. " Joke." he said. " What about Cutter?" Lester asked. " What about him?" she asked back. " I don't like anyone to whom the adjective 'maverick' might be applied. Cutter virtually owns the copyright."

" He might be a little unconventional on his methods, but he and Ashley Handson are the closest things we have to experts." She said. " You've taken to him, haven't you?" Lester asked. Claudia stood still.

" I _trust _him, if that's what you mean." She said seriously. He then nodded. " 'Course. What else?" he asked, teasing slightly as she bit the inside of her cheek.

" Very well, just keep an eye on Cutter, Ashley is off the hook, she's no trouble." Lester said. " Yea, no trouble." Claudia muttered and Lester eyed her. " OK, maybe she is trouble, we'll see."

* * *

Connor and Abby were walking along, in the cold forest, Abby now where some boots, light blue jeans, her tank top, a white and black long stripped shirt, her black leather jacket, and a white and black stripped scarf.

" Maybe this _wasn't _such a good idea." Abby finally said, as they began walking. " You can hold my hand if you're frightened." Connor said. She gave him a curious look.

" Um..how's that going to make me feel better?" She asked him. He stayed silent and they began walking again. " I just don't think we should be doing this on our own."

" Stop worrying, if it's another Gorgonspid, just run like hell." He said and Abby stopped next to Connor, " Shut up, Connor." she whispered harshly and he'd been take back, hurt flashing in his eyes.

" I was just saying."

* * *

**London Underground Tunnel **

The man had come for a break, sitting down and pulling out a small bag with his food inside. He was whistling and held an apple and a bag of snacks, and looked around. Until his apple dropped, bouncing on the ground.

He got up and went over to the apple, kneeling down. What he didn't see was the Giant Spider was behind him, waving its legs and making an odd sound as he got up, the giant spider walked quickly along the tunnel walls, shrieking.

And he bit out of his apple.

* * *

**Cutter's Office, as the CMU **

Cutter bit into an apple, looking at another one of Helen's papers as he read. Stephen left to go find Ashley and work on some other things around the University. He then heard a knock on his door, _I thought it was opened? _He thought and then looked up, to see Claudia Brown, smiling at him.

" You didn't reply to any of my messages." she said, her lips twitching slightly upwards. He held his hands up in surrender. " So, I came in person." she finished, a smile now on her face. Cutter never failed to amuse her.

He then stood up as she fully walked into his office. " Sorry, I've just been going through Helen's papers." Claudia stood still, not wanting to hear Helen's name. " Please." he said gesturing her to take a sit in the chair that Stephen sat in.

She then walked carefully to the chair, and sat down. Nick Cutter's handsome face right in front of her, she then wanted to kick herself for that, of course. He sat there in a one second of silence until he blurted,

" It was my fault she disappeared." Claudia then tilted her head, interested and confused. " Why?" she asked. " I was suppose to go with her on that last field trip. But.. we had a row... _another _row, ever since Ashley's disappearance, she'd become obsessed with theories that I found.. pff, well, ridiculous!" he said to her.

" You mean she was on to the anomaly?" Claudia asked. He shook his head. " No, not as such. But, she'd become convinced there was no conventional scientific answers to certain, evolutionary puzzles. And, well, obviously she was right."

" No body could have guessed tha." Claudia said, trying to make him feel a bit better. " Yes, but _she _did." She then looked at him, with kind brown eyes and a soft voice, " You're not to blame for her death, you know."

He then smiled at her, with no teeth. " What... makes you so sure she's dead?" _Is he actually going crazy? _Claudia thought. " She was lost 200 million years ago in the past. What else could she be?"

" Well Ashley was through the anomaly for more years than Helen, and she did come back." Cutter said, and Claudia sighed, biting her lip not knowing what to say next as they sat in silence.

* * *

Connor was sitting against a tree, as Abby came running over to him and sat down next to him. " The tent's only big enough for one." She said, sitting next to him. " You really should've brought your own."

" I like sleeping out." was his answer, as he sniffed, damn allergies. " Don't really look like that type." Abby said, peeking over to look at his face. " I did the Duke of Edinburgh award, you know. For a morning... until I sprained me ankle." He let out a laugh and she had a smile on her face.

" Uh.. I'm freezing." Abby suddenly said and Connor then leaned over to her and whispered, " We should huddle together for warmth." Abby gave Connor a incredulous look.

" Or not. " he mumbled. Abby then took a a sip of something and then looked at Connor, with... some kind of smile. " Can I ask you a personal question?" she asked.

He smiled. _This is it. _" Go ' ." he said confidently. " Is Stephen seeing anybody?" she asked, and his smile fell. _Stephen... of course she would like him. _" Stephen?" he asked, his smile falling.

" Has he said anything about me." _No. He said you were okay, and he usually has Ashley on his mind. _" Um.. no, not really. Not that I can remember, No. " he said, his voice breaking.

" Actually I've never seen him with a woman." he said and Abby raised her eyes brows. " What about Ashl-"

" He might not like'em... he could be gay."

" He's gay?" She asked.

" I never said he was, I just said he could be."

" But you don't know."

" Not conclusively." He turned around. " No." she then dumped her drink, pissed, and walked away and went to the tent. " I'll keep first watch then, shall I?" he called nervously.

Abby zipped up the sent and Connor settles back against the tree.

* * *

" Ashley!" Stephen yelled and Ashley spun around, her brown jacket over her now, as she was freezing. " Hey, Stephen." she shivered and walked up to him, a small little limp, not very he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

" You OK?" he asked and she laughed. " Yes, I'm fine. You and Cutter both, need to stop worrying." She giggled at him, he rolled his eyes and sounded out of breath.

" Why are you out of breath?" she asked. He glared playfully. " Well, I trying to look for you!" he said, throwing his hands up. " Look for me? Why?" Stephen then took a deep breath.

" I wanted to talk to you, last night." He said and she nodded. " I know, but I had to get my ankle fixed and I helped Cutter." she said, wondering what he was going to say. Ever since he saw her with Connor, Stephen was bugged and then when he was with Ashley and the Gorgonspid, he was very over protective.

She saw him shift, and she remembered he did that when she was first going through the anomaly. Her breath was caught in her throat, was she going to tell him how he felt? She gulped as he opened his mouth.

" I-" he was cut off by his phone. He then looked at her, " Sorry." he said, and she sighed. This happened last time too. His eyes widen and he looked at Ashley. " We have to go get to Cutter, now." _  
_

She raised her eyes brows. " What, why-"

" Text from Abby. Let's go." he gripped her hand and they started to run to the Professor's office, something both on their minds._ We were having a moment, and it was interrupted, again. _

* * *

**Cutter's Office CMU **

" So, tell me the plan." Cutter said, these two had actually really enjoyed each other's company. Claudia laughed slightly. " What plan? What else can we do?" she said, taking off her gloves.

" Well! Uh, we can start off by telling everyone the truth."

Claudia leaned against the chair. " Uh, no." She laughed, and he shrugged, both very amused. " Why?"

" Right now, this is just a rumor mill for Internet conspiracy freaks and we can contain that. The alternatives are panic, hysteria, and potential lawlessness. Simply unviable."

He nodded, still amused. " A cover-up, Connor will be thrilled." He teased, and she sat up. " It's _not _a cover-up... well, ok it is, but we have to deal with it." The door then slammed open to see Stephen and Ashley.

" Text from Abby. Cutter thinks he's on to another anomaly, they've gone to investigate." Stephen said, and Ashley sighed, still really pissed off that she and Stephen were interrupted.

" W-w-where are they?" Cutter stuttered, as if he was having a moment with Claudia and they ruined it. _We're all moment ruiners. _She thought to herself, Stephen looked at his phone.

" New Forest. She's not exactly sure where."

* * *

It was night time now, Connor had kept watch the whole time, and soon, he fell asleep, cradling his phone in his gloved hands. Then, he beeped the light turning on.

_Ashley _The number said, but he didn't move, he was in a deep sleep. The moon was out, and suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes. Then a growl came, and more rustling.

That had woken up Abby. " Connor!" she whispered, yelling at him as she ran to him, shaking him and putting her flashlight in his face. " Wake up!" she hissed.

" What?" he asked, sleepily. They stopped at they stared at the creature. " Oh my god, come on. Quick!" he called to Abby and they ran and ducked down, to see the creature, until the head fell and it made breaking noses.

They stared at it in confusion. Until a voice came, " Careful it bites!" _Tom and Duncan. _Connor thought, and felt anger boil within. " You idiots!" They started laughing, until police sirens came, and saluted bye and ran off, leaving Connor and Abby alone, with the police coming.

" Huh.. shit." Connor muttered, as the Police came.

* * *

**Back in the Tunnels **

The worker was looking around the tunnels, and walked over to a big opening and raised his eyes brows.

He looked with the flashlight to see if anything was in there, but there was nothing. He had a wire and placed it in there, to feel anything. But nothing, he then heard an odd sound, and turned around to see a Giant Spider and backed away, before..

The Spider jumped on him, and he pounced.

* * *

It was day time, and Stephen, Ashley, and Cutter were on the scene. Cutter and Ashley talking to the Police Man, and Stephen investigating the fake dinoaurs jaw, curious of what idiot did that.

Connor's and Abby's eyes widen as a calm Cutter, a Police Office, and a very pissed off Ashley was starting to walk over to them. He could see the regret look in Ashley's eyes, for some reason and he shivered, what were they gonna do?

" Look I know what you're gonna say." Connor started. " We're sorry." Abby said, both of them sounding like little kids. Ashley crossed her arms, very pissed at the two.

" The police aren't going to prosecute you from trespassing... but supposing it had been a predator. What were you gonna do? Tame the damn thing? You knew _exactly _what was at stake, but you just couldn't keep your mouth shut." Ashley said, looking at the two.

" It was just.. so.. big." Connor said. " I had to tell somebody." Connor apologized to them. " Sorry. I am. I blew it." Ashley was about to say something, until Cutter interrupted her, knowing she wasn't going to like this.

" Go back to college. Get on with your work. I'll find you another supervisor." Abby then stepped in front of Connor. " I'm just as much to blame, as he is." Abby had no idea why she said that, she knew about Ashley's attitude, but she had to defend Connor. Ashley then opened her mouth to Abby,

" Just as stupid, maybe. But you didn't shout your off and you've got the skills we can use." Ashley snapped at her, she never wanted to be rude to Abby, but she was pissed.

Stephen, Cutter, and Ashley walked to the truck, and as Ashley opened the door, she looked at Connor and was about to say " Sorry" but she shook her head sadly, and climbed in the truck, slamming the door.

* * *

**At the Hospital **

Ashley, Cutter, Claudia, and Stephen were walking over to the hospital where they had heard about a made who was attacked in the tunnels. Ashley hugged herself, closing her eyes, damn anomalies.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Stephen. " You alright?" He asked and she nodded. " Fine.. just what Cutter said to Connor... " Stephen then gripped his other hand into a fist and held his breath. " Ashley. We had to, we couldn't let him tell anyone else." Stephen said.

" I know. It just feels different, and I feel horrible by snapping at them." He then patted her shoulder and gave her a side hug. " It'll be fine, Ashley. Don't worry so much." She then rolled her eyes.

" Yea, _I _worry so much. You should see you and Cutter." He chuckled as they walked down the halls.

Ashley was standing beside Cutter as the entered the hospital room, and Ashley's eyes stopped at the man in a hospital gown and he was shaking violently. She then ran over to him, and underground worker had been attacked, he was pale, shaking, and was having trouble breathing. Dr. Lewis then came in and started talking to them.

" This kind of thing doesn't usually interest the Government." said the doctor.

" We like to keep and eye on a violent crime, Dr. Lewis. Especially when there's unusual circumstances." Came Claudia's good answer. " Well he was found this morning in the Underground." said Dr. Lewis looking through papers.

" He'd been spraying the tunnels for vermin. Judging by the size of the wound, he's been attacked with a knife or an axe, but it makes no scene." she said.

" Why not?" Claudia asked. " It's not the wound that's killing him," the doctor said. " It's poison."

" Are you suggesting someone took and axe to him, and then injected poison into the wound?" Claudia questioned. " Venom." Ashley said, looking back at the worker as Cutter came behind her and also looked at the man.

" As in snakes and insects?" Claudia questioned again, she seemed to be doing that a lot. " We're running ever test we can think of, but the truth is we just don't know what we're dealing with." Dr. Lewis said finally.

" Did he say anything before he lost consciousness?" Ashley asked, looking at the wound. She had been discovering Prehistoric animals, but not much of insects.

" He was babbling about monsters." said Lewis. Cutter and Ashley started to look at the wound, and he gave her a questioning look. " Ash? Do you know what did it?"

She shook her head. " No. It's looks like some prehistoric bug though, if I'm correct. I haven't studied bugs, I mostly just study the actually dinosaurs, reptiles, and mammals." she said with a frown. " I mean, just look at this, single puncture mark, but's it's not a knife or an axe... it's more like a bite." She stated to Cutter, but didn't realize she was talking to everyone in the room.

" From what?" Lewis questioned and Ashley looked up.

" Good question." Cutter said with a confused look on his face.

* * *

**Home Office **

Ashley, Cutter, and Claudia had stormed into the Home Office to ask for James Lester and now here they were, arguing with the man. " I can't close the underground on a wild hunch!" he exclaimed.

" Something injected a fatal dose of venom into his bloodstream!" Cutter exclaimed right back to the man. " There's a perfectly rational explanation." Lester said, walking away, his back turned to the three. Ashley then rolled her eyes and stood next to him.

" Oh, now that I'd love to here!" She said sarcastically, with an annoyed tone. He then turned to her and the other two.

" And how do you suggest I explain this to the mayor, dearie? 'Excuse me sir, would you mind terribly throwing the whole bloody underground into chaos because we think there may be fare-dodging creepy crawly on the loose somewhere'?!" He yelled at them.

" We're not talking about shutting down the whole system, just the area where the attack took place. There's a whole network of disused tunnels down there." Claudia said in a more softer tone, but still demanding.

Lester sighed and moved to his desk, placing the papers down as the stood there, Claudia's arms crossed, Ashley's on her hips, and Cutter's by his side. He looked at them.

" Yes, Very well."

* * *

**Outside of the Kings Cross Tunnels **

" We should be down there with them." Nick Cutter said to Claudia, as Ashley and Stephen were looking over what they were doing, as they crossed their arms, not liking the idea they can't go, and soldiers have to go first, they needed to find this creature, and fast.

" Special Forces go in first. You didn't think Lester was going to let you have it all your own way?" Claudia asked. " They don't even know what they're looking for, I might have an idea if we could just get down there and see it." Ashley said to Claudia.

" Well.. there can't be that many different types of venomous predators under the Aldwych." Stephen said. " You should see the last tube home on a Friday night." Claudia said walking away.

" Funny." Ashley said, rolling her eyes.

Then there was a commotion from behind them coming from the entrance of the Tunnel. Moments Later Ryan and his team came running out shouting for a medic. Apparently something a spider had dropped down on the solider that the medic was no examining. They ran over to the man, and looked over at the bite mark on the man.

Once they lifted him in the ambulance, they turned to Ryan as he started explaining what was happening. " They were like spiders, but with princers, not fangs out." and Ashley walked closer to him.

" Some of them were over a meter long. Horrible little..." The Captain was trailing off but Nick interrupted him. " Look, tell me how you feel." Nick said to him. Ryan then touched his head.

" Sick... My ears are ringing..." Ryan answered them. " Any blurred vision?" Stephen asked him. " No. But there's something else... the gunshots were too bright, like fireworks." Ryan said looking at the three.

" Classic Signs of excess Oxygen in the atmosphere." Ashley commented, thinking hard. Ryan then left and Abby stood on the other side of Stephen, and Ashley bit her lip and looked over at Cutter.

" A richer, more heavier oxygenated air must be seeping through from the another anomaly." Cutter said to them, picking up where Ashley left off.

" We're not talking about the Late Permian Era, anymore. This is much earlier." Ashley said to them, thinking about studying the prehistoric creatures, and thinking what this one could be.

" How much earlier?" Claudia suddenly asked. Ashley sighed, before she knew what to say. " Maybe Carboniferous about 300 million years ago, and I think I might know what these creatures are."

" What are they?" Abby asked, turning her head to look at her. " I think I remember one of my crew mates reaching about these, I think they are Carboniferous Arachnids, that's why we have to see these creatures."

" Yes, we need to see what they look like. I need to see these myself." Cutter said to Claudia, she sighed. " Okay. Go." She said nodding.

" Let's get some gear." Cutter said to the crew and they nodded, walking away.

Ashley had just finished getting her hair in a low bun as she wore the outfit, as everyone else. The whole outfit was black, they were long sleeved and had the collar folded, they had a zipper, a black belt was wrapped around their waists, they had on brown pants as well, and black boots on as well.

" You wear it well." Stephen said to Ashley, looking at her outfit. She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled. " Thanks. You look good as well." she said, giving him a sarcastic smile. Cutter and Stephen laughed as well.

Turning away Ryan walked up to Cutter and handed him a gun. He looked down at it and shook his. " Ah, nah. We need torches... uh the most powerful you can find."

" Take night vision goggles." Ryan said to them, taking the gun back and looking at Ashley. " Vision isn't the issue." Stephen said, walking over to Ashley. Ashley then started to tie her shoes, like Stephen was as Claudia walked to Nick.

" Well, past controller died a few minutes ago. They're running tests on our casualty now." Claudia said walking to Ryan, and then stopped when she saw Abby.

" What's she doing here?" Claudia questioned as Abby was fixing her belt. Ashley glared at Claudia. " Abby's got more practical experience with animals then the rest of us put together." Ashley said, defending her friend.

" I don't care if she's Doctor Dolittle... sorry, it's took risky." Claudia retailed. " I can help.. I just finished studying insect behavior... with Ashley!" Abby lied and Ashley stared at her, before nodding at Claudia.

Claudia then walked away, as Ryan came behind Nick. " Torches." Cutter said to Ryan and they walked off together to find the torches as Abby smiled nervously at the woman next to her.

" Studying insect behavior? Abby! I would never do that!" Ashley laughed, and Abby laughed too. " What about the prehistoric ones?" She asked, and Ashley rolled her eyes.

" They're dead! Well not.. now.. but..whatever! I can deal with dead spiders and bugs, I'm just not big on lives ones. Plus, these ones might be more like scorpions." Ashley smiled at her and Abby laughed sarcastically. " That just makes me feel _SO _much better!"

" Is that true?" Stephen suddenly asked Abby as he came towards the girls. " Kind of.. to tell you the truth spiders aren't really my thing..." Abby smiled at Stephen and Ashley froze, watching them, something growing in her stomach, but she brushed it off.

" Yeah, well. Technically these are probably scorpions. Right, Ashley?" he asked and she nodded. " Yea, Stephen. Figuring I just said that!" She said to him and he put his hands up in surrender.

" Great, _two _people telling me that they're gonna be scorpions. I feel better already." Abby replied sarcastically. Stephen then smiled, as he looked at Ashley who was standing there, not meeting his gaze.

* * *

**In the Tunnels **

The four of them started walking, Cutter in front, then Ashley, then Abby, and Stephen behind as they entered the underground tunnel with only torches for Protection.

They started walking in a storeroom and a spider came to view, and Cutter stared at it. Stephen and Ashley shot their heads looking from behind Cutter. Cutter looked down at the spider.

" Look, there... on the floor." he shone his torch on it and the spider shrieked, before scattering somewhere else. " That's what I thought, they're sensitive to the light." He said shinning his torch on them, as they scurried out of sight.

They walked slowly from the walls, Ashley and Stephen oblivious to the spider that was on the wall. Abby was last now, as she shone her flashlight on the wall and then gasped, her gasp echoing through the wall as she shone her torch light on it and he ran away.

They watched it scatter away. " Does anyone have a really big slipper?" Ashley shook her head. " Nope. Wish I did."

They slowly entered another room, as spiders came an they shone their torches on it as Cutter whispered, " They'll like this." And shone the light on another one of the spiders and it hid under a table-like area.

A soft water dropping, echoed the small room as they slowly split apart, Ashley going with Abby just in case. Ashley jumped, her boots clicking on the floor as Stephen stepped on one, he looked over at her and put one hand up in surrender.

She rolled her eyes, and touched the bridge of her nose, she that, that, is why she hates bugs. Always makes her jump. She and Abby were walking, and Abby stopped as she found a fence on the side, with a large hole in it.

" Cutter." Abby called. Cutter and Stephen followed them as Ashley and Abby started to walk, Ashley recognizing the sound, and eerie wind making shivers run down her spine.

They walked closer when they saw it, and Anomaly. Lighting up the room, and still new. They moved closer so they were standing in front of it. They looked at it, amazed again.

" What's happening to us?" Cutter breathed, all of them amazed by this. They watched several spiders run through into the anomaly, back in their normal time period.

Abby then dropped her torch and turned to pick it up until she saw something, moving and she stood up. " Guys!" She called and the three of them spun around to see what was bothering Abby.

" What is it?" Abby questioned.

" I don't know." Stephen said back.

" Well, it's not a spider." Cutter said, looking at it.

They all yelped and jumped back as the Arthropleurid burst out from behind the set of metal bins. Stephen and Abby make a run for it and dive to the fence, and Ashley is about to go until she turns back to see Cutter.

Cutter backs up and Ashley grabbed a box and threw it at the creature. " Cutter. You idiot, get out of there!" She hissed at him as the Arthropleurid turned to look at her and she ran away, with Abby and Stephen and Cutter then ran over to the fence.

" Thanks." he said. " Never do that again." She pleaded him before following Stephen and Abby. Ashley then heard Claudia's voice, _" Cutter? What's going on down there?"_

" Uh.. there's another creature down here, I.. I don't know what it is." He explained to Claudia " But don't worry, we're coming out." He told her and she nodded. Ashley then held her ear piece as well and Cutter then looked over to Stephen.

" Stephen... Stephen can you see it?" came Cutter's voice, he was back on the other side of the fence. Ashley then groaned as Stephen yelled, " No!" The four of them looked up to see it crawling on the ceiling above them, aiming at Stephen.

" Stephen!" Ashley screamed, as Abby started to run off to hide. Ashley then pushed Stephen out of harms way, both of them falling to the ground, Ashley landing on top of him. He then grinned, remembering when he woke up with the Gorgonspid.

" We have to stop this pose." he said and she rolled her eyes. " Shut up." But he did see pink crossing her cheeks. The Arthropleurid then looked at the two, and they got up and Stephen hit it with a box.

Abby was in a corner and Ashley and Stephen were in the front, trying to shield her. It was going to attack but then Cutter whistled. " Go!" he shouted to the three and Ashley yelled, " Cutter! No! We're not leaving you!"

" Get out of here!" he yelled at her, as the Arthopleurid came over to Cutter. " NICK!" Stephen shouted. " Go! GO! Get Abby and Ashley out of here!" Ashley stood there, not moving tears welling in her eyes.

" No Cutter!" She was then gripped by Stephen on her arm and she was pulled away, leaving Cutter alone with the Arthropleurid. " Damn." he whispered and Stephen then shut the door Abby running as he still gripped Ashley arm.

She growled at Stephen, and slapped his cheek. Making him yell and pain, and look at her with disbelief in his eyes. " Ashley?!" he yelled and she let tears fall from her face.

" I can't believe you! He can't fight that thing on his own! He'll die!" She shouted tears pouring down her face. He then looked at her and pulled her into a hug. " He told me to get you out of here, and I that's what I'm going to do." he told her and they started to run.

* * *

The creature's eyes lay on him and he then gulped. " Damn it."

He started to run and he dropped some boxes down so it would be more slower, his eyes then stopped at a door and he quickly ran over to it and tried to open it, as the creature was coming closer.

Finally, the door opened and Cutter shut it from behind, realizing that he was in a different tunnel section now. The creature banged on the door, and he stood there, his back hurting and his body trembling, and then the bangs stopped and he sighed.

"_ Nick..." _came an eerie whisper. _" Nick.." _Cutter then shone his torch, and looked behind him to make sure that the creature was inside that room. He then lifted his torch.

" Hello? Who's there?" He asked, his voice bouncing off the walls. He walked closer, and then saw a shadow move and his eyes widen. " Helen!" he called and turned his head to the side. What's going on with him?

* * *

" Cutter?" Claudia said, trying to get a hold of Cutter. Her fears gripping her heart and pulling on it. " Cutter come in!" She said into the radio again, but got no answer.

She turned to Ashley, Abby, and Stephen. " All I'm getting is interference. Look." Ashley and Stephen began to pace back and forth as Claudia pulled out the map.

" There's no way out. This tunnel was blocked 30 years ago." Ashley then started to breath heavily as she tried to think of a plan in her head, but nothing came.

" Then why isn't he back yet?" Abby asked. Stephen then had enough. " Look, he's got to be trapped down there, okay? I'm going back in." He said and Claudia shook her head.

" No one goes anywhere until we know what we're dealing with." She stated. " He could be injured." Stephen said. " I don't want to leave them down there any more than you do, but I'm not loosing anyone else in this wild goose chase. We don't even know what we're dealing with. Did you see what kind of creature it was?" She asked them.

" It was some kind of Giant Centipede!" Ashley and Stephen exclaimed at the same time. " It was huge." Abby said. " I need more! Like habitat, behavioral patterns, strengths, weakness! Ashley?"

The 29 gripped her dark hair and turned to Claudia. " I don't know! I'm not good with this.. I just... wait.. Connor is! Connor knows all this!" She exclaimed to them.

" He's like a Walking encyclopedia with this stuff. He probably has giant bug fridge magnets." Stephen said and Claudia nodded. " OK, I'll go get him. Ryan, we need Connor."

Stephen shook his head, " I can't leave him in there." Abby shook her head.

" You can't go without backup." Ashley said, her voice breaking. " Watch me." he said and he started walking and Ashley looked at Abby and started to run to Stephen and grabbed his arm.

" Stephen!" She called, her voice full now. He turned to her, as her eyes welled up with tears. " You can't go down there, we already lost Cutter.. we- I don't want to loose you too, Stephen please."

He then gripped her arms and leaned down, their noses almost touching. " I'm not leaving you, I'll be back." Ashley's eyes widen and tears began to fall and she saw Stephen run.

" Stephen! Stephen!" But he was already gone and Ashley turned to Abby.

* * *

" Cutter!" Stephen called, trying to hear his friend. But when he didn't get an answer, Stephen then gritted his teeth and looked around for something to use. he opened a bin, and saw chains and put them away.

He looked around, until his eyes stopped at something. It was pesticide spray and an idea came to his mind. Next thing, Stephen was back in the room, shinning the spiders with fire from the pesticide spray.

" Cutter!" Stephen yelled for his friend. He looked over by the fence and went through the hole, seeing if Cutter was still with the creature. He started walking away and found a door, thinking Cutter would have gone through this.

Then he heard something, it was the creature it came and then he spun around, using his flame to make the creature back down and go away and the creature disappeared.

Stephen breathed and then looked around. " Cutter!" he yelled again and he walked past the anomaly, only for the Pesticide Spray to fly from his hands. Stephen froze, knowing now that he had no weapons and he heard the Arthopleurid. " Oh god."

He then turned around and bolted away, only to have it follow him. He went through the hole and stopped in his tracks, as the giant centipede was right in front of him and the last thing he saw was that, until his world faded into blackness.

* * *

" Abby, did you get anything?" Ashley asked walking over to Abby to see if she knew where Stephen was, and Abby shook her head and handed Ashley the ear piece.

" Stephen?" Ashley asked, but got no answer. And she froze. " Stephen!? Stephen answer me! Where are you?" She asked the last part quietly, but the two woman didn't hear Claudia and Ryan come.

" What's he done?" Claudia asked and they both jumped and Claudia took the radio from Ashley, both of them giving Claudia a sorrowful look. " Stephen where the hell are you?"

" He was trying to help." Ashley and Abby said together. Claudia then turned to them. " Well, he's done a really good job, hasn't he?" Claudia replied, and held the earpiece again.

" Stephen, come in. Stephen?" She then turned to the two. " See that's the problem with heroic gestures. Succeed and you look wonderful. Fail and all you do is leave everybody else with a bloody mess to clear up. Well done." She said giving the radio to Ashley and looked over at Ryan, " Get down there."

The two then turned around and their eyes lit up, " Connor!" They exclaimed running down and hugged the life out of him. He was here, and that was a good thing.

* * *

" Helen!" Cutter yelled and then he stopped and turned around to find a flight of stairs, he went down them and then found himself back where he started. He saw a body laying there and he tumbled forward. _Stephen. _He ran over and knelt down to his friend and lifted his face up, _  
_

" What happened?" he asked Stephen. " A...argument.. w-with.. the bug... the bug.. w-won." Stephen shook. " Where is it now?" Cutter questioned, Stephen just shook not answering and Cutter dropped the question.

" Alright let's get you out of here." Cutter started to help Stephen up until Stephen stopped him. " I can't feel my.. legs." Stephen mumbled. " Yea, shock." Cutter replied, harshly, but sarcastically.

He then helped Stephen up and handed him the torch. " Here, take this." Stephen took it as Cutter was pulling him up. They started walking and Stephen had a limp.

" I have to tell you something.." Stephen whispered. " You're dying, it can wait." Cutter said. " Helen's alive!" Stephen exclaimed and Cutter stopped in his tracks looking at his friend.

" She was here. She sent me a message."

" What was the message?" Cutter asked, softly. " She was waiting for you on the other side of the anomaly. She said.. she said if you want to know the truth you gotta come and find her."

" Okay." Cutter nodded and they both started to walk out of the tunnels, Stephen's body filled with pain and he was beginning to close his eyes. They started to walk and saw shadows.

_Ryan's men. _Cutter thought. " Help we need a medic!" he yelled. The they all ran to Cutter and helped Stephen get up and started to led him out of the tunnels.

Back with Ashley, Abby, Claudia, and Connor they had got Connor's laptop and looked up the centipede. " OK, Carboniferous. It's probably an Arthopleurid." said Connor.

" It a centipede on steroids, basically. More or less blind, good sense of smell and touch. I mean, this thing is pretty big and scary looking, but it's more of less timid. It's the kind of bug that'd stick to the kitchen at parties."

" This one must have a personality disorder." said Claudia. " How dangerous is it?" she asked Connor. Connor shook his head, " According to this, it would have fed off dead wood and leaves."

" So, it's not poisonous?" Abby asked him. " No way." Connor answered, looking at the three. " That's a good thing then." Claudia sighed, and then turned to the commotion behind her, coming from the tunnels entrance, and saw Soldiers with Cutter and Stephen, they all rushed over.

Ashley ran over to Cutter, but then stopped as she saw Stephen. " Stephen!" she yelled, Her heart pounding out of her chest, as she turned to Cutter. " What the hell happened to him?" her voice breaking.

" He was bitten by the Arthropleurid, " he pulled back Stephen's collar to the expose wound. " Same wound, same symptoms as the pest controller. We need to do something before it destroys his central nervous system." Cutter explained.

" Poison?" Connor asked, as Abby, Claudia, Ashley, and Connor were following Stephen. " The Spiders are off the hook, it's the centipede that's the killer." Cutter said.

" Not poisonous, you said?" said Claudia turning to face Connor. " Look, I was only speculating." Stephen then looked up at Cutter, " Tell them about Helen. She was there."

Claudia turned to Cutter, " What's he talking about?" Cutter then shook his head. " I don't know." Ashley looked at Stephen, and she was going to go after him, but Abby stopped him as she walked over to Stephen.

Stephen's P.O.V. 

Stephen's vision was getting blurry as he saw a figure walk up to him. He saw a flash of blonde hair and crystal eyes, but his mind suddenly saw that her hair was now long, tears rolled down her face, and her eyes were brown.

Ashley. **( Author's Note: If you don't get it, Stephen is delirious, thinking Abby is Ashley ) **" You know," Stephen said to her. " You know you look beautiful." he shook. She then inched closer.

" And your delirious." Abby whispered back. " Have dinner with me." he said, his body slightly shaking. 'Ashley' then looked at him, tears stopping, and smile on her face.

" We'll talk about it, when you get better." 'Ashley's' angel voice lingered in his mind. He then gulped. " I can wait that long." 'Ashley' then bit her lip and nodded, and quickly said,

" Of course I will. And I'll have coffee at you place later and stay for breakfast in the morning." She smiled and he sucked in a breath. " Good result, As-" his voice stopped and he was lifted in the ambulance, " It's great how easy this stuff is when your dying." he said and 'Ashley' shook her head an stood confidently.

" You're _not _dying!"

And then lucky for him, he got to see her beautiful face the whole time.

End of Stephen's P.O.V. 

Ashley's heart sank into her stomach. She stood there and watched the ambulance go, tears threatening to spill. She really, like- loved Stephen- but it turns out he liked Abby. And the conversation he wanted, was probably to tell how much he liked Abby.

Ashley shook her head, _You have to save Stephen. _She spun around, to see the whole team staring at her. She gulped and then glared at them, " What? Let's go, we have to help Stephen."

The four of them then started walking. " Can't we run some tests and find a match for the venom somehow?" Claudia asked. Abby shook her head.

" No, it would take to long, he's dying." Cutter then stopped, " No, the only way to shortcut the process is to collect a pure sample of venom from the creature that but him." Cutter said, Ashley was then catching on to what he was saying.

" How the hell are we going to do that?" Ashley asked him. " Ask him to fill a specimen jar?" Ashley asked and Cutter turned to her with a slight smirk. " In a way."

Ashley looked at him and her face brightened. She knew what he was saying. " Oh come on." said Connor, who understood. " It's the only option." Ashley said to Connor and held the radio. " Ryan? Ryan are you there?"

_" First lines clear. Moving to the second bunker." _Came Ryan's reply. " Have you seen the centipede yet? If we loose it, Stephen's dead." She handed the radio to Cutter.

" On no account let it return through the anomaly. Repeat, do not let it go back." Cutter said and turned to Ashley and Connor. " Help me find something that will do the job."

Before Cutter could move Claudia rested a hand on Cutter's shoulder. He then smiled at Ashley. " We're going to invite a very angry centipede to bite us." he said simply.

" What? Both of you?" She asked and Cutter nodded. " Yep. One for Stephen and another for one of Ryan's soldiers."

Ashley and Cutter were leading the way into the Storeroom where Ryan and his men were. The two looked at each other and nodded, before going through it to Ryan.

" Bunk's clear." he said to them. " And it hasn't been through the anomaly yet on my watch. There's nowhere else for it to go. Either it's already gone through, or it's behind that door."

" We go in there." Ashley said, her and Cutter leading the team through the door into the tunnel beyond as the others stayed in the bunker. " Keep your eyes open because this thing is fast." Cutter said to them.

The five of them checked through the tunnels, checking the dead ends.

" Clear." Ryan commanded. They then stopped at a dead end, and Ashley and Cutter shared worried looks. " It's gone back. We must have lost it. Damn it!" he yelled. **( Author's Note: I love the way Cutter says 'Damn it' : )**

They all returned to the storage room, Ashley leaning against one of the walls, and looking down. A tear falling from her eyes. _Stephen's gonna die. _she thought and looked over at Cutter who was staring at the anomaly. _  
_

Connor then suddenly rushed in. " Professor!" he shouted. " I'd forgotten! Arthropleurid, they were supposed to be burrowers, so look for a hole, in the floor, in the walls, anywhere."

Ashley then rushed over to Connor as they all searched for a whole, she turned to him and smiled. " Bless you, Connor." She muttered. Ashley was next to Connor trying to look for something as he removed box's he then made a fist and pumped it in the air, and did a small little victory dance.

" Cutter! I found it!" Ashley turned and ran to him and they saw the giant whole in the wall. _There it is. _" I was right, it is still here." Connor yelled. Ashley and Cutter rushed over to it and looked around as Claudia patted Connor's pack and smiled.

" Good work."

" How deep could this be?" Cutter asked and Connor looked at it. " A creature that size? 50 feet, maybe." Connor answered him, Ashley then looked skeptical and smiled at Cutter.

" Alright fine, Cutter, we're going in." She said.

" That's crazy!" Claudia said to them and gave them a look of disbelief.

" I've been telling _him _that my entire life since I met him." Ashley commented and Cutter ignored her. " There's no other way of finding out where it's gone." Ashley whispered in a hurry to Claudia, getting serious.

" I'm gonna come too." Connor said, feeling confident. Ashley and Cutter looked over at Connor, and winked at him. Connor smiled. " Right cool." he said to himself and removed his bag from himself and then put a hand on Abby's shoulder as Ashley and Cutter walked off to get something.

" Cool, okay, um..Look, If I don't come back, you can have my Star Trek Next Generation top trumps." Connor said to her. She put her hand on Connor's and smiled.

" I'll treasure them." Connor was going to go but then turned to her. " You know on second thought, maybe you should bury them with me."

Ashley and Cutter then came back with can of turpentine, and looked at the team. " Here, " Ashley said. " Put this on your clothes. Bugs hate it. All right?" She asked. Ryan, Cutter, and Connor do as Ashley said as the four of them entered the tunnel.

Cutter and Ryan had torches, Ashley and Connor didn't. They then started to crawl into the hole.

" I won't have a panic attack." Connor said to himself. " I won't have a panic attack." She rolled her eyes and they came out of the hole and looked around them. It kind of looked like an underground building site.

The walls were all concrete and there was a structure made of large steel girders, which were several stories high. Ashley sucked in a breath. " Could it have really climbed up that?" Connor asked.

" Lets find out." Ashley breathed and took a step forward until Ryan stopped in front of her and started going up the stairs first, but Ashley stopped him. " It had to have the chance to get to use first."

He nodded and Ashley started climbing that ladder and then Cutter.

" Claustrophobia and Vertigo on the same day, " Connor said nervously. " This is, um, fabulous."

" Whatever happens, don't shoot until we've got the venom." Cutter said over his shoulder to Ryan.

The four then got to the top story and there was a fence around the platform at the top. They all went through the hole. The area was also electrified. The Arthopleurid came down from the girders as Connor knocked over a stool, Cutter and Ashley stepping forward.

It stared at the two and made a sound. " Come on.." Cutter trailed. " Bite me." Ashley finished and then lunged at them. They raised their arms and it released her, heaviness felling their arms as Ashley stumbled into Cutter's arms as he stumbled as well.

" GO!" Ryan shouted. He shot the creature, but it had no effect, besides making it mad. It lunged at him and knocked him back, sending him flying. Connor then grabbed a stool and jammed it in the creature's mouth and it tried to get rid of it.

" Connor! Let it go!" Ashley shouted, the Arthropleurid then tried to shake it out as Connor let go and the stool hit one of the electrified areas and its whole body got electrified and everyone stood in shock

The Arthropleurid was fried.

Cutter, Ryan, Ashley, and Connor took in shock and took a couple of deep breaths. Ryan and Nick then started laughing in relief. Ashley laughed and side hugged a very shocked Connor, then Cutter and Ashley pulled out their sleeves, revealing a plastic bag full of the bug's venom.

" Let's get this back to Stephen." Ashley said as they walked down they stairs.

* * *

**At the Hospital **

Ashley looked down at Stephen, silently pleading for him to wake up. She couldn't loose him now. She just couldn't. He meant way to much to her. She realized her head ached and her eyes were red, but she didn't care, she just wanted him to wake up.

He was still unconscious, but he looked a lot better.

" How is her?" Abby asked, walking in. " The convulsions have stopped, that's something." She said softly, answering Abby.

" You really think him, don't you?" she asked her friend and Ashley looked down. " What does it matter? I mean.. he likes you." Ashley replied sadly.

" When has that every stopped people from fancying each other before?" Connor asked, coming in. Ashley looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes softly at him.

" You see the same thing happened to me once.." Connor sat, walking behind Ashley. " With a Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. I admit she's a fictional character, but, you know, when it feels real... then she starts to hanging out with this badly animated dog and it all got a bit weird."

Ashley laughed softly. " You never fail to amuse me, Con."

She looked down at her lap, and twiddled with her shaking fingers, then she heard a slight moan. Her head snapped up and she saw him move around and moan, he was waking up!

Relief washed over her and Connor stood up slightly and called, " Doctor, I.. I think he's back!" Connor said with Abby walking behind him. Ashley sat in the seat, leaning forward, smiling.

She waited for him to wake up fully.

He moaned again, his chest hurting along with his neck. It ached badly. Then he tried to open his eyes, but the bright light hurt him. Stephen heard a muffled sound of someone calling, but it sounded miles away from him.

Then he got used to the brightness and opened his eyes, to meet a pair of beautiful watery brown eyes in ones, that made his heart pound. " Hello, Stephen." she smiled at him.

" A-Ashley?" he asked, sitting up. She held both of his shaking hands and nodded. "Y-yeah You're just..okay!" she cried, and his smile disappeared a little, her skin was slightly pale and her eyes red and puffy. She was crying.

He made her cry.

What hell is wrong with him? " You're.. okay." She kept saying more to herself than Stephen and he looked down at their hands. _I could get used to that. _She then suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and her head snuggled in his chest. He wrapped his around her waist and the other knotted in her hair of chocolate. _  
_

" It's okay. I'm nor leaving you." He whispered in her hair she nodded. " I know."

* * *

**Later that Day **

" Hi." Claudia sat walking in. " Hi." Stephen said back, a book in his hand." How are you feeling?" Stephen then sighed, trying to stop the smile on his face. " Like I was gargled with sand and slept inside a tumble dryer."

She then gave a smile. " So. Tell me about Helen." Claudia said. " What about Helen?" Stephen asked, and she knitted her eye brows together. " You saw her." Claudia said.

" I saw her? When?" Stephen asked. " In the tunnels, that-that's what you said." He then touched his head. " I.. I was gone, you know. I don't remember anything. I was probably just seeing things."

She nodded, putting on a smile. " Yea, probably." She then left and Ashley came in. " What was all that about?" he asked her as soon as she walked in. She leaned against the door frame, and raised an eye brow.

" You really can't remember anything you said after you were bitten?" She asked and pulled out a chair. He shook his head.

" No."

" None of the things you said outside the ambulance?" His brows knitted together.

" No.. w-what did I say?" he asked. Ashley pressed her lips in a line. " Oh, just stuff. I just thought some of it might have stuck, that's all."

" Was it important?" he asked her. She opened her mouth to say something, but then pressed her lips in a line. " Nah, nah. No not really." she said softly. He then smiled at her.

" What?" she laughed. " I heard you and Cutter risked your lives for me." She shurgged. " Eh, it was Cutter's idea anyway." he just laughed.

" Thank you, Ashley."

* * *

Cutter stared at the anomaly, lost in his own thoughts, until a voice interrupted him. " Hi." it said and Connor turned to see Connor walking over to him. Connor looked at the anomaly and sat down on a box next to the Professor.

" Hey.. um does this mean I'm back in?" Connor asked him. " Anyway we can keep you out?" he asked. Connor smiled at him. " I just wanna help." Cutter's lips twitched upward slightly.

" You did a good job."

Connor turned and close his eyes and smiled, making a fist and smiling, until he turned back to Cutter. " Oh god, you know what? All me life I wanted to be in a Crime busting gang... and now I am... so," Cutter couldn't help but smile at him.

" I don't suppose you would consider giving me a cool nickname, would you?" he suddenly asked Cutter, and Cutter's smile widen.

" No." he said softly.

He shrugged with one shoulder. " Alright.." he put his hat on his head. " I thought not." he then got up and left, he knew Cutter wanted to be alone. Cutter then turned to the anomaly, and slowly got up and walked over to it, placing his hand in front of it.

" Where are you Helen? What do you want?"

* * *

**THIS TOOK FOREVER! **

**- Love and HeartBreak21**


	6. Episode 3: The Mosasaur

**Episode 3 **

Anthony Barton and his girlfriend, Diane Johnson were using the pool after hours, they were both lifeguards though. Anthony dove into the blue pool perfectly and then went up for air.

He looked over at his girlfriend, Diane. She had brown hair with chestnut high lights, brown eyes, and tan skin and wore a one-piece red, bathing suit. She smiled and swam over to her boyfriend, and kissed him on the lips. She smiled at him before swimming away and climbing up the small stairs to get changed.

While Anthony was still in the pool.

In the ladies, room there she was. Blow drying her hair as she put on some saggy like pants that dropped to her knees, not worried about her boyfriend at all.

As she was dong that, Anthony climbed up the long stairs, wanting to dive again. He stopped at the diving board again and held out his hands, but what he didn't notice that there was a creature swimming under him, a Mosasaur to be exact, and he dived into the pool, until he screamed seeing the monster lept out of the water and swallow him whole.

Diane heard his scream and went to investigate. She went over to the swimming pool, not seeing her boyfriend anywhere.

" Anthony?" She asked, her voice echoing, but she got no answer. She stopped by a circle shaped window, and brushed some hair behind her ear, standing there until she turned around, to see the creature swimming towards her and it cracked the window.

She screamed.

* * *

**Home Office **

Ashley Handson and Nick Cutter were in a conference room with Claudia Brown and James Lester, they were watching and listening to Connor Temple reporting on the status of the Anomaly in the underground via a video link.

She wore a grey loose tank top which had designs on the sleeve areas which was around her shoulders even though her shoulders where exposed, she wore dark blue jeans, silver skinny bracelet's on her right wrist with a large golden one, and some pale ankle boots, and a black leather jacket that she was not wearing. Her shoulder length brown hair was tied in a low bun, two loose strands of her hair down each side of her face.

" The magnetic field is remaining content at five tesla." Connor reported. " At this point there is no sign of deterioration. Let me demonstrate." He then held up a metal flask.

Ashley smiled, rolling her eyes. _Here we go. _" Who's that idiot?" She heard Lester ask, and she clenched her hands on her sides. Why the hell was he so rude? Cutter stood there, placing his hands in front of him.

" Connor Temple... he looks like a half-wit but he has a very good brain." Nick Cutter explained, looking side ways at Lester.

Connor let go of the flask and it zoomed into the anomaly. " Woah! Bulls-eye! Ha, ha that kills me every time." Connor laughed at the camera. Ashley smiled wide, Connor Temple never failed to amuse anyone.

" We may stand on the brink of Armageddon, but at least we have an irritating student on our side.. how reassuring." Lester said. Ashley glared at him, and saw Cutter chuckle.

" Is this thing still on?" Connor asked, looking over his shoulder and the video link cut off. Ashley laughed softly at Connor.

Lester then walked over to the table of some men and woman. " The previous anomaly proved temporary.. as you've heard, this is one shows no signs of weakening." He walked away from Cutter and Ashley and sat sat the head of the table.

" The anomalies may be intermittent.. and fade from time to time, but they never completely disappear." Ashley stated, turning to face Lester, everyone in the room, including Cutter, stopped to stare at her.

" Well, if that were true.. creatures would have come out before." Lester commented. Ashley then glared again, she was beginning to be really annoyed with James Lester and his attitude.

" Maybe they have," Cutter then added, putting his hands in the pockets of his dark coat. " Ancient civilizations have spoken of monsters and dragons. Perhaos they weren't as naive as we assumed. The anomalies are conclusive proof that the past exists in a fourth dimension is as real and solid as those we already know. Our job is to predict and contain them. We need to establish what.." Cutter stated but was interrupted by Lester.

" Thank you, Professor... we'll take it from here. The professor and Ms. Handson are speaking in an independent capacity. Official policy is yet to be finalized." At that moment a man walked in and gave Lester a note and looked up at the two.

" It appears we may have another one." He said and Ashley and Cutter shared looks. " I'll go get Connor and Abby, there getting Stephen out. I needed to see him anyway." Ashley said to Cutter and he nodded and her and she walked out of the room.

* * *

**At the Hospital **

Ashley walked into the hospital to see Stephen packing up, and Connor with him. Ashley raised an eye brow. _Well, where the hell is Abby? _" You really can't remember a thing?" she heard Connor ask.

" Not a thing, after I went into the tunnels probably for the best though, right?" Stephen said to Connor. " Still they say it's only shot term, so you know." Stephen continued and Ashley stopped. Short term? That meant he knew that he asked out Abby, she looked down and quietly came in the room.

" It's all been pretty scary, ain't it? You know it's not until you got bitten that I thought about.. one of us might actually die from doing this. Really upset me." Connor said, and Ashley smiled.

" You must have gone through hell." Stephen said sarcastically. " Yep." Connor nodded and then looked at Stephen and smiled. He then talked about something else and then the last thing see heard was Connor asking,

" If you get killed can I have your iPod?" Ashley then burst out laughing, and the two jumped. She held her hands up in surrender, laughing at them. Stephen smiled at her, he always loved hearing her laugh.

" Ashley! Hey. You didn't just.." Connor started and she giggled. " Yes, I heard all of it Connor." She laughed and his face reddened. She then looked at Stephen. " Hey, Stephen. Sorry I couldn't visit you for the last two days." She frowned, feeling guilty.

" It's fine." he smiled. " We video chatted." he said and she nodded. " I know.. but I wanted to see you in person, here you were laying down in bed while I had to deal with a smartass Lester." she teased and he threw his head and laughed.

" You think laying in those beds was glamorous?" he asked and she then raised an eye brow. " You think my 'wonderful time' with Lester was glamorous?" she teased again and the three of them laughed, until they heard footsteps behind them only to see Abby Maitland come in.. looking different then usually.

Ashley usually wore t-shirts or tank tops and jeans, but Abby made all the boys take a double take. She had brushed her short hair perfectly, had on cherry lip-gloss, blush, and perfume.

She wore a long soft, knee length black boots, some black pants, a long black skirt, a pink top, and a beautiful long sleeved, pale lace over shirt over the pink tank top. Any man would have thought she was hot.

She stood there and Connor smiled at her. " Is that perfume?" Connor asked, surprised by her appearance. Abby then turned to Connor and whispered to him,

" I can do the girl thing too, you know." She replied in her whisper. " Ooh." Connor said, throwing a pillow on something. Stephen turned to her, and smiled at her.

" You look really good." Ashley looked down, turning away from Stephen and over to Connor. Even though he and Abby liked each other, Ashley was okay with that, but she also couldn't stop being jealous.

" Thanks." Abby said, being clearly flirty. He then shook his head. " But you shouldn't have bothered to come."

" Don't flatter yourself." said Connor as he turned to see a nurse. " Some of us just like hanging out with nurses." Ashley rolled her eyes and grabbed a pillow and smacked him in the gut, he grunted and smiled playfully at her.

Abby then turned to Stephen. " Come on, I'll give you a lift home." Stephen then shook his head. " Oh, there's no need. My girlfriend's picking me up." Abby's smile fell from her face as she stared at Stephen, Ashley felt bad for her.

" Girlfriend?" Connor asked, looking at Ashley. On the look of her face she already knew about his girlfriend, but clearly Abby didn't. " Yeah, Allison." Stephen nodded and Ashley looked up and smiled at him.

" She's been in the rainforest for two years researching infectious diseases." Ashley commented, remembering when she came back and Stephen had told her about Allison, Ashley met her and Allison was great, but to her she acted more like a close friend to Stephen then a girlfriend.

" Lets hope she isn't one of those girls who brings her work home with her." Connor stated, and Ashley raised an slender eye brow at him. He just shrugged.

" Hmm, " Abby said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice, " You, uh, must have missed her."

" Yea," Stephen nodded and they stood there in silence, Stephen's and Ashley's gaze meeting. They both snapped out of the trance and Stephen cleared his throat. " I better go, bye." with that, he turned away and left, leaving Ashley, Abby, and Connor.

" Tell Allison to come and visit me some time!" Ashley called to Stephen. " Will do!" As soon as he left, Connor turned to the girls. " Two years.. how much sex are they gonna have over the next few days?"

Abby then harshly hit him with a pillow and Ashley bit her lip as He then grunted again. " Sorry." she sounded upset as she sat on Stephen's bed. " It's alright." Connor said sympathetically.

" Well.. so much for the girl thing." She sighed and Ashley frowned. Connor looked down and back at her. " I think you look great." Ashley sworn she had seen both of them blush.

* * *

**At the Scene **

Ashley, Claudia, and Cutter were currently talking to an inspector. " It's pretty obvious she killed her boyfriend." he said and Ashley looked over at the young girl, who was shaking madly and looked terrified, she then fixed her jacket and turned back to the rest of them.

" But we don't know what she did with the body, she just keeps on babbling on about monsters and sea serpents." He said and Ashley sighed at the man. Why did everyone always have to say 'babbling'? it was quite odd.

" Will you let me talk to her?" Cutter asked. " What about? Monsters?" Ashley and Claudia saw Cutter tense up and the two mumbled, " Oh, Cutter."

" I'm conducting a serious murder investigation here-" he started to say, but Cutter cut him off. " Look, there was no murder. Anthony Barton was killed by an ancient marine predator. Which then returned to it's home, millions of years in the past."

That made Ashley feel a _whole _lot better. There was an marine predator, probably a Megalodon or a Mosasaur. The man then stared at the three. " Who are you people?"

Claudia then stood up as Cutter started to walk away and Ashley held up her hand to follow him. " I'm sorry, thanks for your time inspector." Ashley started to walk up to Cutter.

" Cutter wait!" Ashley called and he spun around to see Ashley and Claudia walking up to him. He shook his head. " The girl's innocent." he said to the two. They nodded.

" We know." Claudia answered. " We can't let her go to jail for something she didn't do." Cutter said. " Leave that with me. I'll do what I can for her." Claudia said and Ashley stared at the two, until they snapped out of their gazes and he nodded, walking away with Ashley.

" Cutter, I have to go help Abby." Ashley said, looking over at Abby, who was wearing the same top, but normal jeans. " Alright, go." She nodded and jogged over to them, avoiding Stephen's gaze as his shirt was off, and Connor's feet were in the pool.

" You know with all this chlorine in the pool, I'm surprised the creature even came through." said Connor, " I mean to a reptile, it would be like swimming in a bucket of acid."

" Yeah," Ashley said sitting down next to Connor, leaving her shoes on. " It probably sensed the danger and got out of there fast before the anomaly closed." They looked at her and nodded.

Seconds later, Abby and Ashley froze as they heard Connor's question. " Soo... how's Allison?" Stephen then spit in his goggles to clean them and then shrugged. " Jet-legged."

Connor then chuckled. " You see, it's funny. You always gave off the impression like you were single." Ashley bit her lip, looking at Abby stand up and walk away, looking at the water.

" That's funny. I don't think I was giving any impression whatsoever." Stephen answered him. " You'd be surprised." Connor said and Stephen rolled his eyes at him.

" Connor, I'm flattered. But you're really not my type." And with that he dove into the water and Ashley giggled, as Connor had gotten soaking wet. He glared at her and thwacked his hand to her, sending cold drips of water on herself. " Connor!" she laughed and he shrugged.

" That's what you get for hitting me with a pillow." he smiled and she rolled her eyes and pushed him in the pool, making him yelp and then she smirked and got up and walked over to Abby to help her out.

* * *

**Home Office **

" The police have charged Diane Johnson." Claudia said to Lester, trying to persuade him to let Diane go. " I know." Lester replied simply. " We have to intervene!" Claudia exclaimed.

" We're not going to do that."

" Why not?" she asked, annoyed.

" Because I won't allow this story to become Public Property. At least in prison the newspapers can't get a hold of her."

" So you're just going to let them lock up a innocent and traumatized girl?!" Claudia exclaimed again. " Of course it's undesirable, but it'd be far worse then to release her to cause panic and disorder. I'll see that the charges are dropped when the immediate crisis is under control."

" But that could take months!"

He then turned and snapped at her, " Would you rather tell the police that an ancient sea monster is cruising our swimming pools, consuming lifeguards? I know the, uh, injustice stings, but the correct decision is often painful. That's the burden of government."

* * *

**Reservoir **

The small harbor has a pier with some boats around. Lots of people are around, they are either walking along the waterfront, sailing, canoeing, visiting the cafe, etc.

Some people are on Kayaks or Canoes in the water as musics played loudly, they didn't see the large Mosasaur lurking under the water right underneath them in the murky waters of the reservoir.

Suddenly a large lump of meats floats up to the surface of the water in front of the people canoeing or kayaking. They all stare at it, and a woman screams and a woman comes running.

* * *

**Home Office **

Claudia set pictures of the large lump of meat on Lester's desk as Cutter and Ashley stood with her. He looked down at the pictures. " Well, the D.N.A is conclusive. It's the boy from the swimming pool. "

" Or, what's left of him." She muttered, looking at Cutter and Ashley. " It's bolus. A regurgitated mass of flesh and bone. The beast swallowed him whole and then vomited up what it couldn't digest." Cutter explained to him.

" And what type of creature could have done this to him?" Lester muttered. " What you should be asking yourself, is how the remains of a boy who was attacked in a swimming pool, end up 20 miles away in a reservoir." Cutter said.

" Maybe there never was an anomaly. Maybe the girl murdered her boyfriend in the swimming pool and dumped his body in the reservoir." Lester said and Ashley rolled her eyes. Was he serious? Was he? She then turned to him and gave a disbelieving laugh.

" It's very likely, provided you also believe she swallowed him whole and then drove 20 miles down the motorway to regurgitate his remains." Ashley snapped at him and he just stared at her, with cold blue eyes.

" Alright, then you explain it, dearie." She rolled her eyes at the nickname and turned to Cutter. " Look, we know it was the same beast in the pool and the reservoir. Perhaps the anomaly has fixed point of origin.." he trailed off looking at Ashley, who caught on.

" Yet somehow it remains fluid in our time. They don't just open, they _move._ " She finished.

* * *

**At the Reservoir the next day **

Cutter and Ashley began to walk over to Captain Ryan and Claudia, Ashley stopping to talk to Captain Ryan about anything, and Cutter walking along the bridge with Claudia.

" We haven't found anything, no creature, no anomaly, no nothing. We're still searching the reservoir, but with any luck the anomaly had closed again." Ashley they started walking up to Cutter, eyeing the water as she thought it changed, but then shook that thought away.

" I need detailed local maps, lists of.. swimming pools, rivers, lakes, anything near by. Can you get those for me?" he asked, turning to her. " Should I be asking why?" she asked.

" It's just an idea." he replied. " You know what I miss? Those soul crushingly duel civil service meetings, which made suicide look like an exciting career option. I used to sit there, praying something would happen in my life." she smiled at him.

" Careful what you wish for." he smiled, patting her shoulder and walking off and soon saw Ashley come up to him and shot him an arched eye brow. " Cutter?" Ashley asked, she was going to ask him about the water.

" Hmm?"

" Do you think the water is-" she was interrupted by Connor yelling, " Professor! Ashley! Professor!" he yelled poking some stick in the water. Nick and Ashley rushed over to him, wondering what he was yelling about.

He held a stick and it had a red piece of red tape around it part way at a certain point, but they water didn't reach it. " You two are really gonna want to see this. The reservoir's land locked, right?"

" Yes." Cutter said, nodding. " So allowing for condensation and rainfall, the depth should be pretty consistent?" Connor asked. Ashley then nodded her head, the same as Cutter.

" Yes." she answered. " Well, " Connor said. " I made this mark at the water level earlier," he pointed to the red tape around the stick and then put it back into the water.

" The water level's fallen 40 centimeters since then." Stephen then ran up to them as Connor said, " This isn't a reservoir anymore, it's a tidal wave. The water's literally pouring out of it."

" It must be flowing through the anomaly." Ashley said, as the four of them stared out at the reservoir, seeing Pelicans sit on top of the water or some just skitter across it.

" Which means it's still out there." Cutter finished.

* * *

Cutter stood on the small board of the bridge and heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Claudia with a cup of coffee for him. " Thanks very much." he smiled as she handed him the cup and stood next to him.

" Thinking about Helen?" Claudia asked, and Cutter turned to face her. " How'd you know that?" he questioned. " Highly trained Civil Servant, famous for our emotional empathy."

Cutter kept staring at the water. Helen still on his mind. " Whatever I'm doing, she's always there. She never really goes away." Cutter said sadly. Claudia then bit her lip, trying to hide the disappointment on her face.

" Strange... all the people in the world to hallucinate about, Stephen chose Helen." He just stared at the the water, as steam had came to it. _Steam. Steam! _Cutter thought.

" Steam." Claudia gave him a curious look. " Don't you see it? The tide must be coming in, bringing in warmer water from the other side. The steam is telling us exactly where the anomaly is!" Cutter then started to run over to Ashley and Stephen.

After the conversation with Claudia, Cutter, Ashley, and Stephen were all in wet, swimming suits to go and dive, along with some special force divers. They all got some inflatable boats out.

Ashley was placing her flippers on and fixed the back on her wet suit, throwing her hair over her shoulder and looked over at Cutter who was coming, and Claudia was behind him.

" I suppose there's no point in asking you not to go down with them." Claudia said to him, as they walked over to the boat, and Ashley fully looked up at them.

" You don't have to worry about me." said Cutter, smiling at Claudia. " I'm not. I'm just thinking about all the paperwork I'll have to do if you drown. No idea how many forms I'll have to fill in."

He gave a toothless grin, and chuckled formed in his throat. " What if you're right and that creature's still down there?" she asked him, a bit of worriment in her voice.

" We'll be find, alright?" he reassured her and walked over to the boat with Stephen and Ashley, who sat next to each other and waited for him. Claudia, Abby, Connor, and Ryan watched from the pier.

* * *

Connor and Abby were walking along the pier to go and collect water samples, when Connor suddenly asked, " Why do Stephen and Ashley get all the fun stuff to do, whilst we get stuck here collecting water samples?" he asked Abby.

Abby stared over at Stephen, who was bust laughing with Ashley and Cutter about something, Abby even saw Stephen touch Ashley hand while she didn't notice and pull his hand off.

Abby licked her lips, not looking at Connor. " Stephen looks better in a wet suit." Connor bit his cheek, jealously rising. " That debatable. Ya, well... um... so does Ashley." he stuttered and Abby looked at him with a raised eye brow and rolled her eyes.

" I can do the action stuff as well, ya know. I'm not just a massive intellect." he said to her.

* * *

**Underwater**

The boat had stopped and Ashley, Cutter, and Stephen were getting their scuba tanks on along with their masks, and looked at each other and then fell backwards to dive into the water with a couple of Ryan's men.

Ashley opened her brown eyes under the water and made a disgusted face, the water was all murky and green, she didn't like what this looked like at all. Ashley looked at Stephen and Cutter and they nodded, turning on their underwater flashlights and looking around the water, for at least...

Something.

Ashley's mind then flicked to Abby and Stephen, how he asked her out. She then shook her head, her brown hair slowly waving in her face and she brushed it out and turned to Cutter as they all did some various checks, and he made an 'OK' sign to Stephen, Stephen did the 'OK' sign to Ashley, and she gave the 'OK' sign to everyone else, ready to get going.

Cutter, Ashley, and Stephen were leading the way to just find something a creature or the anomaly, but for now they were having no luck at all.

* * *

" He doesn't remember a thing, you know, Stephen." Connor said to Abby and she stared at him. " That's. Not the point." she pointed out to him. " He knew what he was doing when he asked me out. He knew he had a girlfriend."

" Ya, and he might have just been poisoned by a giant centipede that would have effected his judgement, just a little bit." he said to her and she glared, har something on her mind.

" What's on your mind?" Connor asked and Abby shook her head. " Just.. the Stephen thing." he nodded and they both walked, but Abby then dazed off into a flashback with Stephen before he was lifted into the ambulance.

_" Of course I will. And I'll have at your place later and stay for breakfast in the morning." She smiled and he sucked in a breath. " Good result, As-" his voice stopped and he was lifted into the ambulance... _

Abby blinked. He said "As" and Abby also heard a slight 'h' in the name. He wasn't saying her name though. She shook it off and walked to Connor.

" What am I saying?" Connor asked himself. " You know what? You're right. He's, ah, he's ah two timing weasel and maybe you should put that down to experience, and mooovve on! You know there's plenty more fish in the sea."

* * *

Connor and Abby were now standing in the water, picking up water samples. Abby then walked away, still in the water from him to collect more samples of the water. Two birds had just zipped across the water, making noises as if they were scared of something in the water.

Connor then turned to look at the birds flying away and then saw something, that was heading straight for Abby. He gulped and then called her name, with a another gulp.

" Abby... um what's that?" Abby looked up seeing the fear in Connor's brown eyes and then turned to see something swimming towards her slowly and she stood still, fear coming to the two.

A giant Mosasaur was coming straight at them.

* * *

**Underwater **

Ashley, Cutter, Stephen, and some of the Special Force men were still under that water, shinning their flashlights around to see if they could see anything, but they saw nothing. Just murky green waters and maybe some small fish or moss hear and there, but no creature and no anomaly.

That is until a man had swam right in front of Cutter, and then suddenly, an anomaly opened up, lighting up the whole section of water, but it was horrible as a man had gone through it. Ashley's eyes widen at the man a question pounding her head, _Why isn't he coming back? _She then turned to the team and made an 'UP' sign and they swam up to the to the surface, although her and Cutter stayed under to see the anomaly, Stephen gestured he was going to get something.

* * *

Abby and Connor stood in the water, completely frozen as a large Mosasaur was swimming around her, slowly. Connor then moved slightly and Abby's head shot up as she whispered in a hurry, " Don't. Move." He held his hands up and nodded.

They stood there, until they didn't see anything move around them in the water, as if the Mosasaur was hiding. " Go!" Connor shouted and the two started running, but then heard the splashing of the Mosasaur then started to run out of the water, going slowly of how murky and thick the water was.

" Quickly Abby!" Connor shouted at her. They finally got out of the water and they were now on a area where there was canoes and kayaks, and they were stuck in a small open area, and a fence was behind them so they couldn't move.

The Mosasaur then lept on the shore, trying to reach them, but it couldn't move its flippers, so it just swayed around trying to get free out of the small piece of land, and snapped it's jaws at them.

" Stand out of the way Abby!" Connor said, and pushed Abby out of the way and his eyes stopped at a paddle and then started to thwack on it's snout, and then thwacked it again and then the paddle got jammed in it's mouth, holding it's jaws as it shook it's head and then dove back into the water, and shook the paddle out of it's mouth.

* * *

**Underwater **

Ashley and Cutter stayed under the, feeling a disturbance in the water. Then suddenly a medium sized Mosasaur came up and Cutter's eyes widen as it looked straight towards Cutter and Ashley, the two stood still under the water as their eyes widen, seeing a trail of blood coming from it's mouth, it was shaking it's head and roaring.

It swam past the two, ignoring them and then swam over to the anomaly and then looked at it and tilted it's head and then swam through it. They stayed there, stunned, and then they anomaly closed and their eyes widen, the man was gone and so was the Mosasaur, the two before looked at each other and swam back up to the boats.

Once they got up they swam over to the inflatable boats as some of the men on the boats helped them up.

The two came up and stared at Stephen, Ashley taking off her mask and wiping water off her face as they drove back to the Reservoir, as the people who went under the water gave them towels and they dried off.

* * *

When they got back, everyone was fussing about loosing the diver and the Mosasaur attacking Connor and Abby. Cutter had on his suit still, but had a red towel wrapped around his waist as Connor came next to him, explaining what happened.

" Some kind of Mosasaur, maybe 6 or 7 meters, Cretaceous, at a guess." Connor explained to Cutter. " Scary," Cutter said. " But at that size it couldn't have been fully grown."

" Yeah." Connor breathed as Claudia walked up behind them, and Cutter patted Connor's back. " Which is just as well for you." Connor then nodded, walking away over to Abby to see how she was doing.

Claudia came over and stood by Nick. " They're really upset over loosing that diver. Tell me exactly what happened." Claudia said to him. " He swam through, right in front of us, he should have been able to make it back through." Cutter answered her.

" Something must have stopped him." said Claudia and turned to face him. " Are you sure absolutely certain the anomaly's closed?" she asked him. He nodded.

" Straight after the Mosasaur went back through." he said truthfully. " The water temperature's already turned to normal." and Claudia looked back at the men, as Stephen was trying to calm them down. " Then we've lost him."

" Yeah." Cutter said.

Abby then walked up to Connor and held his hand. " You saved my life." He looked down at their hands and smiled. " I did, didn't I?" Then, soon Abby wrapped her arms around Connor and he stood, frozen until he placed his hands behind her back, closing his eyes and smiling.

" Okay." she laughed. " What?" Connor asked, as their faces were now really close. " You can let go now." she smiled. " Oh yeah, " he then let go of her quickly.

" Sorry, I just..." he trailed off and she smiled at him. " Thanks."

* * *

**The next day: Home Office **

Cutter, Stephen, and Ashley were back in the Home Office. Ashley, for one, was freezing cold after swimming in the water. Her hair was all dry and fell off her shoulders again. She wore some black converse, some dark grey jeans, a blank white v-neck shirt, a watch, and a dark blue hoodie, as again, she was freezing cold.

The three were in the meeting room again, as there was a bunch of maps everywhere on the table. She then walked up to the map, her and Cutter had been talking about the anomalies after the dive and they thought they had some kind of idea.

" The anomalies are times equivalent of an earthquake. Strong enough to.. rip apart the boundaries between dimensions. Our guess is, that the fault line ruptured at the swimming pool," Ashley pointed at a spot on the map, showing Lester.

" Then the reservoir. It could crash it's way through our time again, anywhere along this line." Ashley stated, with a now pale finger as she showed the line that her and Cutter had talked about and pointed to a certain spot.

" Earthquakes?" Lester asked, and Ashley's head snapped up from the line and over to him. " Temporal fault lines? Are we trying a little to hard people? It's a random chance, that's all! There's no connection with it any of it." he commented to Ashley, who looked a bit taken back. Stephen then glared hard at the man.

" Try to look on the bright side, you three. The anomaly's gone, the crisis it over, and I'd say we got off pretty lightly." he said to them.

" Except that a good man is now permanently marooned in the past." Claudia added and Ashley then held out her arms. " See!" She said, and Claudia shot her a smile.

Cutter then stepped in front of Ashley, acting almost like a father. " There could be another breach on the fault line at any given moment. You should be stationing troops at every significant body of water, between the reservoir.. and the coast." Cutter said and Lester looked at them in disbelief.

" The press would be crawling all over us in seconds. How on Earth would we explain it? I mean, you admit that's it's all conjecture?" Lester said. " Yes, of course, but we're right." Ashley said to him, crossing her arms.

" You people, you're worse than the climate change mob." Cutter, Ashley, and Stephen smiled in amusement at each other. " One cold day in July and suddenly it's the new Ice Age!" he exclaimed, and their smiled died down.

" You're making a mistake. If and when the anomaly breaks through again, we guarantee you it will somewhere along this line." Cutter finished.

* * *

**A Family House **

Two kids were running to go play outside. They were both about the same age. One was a girl, she had light brown hair, fair skin, and light brown eyes and wore what looked like a school uniform, she had small dark blue heels on, some white socks, a dark blue skirt, a white shirt, and a dark blue jacket.

The other was a boy, he had the same hair color, eye color, and skin color as his mother and sister. He just wore some sneakers, some dark blue pants, a white shirt, and a dark blue jacket.

There mother was following them outside as they placed their backpacks down. " Okay guys, ten minutes before school!" she called out to them, as they giggled and ran outside to play. The girl was jump roping while the boy was playing with a toy plane.

The woman took a basket of dirty clothes to the washing machine down to the cellar, picking up some more dirty clothes along the way and flicked on the light, and walked down the small wooden steps. She knelt down to the washing machine and loaded it with the dirty clothes and switched it on.

Water suddenly was coming from no where on the other side of the room, covering up the floor. But she didn't notice. The woman then walked back up the stairs and picked up the kids' backpacks, so they could go to school.

She looks out the window to see them playing and smiles, until she looks over and turns to see her wet footprints she had left. She tilted her head, confused and looked back at her kids until going back to the cellar.

Once she got in she found the whole floor covered in water, she looks around the room wide eyes and runs back upstairs. After she got out, the plug socket sparked, making huge sparks.

And then, suddenly, a creature thrashed and shrieked, looking like some kind of bird.

* * *

**Same day at the CMU **

Connor sat down in the cafeteria, working and looking on something on his laptop. He is very focused on this, that he doesn't hear Tom and Duncan coming behind him. Duncan walks over to the seat in front of him, whilst Tim stood behind Connor, looking at the screen of his laptop.

" Mosasaur, eh? Cretaceous era, marine predator. Anything from 2 to 20 meters in length and two tons in weight," Tom looked over at Duncan. " Extinct 65 million years ago."

Connor jumped slightly, and closed his laptop and started to gather his stuff together. " I was reading that." Tom said, facing Connor. " What's this? New Project?" Tom asked, and Connor stood up, putting his backpack over his shoulder, not meeting his gaze.

" No. No. No, no, no. Just uh, just interested. Oh, is that the time? I've going to have to go." Connor said in a hurry, looking at his watch. " Whoa! What's the rush?" Tom asked and Connor looked at him.

" It's DVD night. 'Battlefield Earth', director's commentaries. Your turn to get the pizza." Tom explained to him, as Connor silently cursed at himself. " Right." he said and then pulled out some money.

" You know what? You can have it on." he handed the money to Duncan. " I've really got to be somewhere. " he said and with that, Connor left them, again. Duncan put the money in his shirt pocket as Tom sat in Connor's seat.

" What's gone into him?" Tom asked Duncan. " Maybe he's still angry over our practical joke." Duncan said.

" Come on. That fake dinosaur was a masterpiece." Tom said again. " Ha, ha yeah. Perhaps he's got a girlfriend." Duncan chuckled, as did Tom. " Nah." Duncan said.

" Well it must be something pretty radical. He missed my Gerry Anderson marathon last weekend as well. Said he wasn't interested." Tom said, wondering what had gone into his friend.

" How weird is that?" Duncan asked. " Why the sudden obsession with dinosaurs?" Tom asked his friend and Duncan thought for a moment. " Maybe he's on to something. A dig somewhere, a good fossil, something he wants to keep to himself. "

" Which would be selfish. You know, I think we need to keep a closer eye on that boy." said Tom.

* * *

**Same day: Home Office **

Stephen was walking though the building and he fixed his leather jacket. His head pounding. Today Ashley had not met his gaze, as if she had been angry at him for some reason. He turned around, to look at her talking with Claudia and Nick. He turned back and stopped when he saw a screen with some pictures of the room where he had been attacked.

His eyes then widened as he strangely had some flashbacks.

_He looked over by the fence and went through the hole, seeing if Cutter was still with the creature. _

Stephen stopped, his eyes widening as he

_As the giant centipede was right in front of him. _

_" Helen.." he whispered, seeing a female figure walk up to him. _

He froze and remembered the ambulance.

_" Have dinner with me." he said, his body shaking slightly. _

Then he remembered when he almost called Abby...

_" Good result, As-" _

He looked over again at Cutter and Ashley, and gulped. He needed to speak to Cutter...

* * *

Stephen was leaning on the stair rail, waiting impatiently for Cutter to come. His mind kept on replaying the scene with Helen, the Arthroplureid, and Abby him thinking she was Ashley.

He looked up at the ceiling, the bright light hitting his eyes and looked straight over again, until he heard footsteps behind him. He spun around to see Ashley and Cutter, he could see that she was angry with him, he could sometimes see jealousy in her eyes or hear it in her voice. She bit her lip, and he gulped looking down, why did he always love it when she did that?

Nick patted him on the back when Ashley and him walked by, a rolled up map in his other hand. " Come on, lets go." Cutter said. They turned around when Stephen didn't move.

He turned to Ashley and nodded. " Go on.. we'll-we'll catch up." Stephen said to her. She raised an eye brow, but nodded and then started to walk down the stairs.

" I've been remembering things." Stephen said and that made Ashley stop at one of the bottom stairs, since there weren't that much over here. " You mean Helen." Cutter stated, and Ashley stopped. _Helen? What about her? _Ashley looked over her shoulder slightly and listened carefully.

" Why didn't you tell anyone? Not Claudia? Not even Ashley? Did you go after her?" Stephen asked Cutter multiply times. " Look. If she wanted to talk to me than she could have. Why keep playing games with me?" Cutter said and Ashley thought.

_Helen. Stephen probably saw her in the tunnels. _She bit her cheek to stop a gasp. He gave a disbelieving sound. " You mean this isn't the first time? How long have you've known she was alive?" Stephen asked.

_Helen's alive. Bloody Hell. _

" Look, not long. But all these years, she let me think she was dead. She let me go through all of that. At least Ashley had a reason, she was stuck in the past and she explained it to us, but Helen just plays games. What does that tell you?" Cutter said and Ashley rolled her eyes.

_Do they always talk about me? Eh. oh well not the point. _

" Come on, there could be all kinds of reasons why she stayed away." Stephen tried to reason. " The point is she wants to see you now." _He has a point. _Ashley thought.

" She left you to die on your own." Cutter said and Ashley cringed. _Helen left Stephen to die! That damn.. Ashley calm down, this is Cutter's wife. But, Cutter also has a point too. _

" Yeah, well. Maybe she thought help was coming." Stephen said, and Ashley knew this is where Cutter said something that shut anyone's mouth.

" Maybe she didn't care." Ashley then nodded, she was right she knew Cutter was going to say something like that. " You think I don't want to know what happened? I've thought of nothing else for eight years. But what if.. what if the truth is worse than not knowing?" He asked Stephen.

" You gonna tell the others?" he asked, as if he knew what Stephen was going to say. " No. It's not my call..but if she was my wife I've gone through a million anomalies." Stephen said.

_Way to make me feel more jealous Stephen. And great way to make Cutter feel even more guilty and bad about himself. _Ashley thought, rolling her eyes. " Yeah, but she isn't, is she?" Cutter asked, annoyed.

" But she was important to me too, and Ashley." Stephen added, it seems like he was the one who loved to mention her. " Yeah, I know." Cutter was then starting to walk away and then turned to Stephen.

" Are you coming?" he asked. Ashley sucked in a breath and dashed away as she heard them coming closer, guilt filling with her as she just eavesdropped on their private conversation.

* * *

**At the House **

The woman, **( Author's Note: I'm just call her Emma ) **Mary, had sent a plumber down the stairs in the cellar. He held a flashlight and then shrugged. " I thought you said you got a leak in the washing machine, love. Not an indoor pool."

She sighed. " Can you stop it?" she asked. " We'll see." the plumber answered. The plumber walked into the water, as it stops at his waist and looked around the cellar.

Emma stayed behind the steps. The plumber checked behind the washing machine. " Well, your connections are fine. It must be a mains leak." he commented to Emma.

Then, a sudden splash-or splashing sounds behind the plumber and he spun around, shinning his flashlight in the dark area and gave an amused smile.

" Well, your dog's enjoying a swim anyway." he said and chuckled. She rolled her eyes. " We haven't got a dog." she answered and then walked up the stairs. leaving the room.

His smile fell as he looked around again. He walks around, until a bird-like creature is sitting on the counter top. He doesn't see it until it shrieked and he spun around, his eyes widen. The creature lunged at him as he tried to get past.

The plumber stumbled backwards into the water, and floundered in the water as the creature kept on attacking him. " Help me!" he shouted. The bird-like creature dived into the water and started to bite the plumber.

" Help me!" he shouted again. He managed to get to his feet and stumbled to the steps where the woman waited as the woman comes down, seeing him and asked,

" Are you alright?" she asked. He then breathed, and tried to go up the stairs but then he was dragged back under. The woman stopped and screamed.

* * *

**Home Office **

" We haven't clarified the exact picture yet, but it looks like a plumber was attacked in some woman's cellar." Claudia said to Lester as the two were walking around the Home Office, once again.

" I'm surprised. Have you seen how much these people charge?" Lester asked. Claudia rolled her eyes at him and continued, " She claimed that the damage was done by some kind of large reptile."

" I suppose you're going to tell me how this lies directly on Cutter's and Ms. Handson's mythical fault line? I'm really beginning to dislike those two." Lester commented.

* * *

**At the House **

A body, a diver's body floated up to the surface of the pool in the cellar. It was the diver they lost at the reservoir.

A bunch of black jeeps pulled up outside of the house, it is Ryan and his men are inside of them. Ryan is wearing his civvies but had a brown jacket over it, as are his men as usual.

_" All units, a second body has been found in the basement. I repeat, a second body has been found in the basement." _A man's voice came from on of the radio's.

Ryan then got a radio. " Zero to team Bravo. Move into position and set up..." He said and him and two others entered the house. The diver's body was zipped into a body.

Ryan's eyes stop at a handkerchief around the man's wrist with the initials, _' H.C.' _on it. Ryan then held up his hand. " Hold on." he then took the handkerchief off his wrist and looked at it, before pulling out his phone and made a call.

* * *

**Home Office **

" I want the press kept away as far away as this as possible. If we have to, we go with an escaped crocodile story, but apart from that, we deny everything." James Lester said, very annoyed. He started to walk away until Claudia's phone rang and she held her arm.

" Oh sir." she said and he turned around to see her on the phone with Ryan. " Claudia speaking... right... thank you, bye bye." She said and hung up the phone and looked at Lester.

" They found a body in the basement, special forces diver." Claudia explained to him. " Great." Lester replied.

* * *

**At the House **

Claudia got out of the jeep, wearing her same outfit but with gloves and a long white coat. Ryan moved over to greet her. " It's our diver. The man was lost in the reservoir. Looks like he died from shock. They found this tied to his wrist. We don't know how the hell it got there."

He handed Claudia the handkerchief and she held it, and noticed the initials on it and closed her eyes, very mad at Professor Nick Cutter.

* * *

Ashley, Stephen, and Cutter were inside the house, on the steps. Ashley and Stephen holding torches to look around the room. Ashley was avoiding his gaze again and he looked guilty.

They heard someone's footsteps and Cutter turned around to see Claudia, some of her hair swinging in her face making her look really pretty. " What kept you?" he asked her and she gave him a look.

" What is it?" he asked. She then handed him the handkerchief and he looked down at it, his eyes wide. Ashley then turned around and raised an eye brow at it, confused. They looked away as soon as she read the initials and they walked away.

Nick and Claudia were upstairs by the door, leading to the garden. Cutter leaned against the windowsill as Claudia stood in front of him, her heels clicking on the ground.

His arms were crossed and he looked at her, licked his lips, and gulped. " Helen's mad, old Aunt used to give used to give us those handkerchiefs, um.. same present every single birthday and Christmas, and we used to make jokes about them. That's a message. It means Helen's waiting for me on the other side of the anomaly." Cutter explained.

" Just like she was in the underground." Claudia stated and a small look of guilt flashed in Cutter's eyes. " Yeah."

" Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, very pissed off at him. " You lied to me," Cutter could hear the hurt in her voice as she shook it away. " To all of us!" she exclaimed, louder.

" Try to see it from my perspective. I had just found out that my dead wife was still alive." He said to her and she stood straight.

" She might know things! Things that.. could help us. You.. , had no right to decide what we should know and when we should know it!" Claudia snapped at him.

" She's my wife." Cutter answered. That's when Claudia had it, she was sick and tired of this. " Maybe in your mind that gives you some kind of special privilege, but this affects all of us. If you can't see that, then you just can't be here anymore."

Cutter was stunned by her words. She'd never been so harsh to him like that. She threw the handkerchief on the ground and walked away.

* * *

Outside, Ashley started helping Stephen unload some gear from the back of the jeep, and yet she wouldn't talk to him. She wasn't just mad about the Abby thing, she was now mad at her and Cutter. She turned slightly when she noticed him staring at her.

" What?" she asked, softly interested in why he was staring as she started to lift more gear from the jeep. " My memories back.. Well, some of it anyway. Enough to know why you're angry at me." He said as he placed more gear beside the jeep.

Ashley then bit her lip and looked away. _Great. _" Well. We've got a job to do Stephen." She really didn't want to talk about this with him, since she also heard slight voices from outside the house from Claudia and Cutter. Especially since what she heard at the Home Office.

" Can we at least talk about it?" he asked her, with a slight desperate tone. " Look... I, um, over-reacted. I've already forgotten about it. " Ashley said looking at him with a hopefully normal face.

" I remember. You forgot. Bloody typical." Stephen said, getting angry, but then looked at her with soft eyes and held her shoulders so she could stare at him. She froze when she looked into his blue eyes.

" Look.. Ashley. When I asked Abby out... I..um.." he said trying to find the right words, Ashley raised an eye brow at him. " You what?" she asked and he stared at her.

" I... I thought she was you." He said truthfully and Ashley's eyes widen at him. He thought.. Abby was her? She did remember him slightly saying her name, but then she shook it off.

" I thought she was you, since we're _always _together. And I thought, I was never going to see you again, and I didn't want to die without knowing I... uh liked you, you know? That.. also happened when I thought I wasn't going to see you when you disappeared." he muttered that quietly and Ashley gulped. He wanted to ask her out before she disappeared?

He then got quiet and she stepped away from his grip and turned to get an oxygen tank.

" You should have been thinking about your girlfriend." she said putting the oxygen tank away. " No, Ashley... the truth is, well. She and I, well, we don't really know each other that well anymore." he said, truthfully.

" Well, now's your chance to get reacquainted." She said looking up at him. " Did you even tell Abby about this? That you didn't want her?" Ashley asked, getting angry.

" Yes, I did. And _she _understood." he snapped and she stopped and dropped something out of the jeep and sucked in a breath, until he spun her around and held a hand on her cheek.

" Ashley," his voice was lower and even more irresistible. She'd then kicked herself for that, of course. " I'm sorry." Ashley looked up at him and bit her lip, looking down and stepping away again.

" Look," she said her voice breaking slightly until she cleared her throat. " It's not big deal. I liked you, and you found out. It's nothing, don't worry about it." She said and looked away from him, not seeing the broken look on his face, they both felt a stab in their heart as she said that.

She then heard him slam the back of the jeep and started walking away. Tears welled in her eyes as she turned around, blinking them away. " Stephen, wait!" she called and he turned around, trying to hide a hopeful look on his face.

Ashley ran over to him and held his hand. She looked up as did he and they started to lean in, she didn't have to stand on her tip-toes like maybe some other girls, because she was quite tall. Their eyes closed and they leaned in, their lips almost touching-

Sirens.

They jumped, hearing the sounds of sirens and they cursed under their breath. They turned around to see a Motorcycle that said, " Police " and someone in the car behind it, they squinted their eyes to see who is was and they blinked and looked at each other, forgetting the almost kiss.

" What's Lester doing here?" she asked him and he shrugged and held her elbow. " I don't know. Lets find out."

Lester pulled up and Ryan came over to greet him. " Area secure, sir." Lester nodded and walked into the house, a look on his face.

* * *

**Inside the House **

Ashley, Cutter, Stephen, Abby, Connor Claudia, Ryan, and Lester had gather around inside the house, as if they were having a meeting at the Home Office and Lester spoke, " The revelation that Helen Cutter's still alive changes everything." He said.

Connor then looked at him. " She's still alive? Um, how did I miss that?" he asked. " It's a long story." Claudia answered him. " So, eight years she's been living in the past. My god. How are we going to explain this to Celebrity Love Island to her?" Connor asked.

" Shut up Connor." Claudia said. Lester than turned to Ashley. " How long have you been in the past?" he asked her. " Only five or six years, and I've only been stuck in the Late Permian Era, I haven't been leaping through them like Helen. " She answered and Stephen shifted, remembering his reaction when she disappeared.

" She's eight years ahead of us in terms of understanding the anomalies. Her knowledge could be priceless and we have to share it." Lester said to everyone.

" Which is find if she was here, but she isn't." Stephen said and Lester turned to Cutter. " Which is why we're gonna go and find her." he said back to everyone and they lifted their heads, their eyes wide.

" We know she wants to make contact. She must be brought back here, by force is necessary. " Cutter looked up at him. " This is my wife you're talking about." he said angrily.

" Which is why, I want you to go through the anomaly and bring her back." he said simply. " You will, of course have a military escort." Lester added. " To do what?" Cutter asked, annoyed.

" Shoot her if she won't come back?" he asked and Ashley tensed. " To protect you, both of you. The alternative is you sever all ties with the anomaly project with immediate effect, and we'll go and find her ourselves." Lester explained to him, the two never leaving each other's gaze.

" Okay." Cutter said, nodding. " One one condition. I go on my own. There's no question of force. I'll do my best, but if she doesn't want to come back, then that's it."

" How can we trust you?" Claudia asked, and Ashley glared at her, who wouldn't trust Cutter? Cutter also looked at her with disbelief shinning in his eyes, knowing she was still angry with him. " Oh, I'm sure Professor Cutter won't let us down again." Lester said to Claudia.

" You will try to remember which side you're on, won't you?" Lester paused before walking away.

* * *

**Later where the anomaly is **

Ashley and Stephen knelt down next to Cutter on a wooden platform in the cellar as he was all suited up and Ashley held a rope, her hoodie was hanging on a chair neatly. " Ok, Cutter. You've got an hour of air and a mile of rope," Ashley explained to him and he nodded.

" Take a compass reference as soon as you get there and just.. stay attached." she said to him, worriment in her eyes. He smiled at her and she looked at her watch and back at him.

" After two hours, we'll reel you back in. The water pressure in the anomaly is going to be intense, ok? So the harder you swim, the more air you're going to loose." she said and looked at Stephen who held a harpoon and she rolled her eyes.

" Stephen will now explain, his favorite weapon under the sea, Nessy the Harpoon." she teased and Cutter arched an eye brow at him and Stephen rolled his eyes and held the harpoon to him.

" Now this," he said and gave a laugh and showed him the harpoon. " This has an effective range of about ten meters. If you have to use it against a predator, wait 'till you see the whites of its teeth." Cutter smiled at them as Claudia and Lester were having a discussion, or argument outside.

Cutter held the harpoon and Ashley leaned down to kiss his cheek. " Good luck, please come back and be safe." she whispered to him and he smiled and nodded and turned around, looking at the glowing light.

Claudia, Ryan, Stephen, and Ashley along with another solider knelt down to watch as Cutter dived into the water. Stephen then started playing with a rope, letting it out and Ashley helped him, they watched as Cutter swam through the anomaly, disappearing to the other side.

* * *

**The Past **

As soon as he's there he stopped as he saw some Hesperornis swimming around him, but they don't attack him. He looked over at them, to get a better look at them. Cutter then looked up at the surface, seeing the sun shinning above him and started to swim to the surface.

Cutter then got on the shore, feeling the wet sand stick between his feet as he took off his goggles, mask, and flippers and set them down, along with his tank that was still tied to the rope.

The sand between his feet reminded him of the time he and Helen were walking on the beach and she told him she was- _Forget it. _He shook his head and lookd around him. There was a rock formation, a waterfall behind him, and some flying creatures soaring on the other side of the lake.

" Helen!" he yelled, his voice yet again echoing through the whole place. He then looked over at the rock formation and started to climb it.

When his head popped up, the Hesperornises looked at him and hissed, but they never attacked him. He kept a close eye on them as he walked along the large rock formation and started to climb again.

Once he got to a good spot, the rest of the Hesprerornises hissed at him, but still never attacked. He looked up to see one staring right at him and he stared right back, the rest of them staring at hissing at him. Then, he heard a splash. He then turned around, his head snapping to the left to see what it was.

Then he froze.

His eyes widen and his heart thumped. There swimming in a small pool, naked was his wife.

Helen Cutter.

He stood shocked at her as she he came down some of the rocks to see if this was all real. She looked over at him, as if she hadn't missed him at all, she looked over and smiled.

" Hello Nick." she said her voice the same as normal. " I see you got my message." He stood there, still frozen in shock as he lay his eyes on her figure. She still looked fine, but his mind kept on screaming.

_She's here. She's really here! _But nothing came out from his mouth. He just stared in shock.

* * *

He then went up to her, his back facing her as she was getting dressed. " You've lost weight. You haven't been eating properly." she said to him and goosebumps crawled on his skin at the sound of her voice.

" You let me think you were dead." he spoke to her. " I am dead as the person you knew. My old life ended eight years ago." she then buttoned up her shirt, and placed her hands on her hips.

" Now you can turn around. I'm decent." He then sucked in a breath and turned around, looking at her face again since a long time. Although.. something about her cheeks and nose looked familiar for some reason, he shook that thought away.

He didn't say anything though. " There's no easy way to do this is there?" she asked, sitting down to tie her shoes. " Well, maybe we should just skip to the small talk. Why didn't you come back?" he asked her.

" What are you really upset about Nick? That I stayed away, or I didn't tell you what I was doing." she smiled at him. " I'm not upset Helen. I just don't know who you are anymore."

" You wanna know why I didn't come back?" she asked more softly this time. " Because I knew, after.._ our_ ...Ashley disappeared, I knew your conscience would make you throw all this out there for everyone to trample over and I wasn't ready to share it."

A Hesprerornis came closer to the tow, hissing. " Hey!" Helen shouted and grabbed a rock and threw it in the water. The creatures then looked at the water and dove in it.

She looked up at the creatures on the rock formations. " Hesperonis. Scary up close, but cumbersome and very stupid." She then saw the look on Cutter's face.

" What do you want Nick? An apology? What's the point?" she asked him. He then looked back at her. " Eight years of my life back would be nice." he said and she placed her hands on her hips.

" Oh come on. People grieve and then they heal. It happens all the time. Why should you be any different? I mean-" she was interrupted by Nick when he asked her,

" Why come back at all then?" Helen then stopped, and smiled. " Let me guess you want something."

* * *

**Back at the House **

Ashley and Stephen got up from the cellar and gave Ryan the rope as they exited the door to go over to the kitchen. " Abby!" Ashley called and Abby came over and walked over to the two. " How's long he been?" Stephen asked. Abby has a stopwatch and Connor is looking at some maps.

" 91 minutes and 41 seconds." She answered. Ashley and Stephen nodded, until Connor said, " The drains. Stephen! Ashley!" he called and the two stopped to look over at Connor and walk over to him.

" In theory, a creature could make its way along the sewage system all the way to the river, and once there, it could go anywhere."

" And?" Ashley asked, curious. Cutter still on her mind. " Well, good news is the size of the drains rules out anything bigger that of a small Mosasaur." Connor said to them.

" Well, how small?" Abby asked him. " Not small enough." he answered. Suddenly the door opened, and the four snapped their heads to see Claudia come in with some men who were pulling on wet suits. Ashley raised her eye brow in confusion.

" What's going on?" Her and Stephen asked at the same time. Claudia didn't answer them, she just closed the doors, sadly not taking her eyes off the confused four who looked at her through the window.

* * *

**The Past **

Helen handed a lid of a thermos flask and filled it for him. " You've come back before?" he asked her and she just stared at him, not saying a word.

" Did you watch me grieve?" he asked her, and again she said nothing. " Did you come to the funereal?" he asked her and she looked up at him, " No. Was it good?" she asked him.

" It was okay." he answered her as if they were just having a normal conversation. " I'll answer all your questions Nick," she said suddenly. " All you have to do.. is come with me." she smiled at him.

" There are more anomalies then you got possibly imagine. I know how to find them. " she said. He ignored it. " I asked you a question." he said to her. " Why do you want me know? After so long?"

" I'm human." was her answer. _She's human. _" I want company. I want to share this.. incredible gift. But only with you. Nick, I have seen such wonders. Things you wouldn't believe." she said.

Cutter turned away from her. " You're asking me to abandon my life? Leave behind everything I know. You know, people are dying back at home and you want me to just.. run away with you?" he told her.

" Animals die, Nick. Species die. You know I'm right. One day, humanity will disappear, just like the dinosaurs and nature doesn't care, something else will just take our place. Nick, just leave all the other stuff behind." She walked closer to him and whispered.

" Come with me." He then licked his lips. " I've got a job to do, you could help me if you like." he told her and she gave him a smile he couldn't capture. " You're rejecting me?" she asked.

" I'm asking you to come back with me." he said and she took a step back. " I offer you the key to time, Nick. And you turn your back on it? Call yourself a scientist?" she said to him and he smiled at her.

" I call myself a human being." With that, Cutter walked away and Helen watched him. " Nick! Wait!" she calls and he turns around to her as she placed a hand on a rock.

" Remember... when we where walking on the beach.. and I told you I was pregnant?" Helen asked, and Cutter gulped. **( Author's Note: Btw, this is before they met Stephen ) **" Yes.." he gulped, he never talked about this. They weren't ready to be parents, they had one look of their little daughter's face and kissed her on the head and laughed with her, and they put her at someone's doorstep.

" Y-yes." he said, wanting to just leave. " How is she?" she asked. " Who?" Cutter asked. " Our daughter, I left her at a doorstep and I had a small paper that said her name.." she trailed off.

" You named her? But.. wait, we don't even know where our daughter is." Cutter said and Helen smiled. " Oh, Nick. She's with you." Cutter's heart began to pound as he raised an eye brow.

" Who is she?" he asked. " Ashley Handson." Helen answered. Cutter stopped, his heart pounding. _Ashley... is... our.. daugh-daughter... _he thought as he felt goosebumps on his skin.

" I-" he started, but then she smirked. " You've got a job to do." he looked at her, one last time and turned away from her, his head feeling dizzy and his legs feeling numb. All this time, his daughter was with him.. and he didn't even notice. He then put his gear on and dove into the water, trying to stop his pounding heart.

He swam to the anomaly, and almost reached it until a Mosasaur approached. Nick watched it, as it swam swam above him. He turned around to see another Mosasaur, smaller than the first and his eyes widen as he made a gasping sound. It looked at him and started heading towards him, Cutter then started to swim away, but the Mosasaur head butted him

It then started to circle around Cutter and Cutter then gets the harpoon ready and fire it towards the small Mosasaur. The weapons shot out, and grazed at the creature, making it mad. Cutter turned around, and started to swim back, but the Mosasaur came behind him and managed to slice through Cutter's air hose.

Cutter then slid off his scuba gear, leaving just the rope tied around him. Then, the shadow of the large Mosasaur comes behind the small one, and then just about when the creature was going to lung and attack Cutter, the larger Mosasaur attacks its front side, killing it and swimming away.

* * *

**The House **

Abby and Connor are on the ground floor, Connor is still looking at maps and Abby paced. And then she sighed, " His times up."

Stephen, Ashley , and Ryan are on the wooden platform a radio next to them and Abby's voice pops up, _" Stephen, Ashley, that's two hours. He'll running out of air." _

Ashley and Stephen gave each other worried looks, and Ashley started to shake. The three of them then started to pull Cutter through the water, Claudia then joins them.

" Come on, come on." Stephen mumbled, and then Cutter came. " He's lost his tank." Ryan said, " Quick get him out." Claudia said to them as the three went into the water to pull him out fully. " Shit." Ashley muttered.

" Get his head up!" Ryan called and Ashley lifted his head up " He's not breathing." Ashley said and then gave Cutter CPR along with Claudia. " Come on Cutter. Cutter!" Ashley exclaimed, worried.

" Medic! Get some air inside of him." Ryan commanded. After Claudia gave him one last piece of CPR, she pulled away and he coughed up water and started to kind of wake up. Stephen and Ryan supported him on each side and took him up the stairs, a stretcher had come and they put Cutter on it.

" Was Helen with you?" Claudia asked Cutter. " Yes." he whispered before being rolled off. " So she was there." Claudia said and turned to Ryan. " You know what to do."

He nodded and faced the men with wet suits. " Lets go." Ashley and Stephen shared some looks. " Who's this?" Stephen asked and Claudia shook her head.

" I'm sorry, it's out of my hands." she apologized to them. " What?" Ashley asked her, she and Stephen walking over to Claudia and Claudia just walked away. Stephen then held her to stop her, and that left Ashley and Stephen in the hallway, and she calmed down.

* * *

**In the Ambulance **

Cutter stayed in the ambulance, as Abby sat there and Connor stood there, looking nervous. " How long have I been out for?" he asked them, and Abby and Connor glanced at each other.

" Not long." Abby answered him. " I have to talk to Claudia and Ashley." he said. " There's something you should know-" Abby started to say as Cutter walked out of the ambulance, as men with guns pointed at him. " Stand still! Don't move!" they said.

" What's going on?" Cutter asked. Lester then came out of the house, followed by Ryan, and two other men. Between them, was Helen. Stephen and Ashley started to move, but a solider held them back. Helen looked over at Nick and shot him an accusing glare. He just stood there, shocked to see her. They put Helen in a car, Lester and Claudia also got in and drove away.

Ashley stood there, shocked. " Helen." she whispered.

* * *

**Later that Night at the CMU **

_Helen Cutter's back. _

" Bloody hell.." Ashley whispered to herself and rubbed her forehead. " I can't believe this." A male voice said behind her, making Ashley jump. She spun around to see who it was. " Dah! What? Stephen!" She yelled at him, glaring at him, her brown hair sweeping in her face. She growled at him and turned back to the railing, resting her elbows on it.

" What can't you believe?" Ashley asked him as he leaned his elbows on the railing too. " That Helen's back." he stated. Ashley rolled her eyes and turned her head slightly to see his face. " How can you not believe it? _You _say her in the tunnels." She stated and he shifted his weight.

" Yeah, I know... but I never thought she would come."

" Well Claudia did that-" she was cut off by Stephen raising a hand and chuckling. " Don't talk about it." Ashley smiled at him and turned to the small lake, the birds flying back into the water, she sighed tracing her hands on the railing and felt Stephen touch hers. She looked up at him.

" Yes, Stephen?" she asked him. She saw him shift and look down as if he was arguing with himself. He then looked back at her. " Ashley?" he asked, and she closed her eyes loving the way her name sounded as he said it softly.

" Hmm?" she asked, opening her eyes. When he didn't answer she looked back at him and asked again, " Yes Stephen?" He then looked at the ocean and back to her.

" I was... uh.. wondering if you would like to go out with me, at my place?" he asked her, a soft smile on his face. Ashley stood in shock, trying to ignore her pounding heard.

" Stephen.. hell, yes. Yes I will. I'll even stay for coffee in the morning." she smiled at him. " Really?" he asked, slightly surprised. She then gripped both of his hands. " Yes. I, um, I've liked you a lot more since we've been hanging out. I realized how much I missed you. I did start to have a crush on you in 10th grade though."

He nodded. " So have I. That's why I asked you out." he shrugged and she smiled and then hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck and he stood surprised at the sudden hug and hugged her back, smiling over her shoulder.

Ashley placed her head on his shoulder and was shocked when his hands rested on hers and she closed her eyes and heard him breathe, his breath tickling her neck. " Hey Ashley?" Stephen asked, softly.

" Yeah?" she asked, her head was off his shoulder but still in the same pose, she looked over at him, but he just stared into her brown and looked at her, opening his mouth to say something until he slowly closed it.

He couldn't control himself and let his eyes flick to her cherry lips. Ashley then looked up as he looked back at her, staring into his eyes. _He wants to kiss you. _Ashley realized and then she held her breath and dared to close her eyes, slowly leaning in to his lips. Her breath tickled his upper lip and soon he found himself leaning in too.

Soft lips met and something blossomed within the two. The kiss was soft and slow, but not so soon as both of them knew they weren't going to pull away. It soon became a very romantic, passionate kiss.

Ashley turned fully towards him and she allowed one of his hands to get knotted in her long brown hair, whilst the other snaked around her back and came to a stop, resting softly on a spot on her back.

One of Ashley's hands was placed on the back of his neck, her fingers caressing him just above the hair line, her other hand had some to rest on his cheek as their lips continued to move against one another's.

Stephen still remembered the perfect, first good bye kiss they had shared. He then pulled her closer to him. He leaned forward slightly as she leaned back softly, pulling him down with her.

Soon, they parted and gazed into each others eyes, Ashley softly smiled, taking in a breath. " Wow." Stephen nodded, smiling at her, until her eyes widen in fear.

" Oh my god! We just kissed!" she exclaimed, worried. Stephen then grew concerned and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. " Ashley, what's wrong?" he asked her. She turned to glare at him and punched him in the shoulder.

" You idiot!"

" Wha-?"

" You _have _a girlfriend.. Alli- oh." her face flushed a deep red, she had just felt like a total idiot. He laughed. " Ash, I told you. Allison and I are no more." She shrugged, the red dying from her face. " I know. Sorry, I forgot." she smiled nervously at him.

" It's fine.. so, um, are we boyfriend and girlfriend-" Ashley held up a hand, to stop herself from laughing. " Who said we were boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked him, biting her lip to try and stop laughing.

He shifted. " Sorry. I just... sorry." he even tried to stop himself from laughing... at himself. He then saw her, she was biting her lip, ( that he just kissed ) and he raised an eye brow.

" What?" he asked. " Nothing, but we're not dating yet though."

" When would you like too?" he asked. _So he does want to be my boyfriend. _Ashley thought, with a smile. " I don't know, Stephen. We'll see on our date. How about today at... 8:00 or 8:30, we still have to go back to the Home Office about Helen." Ashley said.

" Alright, I'll see you then." he said and then kissed her cheek quickly and spun around, walking into Cutter's office. Ashley stood there, shocked like the first two times they kissed, but this time... they were probably going to get together. She gulped and her heart pounded. She and Stephen could be together.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Cutter, who looked nervously. " Cutter." she smiled and walked up to him and gave him a quick hug. " How are you feeling."

" Shocked." he said and she laughed. He then stood there, and back up at her. " Ashley... we need to talk."

* * *

**Alright! So yes, that was the ending of this episode. And I really liked this. It did take forever though... so, yea. I really also like the idea of Cutter and Helen having a child, and never saying it too anyone. My friend gave me the idea and I really like it! So yeah, thanks to her! If you guys don't like it, please I don't want any flames ( PWEASE DON'T ) and then.. I have to do the creepy dodo episode! NO! Oh well, wish me luck! Bye! **

**- Love and HeartBreak21 **


	7. Episode 4: The Dodos and the Parasite

**Episode 4**

A bunch of kids were playing football in front of block of flats. They start to kick the ball around, and one of them shot it in the metal bin, scoring a goal rather loudly.

An Asian woman, Mrs. Davis, walked out of her door and looked down at the kids, with a very annoyed expression on her face. She leaned over the railing, glaring at the kids.

" Oi! You lot! Pack it in!" she yelled at them. The kids looked up at her and started to laugh, and turned away from her and started to play football again. Mrs. Davis rolled her eyes and walked back into her room, mumbling and muttering.

In the bathroom, her son is in the bath. He softly started to play with the small toys and made funny noises. Then, the lead of the toilet rattled. The little boy turned around, curious. The toilet rattled again.

A hissing noise came from the bathroom, as the lid of the toilet went up. A snake was coiled inside, hissing.

* * *

**Home Office **

**Maximum Security Wing **

Helen Cutter, was armed with two SAS officers as they walked down the dark halls and then turned to a dark vast corridor to ask her questions, James Lester and Claudia Brown were waiting for her.

She sat down on Claudia's left, as Lester leaned against the wall. He then started walking to his seat as Helen spoke to them, " Presumably there are still laws against kidnapping." she commented from her seat as she stared at Lester's empty seat.

" Hmm. Though officially your dead... we can't have kidnapped someone who doesn't exist, can we?" Lester answered. " The only way you get out of here is by telling us everything you know about the anomalies." Lester added.

" I'll tell you one thing.. you're the spitting image of an Utahraptor, I once met in the Jurassic." Helen said to him with a small grin itched on her face.

Lester smiled, amused, and chuckled sarcastically, then suddenly just like that, a demanding look appeared on his face. Silence broke out between them as one of the SAS soldiers approached Claudia, and handed her a note.

" I'll take that as a refusal to co-operate, shall I?" Lester said acknowledging to the soldier, but still staring at Helen.

Claudia put the note on the table and looked over at Lester. " We got another one, in a block of flats in the City Centre." Claudia sighed to him, crossing her arms over her chest, as her gaze looked over at Helen. Trying to see a reaction from her.

Lester turned to Helen. " Happy now?" he asked her.

She looked over at Lester, with an unreadable face.

* * *

**City Centre **

Captain Ryan and his men arrived at the flats in the back of a van. They jumped out of it and ran into the building, holding their guns. Some of the kids who were playing football stood still, and watched them, holding their hands up in a surrender pose.

A 4x4 truck pulled up. Nick Cutter, Stephen Hart, Ashley ( now Cutter-Handson ) and Connor Temple had arrived at the house. They started walking in a group, not facing the kids. Ashley shifted as she looked straight ahead, she hadn't said a word to Cutter after last night with their little conversation, they talked for a few hours, until Stephen came and she had to leave and after that she was not speaking to him.

She had her hair flowing off her shoulders, some earrings, soft light brown knee length boots with soft heels, dark blue skinny jeans, a soft brown thin belt around her waist, a light, light brown shirt, and a darker brown, soft jacket.

A football came over to Stephen as the kids had resumed playing. Stephen then kicked the ball perfectly and managed to hit a sign that said, 'No Ball Games' and walked away. Ashley looked over her shoulder at her new boyfriend and gently rolled her eyes, she was so quiet and acting different when Cutter had told her she was his daughter and hasn't really talked much.

" Fluke." Connor said from behind Stephen. Connor just thought it was luck. _Boys. _Stephen didn't look at Connor as he walked into the house.

" Jealous." Stephen answered.

She then smirked slightly, not looking at them. Even when she was having a very bad time, they never failed to make her smile. She then followed.. her father up the stairs, still not wanting to talk to him.

Ryan and his men arrived at the flat. They lifted up their guns at the flat, they stopped at a door, getting ready to kick it down. Ryan looked over at one of his men and he nodded. Instead, the man leaned down and knocked on the door softly.

Inside the flat, Mrs. Davis stood next to a soldier as her arms were folded over her chest, as she watched Cutter stand in front of the door, getting ready to open the bathroom door.

" I didn't expect the SAS." she said to them. Cutter then turned to Mrs. Davis. " The town council takes pest control very seriously, Mrs. Davis." He then looked back at the bathroom door to the men. " Are you ready?" he asked. They nodded at him.

Cutter then opened the door, Ashley and Stephen following right behind him, while Connor stood at the door frame at the same time, the soldiers folded their guns down.

In the middle of the floor, there was a python. Hissing at them. Ashley then laughed in relief and looked over slightly at Cutter, who was laughing. " Relax!" Ashley called to them, a smile still on her face, but when she did say something Stephen, Connor, and Cutter jumped, realizing she was talking now. " It was only a python." she added.

" Only a python!?" Mrs. Davis screamed. " What the hell were you expecting?" she screamed again. _Well, not that. _Ashley thought and then she looked over at Connor who held a hand up to his ear.

" Ow." he said, he had been standing right next to Mrs. Davis when she screamed. Ashley tried to hide her giggle and gave her friend a sympathetic glance.

* * *

**Home Office **

In the same room as they were before, Claudia and Lester were still sitting at the table, while Lester and Helen were having a staring contest.

" Well turns out it was an illegally imported pet. Escaped from the upstairs flat and it's been living in the drains." Claudia stated. Lester still looked at Helen and then asked her,

" Did you know it was a false alarm? You told your husband you knew how to find the anomalies." Helen then looked down, not meeting his eyes.

" Whatever I said to Nick is between me and him." Helen said. " Prior knowledge of anomaly locations would be priceless. If you can give us that information, it's your absolute duty as a citizen to do so."

" But as you pointed out, I don't even exist, so how can I be a citizen?" Helen questioned smartly at him. He gave off a dry laugh and uncrossed his arms, leaning them on the table and stared at her.

" I have the power to make your life _extremely _unpleasant." he told her. " How can you bare to work with this man?" Helen asked Claudia, although her eyes were still on Lester.

Claudia clasped her hands in annoyance and looked over at the woman. " At the end of the day this is about something very simple. Saving lives. Now, you can do that. So if you know anything at all, just tell us." Claudia said to her, being a bit more softer in tone, but still strict.

They sat there in silence and Helen looked over at Lester, and finally said something, " Bring Nick and Ashley to me and I'll tell you everything I know."

* * *

**City Centre **

Ashley was following Cutter down the stairs, still not speaking to him. She did keep looking over at him, wondering what was going on through his head. She then shook her head and followed him down. He was holding his phone up to his ear, trying to talk to someone. Ashley was lost in her own thoughts about everything.

_I want to get to know them. I want to know what Cutter is really like, I want to know my mother. What is she like? _Her mind raced with so many thoughts, the next thing she couldn't believe was that Helen was her real mother. Although Cutter knew how she felt about this. Betrayed.

She felt betrayed by them, even if their excuse was that they couldn't raise her. A tear formed in her eye. It's like they didn't even want her, but somewhere deep down she knew that they had to do it, but on the outside she just felt betrayed by them, betrayed by Helen most of all on why she left Cutter. Herself. Both of them.

Ashley was so lost in her thoughts, she almost tripped on one of the stairs when Cutter's voice came. " Do you have any idea how many times I've tried to call you today?" Cutter asked the person on the other line.

_" I've been busy, and actually you should be thanking me your still involved at all." _Came Claudia's voice. Ashley raised an eye brow.

" You can't get rid of me. You need me." Cutter said to Claudia as they began walking down the stairs some more. _" Well, the truth is we need each other. Believe me now, more than ever." _

" I hope she's driving Lester crazy." Cutter said to her, and a small smile appeared on Ashley's face. She was actually hoping that too. They started to walk down the stairs over to Stephen, Connor, and Abby, while Claudia's voice came.

" You and Ashley better get over here now." she said and Cutter stopped at one of the stairs as Claudia hung up. Ashley stopped next to him, not looking at his face and he turned to her and she looked down as he sighed.

" Would you like to see your real mother?"

* * *

Ashley and Cutter started to walk into the room where Stephen, Abby, and Connor were. Ashley giggled as they started to walk down, and in the bottom she saw Stephen holding a snake, and looking disgusted by it. Abby was also smiling as Connor sat down, with his laptop in his lap as Stephen tried to move the snake away, trying to put it in the sack.

" Don't worry. This one's just a baby. Fully grown they cane be up to 20 feet long." Connor stated, trying to hide his small smirk. Stephen kept on looking at the snack and rolled his eyes.

" That makes me feel so much better." he replied sarcastically. Stephen looked like as if he was about to be sick. Abby still grinned at him. " Are you okay?" Abby asked, laughing a bit.

" Yeah, yeah. Yeah, I love snakes." he told her, handing the snack to Abby, she just laughed while taking it. " We're going to need a bigger sack." he said, turning around and leaving the room.

" Stephen!" Abby laughed as he went to get a bigger sack from the other room, he looked to his right at Cutter and Ashley who were going down the stairs, and they stopped and his girlfriend shot him a smile that he loved so much. He looked down and she giggled.

" You're dealing with the snake?" she laughed at him, as her and Cutter went down the stairs. He noticed how she never really looked at Cutter, or even talked to him that much since the other day.

" Yeah, um, just needed a bigger sack." he said nervously. Ashley rolled her eyes and smiled. " All right then. We're going to the Home Office, can you handle collecting the snake?" she asked, serious.

" Yeah, we're fine." he answered her, sneaking a glance at Cutter. He couldn't imagine what must have been going on in his mind as he found out his dead wife, was here and alive.

" Okay. See you soon." Ashley said, and gripped his hand and placed a soft kiss on his lips and walked away with Cutter. Stephen smiled, so glad that they were together and then looked over to go and find the sack.

Connor's P.O.V. 

" Abby, can I ask you a quick favour?" Connor asked Abby, as she held the snake, and he closed his laptop. " I'm a bit busy now. " she answered him, looking away from the door which Stephen exited and back at the snake.

Connor shifted, feeling a bit nervous to ask her the question. " It's just, I'm having a bit of a hassle with my flat at the moment. I was just wondering whether I could stay on your couch for.. a few days." he told her.

" Connor, does this look like Tai Chi I'm doing?" she asked him, annoyed. He blinked, a bit taken back at how annoyed she was, but brushed it off.

" I'd just be until I sorted something out." he told her, feeling his face become warm. He looked down, and back up feeling the color of his face return back to normal.

" Yeah, whatever. We'll talk about it later." she told him. He beamed up, and nodded and looked over at Stephen who just came in with a bigger sack, his cheeks tinted with pink. Connor raised an eye brow, until he broke into a grin. Knowing it was something with Ashley.

" How's this?" he asked her. " That's good." she smiled at him, Connor could tell she was getting over her fancying with Stephen and she was doing well. He opened the sack as Abby began putting the snake in.

" Okay, there we go." Once she let go, she looked down at the snake. " Right, I'll see you in a minute." she told him. Stephen's eyes slightly widen. " Where are you going?" he asked her, worriment in his voice.

" Tea break." Abby said and walked out of the room, leaving Stephen and Connor. Stephen looked over at the sack and over at Connor. Connor then realized what Stephen wanted.

" I'm not touching it."

End of Connor's P.O.V. 

* * *

**In the 4X4 Pick-Up Truck **

Ashley sat in the passenger's seat of the 4x4 Pick-Up truck, looking out the window as small dark clouds came over the sunny sky, but not so much it was still very bright out. She bit her lip, not looking over at Cutter, who was probably in his own thoughts, and driving.

She really wanted to see her mother, wanting to know what she was like. What the anomalies were like, so she could help them and maybe they could be together again. No more secrets, no more lies, just her, Cutter, and Helen.

Ashley looked down, she knew that was probably never going to happen. This was the real world, not much happily ever afters here. She sucked in a breath and looked over at Cutter.

" Cu- dad... I know your upset about what happened to my mother, but... it's not your fault." Ashley said, speaking to him for once, breaking the silence between them. And it felt great, to go ahead and talk to him again.

He was apparently surprised that she talked to him, as he jumped slightly as he stopped the truck at the Home Office. He looked over at her, a surprised expression still on his face.

She sighed, feeling guilty about not talking to him since last night, or even comforting about Helen. God, she was such a terrible person not even helping her dad!

" Look, I-I'm sorry about... not speaking to you and everything. I was just... so shocked and angry, and all these emotions welling up, I didn't know what to do. I... I really didn't mean to make you feel horrible... C-dad."

The name dad rolled off her tongue, sounding so different as to her other parents that she lived with. With Cutter, it sounded real. Like she meant it, and loved him like any daughter would. And, well, she did love him like a father even before she knew she was his daughter.

The two then exited out of the car, and he smiled at her. " It's okay." he said softly, and she could tell he was still thinking about everything. So she walked closer to him and hugged him, and whispered a comforting sentence in his ear.

They let go and he looked over at her. " Are you ready?" he asked her. Ashley felt goosebumps crawl on her skin and shifted. " I'm ready, lets go." she said confidently, and the two then walked into the Home Office and were greeted, and the two entered the questioning facility together.

Ashley felt sick to her stomach as her nerves came, and made her shake and shiver slightly. She was going to see her mother after eight years of her pretending to be dead, it hurt her before because she felt bad for Cutter, but it hurt even worse, knowing it was her mum.

* * *

**Questioning Facility **

Helen's eye slightly widen as she watched her husband and her daughter enter the room together. They looked slightly awkward, and Helen didn't believe Ashley would actually come to see her. She had grown up so much, and she missed it all, the last time she saw Ashley was when she was one of her students, because well, her and Cutter were also High School teachers, and they've seen her in High School and College.

She shook her head as she watched Nick and Ashley sit down, Helen could tell, just by looking at her daughter's face that she was nervous. That's why she looked down, letting her father talk.

" Are they looking after you properly?" Cutter asked. Ashley looked down, not wanting to look at her as she waited for Helen's answer.

" If you cared about that you wouldn't have set me up in the first place." Helen answered, Ashley gulped hearing her voice and her body tensed, not believing that she just excused Cutter of setting her up. Ashley couldn't help the words as they stumbled out of her mouth.

" He didn't set you up." Ashley breathed, feeling as sick as Stephen while he was with the snake. Her mother's eyes flashed towards her, away from Nick as if she was studying her face.

She felt her dad grip her hand, squeezing it softly, trying to calm her down, as he had sensed she was tensed. Ashley wished Stephen was here too, wrapping his arms around her and comforting her, but she knew she could do this. She was fine. Cutter let go of his grip on her hand, the family's eyes all on each other.

Helen didn't answer, she just looked at her husband and daughter in disbelief. She really couldn't believe Ashley just said that, but she could see the flash in her eyes that she was telling the truth. Nick had not set her up, but the other half of her believed that he did.

Cutter sighed, shaking his head. " Okay. Believe what you like." He said to her and then silence filled the room. Helen's eyes keep glancing at them, as Ashley's and Cutter's eyes stayed on her.

" They're listening to every word, aren't they?" Helen asked, talking about Lester, Claudia, and other soldiers. Ashley body tensed, what the hell of a kind of stupid question was that? Didn't she already know that?

" Oh, we don't know. Probably." Ashley answered, her words lacing with anger, but not much loudness and she knew they could both tell and hear the anger in her words.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, until her mother leaned in. " I need you to get me out of here, Nick-" she pleaded them. Ashley sat silently, not answering her. Helen was pleading with them? She really must have wanted out.

" Then tell us what you know!" Cutter shouted, causing Ashley to almost jump out of her shoes. She looked over a him, he never usually got this angry. " Tell us where the anomalies are. Tell us why they're happening... then maybe we can help you." Cutter said to his wife rapidly.

" Right now, why, is the least of your worries." Helen answered the questions with one sentence, calmly. _How the hell is she so calm after he just shouted at her like that? I literally almost jumped out of my shoes. _Ashley thought.

" You see, what does that mean?" Cutter questioned again, Ashley could hear the annoyed tone lacing around his words. " You want me to help-" she started to say and looked around the room, with all the camera before back at them.

" All right I'll help." she said softly. " Unless you act within the next few hours, a pride of Sabre-tooth killers with be rampaging through Central London." she told them. Ashley and Cutter's eyes widen, not believing what she had just said.

* * *

**Tom's Van  
**

A yellow Volkswagen Camper pulled up outside a flat. Tom was driving, Duncan was in the passenger's seat, and Connor was in the back. Connor looked a bit nervous as he looked out the window.

" Thanks for the lift." Connor said to them. " Man, you could have kipped on our sofa." Tom said to him, looking out the small mirror to see him. Connor still seemed a bit nervous, but answered them.

" Better offer."

Tom raised an eye brow, curious. " Who from?" he asked. " You wouldn't know her." Connor answered.

" Her?" Duncan chipped in, curious. " A girl? Right." Tom said, not believing it. " Who is it? That Ashley girl?" Duncan asked him, and Connor shook his head no, saying that they wouldn't know her, even though he mentioned her came before, but he didn't want to tell them that.

Connor looked over at them and got out his bag and stood to get out of the van. " Hey, whoa, you forgot this one." Tom said to Connor as he held up a blue backpack, it had a key ring of a silver alien head with red eyes.

Connor looked down at the bag and smiled. " Hey, a Roswell key ring. That's cool." Tom smiled and played with the key ring. " Yeah, it's out little housewarming present."

" Aw, I'm touched. Thanks a lot dudes." Connor said to them, with a thankful smile. Tom smiled and threw the bag lightly at him, " Get out." he said with a friendly tone.

Connor laughed. " See ya." he said, waving a hand with his normal dark blue sleeveless gloves. " See ya." Tom said back, as Connor exited out of the van, sliding the door open and then closing it.

Connor walked away from the van over to the flat, and looked over at the two and Tom and Duncan waved, Connor smiled and then crossed the road. As soon as he was by the flat, Tom looked over at Duncan.

" You did turn it on." he said to him. " Yeah. Of course I turned it on." Duncan said to him. " Great. Now, whatever the secret is, we will know soon." Tom said, looking over at Connor.

" Oh yes."

* * *

**Abby's Flat **

Abby was playing with Rex, who was in a tank and tickled his nose with a branch, with some green leaves on it. She wore a hot pink t-shirt, lime green knickers, and some socks.

" Does it tickle there?" she asked, smiling. The doorbell then buzzed and she sighed, walking over to the door and opening it, only showing her head. And looked at Connor, and smiled.

" What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling. He smiled back at her. " The room, remember?" he asked, still smiling. Abby's smile left her as she stared at him. He sensed that she didn't really want him and he said to her,

" Don't worry, you'll hardly know I'm about... Listen, you, um... You couldn't just give us a kiss, could you?" he said to her and her eyes slightly widen in disbelief at him.

" I'll give you twenty quid." She laughed slightly and rolled her eyes. " Oh, what do you think I am?" she asked him and opened the door, showing her that she was in a t-shirt and knickers. Tom and Duncan looked in disbelief from the van.

" I... think you're a person who kidnaps dinosaurs and hides them from the authorities." he said to her and her eyes widen, a bit frightened. " You wouldn't."

Connor raised his eye brows and she sighed under her breath, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and they walked inside her flat.

* * *

**Tom's Van**

Tom and Duncan looked at the flat door in disbelief and Tom sighed. " Unbelievable," he looked back at Duncan. " Are you getting the signal?" he asked Duncan.

" Roswell's alive and kicking." Duncan answered him, holding up a small tracking computer. Across the street, the eyes on Connor's key ring blinked and flashed red as Connor gave his friends a thumb up, before closing the flat door.

* * *

**Abby's Flat**

Inside her flat, Connor looked around in awe and dumped all of his bags on the sofa. " Wow." he smiled and clapped his hands together and went to go and messed around with some of Abby's gym equipment and looked around again.

" Whoo!" he breathed, stripping off his black jacket. " It's like a Sauna in here Rex." he said, as he dropped down on the sofa next to Rex's tank, and Rex chirped and Connor looked around,

" Abby? You couldn't just stick the kettle on could you?"He asked, taking off his brown vest.

* * *

**Tom's Van **

Back in Tom's Van the two have been waiting for something to happen, and were very bored. Duncan yawned. Tom then sat up, seeing something in the corner of his eye and thumped Duncan on the arm.

" Hello." he said. " What?" Duncan yawned. " That's probably the real boyfriend." Tom whispered to him, as they saw Stephen in the rear view and the side mirrors.

" Oh no!" Duncan whispered. They watched as Stephen rang the doorbell and it buzzed. He then leaned down to the speaker. " Abby. Abby?" he asked through it, wanting to get an answer.

Abby then opened the door wide, Stephen saw her underwear and looked away. " Hi!" she said cheerfully. " Come in." she said walking up the stairs and Stephen shook his head and followed her up the stairs.

Tom and Duncan snickered. " Connor is so dead!" Duncan laughed.

* * *

**Abby's Flat**

Abby ran over to Rex's tank and covered it up with a blanket. Stephen walked in as she put on a dressing gown to cover up herself. " I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Stephen asked, looking down at Abby as she tied the knot in the gown.

" God, no." she breathed and laughed. Connor then came down in the stairs, in his underwear, a white tang top, some socks, and ever present sleeveless gloves.

Something clicked in Stephen's mind as he saw the two. _Are.. they? No, they couldn't have it- would they? _His mind questioned until he looked over at Connor. His mind only said to him, _What would Ashley think of this? _he laughed silently, thinking about his beautiful, sweet girlfriend.

" Huh, I didn't know you were here." he said and grinned to the younger man. Connor walked over to Abby, next to here as Stephen stood in front of them, his arms crossed.

" Ah, well we're only telling close friends." Connor said to him. Abby rolled her eyes, " He's been chucked out of his flat and he's sleeping on the sofa." she said to both of them.

" Right... and the underwear?" Stephen asked calmly, although wanting to here the answer that they come up with. They shifted awkwardly, getting to what Stephen was thinking.

" Oh, um.. it's the um, ah, thermostat." they said awkwardly. " It's too hot." Connor continued. " It's broken." Abby added. Stephen nodded awkwardly and stuffed his hands the pockets of his jeans and nodded.

He looked down at Connor and smirked, slightly. " Nice legs." he said, and walked away, his arms crossed now. " Thanks." Connor smiled, and then turned his head over to where Stephen was walking.

" Oh." he said quickly and ran over to the edge of the sofa, pulling the blanket further across Rex's tank. He then patted Stephen on the back as he passed, and smiled at him.

" Go ahead." Stephen then looked over at some of Abby's snakes and Connor and Abby shared a look. Stephen turned around to them and said, " I hate to break up the party, but you better get dressed," the two raised an eye brow at him.

" Helen's talking." Stephen finished.

* * *

**Home Office **

Once out of the Questioning room, Ashley sat on the small edge of a large window, looking over at her father, Lester, and Claudia while trying not to look over at Helen who was sitting at the questioning facility table. Ashley could just feel her body slightly shaking, as goosebumps crawled all over her skin, replaying the words of her mother.

" Smilodon. Its literal meaning is "knife-tooth". They're up to 3 metres long. They have sabre teeth. They hunt in packs. They're ruthless predators. Now, according to.. Helen, a large pride has established itself near an anomaly and it's only a matter of time before they find their way through." Ashley explained to Lester and Claudia, standing up.

" London's a big place. Where exactly is this going to happen?" Claudia questioned.

" Well, that's your problem. She won't tell us. She wants to take us there herself." Cutter explained to them.

" Its a trick." Lester said shortly to them.

" I agree." Claudia agreed.

" That's possible." Cutter said to them, and Ashley bit her lip, she didn't want to doubt Helen, she was her mother, so she couldn't stop her mouth from softly saying to them,

" But maybe, she wants to prove to you that she's not as callous as you imagine." Ashley added, and in the corner of her eye she saw her father smile, like he agreed with her, as if he was happy to find out she didn't think of her mother as 'evil'.

" Well she can do that without moving a muscle, dearie." Lester said, facing the 29 year old. Ashley gaped slightly at him, and stared at him in dislike. This man was just... ugh... he was on her nerves. Cutter looked over at her and placed a hand on her shoulder, knowing that she was disliking him.

" Look.. she might be selfish... but she's not evil. I know her." Cutter said to them, a loving tone in his now soft voice, his hand falling off her shoulder. Ashley couldn't help but squeeze his hand that fell off her shoulder and smile at him.

" You mean you used to know her." Claudia stated. Ashley felt Cutter turn around, something shinning in his eyes. Ashley squeezed his hand tighter, trying to calm him down. He then just looked at Claudia.

Lester then spoke, breaking the short silence. " I think I trust her about as far as I can throw a Stegosaurus." Ashley glared at him, knowing he really didn't trust anyone. She didn't trust him one bit.

" Okay, then the consequences of doing nothing could be massacre." Cutter said trying to reason with them. They both relaxed, but didn't let their guards down.

" Plus, I don't know how you explain that to the Tourist Board." Ashley finished, feeling very proud of herself. When her and Cutter teamed up, their was no arguing at all, people would just see reason.

* * *

**Football Stadium **

Several jeeps pulled up outside the football stadium. Inside, Helen Cutter followed her daughter and her husband, until she stood in front, Nick, Ashley, and Claudia close behind her, as well as some of Ryan's men.

" Here?" Claudia asked as Helen led everyone to the football field.

" Do exactly as I say and this doesn't have to be a disaster." Helen said as she walked along the edge of the field to the under ground kitchens of the stadium. The SAS Soldiers were still fanned around Helen, making sure she wouldn't run out as Helen led them to the kitchen.

They ended up in one of the kitchens, and Ryan and his men checked the room before everyone else walked in. Helen stopped and turned to a freezer in front of her. Ashley had sat on one of the tables, crossing her legs next to her father and Stephen. She looked over at Stephen, he kissed her cheek gently and took her hand, meaning that it was okay because Ashley was super nervous.

" In there?" Claudia asked as she stared at the grin on Helen's face. Ashley shifted, was she lying? It looked like she was lying.. she knew Helen since High School and College as a teacher and she could tell if she was lying.

" Yup, in there." Helen confirmed.

" Connor?" Claudia called out to him. Connor turned and looked at Cutter who nodded his head. Connor gulped softly, and approached the freezer doors with a compass in his hands to see if anything would happen, to show if there was an anomaly.

_There's no magnetic pull. _Ashley realized, jumping off the table and stepping closer, worried of what her mother might do. " There's no trace of the magnetic field." Connor stated.

" The doors are too thick. It can't penetrate the metal." Helen said turning away from looking at the freezer, and over at Nick and Ashley. Ashley looked at Helen, and gave her a shrug and Helen blinked. She wasn't the small baby girl, giggling at her and crying when she had to leave her. She was a grown young woman.

" Is that true?" Claudia asked, for Nick or Ashley to confirm, breaking Helen from her thoughts. " Possible." Ashley and Cutter answered together. Claudia looked away from them, and turned to Ryan.

" Watch her." Claudia said as she approached he freezer. Captain Ryan stood next to Helen, a gun in his hands.

" Hey! What if the cats have already gone through?.. They could be right behind that door." Helen called, startling everyone.

" You know what," Claudia hissed, annoyed, " she's really starting to get on my nerves."

" I can understand that." Nick said, causing Helen to face him. Ashley laughed gently and turned to Stephen, who cracked a smile. But Ashley couldn't tell her whether her mother was lying or telling the truth.

" You're bluffing." Claudia said confidently, trying to catch Helen out. " Try me." Helen challenged her.

" Stephen." Claudia said, ordering Stephen to open the door to check if the anomaly was there. Ashley froze, giving Stephen a worried look, saying to herself that he would be okay. He gave her a calm smile and nodded, and approached the door and pulled the lock on it. He didn't get the combination to open it, so he dropped it.

Turning around, Helen pulled out a knife and handed it to him. Ashley shifted, as she saw a sly smile on Helen's face as she did so. Stephen slipped the knife through the chain and then handed the knife back to Helen. He tried to open the door, and he couldn't do it on his own. Ryan stepped forward and helped him.

As they did, everything that was metal came flying and zooming towards the freezer as an anomaly came to view. " Get down!" a soldier shouted as something flew over their heads. Stephen turned and grabbed it and looked at Connor.

" This is where you duck." he said, Connor mumbled an 'okay' and hit the floor, as everyone else did. Ashley crouched down, not getting on her hands and knees like everyone, like her father, as she and Cutter just crouched down, although Cutter had an arm wrapped around her just in case.

" You know, you'd make a terrible Poker player." Helen said to Claudia. Claudia simply just glared at her and turned back to the anomaly. Ashley laced her hands in front of herself as she could feel the tension between the two women, and it was at least amusing.

* * *

**Tom's Van **

Tom and Duncan were in Tom's Van, outside of the Football Stadium. They watched some soldiers on guard, they were pretending to read newspapers.

" This is Area 51 all over again." Tom said quietly to Duncan, still holding up their newspapers.

Duncan looked at him still holding his newspaper as well. " Alien Landing site?" he asked.

" Mmm-hmm. " The secrecy, the SWAT teams, they must have some kind of bunker under there, man." Tom said.

Duncan looked even more confused. " In a Football Stadium?" he asked, he said a bit to loudly.

" Duncan! Shh! That's the beauty of it, yeah? It's the last place anyone would expect. it." Tom said quietly to him.

" Yeah." Duncan agreed, becoming quiet.

They watched two soldiers go inside as Tom looks up from his newspaper.

" God these people are clever. Really clever."

* * *

**Football Stadium **

After everything metal had been passed through the anomaly, everyone stood up and resumed their places. Ashley sighed as she walked over to Stephen and gripped his hand, as his other hand slid on her waist.

" Anybody hungry?" Connor asked, holding up some kind of pie.

Ashley looked over at Helen as Helen's eyes widen. " Oh, my god. We've got to get rid of them... the meat will act like bait." Helen said, making a move forward, but Ryan stopped her. She glared at him, " Unless you want your men to become breakfast I suggest you do something." she said quickly, griping his arms.

Cutter looked over at Ashley, seeing that she was going to go ahead and move the meat, but he couldn't risk it, and even if Helen or anyone tried to run toward the anomaly, she would go and follow them. " Stay put." he said to her, and she raised an eye brow, but nodding, not wanting to start an argument with him.

Cutter ran over to the freezer, and passed the different boxes of meat to different people. As he pushed one of the trolley's away, Helen took the advantage of the no security around her her and ran to the anomaly.

Ashley stopped, her heart pounding out of her chest. She wasn't leaving them, right? Ashley wanted to know her more, Cutter and her would be happy, they would be able to work with Helen for the anomalies together. _NO! NO! She can't go! Not now! What about Cutter and I? No! _

" Bring her back!" Claudia shouted as Ryan ran after her.

" MUM!" Ashley shouted, shocked looks on everyone's faces as she ran through the anomaly as well. Cutter's eyes widen as he tried to run for his wife and daughter.

" Ashley! Helen!" he shouted and tried to follow them, but was stopped by too soldiers. He looked frantically over at Stephen who was holding onto a trolley and Cutter looked over at him, seeing the worried look on his face. He pushed one of the soldiers away as Stephen nodded, and ran through the anomaly, praying that he would find them.

" For God's sake, someone stop him!" Claudia shouted, and looked over at Cutter, and glared at him.

* * *

**The Other Side of the Anomaly **

Stephen rolled on the grass, entering what he thought would be a prehistoric area as Ryan turned around his gun in one hand and ready to shot. Stephen raised his hands up and stood up, before looking over at a struggling, scared Ashley in Ryan's arms.

Stephen glared at Ryan and ran over to him and took Ashley in his arms, wrapping his arms around her as they looked around, their eyes widen in disbelief.

Thunder clapped around them as they stared at a bunch of anomalies surrounded them, and they hadn't had a damn clue which one she'd gone through.

" Oh my god." Stephen breathed looking at the anomalies and back at Ashley, who realized she was in a whole lot of trouble, and guilt washed over her along with sadness, he then pressed his lips to her hair, still looking at the anomalies.

* * *

**Football Stadium **

Cutter looked over at Ashley, as she stood confidently although guilt shinned in her eyes. At least he didn't argue with her like a father would do to a child as they didn't listen to him, she hadn't listened to him, yes, but she was an adult. She made her chooses, she just knew he was worried by the look on his face.

" Look... I'm sorry. I just wanted to-" Ashley explained, but her father cut her off. " I know. I was going to do the same thing before you ran in." he said to her, she smiled softly and quickly hugged him, and he hugged her back. Their minds still spinning about how they lost Helen.

The two turned around to see Connor smiling at his laptop seeing the pictures of all the anomalies. " It's incredible." Cutter breathed, amazed.

" The Spaghetti junction of Anomalies." Connor said, causing Ashley to smile at his comment.

" There's no way we could have followed her. It would be like running into a wall of mirrors." Stephen said, and glanced at his girlfriend, still remembering what she had yelled before she ran through, almost scaring the life out of him and Cutter.

_" MUM!" _He blinked at her, realizing why she seemed a little nervous and different... she was the daughter of Helen and Nick Cutter. She bit her lip and looked down.

" Let me guess, Not one Sabre-Tooth cat in sight." Claudia commented, staring at the screen. " Not even a kitten." Stephen answered her.

Claudia then turned to Nick and Ashley. " You tried to follow her." she said to him and then looked back at Ashley. " And you _did_, both you and Stephen did." She glared at her.

Ashley glared back. " We tried to stop her, go after her, what would be a great reason for wanting her to escape? We would like answers as much as you." She snapped at her, making Stephen walk to her and squeeze her hand.

Then, a chirping sound made everyone's head snap to the anomaly. "Incoming!" Ryan said and he and his team started aiming their guns at the anomaly, waiting for whatever was going to come out.

More chirping and squawking noises could be heard, and Ashley knew there would be a bird-like creature to come through. Suddenly, a Dodo jumped through landed in front of them.

Cutter looked over at his daughter, to see her face lit up with excitement. She gasped as the Dodo squawked at them, and circled around them. Nick and Ashley's face shone with brightness. Ashley laughed and tried to go and follow it.

Soon enough, more Dodos came through the anomaly and Cutter looked at everyone. " Round then up, everyone. Don't let them get out." Cutter ordered, his face still happy. Ashley looked over at Cutter and gestured him to follow her.

All the Dodos were scattering in different directions, Nick and Ashley were trying to catch some, but they were always playing tricks on which way they were going, even though Ashley didn't like that, she couldn't stop the smile that always found a way to her face.

It was a Dodo chasing montage. Everyone was chasing them up and down the kitchen aisles, Stephen tried to trap one under a bin with Connor and Abby trying to help him, and a soldier slid on his belly after missing one. Nobody had noticed the Dodo that ate Connor's key ring.

* * *

**Tom's Van **

Tom and Duncan had parked their Van outside of the Football Stadium, wanting to know what Connor and the team were up to. The two were no outside of the Van, hiding behind it. They looked down at the tracking device, at the ready.

" Right, Connor's on the move." Tom said.

* * *

**Football Stadium **

As the catching montage was still continuing, they got some of the Dodos ready. Stephen then managed to trap one under the bin, Ashley and Nick were looking at a Dodo and Ashley smiled at him. " Dad, use your coat." she said to him, while he was already taking off his coat. " Yea, I was already doing that." he smiled at her.

He then held out his coat, and pretended to matador the Dodo, by using his coat and herding it into a room, were Ashley was now waiting for him. They all didn't see the Dodo that ate the key ring, and had escaped unseen down a passage.

" Woo hoo!" Connor exclaimed as they caught the Dodo under the bin, Cutter had just closed the door to the room where the rest of the Dodos were. Stephen looked over at Ashley, she looked much better. Her face was happy and she was smiling. The dodo in the bin was moving, and Stephen and Abby followed it and held it down, looking up at Cutter and Ashley.

" They're great!" Cutter and Ashley commented, with bright faces.

* * *

**Tom's Van**

The boys were watching the tracking device, waiting to see what was going on. " He should appear right about... now." Tom said and they looked up, just to see the Dodo that ate the Key Ring and it started to flap around.

Tom and Duncan's eyes widen as they stared at the creature. " Oh my god. They've turned Connor into a turkey!" Duncan said, looking at the Dodo. Tom shook his head.

" That's not a turkey. Lets grab it."

* * *

**Football Stadium **

Stephen, Connor, and Abby looked amused standing by the doorway watching Cutter and Ashley, along with Claudia and Ryan who were also there, but didn't look as amused.

" Dodo's?" Claudia asked from behind everyone as she watched Ashley and Cutter play with the Dodo's. " Aww, but they're so cute." Abby commented, with also a bright face, looking at the scene.

" And so dumb." Connor added, looking at the Dodo's circling around Ashley, as Cutter laughed quietly.

" They're not dumb, just trusting... it's not their fault they became extinct." Abby told Connor, over her shoulder.

" Funny, you weren't this sentimental about the Gorgonpspid." Connor said, grinning slightly. Thanks to that comment, Ashley smile only grew.

" Is that the lot?" Claudia questioned, her eyes on Nick. He looked up at her and nodded. " Yup, that's it." Stephen said, looking at his girlfriend. Ashley shifted, remembering what her mother said before she went through. _" Yup, in there." _She shook her head, and turned back to the Dodos, who flapped around her.

" We better ship this lot back before we upset Darwin." Cutter said to everyone. " So everyone... um.. grab a Dodo." he said with a sigh, and a smile on his face.

* * *

**Tom's Van **

Duncan and Tom got in the front of the van, as the Dodo was in the back, chirping and squawking madly, looking around the are it was in. The two turned back to the Dodo, the Van not started yet.

" Well if it walks like a Dodo and squawks like a Dodo... " Tom trailed, as they watched the Dodo scratch itself. " Yeah, and scratches like a Dodo."

Tom looked over at Duncan. " That's what this conspiracy is about. They're cloning them!" Tom said to his friend. " Yeah, but why would they clone a flightless bird?" he asked.

" What would start with Dunc? A T-Rex?"

Tom started the Van and they left the Stadium, as the Dodo was jumping around in the back.

* * *

**Football Stadium **

They were all herding the Dodos back into the anomaly. " Go on." Cutter said as he and everyone else got the Dodos back to through the anomaly. One of the Dodo's kept squawking at its reflection in the tray, Stephen was holding. Abby was beside him.

" They're so cute!" Abby said, looking at the Dodos. Ashley smiled, agreeing. " I see Connor's moved in." Stephen said to Abby, Ashley's head snapped over to Abby and raised an eye brow.

" Just until he finds a new place." she said, her face pink. A smile crept on Ashley's face as she looked back at Connor who was tapping a ladle against his forehead, making explosion noises. He stopped when he actually hit himself. Ashley laughed at him.

Ashley then looked over at her father, and got up and walked over to the Dodo that he was with. " Come on. Hey, hey, wait." She said to it, and then it went through the anomaly.

Ashley smiled at Cutter and he smiled back. She then turned around to see Abby over by Stephen. " Stephen... just because me and Connor stripped down to our underwear, doesn't mean there is anything going on."

Ashley realized, with worriment, that Abby still liked Stephen, but he knew that. Stephen then gave Abby a funny look and Abby cringed. " That... didn't come out as I meant it."

" Unless you actually wanted it to sound like something was going on." Ashley teased her friend, and Abby's face flushed. _Maybe she has a small thing for Connor. _Ashley thought, she knew Connor had a thing for Abby.

" Professor... we have a Dodo down." Ryan said over his shoulder. Ashley's head looked over at Ryan and looked down to see a dead Dodo lying on the floor, just at the door of the room where she sat with them.

Ashley frowned, and crouched down to it, and lightly stroked its dark feathers. " Oh, how did that happen?" Abby asked, sadness in her voice.

" Maybe it ate one of the pies." Connor added, trying to make a joke, but all he got were looks from the rest of the team. " Sorry." he mumbled.

Ashley turned back to the Dodo. " Poor little guy..."

" We should do and autopsy to see how he died." Cutter said from beside her. Ashley looked up to see Cutter and Stephen, who were crouched down beside her and the Dodo.

" Could have been shock." Stephen guessed. " Well, we've all been through and we're all right." Ashley said to him, glancing up at him. " As far as we know." he said to her, catching her eye.

Stephen saw sadness shinning in her eyes, and he clenched one fist. Helen. Ashley had just found her mother, that he just also found out was her mother. And she lost her. He realized that no one could understand how she felt, she was lost in time, everyone thought she died, her parents that she grew up with weren't her actual parents, Cutter and Helen were her parents, he didn't know how she hid it so well.

He then grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. She nodded, and gripped his hand still looking at the Dodo.

" Cutter? The anomaly's fading." Connor called, breaking the silence between everyone.

* * *

**Tom and Duncan's Flat **

Tom and Duncan stood next to a chair where the Dodo was standing, flapping about as the two chuckle.

" Oh, man. If we play our cards right with this, Duncan, our student loans are a thing of the past, man!" Tom said to Duncan. " Oh yeah!" Duncan said and looked back at the Dodo as it waddled in the chair.

" Aw, he's a friendly little chap, isn't he?" Duncan asked, with a smile. The Dodo then grabbed Duncan's MP3 Player and threw it around. " Oi!" Duncan exclaimed.

" No, no. Let him have it. Let him have it! We'll be able to buy, like, a hundred MP3's when this thing gets out." Tom said to Duncan. " Oh yeah."

The Dodo then jumped off the chair and started to run around, knocking things over as it does.

" Now take it easy boy. Easy!" Duncan said to it. " What's he got there? Oh no! Not my Converse All Stars!" Tom said. " Phwoar! Oh, that stinks! Oh, I think I'm gonna hurl." Duncan said.

" No, no, no. Don't contaminate it because we can sell Dodo sick on eBay." Tom said to him.

* * *

**Home Office **

Once everyone had returned to the Home Office, Lester was furious when Helen escaped. He also wasn't happy when he was told Ashley went through the anomaly to get her back, and didn't except was Ashley snapping back at him furiously.

Now, Cutter, Ashley, Abby, and Stephen were in an autopsy room. They all wore special white suits. The dead Dodo was on a table in front of them. Cutter then moved forward to cut the bird open when it kicked out. Everyone jumped back, and Stephen placed a hand on Ashley's back.

" Whoa, whoa." Abby said, stepping back. " It's.. it's a muscle spasm." Stephen said, thinking of something logical. " No. It's been dead for hours." Ashley explained to him as everyone moved back to their places.

" Okay," Cutter said going to cut the bird again. Suddenly, its beak opened and some kind of large worm-like parasite exits the Dodo's mouth. They all backed away, as Abby made a disgusted noise.

The parasite-like-thing went towards Abby, as she started to back away from it. She was then backed by a wall, as the parasite came towards her.

" Stephen.. grab that." Cutter said, making a move towards Abby.

Ashley handed Stephen a bell jar and he placed it over the top of the parasite, as it jumped towards Abby. They sighed in relief and knelt down, looking at the parasite. It squealed, trying to get out.

* * *

**Tom and Duncan's Flat **

Tom was on his computer, looking up Dodos, and Duncan was trying to watch TV, making it difficult by the fact the the curious Dodo kept changing the channel by chomping on the TV remote.

" I'm trying to watch Countdown here." Duncan whined, and went to go grab the remote and got it as a woman on TV was talking. The Dodo was squawking madly and Duncan jumped, and handed the remote back to the Dodo.

" Okay, you choose the channel." he said, not wanting to hear the noise it was making.

The channels changed, until it landed on a black-and-white dinosaur movie, called, _" The Land Before Time" _The roaring of the large dinosaur from the movie startled the Dodo, and it dropped the remote before attacking and smashing the TV.

Duncan's eyes widen. " Bad Dodi!" he exclaimed. " No, no, no, no, no. Good Dodi, Good Dodi. He's gonnna buy us a a 42-inch plasma, Duncan." Tom said.

" What's its say about behavior?" Duncan asked Tom about Dodos. Tom looked back at his computer screen. " Uh, the Dodo was renowned for being slow, stupid, and harmless."

The Dodo or Dodi started to squawk again and ran over to Tom and attacked him with its beak and opening a gash, which started to bleed. " Ah! That really hurt!" he cried in pain, holding his arm.

" Maybe he's getting over excited. Come on Dodi, time for a nap. That's it, good boy." Duncan said, and took the Dodo into another room and shut the door as Tom was still clutching his arm.

Duncan looked back at Tom. " What is it?" he asked, and Tom showed him the gash. " Birds don't have teeth." Duncan said to him, a bit of worriment in his voice.

" What if they created an attack Dodo?" Tom asked. " Just how evil are these people?" Duncan asked, disgusted.

" Never underestimate the unseen power, Duncan. Never. But the time for the little man to fight back has finally come. Huh? Huh?"

They two gave each other a high five and Tom winced. " Oh, sorry." Duncan apologized. " No, it's alright. You Google Max Clifford, I'm going to get some kind of bandage on this." Tom said to Duncan.

" Right, yeah." Duncan agreed.

Tom got up, and walked away hunched over his arm. Duncan sat down at the computer, staring at the smashed TV as he did so.

* * *

**Home Office **

After finding the parasite, Lester called to go and look at it. He kept his distance from the small creature.

" It looks like some type of larva." Stephen commented looking down at the parasite.

" Nope. It's an adult." Ashley stated, picking up the parasite and examining it. She then passed it over to Cutter. " It's some kind of giant Cestoid." Cutter explained, examining it.

" It's destroyed the internal organs and attacked the central nervous system." Ashley explained again to everyone in the room.

" I thought the trick of being a good parasite was to live off the host creature without killing it?" Lester asked as Stephen showed him he parasite before placing it back on the plastic tray.

" No, this one doesn't compromise." Nick answered him.

" It enters the bloodstream as a Larvae. It feeds off the host, and then moves up the body to lay it eggs." Ashley said, sounding very serious like her father.

" Keeps itself alive just long enough to reproduce itself." Stephen added, Ashley nodded at him.

" And then mission accomplished," Cutter said and looked at Ashley. " They both die together." She finished and Cutter, Abby, Ashley, and Stephen looked over at Lester.

" Isn't nature wonderful?" Lester muttered.

* * *

**Tom and Duncan's Flat **

Duncan ran into the room to find Tom curled up on the floor, shaking. Tom was clutching his head and the bandage was slipped of the gash to around his wrist.

" Are you alright?" Duncan asked his friend. " No, my head really hurts. " Tom said.

Dodi was banging on the door madly that Duncan had shut him in.

" I think he's trying to escape." Duncan said, pointing to the door, still worried about his friend.

" Well, can you stop him? He's the only proof we've got of this conspiracy." Tom said, but as he said that there is a strange bubbling under Tom's skin, moving up his arm.

Duncan then left Tom as Tom curled back into a ball. Duncan entered the room where Dodi was to see it jumping on the bed, trying to attack the light bulb.

" Dodi. Now that's enough." Duncan said calmly. Dodi left the bed and ran at Duncan, who left the room hurriedly and closed the door behind him. Dodi ran into the door.

" Maybe we should call the police." Duncan suggested, Dodi banging on the door.

" No. They'll be in on it. They'll take me away and they will do experiments." Tom said, shaking and he had the material that he was using on his wrist was now using it as a bandage. He pressed it against his eyes.

" What are we going to do?" Duncan questioned. " I don't know. I don't know. Just let me think." Tom said, still shaking.

Dodi rammed the door again and broke through with his beak. Duncan then ran over to where Tom was lying.

" Right, come on. We've got to get out of here. Come on. Get up. That's it." Duncan said, pulling Tom up to stand.

When Duncan helped Tom up they stood there, and then suddenly Tom grabbed Duncan and shook him, growling. Duncan looked scared and pushed him off.

" What are you doing?" he asked, scared. The two stared at each other before Duncan grabbed his coat and ran out of the flat.

" Duncan, I'm sorry!" Tom yelled to get Duncan's attention, but it didn't work. **  
**

Tom's eyes then turned a creepy light blue.

* * *

**Library **

Duncan was talking to Connor behind some bookshelves.

" You did what?" Connor whispered, staring at his friend in disbelief.

" We just, sort of, took it." Duncan tried to explain, not liking the look on Connor's face. " How did you know?" Connor whispered again.

" Well, we followed you. It's some kind of mutant. It bit Tom. He's really sick." Duncan explained, Connor then pulled out his phone and started to dial a number.

" We'll you're both idiots." Connor said to him.

" No, you're not calling the police." Duncan commanded him. Connor shook his head, holding the up to his ear and glared at him.

" It's way beyond them now."

* * *

**Tom and Duncan's Flat **

Jeeps began to pull up outside of Tom and Duncan's flat. Ryan and his men, Claudia, Cutter, Ashley, Abby, and Stephen get out. Claudia then walked up to Cutter and Ashley.

" How infectious is this?" Claudia asked. " It's not a virus. It's a parasite." Cutter explained to her.

" And Tom's the host?" Claudia asked again. Ashley nodded her head.

" Yeah, and we have to isolate him before he passes it on to anyone else." she said and turned to Ryan. " Whatever you do, when you go in there, don't let him come anywhere near you." She ordered him.

" Right." Ryan said.

Ryan, Cutter, Ashley, Stephen, and Abby entered the flat as Connor arrived with Duncan.

" Whoa, heavy." Duncan commented, seeing them come into the flat. Ashley then turned to Duncan, realizing him and she sighed.

" Are you the idiot who stole the Dodo?" she questioned, crossing her arms. " There's no law against capturing extinct animals." Duncan said to her and Claudia stepped behind Ashley, glaring at him.

" You stole government property. That makes it treason." Claudia said to him. Duncan then looked at Connor. " That was a joke? Right?" he asked.

Connor patted him on the shoulder as they went inside.

* * *

" Tom! Tom, where are you mate?" Ryan called. " Tom!" Abby tried to call. " Tom!" Ashley tried it with her, but they got no response.

" Where is he?" Claudia asked. " No sign." Ryan answered her.

Cutter, Stephen, Abby, Ashley, and Duncan enter the room after Claudia. Connor then came and he and Duncan stopped in the doorway and stare around the damaged room.

Ashley, Stephen, Abby, and Cutter were in the bedroom where Dodi was shut way, and stared under the bed. Ryan then entered behind them.

" You know those movies when you think the killer is finally dead and then all of a sudden they just jump up again?" Stephen asked, breaking the silence. Ashley bit her cheek and looked at her boyfriend with a raised eye brow.

" Yeah, I hate those films." Ryan said, crouching down to getting his gun ready. " Me too." Stephen said, and Ashley rolled her eyes at the two.

Stephen then turned to Nick. " After you."

Cutter gave him a look and a few minutes later, Nick reached under the bed and Ashley held her breath, moving closer to grab her father if the Dodo was alive and going to bit him. He then patted the Dodo, and he didn't move.

Cutter looked at everyone. " It's dead." he whispered to them. " Are you sure?" Claudia asked. He then patted it again. " Yeah, pretty sure."

Ashley the stood up and lifted the bed, to reveal the Dodo's body underneath. " Alright, bag it up. But be careful." Cutter said to them.

" Poor Dodo." Abby said.

" One minute it was friendly, and the next it just went crazy." Duncan explained to them, nervousness in his voice. Ashley then turned to him.

" The parasite changed the Dodo's behavior to suit its own purposes." she explained.

" Which were?" Claudia asked. Stephen then looked at her and said, " To pass itself on. That's why it bit Tom, so it could incubate its eggs in the new host."

Duncan shivered and Claudia shifted.

" It's not safe to be around him," Cutter explained to him and then looked at Connor's face. " I'm sorry, but maybe if we'd got to him straight away, then he'd still have a chance." He continued, and Ashley felt her heart sting, she felt horrible for Connor, Duncan, and Tom.

" But, our parasite is light sensitive," Ashley said, her hands holding the broken light bulb. " So wherever Tom is, he's going to be trying to stay in the dark." she finished.

" Right, Ashley, you need to bring this back to the lab so you can prepare it for autopsy." Stephen said to Ashley, holding the bag of the dead Dodo. She nodded and took the bag.

" Be careful." she said softly, and placed a soft kiss on his lips and then kissed her father on the cheek. " All of you be careful." she said to him and he nodded, before she left the room.

* * *

**Hospital**

A hospital waiting room, Tom sat down on a chair, bouncing his leg up and down and he kept on biting his nails. He also had on some sunglasses. He looked up to see a cartoon which was on TV, it had a penguin on it.

Then sunlight came through the windows, and Tom shifted, and then started to cough as the light hit him.

" Tom..." a woman's voice came. Tom continued to cough, but he got up and ran down the halls, knocking over a pile of files out of a nurses hands on the way.

Tom then reached the bathroom, and threw up in the bathroom sink. He looked up into the mirror at his reflection, but felt something odd. He then pulled down the collar of his t-shirt, and something was moving underneath his skin, just beneath his collar bone.

* * *

**Home Office **

Cutter, Stephen, and Claudia stood in front of Lester's desk, Lester is leaning on his desk, looking through a file. Stephen had his arms crossed and was sitting on a table staring at the man with an annoyed look, Claudia had her hands in her pockets leaning slightly to the side, and Cutter stood straight and confidently.

Connor and Duncan were somewhere else in the Home Office, as Abby sat in some chairs, waiting.

" Sorry, but we really don't have time for this. We have to find him." Cutter said Lester.

" So how exactly does the parasite pass itself on?" Lester questioned, not looking up at them.

" Biting." Cutter answered him. " In this case, but kissing would do just well." he added. Lester then looked up from his files.

" Well, by the look of him, kissing isn't likely to be much of an issue. I take it this thing is an automatic death sentence." Lester said to them.

Cutter tried to hard not to roll his eyes and he breathed through his nose. " If we can catch the victim during the parasite's incubation period, then maybe we have a chance of saving them." Cutter said to him.

" But we're talking hours at the most. This thing's life cycle is unbelievable accelerated." Stephen said to Lester.

" And who knows how many people Tom can infect. Three, four. And if they bite three, four more in turn..." Claudia said and then trailed off when Lester looked over at her.

" Yes, yes, I can do the maths myself. Thank you. " he then looked over at Nick, who still stood calmly. " You know this is Helen's doing. Unleashing a pandemic on us is just one more part of her twisted plan."

" What plan?" Cutter questioned, confused.

" You tell me." Lester said back to him.

_Thank God Ashley is not here now. _Cutter thought, because he knew she would snap at him for that. His chest tightened as he looked at Lester, a serious, angry, sad look in his eyes.

" Helen hasn't done any of this on purpose. The Dodos being contaminated is _pure _chance." Cutter snapped calmly at him, although anger laced in his words when he said that.

" Who knows what Helen's capable of. She left us. All of us. I think you and your..._daughter _are the only people who can't admit it." Lester said.

And those words at stung Cutter for the most. Lester had said rude things, but this one stung so badly like this. Mentioning him, his wife, and his daughter all in one hurtful sentence. Cutter just stared wide-eyed at the man, anger in his eyes.

Lester then turned and took a seat behind his desk and looked up to see the three giving him looks.

" Door's open. Thank you." he said, they still stood there, Lester's words sinking in for Cutter. " I suggest you all hurry up and find him." Lester said to them.

The three of them then left his office without saying another word.

* * *

**Hospital **

Tom was being put through a scanning machine. He didn't know if it was a CAT scan or a MRI scan, but he didn't care. He then winced as he exited the machine, back into the light. The doctor was in the next room behind a window, with computers, and he spoke through a microphone.

" What is it?" Tom asked the doctor, closing his eyes still laying down.

" Have you been abroad recently?" the doctor asked him through the mic.

" No." Tom answered.

Tom then sat up and rubbed his eyes as the doctor came in the room where Tom was.

" I don't want you to panic, but we need to do emergency surgery. " the doctor said calmly to him. " Why? What is it?" Tom asked, looking a bit sleepy.

" Don't worry. Whatever is it, we're gonna get it out." the doctor said to him and pulled out a penlight to Tom's eyes, Tom twisted and bit him on the wrist.

" What are you doing?" the doctor asked him, holding his wrist. Tim looked guilty and started to shake. " I'm sorry." Tom said and ran out of the room.

Tom ran into the bathroom and turned off the lights. He goes into one of the stalls and crouches down, scared.

" What have they done to me? What have they done?" Tom asked himself. The lights flickered on and off and Tom's wounded arm is red and inflamed. He then got out his phone and looked at the screen to see 15 missed calls. He then calls Duncan.

_" Tom? Tom, is that you?" _Came Duncan's voice. " This is big Duncan. It's big. We've got to go public now." Tom said to his friend.

He could hear Duncan breathing, trying to stay calm. _" Where are you?" _he asked. Tom shook his head, no.

" No, no. They're using us as carriers. They want to take over from the inside." Tom said to his friend.

Tom then felt the phone move and he heard a familiar voice, that he didn't want to talk to. _" Tom? It's me, it's Connor. Tell us where you are mate." _cam Connor's voice.

" No." Tom answered simply. _" So we can help you." _

A part of Tom believed that Connor wanted to help him, but the other part that said, 'No! They're using you for experiments!' took over.

" You're one of them. You'll bring them."

_" No, no, no. Tom, just listen to us." _Connor pleaded, wanting to save his friend.

" Just stay away from me man." Tom said

_" Just stay on the line! Don't put the-" _Tom hung up quickly, he then threw the phone in the toilet, and crouched down again.

He then looked down at his hands. " Proof. Proof, I need proof. " he said to himself. He then went into his bag and pulled out the tracking device from earlier. It was still tracking the Roswell key ring, which was still inside the Dodo.

Tom then left the bathroom and put on his sunglasses to see Cutter, Stephen, Claudia, and Abby walking and entering the waiting room and met up with 2 security guards. Tom recognized Cutter, Stephen, and Abby from him and Duncan's prank and hid and pulled up his hood, before he walked down the corridor in the opposite direction.

Stephen on the other end, glanced down the corridor, but Tom is already gone. They then walk into the room where the doctor is, clutching and rubbing at his arm in a consultation room as Cutter, Stephen, Abby, and Claudia enter the room.

" That was quick." the doctor whispered to them. " Who were you expecting?" Claudia asked him.

" You're from the Hospital of Tropical Diseases. I called." the doctor said to them.

Claudia shifted and looked back at the Doctor.

" Yes, yes, you did. Um, I'm Claudia Brown of the Home Office. " she introduced herself, and held out her hand for him to shake, but Cutter gently held her wrist and set it beside her, not looking at her.

" What's going on?" the doctor asked them.

" A suspected case of rabies." Claudia lied to him, hoping he would get it and crossed her arms. " No, this isn't rabies. I saw something on the scan. It was inside him."

" Work with us. Rabies sounds a whole lot better than, 'we have no idea.' " she explained to him, as he started to shake a bit.

" What... what's he done to me? There must be a vaccine or something." the worried doctor said to them.

" Your only hope is to have it surgically removed before it gets too advanced." Cutter explained to him.

Stephen then shifted, and looked at the doctor.

" Look, we really need to find 'him', okay? So if you have any idea where he is, anything you could tell us would be very-"

The doctor interrupted him with a gasp of pain.

* * *

**Home Office **

Cutter, Stephen, Claudia, and Abby are in a corridor walking down the halls.

" We have to think like Tom. Now, where could he go?" Cutter said/asked to the three.

Abby looked up at him when Claudia spoke, " We don't know if he's on foot, in a car or using public transport." Claudia said to him.

" We don't know anything. Our only real chance of tracking him down is if, or when, he attacks again, someone's going to raise an alarm." Stephen said to them.

" That may take longer than you think." Cutter said and Abby looked over at Stephen, " Tom isn't just an animal. He's a human being. He has willpower, he's going to fight this." she said.

" Connor, and that student guy, Duncan, they could shed some light." Stephen told them. Cutter nodded. " Yeah. That's a good idea. Try them."

" Okay." Stephen and Abby nodded. Stephen and Abby then walked away from them, leaving Cutter and Claudia staring at each other. Blue eyes boring into brown eyes.

" Helen wouldn't do this. I know she wouldn't." Cutter said to her, a determined look in his eyes.

Claudia then turned around and walked away, leaving Cutter.

* * *

**Cutter's Office**

Ashley set the Dodo down and started to set out tools to get ready for autopsy. A sheet of plastic was behind her. Ashley's mind was traveling to how Connor, Duncan, and Tom were feeling, but then her mind stopped to when she thought about her mother, that she left her again. Today and when she was little.

She sighed and looked back down at the Dodo and then placed the last piece of equipment down and put on her white gloves, she wasn't wearing the white suit though.

Ashley then turned around when she sensed someone watching her. She raised an eye brow as she saw a figure of someone.

" Hello? Can I help you?" she asked turning around completely.

" They're after me. I need... I need proof. I need your help." someone said and Ashley shivered, feeling some goosebumps.

She moved forward and pulled back the curtain, revealing that there was a guy with a hood on, and some sunglasses on. He looked ill and he was hunched over his arm.

" Aren't you... " she started to trail off.

" I'm.. I'm Tom." the guy said.

Ashley felt herself pale and turned away and moved back. Tom followed her. " Are they watching us now?" he asked, scared.

" No one's watching." Ashley said softly with a shake of her head.

He walked into the room, causing Ashley to jump and look over her shoulder as he switched off the lights. He then took off his sunglasses and hood.

" So what's really going on with these things, huh? Hmm?" he asked her and indicated to the dead Dodo. She just stayed silent.

" Tell me!" he half-yelled. Ashley then stepped back as he lay his head and arms on the table. " I don't fell very well, okay?" he added.

Ashley felt terrible and moved a bit closer. " Tom, just take it easy, yeah?" Ashley said sympathetically as she moved forward some more.

" Wait, whoa... whoa.. don't come near me because I don't want to hurt you, see, and I.. I will." he said holding up his hands and stopping her in her tracks.

" It's not my fault..." he said to himself.

She gulped and looked over at him before he lowered his head, before raising it again and his eyes turned a light blue and his voice sounded distorted.

" What have you done to me?" he snarled.

Ashley screamed and ran from the room, as Tom followed her.

* * *

**Home Office **

In the Home Office, Nick, Stephen, and Abby were talking to Duncan and Connor in the same room where Helen was questioned. Connor was the only one standing up.

" Okay, when Tom's in trouble, what's his first reaction?" Abby asked them.

" Tom doesn't get in trouble." Connor stated.

" He's not that sort of bloke." Duncan added.

Cutter placed his hands on the table. " Then put yourself in his shoes. What's.. what'll he be thinking? Where will he go?" Cutter asked them.

" He'll be trying to find out what this whole conspiracy's about." Duncan stated.

Stephen clenched his teeth and Abby shook her head." There is no conspiracy." Stephen exclaimed, annoyed with them.

" So what's all this then? Meeting local Women's Institute? The CIA? The Freemasons? The Illuminati? You people are always hiding the truth. Tom was right about everything. That's why we put the transmitter on you!" Duncan said to them, and on the last sentence Connor looked at Duncan.

" What? You bugged me?" Connor asked angry, and turned to his mate. " Course you did. Because that's how you found the Dodo, right?" he added.

" Well, you were the one with all the secrets. SWAT teams, Girlfriends-" Duncan exclaimed to Connor.

" Duncan, do us a favour, tell me where it is." Connor asked, cutting off Duncan, not wanting to start an argument.

Duncan then shifted. " It's on your bag. Inside Roswell." Duncan confessed.

" You sneaky little-" Connor started, but was cut off by Abby.

" Wait, wait... how did you track it?" she asked him.

" Tom modified the Sat Nav on his Plamtop." Duncan explained to her.

Nick then got up from his seat and walked around the table, over towards Connor. " Well, then he's going to come here. If Tom wants answers he's going to follow the transmitter! He's coming to you." Cutter said, patting Connor on the shoulder.

" No, not quite. The Dodo swallowed it." Duncan stated, and they all turned to face him.

" The transmitter's inside the Dodo..." Stephen trailed off, worriment in his voice and his body had goosebumps as he looked over at Cutter, who's face had paled badly, way too badly.

" Yeah." Duncan nodded.

" And the Dodo's with Ashley... You idiots. You've turned her into bait." Stephen exclaimed, standing up, anger and worriment in his voice. He grabbed his jacket and left to go get the love of his life, Abby and Cutter following.

* * *

**Cutter's Office **

" Tom, look. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?" Ashley said as she re-entered the room she had just left. She ran to the end of the table where the dead Dodo was as Tom followed her. " You've just got to really calm down." she added at the end.

" Am I going to die?" Tom asked, his voice normal and broken. Ashley frowned, god she just wanted to help him.

" No... we won't let that happen." Ashley said, shaking her head.

" We? Who's we?" Tom asked, stepping forward. _Damn it, why did I say that?_ Ashley thought as Tom came closer to her. " What have they done to me?" he asked.

She bit her lip. " What are they growing inside me?" he finished.

" The Dodo bit you. And gave you an illness." Ashley confessed... sort of.

Tom laughed softly. " Do you think I'm an idiot? Dodo's are extinct. They're not... just... just tell me the truth. What are they really doing to me?" he asked, as flashbacks of previous hours flashed through his mind.

" Come on, let me get you to a hospital." Ashley tried to reason with him, the way her father does.

" So you can put another thing inside me?" he asked her.

Ashley watched in horror as his brown eyes started to change into the light blue color as he advanced her. The 29 year old gulped.

" Come here!" he exclaimed grabbing her wrist.

Ashley's eyes widen. " Get off! Get off!" she shouted, pulling away from him.

" You people are evil." he snarled, making Ashley look up at him.

" See, that... proof... when I'm better. I'll need proof. Because you'll try to discredit me, but I'm cleverer than you." he added, inching closer to the young woman.

She sighed. " Tom, you've been infected by a parasite," Ashley told him, telling the truth. She hadn't felt so scared as she was now. Tom shook his head as she continued.

" Come on, let us get rid of it for you. Let me call someone." Ashley said softly, trying to push away from his grip and she swore she could feel bruises forming making her wince in pain.

" No." he growled, and threw her on the ground making her cry in pain and surprise. He towered over her. He pulled her wrist towards him and tried to bit her.

" Share. Share and alike, Ashley." he growled at her, trying to bit her.

She shook her head. " NO! Wait... okay. You want the truth? I'll tell you. The whole story.. It's what you want, isn't it?" Ashley said to him and he let her go. She looked up at him and nodded.

" I can show you where this thing really came from."

* * *

**Football Stadium **

Ashley pulled up outside of the Football Stadium, with Tom alongside her and the dead Dodo in the back of the car.

" Poor thing... you killed it." Tom said from beside her as he turned to face her, Ashley shivered as he was so close to her.

" We didn't kill anything, Tom." she said to him.

He shook his head at her. " Don't lie to me again. Things don't just happen. It's all connected." he said to her, gripping her wrist as she struggled out of his grip.

" I'm on your side? Remember? You can trust me." she said, turning to face him as his grip tightened. He was starting to piss her off, by gripping her wrist all the time.

* * *

**Cutter's Office **

Cutter, Abby, Stephen, Connor, Claudia, and Duncan entered Cutter's Office. Stephen and Cutter looking the most worried. Ryan is beside them with a gun in his hand.

" The Dodo's gone. He must have taken it." Cutter said quickly, just wanting to find his daughter.

" And Ashley." Stephen added, looking for his girlfriend, hoping she was okay.

" Damn it!" Cutter yelled, his Scottish accent thick as he clenched his hands into fist, his yell in anger and worriment. Everyone had jumped when he yelled like that.

Cutter turned to them. " Look, we can try the transmitter. We have to get to him fast." he said more calmly.

* * *

**Football Stadium **

Ashley and Tom walked into the building. She looked over to see a soldier and held up her ID card to him. He nodded and looked over her shoulder at Tom.

" He's a Home Office scientist. He hasn't got his accreditation yet." she said, thinking really fast.

The soldier nodded at them and allowed them to pass. Walking down the hallway, Ashley then looked over her shoulder praying that someone she knew would find her fast.

Entering the underground kitchen, Ashley sighed and opened the freezer where the anomaly was. _Where my mother left. _Ashley shook her head and looked at the freezer, it was closed.

" This is where the anomaly was, I swear." she said, turning to face Tom who pushed past her and examined the freezer, before turning back to her, glaring at her through his sunglasses, that where now on.

" We don't know why they come and go, but that's where the Dodo came through." she explained, backing away from him and realizing she must have sounded like a complete idiot.

" Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked, and she shook her head. " It was a trap. It was a trap. They're coming to kill me, aren't they? You told them." he said to her, moving closer, sounding as if he was going to cry.

Ashley shook her head, felling horrible and then rolled her eyes, knowing he wasn't going to believe her. He continued to walk closer to her and then lunged forward and she made a surprised noise and pulled a nearby stand in front of herself. He got knocked down but stood back up.

She looked back, her hair swinging in her face and pulled down a chair, but he ran over that and ran towards her. She then looked up and gripped a piece of metal on the ceiling and lifted herself up and kicked him in the chest, before she ran out of the room, only for him to chase her again.

* * *

" Ashley!" Tom's shouts echoed through the halls, making Ashley run faster.

She looked over at a door, only to find it locked. " Help!" she shouted, and then looked over her shoulder to see him running towards her. She gasped and tried another door.

" Damn it!" she hissed at another locked door, and gulped before running away from him, more of his shouts echoing through her ears.

Ashley continued running and then found an unlocked door and opened it, going into the changing room.

Tom had followed her, but couldn't find her in the changing room. " Where are you?" he asked, angrily. Ashley then jumped out of the locker and kneed him in the groin and he stumbled back into some lockers as she ran out.

_Thank god Abby taught me those moves. _Ashley thought, still running away from him. Ashley then looked around, breathing heavily and ran toward the Football Field to escape, but Tom landed on her back, throwing them both down.

He was now towering over her again, his hands gripping her wrists and she winced. " No! Don't do it, Tom! Get off! No. Tom!" Ashley shouted, trying to pull him off.

Suddenly, some SAS soldiers appeared, closely followed by her father, who looked over at her.

" I've got a shot. I can take him out." Ryan shouted, causing Tom to look up, stop, and turn to them.

Connor then moved forward, putting himself between Tom and the guns as Duncan stood on the steps.

" No! Don't shoot him!" he pleaded to them.

" Connor get out of the way!" Ryan ordered him.

Claudia looked at him and shouted, " Connor, what are you doing?"

The young man shook his head. " Just, please! Don't shot him! " Connor begged them, not wanting his closet friend to get hurt.

Stephen snarled, looking over at his girlfriend, who was pinned to the floor. " Connor, get out of the way!" Stephen shouted at him, holding a pistol.

Cutter then walked over to Ryan, looking calm, although his face was still very pale. " All right, Let him try. Let him try." he whispered to Ryan. Ryan nodded, still holding his gun.

Connor walked over to Tom. " Tom, Tom.. it's me. Let her go, mate." Connor said softly, turning to his friend. He looked down at Ashley and back up to Tom.

Tom was going to let her go, but gripped her wrists harder as she started to move away. " Easy. Easy!" he said to Tom, Tom just gripped her tighter, and didn't let her go.

Connor then knelt down to his friend.. Tom couldn't die. He wouldn't die. He couldn't hurt anyone. He wouldn't hurt anyone.

" You remember Thursday nights, don't you?... Battlescar Galactcia, Blakes 7? Pepperoni Pizza? " Connor said softly, a sad smile on his face. Tom laughed quietly.

" C.. Connor?" Tom asked, looking up at his friend, remembering him.

" Yeah. They were good times, weren't they?.. You can fight the dark side, mate. You really can." He and Ashley could see he was on the verge of crying, as he kept blinking away tears and gulping.

She looked up at Tom, to feel his grip loosen and let her go. She then scrambled away, her wrists in pain and ran over to Stephen and he hugged her tightly, placing his mouth in her hair as she held onto his arm, gently.

" You too Connor. Move away. He will kill you." Ryan said, holding his gun at a firing point. Connor then wanted to go up to him and take his gun away, he was't going to move, his friend would never hurt him.

Connor looked down at his friend, a single tear slipping down as he shook his head. " No he won't... he's my friend." Connor said, not looking at the Captain. Connor then fully knelt down to him.

" Come with me, we can uh... we can help you." Connor said, choking on his tears. Ashley looked at them, breathing, tears welling up in her eyes. She knew something bad was going to happen.

" It was a conspiracy, wasn't it Con?" Tom asked, and Connor felt more tears well in his eyes as his friend called him by his nick-name.

Connor nodded. " Big time... right to the top." Connor said.

" Was there any mind control?" Tom asked, a soft playful smile on his face. Connor smiled back, his vision blurry by all the tears. " Yeah." he said to him.

" Brilliant." Tom said, " Brilliant." he repeated, but whispering it as if his body was going weak. Connor's eyes widen as Tom's eyes began to glow the blue color, and growl at him.

" Connor, back away!" Ryan shouted.

Ashley shook her head. " Connor!" she yelled to her friend as Tom lunged at him. " No!" her father yelled. Ashley gripped Stephen's am tightly, tears welling up in her eyes.

Tom only fell forward into Connor's arms and Connor held him.

" It's okay. You're okay." Connor whispered to him and Tom looked up at his friend and slumped down.

" They tried to take over me, but I fought them, Con. I fought them." Tom whispered to his friend, tears in both of their eyes, as Ashley had silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

" You did a really good job." Connor whispered, holding onto his friend as a tear slid down his face. " Mmm. I'm a hero." Were Tom's last words as he looked at his best friend and his eyes closed and slipped away from Connor's arms.

Ashley bit her lip, a tear falling and buried her face in Stephen's arms. Tom had died. Right in front of Connor, and she couldn't and didn't want to imagine Connor's face.

Everyone stood in silence, as Stephen lowered his gun and held onto Ashley, hugging her tightly as Ashley watched her father walk over to Connor, who was still frozen in shock, tears falling from his eyes.

" I can't do this anymore." Connor confessed, standing up, his legs wiggly and his head aching.

" Come here." Cutter said pulling him slightly away from Tom. " We need you." Cutter said to him and Connor shook his head, tears welling in his eyes.

" If I hadn't been involved, Tom would still be alive." Connor sniffed, two tears falling.

Cutter shook his head. " No, there's a handful of people in the whole world that know what's going on here, what we're grappling with, and you're one of them. That would have made his day. He'd have loved it. So you can't bail out now. Okay?" Cutter told him.

Connor nodded, forcing a smile even though he just wanted to sob." Okay."

Cutter had sensed Connor wanted something and Cutter said to him, " Now come here." he said softly. The Professor then pulled Connor into a strong, father-son like hug, Connor then closed his eyes and started to cry softly.

Cutter let go of Connor, after Connor said he was okay and turned to his daughter, who was now by the steps with him. He didn't say anything, just pulled her into a tight hug. " I'm sorry." he mumbled to her and she nodded, hugging him back. He felt so guilty leaving her in harms way. " It's okay. It's not your fault." she whispered.

* * *

**Cutter's Office Later that Night **

Stephen examined his girlfriend's wrists as she groaned lightly, closing her eyes and tilting her head.

He looked up at her, worriment flashing in his eyes. Ashley then opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Her boyfriend just looked back down at her wrists, " I swear, if he wasn't dead already-" he started to mumble, but stopped when he felt Ashley's glare on him.

" Don't say that, Stephen. It wasn't his fault." she told him softly and she shifted, remembering Connor's tears and face when Tom died right in his arms earlier today. The pain on her arms didn't even hurt that bad.

" I don't care. You're covered in bruises, and your wrists are in pain." he told her softly. Ashley looked over at him, and she wasn't able to stop her shaking wrists and she smiled at him.

" Not really. 'Sides, I'm a big girl. I can handle it." she said to him and he looked up at her and she kissed him softly on the lips, happy that she and Stephen were together. He smiled into the kiss and they broke apart. He nodded.

" I'm going to go see Connor, I think he's outside on the balcony, I'll be back." she said to him and he nodded, letting go of her hands and walking around Cutter's office to clean up.

* * *

**Outside on the Balcony Area **

Ashley walked outside, wearing her brown jacket and shivered, it was freezing cold out her in the night time. She then rounded to a corner, where a wall was and peeked her head out of it and saw Connor.

He was sitting on the balcony, legs pressed against his chest, and his head on his knees, staying completely silent. Ashley then stepped into view, and walked on the balcony, her shoes clicking against the wood.

" Connor?" she asked softly. He looked up at her and Ashley frowned. His eyes were red and puffy, as tears tracks were clinging onto his cheeks. " Yes?" he asked, trying to find a smile,but he couldn't.

Ashley then quickly walked over to Connor and knelt down next to him, and hugged him and he gave in, sobbing quietly on her shoulder. " I'm sorry, Con." she whispered in his ear and he cried softly, and mumbled, " It's not your fault."

_Guess he could sense I was feeling guilty. _she thought, but nodded, rubbing his back, whispering soft words in his ear and he relaxed and lifted his head up to look at her, small tears running down his face.

Ashley then cupped his cheeks and brushed the tears away with her thumb. He sniffed and gave a shaky breath, closing his eyes. She then smiled softly at him. " You were so brave, like Tom today, you know that?" she finally said and he opened his eyes.

" Really?" he asked her, a small smile on his face and she nodded her head. " M-hmm." she said, giving him a toothless smile. She then pulled him into another hug and smiled.

" I'm so proud of you." she told him and he nodded at her. " Thanks.. I.. I just.." Connor trailed off as they broke the hug and they stood up. " You want to be left alone?" she guessed right and he nodded.

Ashley stood up and helped Connor up, as he sniffed.

Connor then dug his hands into his pockets and quickly kissed his friend on the cheek, before looking down. Ashley laughed quietly and kissed him on the cheek as well, and smirked slightly and he raised an eye brow.

" That was from Abby you know."

* * *

**Awwww! I had a great time with this! :) I always cry though when writing this, I got some of the keys wet, though lol. Nah, but I did cry really hard while writing this. Cuz I did have to watch the WHOLE EPISODE! I hope you Conabby lovers liked the little " That was from Abby you know " moment. I know I did. So I hope you enjoy! And review please if you want! bye! **

**- Love and HeartBreak21**


	8. Episode 5: The Pteranodon

**Episode 5**

**( Author Note: Since we don't have any last names for the Golfers I just made one up, for both of them, All right! Now on with the story! Please review and enjoy! Thank you.) **

* * *

In the Forest Heights Country Club, there was a Golf Club. Andy Andrews was driving his golf buggy to the top of the fairway and then stopped the golf buggy. Climbing out, he then grabbed a put from his bag of other puts and walked over to the starting point, placing his golf ball on the soft, green grass.

" Tiger Woods.. eat your heart out." he said as he swung the put behind himself and brought it down towards the golf ball, but he missed. He then grunted in frustration and kept trying some more.

His mate, Jeff Matthews got stuck in the sand bank and was trying to hit his golf ball, but instead he was just spraying sand everywhere, trying to hit the golf ball.

Andy then swung a couple more times, and then he finally got it. He watched in annoyance, as the ball fell into the pond. He then looked down at his pocket, to hear his mobile ringing.

" Jeff." Andy said, looking over at the pond.

_" I got stuck on a bunker. Are you on the green yet?" _came Jeff's voice.

Andy looked over at the pond again. " Yeah. Easy." he lied, so he wouldn't sound like an idiot.

_" Okay." _

Jeff hung up and Andy headed to the pond to try and retrieve the ball. He knelt down on the grass and and put his hand in the murky water and felt around the bottom, until he found a ball, he completely missed two other golf balls, and a sheep skull the was hidden under the water. He then stood up, and chucked the ball over his shoulder onto the green.

* * *

**Abby's Flat **

Connor Temple was in the kitchen, making himself breakfast. He had croissant and jam, some coffee, orange juice, and a fruit on a tray. Abby Maitland then entered the kitchen as he picked up the tray, and turned around to look over at her. Her short hair was a mess, she wore a skinny pink tank top, a light pink bra that you could see, and some light pink knickers.

" Morning." she yawned. " Hey." he answered back and she looked down at the tray of breakfast that he was holding, and she smiled down at it.

" Aw, you shouldn't have. " she said to him.

He raised an eye brow at her. " Shouldn't have what? Excuse me." he said, walking passed Abby, who now had a look on her face.

Connor then stopped over at the doorway to the other room and turned to her. " Oh, I'm going to go play Oblivion, if you're up for it. Widely held as a classic." he said to her.

They both then started to walk in the living room. " When you say widely... " Abby trailed off, as he started to walk over to the table. " Uh-huh?" he asked her, not looking at her.

Abby then stopped at the thermostat and looked at the degrees and then back at him. " 34?" she asked him, and he looked up from his tray. " Sorry?" he asked, not getting what she was saying.

" Connor, the thermostat. It's at 34." She said again. Connor nodded, not really caring.

" Yep. Rex was looking a wee bit chilly." he said to her.

Connor placed his tray on the table and sat down. Rex was sitting on top of his tank, drinking from a saucer that was fill with water and chirped.

" The way I see it, if we get too hot, we can just take a bit more kit off, can't we? If the little fellow gets too cold, well, I couldn't bare it if anything happened to him, Abby. " he said to her, looking at his coffee, to make it.

Abby rolled her blue eyes. " Yeah, right. Okay." she said, knowing he didn't really care. Abby then turned around and started to walk away, Connor then started to pour his coffee, watching her go.

" Close your mouth Connor, you're dribbling." Abby said, not even daring to look over at Connor. Connor then spilled his coffee on his fingers, and then hissed at the hotness.

" Ow." he said, touching the hot coffee that was now on his fingers.

* * *

**Golf Club **

Andy was in his his buggy, driving slowly down the green grass, on the golf course. Jeff was walking behind him, with a tired look on his face as he was dragging his bag of clubs.

" Jeff. I mean, you could have got your own buggy. You didn't have to be such a tightwad, did you?" Andy said to Jeff, who just rolled his eyes, wanting to have a ride with his friend.

" Oh, come on. Give us a lift." Jeff pleaded with Andy.

Andy rolled his eyes. " Come on, hurry up." Andy answered him. Jeff then nodded and went to go put his bag in, but Andy accelerated the buggy away, laughing at his joke.

" You're joking." Jeff said annoyed with his friend, who was driving away, laughing.

Soon, Andy was on the next green, teeing. He then swung the ball, and hit it and it went into the tree line and he sighed, and then went to go after it, annoyed with himself.

As soon as he is in the tree line, he looked around the trees, trying to find the golf ball he lost. " So where are you, you little git?" he called, looking for the golf ball some more.

He then looked over at some ferns and leaned down to look over at them, he then yelled in pain when he scratched his finger on something. He stood up fully and shook his hand, and the blood from the wound flew away from his hand and hit a tree, small bits of blood, dripping off.

Andy looked down and inspected his injured finger and shook his head. He then turned around to the way he came from and started walking, his golfing clubs over his shoulder as he looked at his finger.

He looked around, and his eyes stopped at something in the sky. He looked at it in shock and dropped his golf club and then started to run away from the creature in the sky. The creature is still after him, and swooped down behind him.

Andy gasped as he glanced over his shoulder, at the strange thing chasing him.

Jeff, was playing nearby and then stopped in his tracks when he heard a scream. Andy's scream, as he was lifted into the air, pain welling up in his body. Jeff then ran toward to where the screaming was and stopped, when he found a body.

Andy's body.

His eyes widen and then looked over and froze. There, was Andy's now blood stained shoe.

* * *

**Abby's Flat **

Rex was sitting on the sofa, chirping. Connor sat on the floor, in front of the sofa. His eyes were glued to the screen, as he was playing Oblivion. He then looked down at the controller and back at the screen and opened menu of saved games, and then held his breath as he saw the name, _TOM _on the list of saved games.

Connor looked down, remembering his best friend and then glanced over at a framed photo of him, Tom, and Duncan, smiling at the camera, looking as happy as ever. Connor felt goosebumps, remembering the great times with them, he couldn't even imagine what Duncan was doing now.

" I'm off to yoga!" Abby called, and Connor snapped out of his gaze. " ... Right." he said, finding his voice. He then returned to his game, looking at the screen.

" Well, anytime you need help with your bending or your stretching, you should give me a call." he laughed quietly, still looking at the game.

Abby then walked in front of Connor and the TV screen. " Windows shut at all times. " she said to him, now in some grey sweatpants.

Connor nodded, not really listening, just wanting to get back to his game. " Yup." he said to her.

" Get in and leave by the same exit." she said to him he nodded, and gestured for her to move. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the table, to grab her jacket and bag.

" On one subject, how many days are there in a week, Connor?" Abby asked him, very annoyed.

Connor shook his head, not listening again, just looking over at the TV screen. " Is this a riddle? How many?" he asked her, but not looking at her. Abby then rolled her eyes.

" Seven." she answered him. Connor shook his head. " Well, that's neither funny or clever." he said to her. Abby then picked up her bag and grabbed her car keys, and fake smiled at him.

" Nor is that fact that you said you'd be here a week. And your still here a month later." she told him. He then nodded again, seemed to be doing that a lot now. Nodding or shaking his head.

" I'm still working on it. Following up a few leads." he told her. She rolled her eyes.

" Yeah, I can see that." she said.

Abby looked over at him one more time, and rolled her eyes before leaving the house, closing the door behind her. Rex then moved a little closer to Connor, and chirped.

" She likes me Rex." he told her, smiling, remembering what Ashley said to him, _" That was from Abby you know." _and he nodded his head again.

" Oh yeah, she likes me bad."

* * *

**CMU **

Ashley Cutter-Handson sat at her father's desk, tossing an apple up and down, bored out of her mind. She had her hair falling off her shoulders, softly going down her back, some brown converse, some pale light brown jeans, a short white tank top, small golden necklaces on her neck, Stephen's red t-shirt, and a light blue denim jacket that stopped to her elbows.

There hadn't been an anomaly in a month, and Ashley was starting to get bored. No, she loved her life. Everyone on the team has now gotten used to Ashley being Cutter's daughter, she and Stephen always had great times when they were together, she visited Connor and Abby sometimes but it was strange when they were always in their underwear, her and Cutter were still close, she still had her job at the zoo, and she loved it.

But one thing was still on her mind. Helen. She never had gotten over the fact, that her own mother had left her and her father, not even giving them a warning, and that she lied to them, right to their faces. Every time Ashley came close to answers, she always lost them.

Ashley then jumped out of her skin, when she felt something on her hand. She looked up to see her wonderful boyfriend, Stephen. She then glared at him and smacked him in the arm as he laughed quietly.

" Stephen! You idiot! Don't scare me like that!" she told him, and he shot her a smile, but then it slowly died down and she grew concerned.

" What? What's wrong?" she asked him. " We might have another anomaly." he told her, and Ashley stopped.

There was another anomaly? After a whole month without them?! She then looked up at Stephen, he also looked curious, excited, and down like her. Ashley was curious because she loved to learn about the anomalies, she was excited because there was another anomaly, but she wasn't down, she looked over at Stephen and frowned, feeling sick.

Someone died. She then sighed, feeling goosebumps. God, she hated those damn dead bodies. " Another.. anomaly?" she breathed, loving that word rolling off her tongue.

He laughed silently and pulled her from her seat. " Yes, come on. Gotta go tell Cutter." he said, and Ashley nodded. There was another anomaly, finally, and she was getting back with the team again. Even Lester.

* * *

**Manor House **

**( Author's Note: Stephen is wearing his long white sleeved shirt through the whole episode. Sorry, if this is stupid though just saying ) **

At the Manor House over at the golf course, there is an ambulance parked outside of it. Special Force Soldiers were running towards it, holding their guns, just in case.

" Four hours?" Claudia Brown asked, Captain Ryan as he stood next to her. " I told you to seal the perimeter, not dry stone wall it. I want it done in an hour. Where's the Golfer's body?" she said to him.

" In the casualty clearance centre in the main house." he answered her. She looked over at him again.

" Are there any more victims?" she asked.

He shook his head. " None we know off." he answered her again.

Claudia nodded her head, feeling a little better. " Good. Keep me briefed." she told him. He nodded and walked away, as Claudia started to walk to three people, who were very known.

Ashley Cutter-Handson stood with her father, Nick Cutter and Stephen Hart as they asked the friend of the dead golfer what he had seen. After receiving all the answers they could, the three saw Claudia Brown and started walking over towards her, as Cutter looked over his shoulder. " Okay, thanks." he said to Jeff as Claudia came up to them.

" What did he see?" she asked them, as the three stopped in front of her.

" All over by the time we got here." Cutter answered.

" Have we found the anomaly yet?" she asked them.

Ashley shook her head. " Well, we're not absolutely sure there is one yet." Ashley interjected.

" And we need to see the victim." Cutter said quickly to her. Ashley nodded her head, although thoughts of the dead bodies of her team when they first went through the anomaly flashed in her mind. She shook her head, that was the past.

Stephen then turned away and walked back to the medics outside of the ambulance. Ashley looked over at her shoulder and watched him go, before Claudia's voice made her look over at the older woman.

" Look, I should warn you, Lester's getting impatient... think you two cause more problems then you solve." Claudia warned them, and Ashley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

" What do you think?" Ashley asked her, softly, really wanting to know what Claudia was thinking about Lester.

Claudia then turned to the 29 year old, then back at Nick. " I think it would be helpful if I could show him we're making some progress." she told the two, but was mainly looking at Cutter. Ashley thought that Claudia might fancy Cut- _No. Don't think like that... well, maybe... whatever. _

Ashley blinked. " Or what?" Ashley asked, she had now hated Lester, well not much of hate, but a very much of a dislike, Cutter and Claudia could here the dislike and annoyance in her voice.

" Or it becomes difficult." Claudia said to Ashley. Ashley muttered a curse under her breath.

" Look, Lester doesn't own this. The government doesn't own this. If you really wanted to help, keep him off my back." Cutter said, having a chance to speak, but Ashley sighed. Not a good choice of words, Cutter didn't really plead.. he was sounding a bit like her mother, when she pleaded with them.

Ashley looked over at Claudia, and could see that she was tired, too tired. Ashley frowned at her. " Please don't make me choose sides, Nick." Claudia said quietly to him, before walking away.

* * *

**Abby's Flat **

Connor was sitting on the sofa, in his purple robe, and still playing his video games. Rex was playing with a Wotsit, which was a kind of cheesy snack and chirped.

" You enjoying that, Rex?" Connor asked, playing with his game, and then his phone rang. Connor then looked over at his phone and answered it.

" Abby Maitland's love shack, number one stud speaking." Connor said, not knowing who it was on the phone. His eyes then widen as he felt totally embarrassed when the voice came.

" Oh, no, no it's... it's me Connor, Professor... Yeah, must have been a- Sorry?"

Next thing he knew, Connor was running around the flat, putting on his jacket, smoothing his hair, and placing his hat on his head. He looked over and grabbed the car keys, and placed them in his mouth and grabbed his bag and rushed out the door, not realizing that he had left a window open, which Rex had looked quit interested in.

* * *

Outside of the flat, Connor got in his Mini Cooper, and leaned over to get some special book out of his bag.

He just didn't see Rex swoop in the car while he was leaning over.

* * *

**Manor House **

Ashley stood inside the man office building of the Manor House with her father, Nick Cutter, Claudia Brown, and the Medic who had the body of the dead golfer on a stretcher, and the body was covered with a white sheet.

When the medic raised the the sheet to reveal the body, Ashley gulped and Claudia turned around. Ashley stood up straight, but her legs were feeling a bit odd as if she couldn't stand up. She breathed and moved closer to the body, and felt her father's hand on her shoulder as they looked over at the damage.

" He's been torn to shreds." the medic said to them, even Claudia who had her back turned could hear him. Ashley then felt relaxed a bit, although her legs still felt weak but looked over the body.

" It's almost surgical, the way the flesh has been torn away so cleanly." Ashley said, feeling sick saying that sentence. " There's no wastage." she added.

When the body was covered up again, Claudia turned around to the two. " Any idea what might have done that?" Claudia asked them.

" A creature with devastating power and savagery, to do that in just a few minutes." Ashley explained to her.

" One things for sure. It came through an anomaly... first thing we have to do is find that." Nick confirmed, and Ashley nodded, feeling the excitement of finding a prehistoric creature, finally showing.

* * *

**Golf Club **

Cutter stood in the middle of the Golf Field, looking around for any sign of the creature, as Ashley, Stephen, and Abby walked behind him, and Stephen held a compass, as he was now wearing a green jacket over his white shirt.

" No trampled, or broken vegetation. No track marks and no sign of an anomaly. " Stephen explained, walking up behind Cutter. Ashley looked over at the compass, and then took it out of Stephen's hand and then passed it over to her father.

" But there is one hell of a magnetic field. So its gotta be here somewhere." Ashley said, feeling the hot sun hit her. It was surely a beautiful day outside.

" Unless, there's a pylon causing interference." Stephen said, holding Ashley's hand as she walked next to him and her father. They then heard footsteps of Abby.

" Can't see anything." she sighed, walking up to them.

Nick shook his head and walked a little further. " Be quiet and let me think here." he said and they all shut up. Although curious gleams shone in their eyes.

" Quiet!" Nick exclaimed turning to face them.

" We didn't say anything. " Abby said, shrugging her shoulders and raised an eye brow. Ashley's eyes then looked over at her father and then Abby, knowing what her father meant.

" No... what my dad means is that it's too quiet. Listen." Ashley told Abby, but on the last part she was talking to all of them.

" There's no bird song." Cutter added, looking around.

" Not a peep." Abby said, now understanding.

Stephen then looked around, not seeing any birds at all. " They're scared off."

Ashley nodded, looking around for at least something.

" What would scare the birds away?" she asked.

Cutter then looked down at the compass Ashley had passed to him, and looked up at them with a bright face, a smile coming to his face. As he looked over at his daughter, who looked down at the compass and then looked up, smiling happily.

" You were wrong," he said to Stephen. " it's not a pylon. There is an anomaly." he explained, smiling at his daughter, who didn't see the smile as she breathed out, amazed.

" Where?" Stephen asked.

" We're standing right underneath it." Ashley breathed, causing everyone to look up in amazement. Stephen smiled at Ashley.

" It's an aerial predator." Stephen stated, looking around for any sign of the creature, slight amazement still in his voice.

Abby nodded, still looking at the anomaly. " Wow." she breathed.

Cutter nodded, and Abby looked back at them. " Yeah, that's one way of putting it. Now, how the hell do we cordon off the sky?" Cutter wondered out loud, looking around the sky.

Ashley was looking around, until she saw a figure soaring in the sky and her eyes widen, amazed by it. It was wonderful, so- Ashley shook her head, time to doze off later. She then hit Stephen hard in the chest and he saw what she was looking at.

" Cutter." Stephen said. Cutter was now behind them.

" I mean, this thing could be anywhere." Her father continued talking. Stephen shook his head, as the creature came down towards them and he started walking backwards to Cutter.

" I wouldn't be so sure about that." Stephen said, pushing Cutter to the ground, as Ashley ducked next to her father, along with Abby as the creature soared over there heads, screeching, the wind making Ashley's hair flip in her face.

Stephen then started to get up, looking at the creature flying in the sky as Ashley helped her dad up, and smiled at the creature, loving it.

" So, not so hard to find then." Stephen said, his eyes on the flying creature.

* * *

**Entrance to the Golf Club **

Connor pulled up at the gate that was being guarded by two SAS soldiers. One of the soldiers walked to the windows, and Connor showed them his ID card, feeling confident.

" Access to all areas, I think you'll find. " he said to them, and the soldier stood up, standing straight. " Thank you." he said to them as the SAS men, let him pass through.

When Connor's car is going, Rex was on the parcel shelf above the boot. The soldier who checked Connor's ID, looked at Rex curiously as Connor was driving away.

* * *

Connor drove the the Manor, and parked outside of it. Connor then got out of the car, and took off his jacket, and had a look around as he did that. He turned around to put his jacket in the car, and then sees Rex, sitting on top of the car.

" Oh my god!" Connor shouted, surprised that Rex was out of the flat, and sitting on top of his car. Rex then chirped in surprise, and inched away and Connor looked at him worriedly, god he was in so much trouble.

" Oh, sorry, sorry." he said to Rex, not wanting him to fly away as he tried to calm the lizard down. " I didn't mean to shout. I was just.. I was a bit shocked, that's all, that you're here." Connor said a bit quieter, as Rex was chirping happily at Connor.

" ... I mean, it's lovely, that you're here and everything." Connor said, nervously, feeling like an idiot, for talking to a lizard, a prehistoric one in fact. " It's probably best if you stay in the car, mate. Yeah?" he said and Rex still stayed and Connor nodded.

" Okay, there's a good lizard. Nice and still, nice and still, Rex." Connor edged around the car, and then went to go and get Rex, who just bounced off the other side of the car roof, and chirped.

" Do you want to play? You want to play! Of course you do. " he said happily, or was pretending to be happy. He then pressed his hands together, pleading to the lizard.

" Rex, please, mate. My life's not going to be worth living if we get caught. Just get back in the car, yeah?" Connor said, trying again. But then, when Connor tried to grab Rex again, the lizard jumped out and flew towards the woods.

" Rex? Rex!" he shouted, but Rex kept flying away. Connor's eyes widen as looked back where he was supposed to go and then sighed in frustration and annoyance.

He clenched his teeth, and followed the flying, prehistoric lizard.

* * *

**Golf Club **

Cutter was watching the flying creature soar through the sky with a pair of binoculars. Ashley was standing next to her father, Stephen was standing next to Ashley, and Abby was standing next to Stephen.

" What is it?" Abby asked, curious.

Ashley didn't take her eyes off the magnificent creature. " Pterodactyloid Pterosaur. " Ashley explained to her.

" It's probably a Pteranodon. " Cutter added, taking the binoculars away from his eyes.

" Is it what killed the golfer?" Abby asked, still very curious. Everyone was curious.

Stephen shrugged. " I'd say it's definitely in the same frame." he said to her, causing the two young woman look at him.

" Well, the Pteranodon was supposed to have mainly eaten small reptiles and fish." Ashley explained, sounding very much like the Paleontologist she was a long time ago, and good thing she was dealing with prehistoric creatures as she took the binoculars from her father.

" Probably just snacking until humans came along." Stephen offered. Ashley gave him a look and then looked back at the creature.

" Why's it circling?" Abby asked.

" Probably looking for a roost?" Stephen offered again.

Nick nodded, as Ashley passed him the binoculars again. " Well it's spoilt for choice." he said.

" Certainly looking for something." Ashley added, as Stephen kissed her hair.

* * *

At the other end of the fairway, Rex emerged from the trees, which was closely followed by Connor. He had looked around nervously, hoping that no one saw him as he looked over at the lizard.

" Rex. Rex! You know, I swear, when I catch you, you're going to be the first animal to become extinct, _twice._" He said, annoyed with the small lizard.

Connor then moaned in annoyance. " Come her, I'm serious." he said, but Rex just chirped and ran away as Connor chased after him.

* * *

At the other end of the fairway, Stephen saw some movement in the far end, and it looked like Connor. Stephen raised an eye brow as Ashley saw what he was looking at.

" Is that Connor?" Stephen asked, walking away from them, but Ashley still next to him.

" What?" Cutter asked, looking away from the binoculars and over to the couple.

" Connor." Ashley answered again for Stephen as she looked curiously at what the hell he was doing. Abby must have been thinking the same thing.

" What's he doing?" Abby asked, as she and Nick were now looking at Connor.

Nick looked up over at the sky, to see the Pteranodon. " More importantly, what's our friend up there doing?" Nick asked, looking back up.

" He's not looking for a roost-" Stephen stated, worriment in his eyes before Ashley finished for him,

" He's looking for lunch." Worriment could be heard in her voice, and could be seen in her eyes.

" Connor! Connor!" the four of them started shouting at him, worried for their friend.

" Connor! Come here, quickly!" Cutter shouted for Connor, as the Pteranodon was circling the young man.

* * *

On the other side, Connor winced, hearing the voices of Professor Nick Cutter, Ashley Cutter-Handson, Abby Maitland, and Stephen Hart calling him. He then looked over at Rex.

" Great. Hear that? That means game over. Eh? You think I'm chasing you after one more step, you're sadly mistaken sunshine." he told Rex.

" Ryan! Will you come over here quickly!" Connor heard Nick shout, as two SAS soldiers, Ryan, and Claudia Brown looked over from one of the golfing areas and started to run to the four, who had worried looks.

Rex then started chirping, but the chirping changed tone as Rex inched away, seeing the Pteranodon start to fly over to the two. Connor raised an eye brow.

" What?" he asked.

Connor then sensed something, and slowly turned around to see the Pteranodon come over to them and he stopped, staring at the creature.

" Get. Into. the Trees!" Abby's voice came.

" RUN!" Ashley shouted to her friend, as Stephen was now behind her, his hands around her waist. " Run, you idiot!" Stephen shouted with them, and that did it for Connor and Rex.

" Rex, run!" Connor shouted, as he and Rex started to run away to the trees, from the creature that was chasing them.

* * *

Abby looked like she was about to cry, as Stephen's grip tightened around Ashley's waist, but she didn't care, she was worried for Connor as he started to run away from the creature, looking over his shoulder then and now to see if it was any closer.

" Run, Connor." Abby said, watching Connor run away from the creature.

" Cover it." Ryan commanded as Claudia, Ryan, and the two SAS soldiers joined the worried four. " Oh, no." Claudia mumbled from behind them, as she watched Connor run away.

* * *

" Rex! Come on mate!" Connor shouted to the lizard, who was following him and was running as fast as his small little four legs could carry him, even Rex knew he shouldn't fly, so he was running with Connor.

* * *

" Shoot it." Claudia commanded and Nick's eyes widen along with Ashley's as they watched Connor run for his life.

" No. Wait a minute. Something about this doesn't add up. I'm just not sure what is it quite yet." Cutter said quickly, as Ryan readied his gun.

Claudia didn't listen to him. " Do it." she told Ryan.

" No! We should only kill these creatures when there is absolutely no choice!" Cutter argued, and Ashley shook her head gripping Stephen's hands that were on her waist.

" Choice? What other choice? In a matter of seconds, Connor's going to ripped to shreds!" Claudia defended, as Abby was on the verge of tears, unlike anyone else.

" We can't take that chance." Stephen said calmly to Cutter, his hands still on Ashley waist as he pulled her closer, but Ashley brushed her hands through her hair, listening to them arguing about shooting the damn creature or not.

" Follow your orders, Captain!" Claudia ordered, worriment in her voice.

Ryan held up his gun. " Yes Ma'am. " Ryan answered her.

Knowing that something wasn't right about the situation, Nick ran to Ryan and pushed as he took the first few shoots.

" Dad!" Ashley shouted, looking over at her father like he was crazy, but she didn't argue with him. She agreed with both her father and Claudia.

They missed the Pteranodon, although they did hit it slightly as it screeched in pain, so it was wounded.

" It's out of range." Ryan said, looking down at the gun and back at the creature.

Everyone watched and held their breath as the Pteranodon flew over Connor as he jumped down into a bunker, the creature roared and screeched. Ashley then shivered, sighing in relief with Abby.

" Really wish you hadn't done that." Claudia said holding her hands together looking at Nick and Ashley knew she was going to start yelling again. " God know how many people you just condemned to death!"

" Wait a minute, there's a lizard with him." Nick said holding the binoculars, as if he didn't hear Claudia's speech at all. Ashley gave her father a disbelieving look, that was very rude of him, her father was never that rude, _especially _to Claudia Brown.

" A lizard?" Claudia asked.

" Coelurosaurus." Cutter stated.

" Ooh, he let Rex escape!" Abby exclaimed, and then stopped realizing what she had just said. Everyone turned to her.

" What have you done?" Claudia asked, annoyance, tiredness, disapprove-ness, and anger in her voice all at once. " You kept him?" Ashley asked her.

" No." Abby said, but looked guilty on the look on Nick and Ashley's face. " Yeah. Yes. He came back. I was just looking after him." Abby said, guilt in her voice.

Claudia shook her head. " What do you think we're doing here? Running some kind of private zoo?" Claudia exclaimed to her, in disbelief.

" I'm sorry guys." Abby apologized. " That's why you're flat was so hot." Stephen said with realization and Abby nodded, Stephen didn't see the look Ashley gave him. _So he saw Abby in her underwear... great. _Ashley thought, but brushed it off, knowing he only went there once.

Connor then running, brushing off his vest and hat. " Woo!" he breathed, laughing in relief.

" No, we don't know enough about the creature yet." Nick stated.

Claudia looked at him in disbelief. " Lester was right! You people are a menace... What do you think we're doing here, Nick? Playing some kind of game?" she exclaimed frantically.

" Nobody is taking this more seriously then we are!" Nick retorted at her.

Ashley felt Stephen's hands fall off her waist as he looked at the two arguing like a married couple, just really worse. He looked over at his girlfriend to see her hands clenched as she breathed through her nose, she was sick of his arguing.

" Look! The bloody thing is wounded! Okay? So its not gonna go far. It needs to roost." Ashley said over their damn shouting.

Claudia looked over at Ashley. " I hope your right. For all our sakes. Come on." Claudia said more calmly, before walking away with Ryan and the two other soldiers.

" She's got a point." Stephen said as he approached Nick.

" Look, I'm not being sentimental. There were good reasons for not killing the creatures." Nick said, not even bothering to face Stephen.

" And your sure about that?" Stephen asked.

" No of course I'm not sure! I've probably just made the biggest mistake of my life!" Nick said to him, raising his voice. Ashley sighed, she always hated it when he yelled. " It's a hunch, that's all." he added more calmly.

Connor then came up to them, panting and laughing in relief. " Well that was a bit of a laugh, wasn't it?" he asked them, about what just happened.

" Silly arse." Cutter commented, before walking away. Ashley bit her lip at what he just said to Connor and then turned around to go follow him, Stephen still staying with Abby and Connor.

" What?" Connor asked, looking at Abby who just glared at him, before following Nick and Ashley, leaving Stephen and Connor alone.

* * *

Abby bit her lip, as she walked up to Ashley and Nick Cutter who were speaking quietly, Cutter talking to Ashley, spilling out what was going on through his head, and she nodded understanding and he laughed quietly, and they both relaxed.

Abby sighed and then walked fully up to the two.

" Hey, look." Abby called quietly to the two, and they stopped to look at her. Abby looked down and then back up at the two older adults. " I just didn't want Rex to be locked up. Poked and prodded by Lester's people,when he came back through the anomaly." she said.

Ashley breathed through her mouth, in annoyance. She couldn't go one day without hearing the word, 'Lester', along with anomaly. Abby looked down and then back up at the two again.

" Can I keep him?" she asked them, a small, pleading smile on her face. Ashley playfully rolled her eyes and smiled at the short blonde.

" You better bloody find him first." Cutter said to her, meaning that he and Ashley both agreed that she could keep him, before the two walked away over and then saw Stephen.

He walked up to Ashley. " You okay?" he asked her and she nodded her head. " I'm okay." she nodded and looked over at Cutter who nodded as well, and the three started walking away together.

* * *

**Manor House **

Stephen took off his green jacket, and was now wearing his long sleeved white shirt again and placed his green jacket on the hood of Cutter's 4x4 Pick-Up truck as a laptop lay on top of it and was sitting on a box. Ashley passed some other the soldiers as she remembered when she studied the Pteranodons.

" Pteranodon hunted form high vantage points. Cliff tops, mountain, anywhere that gave it a good sight for potential prey." Ashley explained to everyone as she walked passed her father and walked over to her father's truck and sat next to Stephen, his arms slipping around her waist and her hand intertwining with his and the two looked at the computer screen.

He father was also coming towards them, and smiled at his daughter and her boyfriend as Claudia and Ryan were not that far away. Stephen then looked over at Ryan.

" We need to be looking at all the highest points within a couple of miles." Stephen said to Ryan.

Chattering was heard over Ryan's radio, before he looked over at the group. " Real-time images are coming through now." he said to them.

Ashley got up from her kneeling position and looked over at the computer screen, her father stood next to them, as they waited for some of the confirmation sighting.

" There it is." she said, pointing to the computer screen.

Cutter nodded. " Got it." he said turning to Ryan who was listening to his radio.

" Office building less than a mile away. Should be empty of a Saturday. Lets go." Ryan confirmed them.

" We need to get there first." Cutter said to Stephen, patting him on the back and Ashley nodded as he and Claudia climbed in the front of the pick-up truck, Ashley went in the back and Stephen sat beside her, driving to get to the Pteranodon first.

* * *

**Woods **

Abby and Connor wandered around the woods, trying to look for Rex at all. So far they had no luck.

" Rex!" Abby shouted, looking for the small green lizard.

" Rexy! Come on mate. Come to Daddy!" Connor tried, and they both had bad luck, they didn't find him yet.

Abby looked over at Connor as they walked together. " You don't leave here until you find him." Abby said to him, pointing a finger at him.

" Sorry. I can't think how he got out. " he told her.

She gave a 'hmmf' sound, not believing him. Connor then faced her. " Abby, look. I am sorry." he told her, looking into her blue eyes as she looked into his brown ones.

" If anything happens to him I'll... uh!" She said and then faced him, anger in her eyes. She then sighed, turning away. " Just find him."

" I'm finding him, I'm finding him." Connor said quietly.

* * *

**Office Building **

Nick Cutter pulled up outside of the Office Building. They have gotten there first, but they needed to be quick about it. Cutter, Ashley, Stephen, and Claudia climbed out of the truck.

" We should wait for Ryan." Claudia said. Stephen then gave her one look, and that told her they weren't waiting. Ashley walked around the back of the car and stopped beside Stephen as she pulled out a tranquilizer gun and handed it to him, he smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" Whats that?" Claudia asked as the four of them entered the building. Stephen then started loading the gun.

" Tranquilizer gun." Ashley answered her, walking with her father.

" No way." Claudia said as she held up her hands and stopped. Ashley bit her lip as she, Cutter, and Stephen carried on walking.

" Take about five of those things up there." Cutter said to Stephen and Stephen nodded, as Ashley helped him with the tranquilizer darts.

Claudia then started to walk to them again, as her voice raised an Ashley sighed. _Here comes another argument. _" I'm not taking anymore chances. I want it dead." she told them.

" Oh, just humor me." Cutter told her, not looking at her. Ashley tried so, so, hard to stop her grin, but it wasn't working.

" What?" Claudia asked him.

" Have I ever let you down before? " he asked her, stopping but then when she was about to open her mouth he turned around and started walking again with Ashley and Stephen, who grinned at what he said next. " Don't answer that. Just trust me, please." he said to her.

" Why do you keep doing this to me?" she asked him, more tiredness in her voice. Ashley's grin fell and she felt bad for Claudia.

" Look, we're in unknown territory..." he walked up to her, staring her in the eyes. " I don't know. The only thing I know is that killing these creatures without good reason is not the answer." he stated.

The two stared at each other, and Ashley mind suddenly said, _KISS! _She shook her head and blinked rapidly when she heard Claudia's voice.

" You've got until Ryan gets here. Once chance, one shot." She said, finally giving in.

Ashley and Stephen glanced at each other in disbelief as Stephen played with his white long sleeved shirt before they turned to Cutter and followed him to the roof.

" Never thought she'd buy that." Ashley said to them.

" No, Neither did I." Nick and Stephen said together.

* * *

The Pteranodon was perched on the roof, screeching quietly looking down at some of the cars. Ashley then looked up at the ladder, wanting to see the creature up close as Stephen climbed the ladder, Ashley was next, and then it was Cutter and Claudia.

Once Stephen was ready to fire, the Pteranodon turned its head, knowing it had been spotted and then took off to the sky, soaring gracefully.

" Damn it." Nick said in frustration.

They stood there and then Ashley turned around, hitting Stephen in the chest making the two men turn around to see what she was looking at. " Look," she said as the Pteranodon flew over head from behind them. She laughed and gazed at the creature when it flew ahead of them.

" We're gonna have to find a way to bring it back into range." Nick stated and looked over at the flying creature, damn it was beautiful. He looked over at the bright red crest on its head. _Red. Red! _He snapped his fingers making the three look at him.

" What is it Dad- oh, I see. It's the Red Crest, isn't it?" She smiled at him, understanding what her father was thinking. He nodded his head. " Smart girl." he said to her, and she rolled her eyes at him before smiling.

Stephen's arm was wrapped protectively around his girlfriend's waist, his gun in his other hand as he turned to Cutter. " So how do we bring it over here?" he asked, understanding the red part, but still wondering what they should do. Cutter then turned to Claudia Brown.

" I need your shirt." he said ever so simply and calmly, but it made her eyes widen.

" What?" she asked him in disbelief, her face getting hot.

" Your shirt." he stated, not really seeing her heated face. Claudia laughed in disbelief, coming up with an excuse. " But it's magenta... it's nothing like red!" she said and he started to walk away.

" Close enough." he said to her. Stephen and Ashley watched the two talk like some couple. Ashley could see Claudia was nervous and she rolled her eyes and Stephen let go of her waist.

" Wait!" Ashley interjected, and Claudia spun around, hoping Ashley would get her out of this. " You forgot about this. " Ashley said to her, showing her the red t-shirt she had over her white tank top " You owe me."

Ashley took off her blue denim jacket and then took off the red t-shirt, and what was under it was her white, skinny, tank top and fixed her necklaces. She then handed the shirt to her dad and Stephen smirked at her and she glared.

" That was your t-shirt, you know."

Cutter grabbed a metal pole, as they didn't hear Ryan's men enter the building at the bottom.

Back on the roof, Cutter has tied, Ashley's or really Stephen's t-shirt the the metal pole. " You good?" Cutter asked facing his daughter and looked over at Stephen, who was looking at Ashley and by the look Cutter him, Stephen chuckled and look back at the Pteranodon.

Ashley tied her denim jacket to her waist and looked up at her father." I'm good." Ashley told him, smiling, she then looked over at the Pteranodon soaring, and whistled loud enough for the Pteranodon to bring it back into the range. The creature turned towards them and screeched loudly.

" Right. In your own time." Cutter said as he waved the pole with the red t-shirt. Stephen then readied the gun again, and held it up ready to shoot the Pteranodon. When he fired the gun it missed the Pteranodon.

" The wind took it." He said, and re-loaded the gun again.

" Yup, try again." Ashley said from behind Stephen. Ashley looked over at her father, seeing that he was growing nervous and annoyed.

" Quick as you like there, Stephen." Cutter said, still waving the metal pole. Ashley looked over her shoulder to see Claudia getting nervous. Stephen then held up the gun again and went to go fire it, and he did. But it missed the Pteranodon again.

" Damn thing keeps moving." he said, annoyed.

" Yep. That's what they do." Cutter said, getting impatient.

For the third time, Stephen re-loaded the gun and then aimed for the flying creature again. " This time," he muttered. " Come on fellow." he said, waiting for the right time to shoot, and the creature to come closer.

" Stephen... shoot it." Ashley said, getting a bit nervous of how close the creature was getting. Claudia stepped back slightly, before she ran quickly to the other end of the building.

" Stephen, for God's sake, will you shoot it!" Cutter shouted, and the way he said that made Ashley jump. God, she hated it when he yelled. _  
_

Stephen then took a shot when the Pteranodon was just above them. He hit it in the side, as it toppled and landed on the roof top, not that far away from Claudia who closed her eyes when the creature slid towards her.

" You see that," Cutter said pointing to Claudia and the Pteranodon.

" No need to shout." Stephen said calmly and Ashley nodded her head, feeling a headache come from all of her father's shouting, mostly that shout that he just did, made her head ache.

" What are we going to do with it?" Ashley asked, still rubbing her forehead. Cutter gave her a concerned look, but she didn't see it.

" Take it back to the anomaly site. Send it back." Cutter said, he was more calm now. Ashley nodded, understanding. But then breathed through her nose when she did.

" That is it, Cutter. No more favours. From now on we do this my way. I take the decisions." Claudia announced, taking a step forehead, her voice raising making Ashley hold her head. And when Ashley turned to say something, but just as she did the Pteranodon flicked its head, hitting Claudia and knocking her out cold.

" Whoops." Cutter said as Claudia hit the ground. Ashley bit her lip to stop from laughing softly, and then she felt Stephen wrap his arm around her and kiss her hair.

* * *

**Woods **

Connor and Abby were still searching for Rex, and were growing tired and worried.

" Rex? Where are you dude?" Connor asked, looking around for Rex. Abby looked over at him and put her hands on her hips.

" Did you think he was going to send up a distress flare or something?" Abby asked.

Connor looked over at her. " He knows the sound of my voice. I'm thinking he might come running." Connor said, looking around.

" He's a lizard. Not a Golden Retriever! " she exclaimed and Connor just kept looking. " This is ridiculous. He could be anywhere." Abby said, tiredness in her voice.

Connor sighed and looked around until he he saw something running in the path in front of them it was small. And green. And had wings. And chirped. And looked like Rex. It was Rex! He squinted his eyes and smiled widely.

" Rex? Rex! Abby!" Connor called and Abby looked over where he was looking and the two then started to run after Rex.

* * *

**Manor House **

Claudia was lying unconscious on a bed in a room in the Manor House. She was wearing an oxygen mask. Her white jacket was off, only wearing her red shirt and tank top now. She started to wake up, as flashbacks of the Pteranodon flying towards the roof of the office building made her suddenly sit up and jump out of the bed, knocking a pouch of blood off a trolley and it bursting out on the bottom of her shoes.

Cutter was standing by the window, and then went towards Claudia as she sat up, and to his relief she was alright. She didn't look hurt at all.

" It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." he said softly to her, and then held her arms gently. " Nothing's wrong."

She looked around and breathed in and out as if she just had a nightmare. " What happened?" she asked, still breathing heavily.

" You took a knock." he told her softly.

Claudia looked around the room. " Where am I?" she asked.

" In a hotel." Cutter answered her, his voice still soft.

The Medic from earlier suddenly entered the room. " Easy." he told her, and Cutter could feel her stiffen as he entered the room. He walked over and picked up the burst bag of blood. It then left a small pool of blood.

" Lets see how you're doing first." he said and Cutter let go of her arms and looked over at the Medic's kit, and held a penlight as the Medic asked,

" What's your name and how old are you? "

Claudia didn't look at the Medic and stood straight. " Claudia Brown and I have _no _intention of telling you." she answered.

Cutter looked up from the kit and gave her a crooked, amused smile.

" I'll do some tests at the hospital, but I think it's nothing worse than a mild concussion. " the Medic said, looking at Cutter, who nodded calmly, although relief wanted to come out.

The Medic then looked at her oxygen. " Getting low on oxygen. I've got another bottle in the ambulance. I'd better get it just in case." the medic said, before walking out of the room, still carrying the burst bag of blood.

Cutter and Claudia stood there in silence before Cutter found his soft voice again. " Sit up." he told her gently. Claudia's hands traced the bed to know here she was sitting and then sat down on the bed.

He then got out the penlight ready to check her eyes as she looked down at her feet. Cutter then softly, lifted up her chin and then brushed some of her hair out of her face and then with one hand held her chin, and the other shone the penlight on her beautiful brown eyes.

" What are you doing?" she asked slowly and softly.

Cutter still looked at her eyes, but answered, " I have absolutely no idea. But I've seen them do it on the ER, so there must be something in it." he told her and then turned off the penlight and looked at her.

" How are you feeling?" he asked her softly.

Claudia shrugged slightly. " M'kay." she whispered, and Cutter couldn't stop the toothless smile that was appearing on his face.

" Any nausea?" he asked her, softly again.

She shook her head softly. " No."

Cutter then looked at her forehead. " Any headache?" he asked her, still softly.

" No." she answered.

The Professor looked back at her, seeing something in her eyes. " Does anything feel odd at all?" he asked, softly inching closer.

Claudia sat there for a second and then opened her mouth. " Just one thing." she said and Cutter's smile disappeared, and his blue-grey eyes grew concerned.

" What?" he asked her gently.

She opened her mouth, her words scared and nervous, " I can't see anything."

* * *

**Woods **

Connor and Abby finally caught up to Rex, relieved smiles on their faces, mostly on Abby's face. Rex was now perched on a log, chirping.

" Rex!" Connor exclaimed happily. " Rex!" Abby exclaimed as well, looking down at him with happy faces.

Rex then jumped off the log, and went behind it as if he was trying to hide. Behind Connor and Abby, there is a tree with dark shapes. " What's he looking at?" Connor asked as Rex chirped.

The two then slowly turned around and saw the shapes. Dark, flapping, squawking shapes. The tree was full of small creatures with wings. They were called Pterosaurs.

One of the Pterosaurs was sniffing the air, and then suddenly all of them flew out of the tree and swooped down, flying around and above them, like some bats.

" Get down!" Connor exclaimed.

Abby and Connor then dropped to the ground as the Pterosaurs flew past them, one of them stealing Connor's hat along the way.

* * *

**Golf Club **

After getting the Pteranodon back from the anomaly sight, Cutter went to the hotel with Claudia, Ashley and Stephen stayed behind. Ashley smiled, putting her denim jacket back on as the Pteranodon was now unconscious and was covered in a green sheet and tied down.

Ryan and some other SAS soldiers were on guard, holding their guns just in case the creature came around.

" I wouldn't get to close if I were you. That thing could come around at any time." Ryan said to them as Ashley was checking the creature.

" She's gonna be out for hours yet." Ashley said, looking at Ryan.

Then a gurgling sound came, as Stephen ran to the base of the trailer that the Pteranodon's end was.

" Oh, nice." Ryan commented, and Ashley laughed softly and looked back at the scaly bird.

" You have no idea how revealing dung can be. You can learn a lot from it." Stephen said as he reached under the sheet. " It's exciting stuff." he added, and Ashley tried not to barf as she knew what was going to happen next.

" Oh no." she mumbled and just when she was going to turn away, Stephen put the dung in his mouth and ate it. The soldiers made disgusted faces, as Ashley held her stomach and mouth.

" That's just not right." Ryan said with a shake of his head, and Ashley nodded. She'd seen Stephen do this kind of stuff in the wild, but always brushed his teeth and used mouth wash 20 times after he was done.

Stephen then looked up at Ashley, and she dropped her hands from her mouth and stomach and raised an eye brow. " Ashley... you know that hunch of yours and Cutter's?" Stephen asked.

Ashley nodded. " What about it?" she asked her boyfriend.

" The Pteranodon didn't kill the golfer." he said and Ashley stopped, and nodded taking a breath.

" Then what did?" she asked, slightly nervous. Stephen shook his head as Ashley got out her phone, feeling light headed, wondering what could have killed the golfer.

" Okay... I'll... call my dad and inform him." Ashley said getting out her mobile from her jean pocket.

* * *

**Woods **

Abby, Connor, and Rex still hadn't moved from their spots as the flapping stopped. Connor then looked up and around, still in the same crouching positions. He then breathed, slightly taking his hands off his head.

" Abby, are we alive?" he asked.

" We're alive." she answered him, looking at Rex who was unharmed.

" That's a good thing." Connor said.

The two looked down at Rex as he then started chirping happily.

* * *

**Manor House**

" Temporary blindness is a symptom of mild concussion. You're gonna be fine." Cutter said to Claudia, his quiet voice calming her down. Claudia nodded her head.

" Trust me. I'm a doctor." he said to her, Claudia gave him an amused look, even though she wasn't looking directly at him. " Well, I'm a Professor, but it's nearly the same thing." Cutter said, amusement in his voice.

She smiled slightly, and he gave a smile back, even though she really couldn't see it. " You see anything at all?" he asked her. Claudia then looked around the room, " Um.. a little. It's getting better." she told him.

" See? It'll be back in no time." he said to Claudia. Then Cutter's mobile rang and he looked down at it, and the number said, 'Ashley'

He then picked up the mobile and held it to his ear, walking over to one of the windows. " Ashley?" Cutter asked.

_" Listen, dad, you know that hunch of our's? We were right. Old leather face didn't kill the golfer. The beak, it's all wrong. Stephen said the dung is the clincher." _came Ashley's familiar voice.

" Let me guess, no human remains?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

_" Ding Ding! You got it!" _Ashley joked, but then grew serious. _" No, there was no human remains. Just a few small reptiles and some fish bones, like I said earlier today, because that's what they eat." _she stated.

" Exactly what we thought. It wasn't Connor it was after, it was Rex." Cutter stated.

_" Yep." _

Cutter's mobile then made a beeping sound and he looked down at it, then held it back to his ear.

" Ashley, listen, I'm gonna have to call you back. My phone's out of juice." he said. Ashley nodded, even though he couldn't see it.

_" Okay, bye." _Ashley said, before they both hung up.

The Professor then looked up from his phone and over at Claudia, with a serious voice.

" Did you catch any of that?" he asked her.

Claudia nodded, a small smile on her face. " The Pteranodon is innocent. What do you want me to do? Pay compensation? You have to admit, you and Ashley made a lucky guess."

Usually, Cutter would have smiled or gave a laugh, but this was serious.

" No, you're missing my point. If the Pteranodon didn't kill the golfer, then what did?"

* * *

**Outside of the Manor House **

The Medic got out of the ambulance, and carried a med-bag. He then stopped when he heard some squawking sounds, he looked around and didn't see anything.

He then turned around and walked to the other side of the ambulance, and then looked up and gasped, as the small Pterosaurs started to attack him.

The Medic screamed.

* * *

**Manor House **

Cutter was looking out the window, and Claudia was sitting on the bed and they both turned their heads around when they heard the painful screams of the medic.

" What was that?" Claudia asked, scared. Cutter still looked at where the screaming was. " I don't know. Look give me your phone." he told her, shutting the patio windows quietly.

Claudia then clenched her teeth. " It's in my bag. In the car."

" All right I have to get to a phone." Cutter called, closing the patio windows and closing all the doors that lead to the other rooms.

To Claudia, it sounded like he was just going to walk away and she gulped, and suddenly called, " Nick, don't leave me!"

He looked over his shoulder and called, " It's okay. I'm still here! Just keep calm."

Cutter then ran into the room where Claudia was closing the doors and walking over to her. " All we have to do is keep all the windows and all the doors _shut_."

He then walked over to Claudia, holding her arms, trying to calm her down as he whispered in a comforting voice. " And we'll be fine. There'll be nothing to worry about."

Then a noise came and Cutter spun around, he was in front of Claudia and saw that the main doors were open. " And we'll be just fine." he said as he ran over to the main doors and closed them, as a flock of Pterosaurs circled above the house.

He then ran back into the room with Claudia, to see her panting, motioning that she was scared and worried. He then held her arms again, telling her in a gentle voice to calm her down,

" Okay. Listen, there has to be a phone around her somewhere. Now, you're gonna be okay, because nothing can get you in here. It's gonna be okay." he told her, and she started to relax a bit.

* * *

He then left the room, running upstairs as fast as he could to go and get a phone. He then tried the phone on the landing, but coincidentally, one of the Pterosaurs flew over to the telephone wires and cut right through it.

He tried to get the phone to work, but nothing happened. He cursed under his breath.

* * *

Downstairs, Claudia was still sitting on the bed, her whole body shaking with fear as she was all alone in a room. Probably dinosaurs would be coming. And she could barely see.

The Pterosaurs outside were making shadows across the room, as they flew around the house.

Claudia gulped, through this eye sight it looked like one of the patio windows was still opened. She then stood up, to walk over to the patio window, reaching her hand out.

" It's okay. It's okay... No it's not. No, it's not." she whispered to herself, as she felt tears well in her eyes. She then reached the handle of the patio door and then let a quick tear fall down her cheek, to her chin, and then her neck as she breathed through her nose, relieved that it was closed.

She opened her eyes and looked out the window at the calm and then screamed in surprise as a Pterosaur hit the window, screeching which made Claudia jump back and sent Claudia racing on backwards, and then she slipped in the blood from earlier. Then a bunch of Pterosaurs came and started to hit the window, one trying to break the glass as Claudia cried in surprise, blood getting everywhere on her as she struggled to get up.

Claudia then gasped as she felt arms lift her up, as the first Pterosaur had got in. " It's okay. It's okay." Came Cutter, as Claudia snuggled in is arms, he looked over and saw more of the Pterosaurs coming out, he then patted her back.

" All right. Go, go, go." he said to her as he took her out of the room and Cutter closed the door just in time.

* * *

She stopped and he then grabbed her waist, pushing her forward. " Go! Keep going! Keep going!" he told her, and they stopped in the middle of the room, and she was shaking again.

" They just went crazy! I-I slipped in the blood and then-" she trailed off, as Cutter realized something, pressing a hand to a red blood stain on his jacket and looked back up at her.

" It's the blood, they can smell the blood." he stated, Claudia then felt her skin pale and her body shake even more, Cutter looked over at her.

" Like piranhas. Oh, God... have I got much on me?" she asked him, her voice scared. Cutter then looked over at her. She had the blood all over her red shirt, and on her pants.

" Um, a little bit, yeah. About the same as me." he lied to her. " Give me your top." he told her, taking off his jacket with the blood stain.

She didn't argue this time. " Huh, it's getting to be a little bit of a habit. " she breathed, unbuttoning her red shirt. He then looked over at her, holding out his hand.

" What? Asking for your clothes, or getting us attacked?" he asked her, slightly amused.

" Both." she answered, her shirt now off. They were both in their second layer, Nick was wearing a grey shirt and Claudia was wearing a skinny light pink tank top.

They heard something tapping on on the skylight. They looked up and their eyes widen, seeing the whole Pteranodon tapping on the glass, and they both knew that it was going to break.

" Oh, god." Nick said. Then suddenly the glass showered down, and Cutter pushed Claudia out of the way, the pieces of glass breaking into smaller pieces, as the Pterandon flock was not far behind.

Nick then ran into a room with Claudia and closed the door. He then guided her to a chair, and then checked the windows.

" There's gotta be a phone around her somewhere." he said and then looked over at Claudia, who looked 10 times more scared, and was finding her breath again.

Cutter then held her arms again, kneeling down as he looked at her brown eyes. " Look, I think there's one in the ambulance." he said.

" You're gonna go and get it." she asked, but it was more like a statement.

" Yeah." he nodded, his concern and worriment growing for her by the second. " You're gonna be safe here." he told her.

Claudia nodded. " What about you?"

He stopped and looked at her eyes. He had just told her that she was going to be okay and she was worried about him? He sat there, finding his breath and nodded.

" I think I can make it." he said looking away slightly from her, but then he had to look over at her. He sucked in a breath from his nose, as he saw her eyes scared and worried, then he didn't know what he was going to do next.

He suddenly cupped her cheeks and kissed her on the lips.

Her skin, so smooth under his hands and her lips so soft on his. He then pulled back, and then figured out she had kissed him back, just for a moment. But she kissed him back.

" I'll be back in a minute. " he said, snapping out of his thoughts and then left the room, his mind still dizzy about the kiss with Claudia. He wasn't going to mention that to anyone.

* * *

Cutter headed to the gardens, and looked back over at the house for a moment and then started walking to the ambulance, trying to get his mind off of when he just kissed Claudia.

He then heard squawking and turned around to see the flock of Pterosaurs come over the house, and flew towards him. His eyes widen as he raced to the ambulance and then closed the ambulance doors.

_At least they're away from Claudia Brown. _he thought with relief.

The Medic from earlier is lying on the ground beside the ambulance, and the Pterosaurs swarmed around.

* * *

**Woods **

Outside of the woods, Connor and Abby emerged, from the trees. Abby was carrying Rex, wrapped in her jacket. They looked over at the Manor House in the distance, and the Pterosaur flock circled around it.

" Oh man." Connor said.

* * *

**Inside the Ambulance**

Cutter had finally found a phone and was sitting in front of the ambulance and then jumped when one of the Pterosaurs had just hit the front of the ambulance, he dialed Ryan's number and held the phone up to his ear, hoping that Ryan and the SAS soldiers would get here fast.

He then heard Ryan pick up.

* * *

**Golf Club **

Ashley jumped when she heard Ryan's mobile ring. She looked over her shoulder and then held her breath, recognizing the loud, voice on the phone. It was her father.

_" Ryan? Ryan! It's Nick Cutter! We're being attacked by a swarm of Pterosaurs. Claudia's trapped in the hotel." _came her father's loud, worried voice. Ashley then got up at the name Pterosaurs, when were they ever here? She shook her head listening to what Ryan said.

" Just sit tight." he said and Ashley winced, he probably should have said that.

_" Yeah, I'll-I'll sit tight. Yeah. Hurry up!" _he yelled the last part, and Ashley jumped again and her head ached, god he was doing so much yelling. Ryan and some soldiers were going to the hotel. Ashley followed them as Stephen gripped her hand.

" Ashley, stop! I can't let you go. " he told her and she shook her head.

" My dad could be in danger, I know you two care about me, but I have to go and get him. Stay here with the Pteranodon, please. I won't be long." she said to him and quickly kissed his cheek, before silently grabbing one of the soldiers pistols and followed the team to go and get Claudia and Cutter.

* * *

**Inside the Ambulance **

Cutter plundered around the ambulance, trying to find something to get rid of the Pterosaurs, he then cringed when he remembered when he yelled to Ryan and Ashley was with him, he probably gave her another head ache.

He then stopped when he found a lighter on a dashboard. And then pulled out a red **BURN'S KIT **out of a cupboard. He looked up, hitting his fist on the burn kit. **  
**

" Yes, very funny, very funny."

He looked around some more and found a full canister of flammable gas and then looked out the window, and his eyes widen as some of the Pterosaurs were heading back to the Manor House.

Where Claudia Brown was.

* * *

**Manor House **

Claudia was sitting on the sofa where Cutter left her. Her minds running and spinning.

_Where's Nick? _

_Why did he kiss me? _

_Are those creatures here now? _

She looked over the window when she heard squawking and banging noises, she held her breath, as her eyes widen. A sudden stream of coal, dust, and ash fell into the fireplace.

Claudia looked around, feeling scared, and quickly got up and backed away.

* * *

**Inside the Ambulance/Outside of the Manor House **

Cutter slowly opened the back of the ambulance doors, and looked around quietly, so far there was no Pterosaurs.

One of the doors made a noise as it fell back, startling Cutter, as he looked around, startled.

Nothing was there.

He rested his hands on his knees, and then got up, shaking his head, and his face said, _Really? I did that? I'm so stupid. _

* * *

**Manor House **

More ash, dust, and coal fell from the fireplace as Claudia was now in the back of the room, her hands traced along the area she was walking and she had found a rack of golf clubs.

A Pterosaur then escaped from the chimney and sniffed the air, and then screeched, as if it was calling for others. Clauda then grabbed a golf club and stared at it.

" Three iron."

The Pterosaur flapped around the room, as Claudia looked for it, her eye sight was better and she waited for the right time. It then came close to her and she swung the golf club, hitting the creature, making it screech in pain as it hit the wall.

" Hole in one." Claudia said, feeling a lot more confident then scared.

That is until a swarm of them came out of the chimney.

* * *

**Outside of the Manor House **

Cutter looked around, not seeing any Pterosaurs and then looked down at the lighter, trying to turn it use the lighter to turn the gas canister into a flamethrower, he looked up as he heard screeching and then saw a Pterosaur fly towards him, screeching quite loudly.

He knew one thing, when there was one Pterosaur, there was soon a lot more.

So he quickly tried to get the lighter to work, as the creature flew towards him faster, and just when it was going to attack him, it lit up and he held it the Pterosaur, frying it.

He glared hard at the fried creature. " You little sh-" he said, kicking the creature as he made his way towards the house.

* * *

**Manor House **

Claudia was batting the screeching Pterosaurs with the golf club, as they flew towards her. She still can't really she anything, and then one or two of them hits her and she is knocked to the ground.

She didn't even hear some other footsteps.

* * *

**Outside of the Manor House **

Cutter was still moving towards the house, he burned or fired a lot of the Pterosaurs, he wondered what Ashley would think of him now, he wasn't focused on that though, he was focused on something else.

Getting Claudia Brown out of there.

* * *

**Manor House **

Claudia was back on her feet again, trying to hit the Pterosaurs and then gasped, as someone grabbed her from behind. She was praying it was Nick Cutter.

" Who's that?" Claudia asked.

" Helen Cutter." came Helen's voice, and Claudia's hope dropped as curiosity and anger welled up. " Helen? What the hell are you doing here?" Claudia asked.

Helen tried so hard not to roll her eyes, although she knew her daughter would. " You really want to discuss this now?" she asked, backing away, her eyes on the Pterosaurs.

" Maybe later." Claudia said, as the two women both exited the room as Helen closed the door behind them. Helen guided Claudia down a corridor.

Helen looked over at Claudia. " Can you see anything at all?" Helen asked, holding Claudia's hand.

" I can manage." Claudia answered.

Helen then let go of her hand. " Right, I'll leave you on your own then." Helen said, and started to run away from Claudia, and Claudia looked desperate, like a lost puppy.

" Helen!" Claudia called, worried. The two women didn't hear the door of the room that they were in before open with all the Pterosaurs come out and started to fly.

" Only kidding." Helen said, and grabbed Claudia's hand and they walked over to a kitchen.

" Here. Get in there." Helen told her as they entered the kitchen, and Helen closed the door just in time as the Pterosaurs arrived.

* * *

When they were in the kitchen Helen looked around, an idea popped in her head. " You're gonna have to trust me."

Claudia rolled her eyes, giving a disbelieving sound. " It's either that or a radical makeover from our friends back there." Helen told her.

" Tough call. Maybe just this once." Claudia answered her. " Right." Helen said, taking Claudia's hand and walked her over to a door.

" See this door? Go and stand by it. When I say so, go out and close it behind you." Helen said to Claudia, and then walked around the kitchen.

Claudia raised an eye brow. " What are you gonna be doing?" Claudia asked.

" Cooking." Helen answered, simply.

There was a hissing sound as Helen quickly turned on all the gas ovens. Claudia went to the door and found the handle, and gripped it, as Helen was putting a metal jug in a microwave.

" Helen!" Claudia called, nervous as the more hissing sounds could be heard. " Just keep calm, Claudia." Helen said, and gripped the door where all the Pterosaurs were.

" Easy for you to say." Claudia said.

Helen then opened the door and let all the Pterosaurs inside the kitchen and Claudia's eyes widen.

* * *

**Outside of the Manor House **

Cutter was still attacking the Pterosaurs, he was almost close to the house, he could hear his heart pounding to see if Claudia was alright or not.

He then used the last of the fire, and the canister ran out.

" Whoops." Cutter said, getting out his lighter " Light." he added, trying to get the lighter to work again. He then jumped when he heard a familiar voice, breath,

" Dad?"

Ashley was here.

He turned around, as a relieved smile came to his face and she tackled him into a hug, her arms around her back, and one of his hands in her hair, happy that she was here.

" Thank god you're okay. Where's Claudia?" she breathed, she ran as fast as she could to beat Ryan's men to get to her dad, as the pistol was in her pocket.

" Still in the hotel with the Pterosaurs, we have to get her out."

* * *

**Manor House **

" Now! " Helen exclaimed to Claudia. Claudia opened the door, and then closed it behind her, not wanting anyone to know that she was actually worried about Helen now.

As soon as Claudia left, Helen started to microwave and nodded. " Okay." she then opened the door, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

A spark then came, as it was caused by Helen, who put the metal jug in the microwave. It ignited the gas in the room, causing a huge explosion, killing all the Pterosaurs. Helen ran down the corridor, as she kept out of the fireball's way.

* * *

**Outside of the Manor House **

Cutter told Ashley about everything, and even blurted out the kiss and his face reddened, and now he was holding the canister and the lighter, as Ashley bit her lip. She knew how much her father cared about Claudia, Ashley then made a move to go in the house, but Cutter's eyes widen and stopped the lighter and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back as the house exploded.

Ashley gasped, and covered her father's head with her hand. The huge fireball, was now followed by bits of debris.

Nick Cutter's heart sank, and his eyes widen as he stared at the building. Ashley bit her lip, looking down.

" Claudia Brown." Cutter breathed, Ashley's head shot up as they heard footsteps behind them. Ashley knew who it was.

She turned around and smiled at Claudia and then it quickly fell, seeing that Claudia was covered in soot, and had a small cut near her right temple, her tank top was messed up, and her pants had blood stains.

" You scared the life outta me. You all right?" he said to her, his voice soft. Ashley blinked at the two.

" I'm fine." Claudia replied, her voice soft and light as she stared at the House in front of them, as if something was on her mind. Cutter turned around to look at her, like Ashley was doing.

" ... Helen saved me."

Ashley's and Cutter's eyes widen. _Helen.. mum.. she was.. Claudia... the explosion- no! _Ashley felt the tears well in her eyes, praying that he mother wasn't dead.

They turned to the house. " Where is she?" Cutter asked.

" I don't know. "

Ashley shook her head, blinking away the tears. " Is.. is she still in there?" Ashley asked, finding her voice. Claudia looked over at her, and shook her head.

" She's gone. Like a ghost." said Claudia.

The 29 year old clenched her fists, but said, " Yeah. No surprises there."

Ryan and his men suddenly arrived, as Ryan looked over at Ashley with an raised eye brow and his face said, _'How did you get here before us?' _and '_Is that one of our guns?' _Ashley shrugged. _  
_

Ryan then looked at the building, he had to have a double take at the still burning building, as Ashley looked down, still worried about her mother. And Ryan looked at Nick.

" What? Yeah, it was me. It was me with a Zippo and a bottle of flammable gas." Cutter said, a bit harshly. Ashley looked up and rolled her eyes at him, but stiffed a giggle.

* * *

**Woods **

Connor was standing, staring at a pond. Abby walked up behind him, now wearing her jacket. Connor turned around as Abby walked past him.

" All turned out pretty well in the end." Connor said, finally talking to her. Abby stopped walking and faced him. " No thanks to you." she said.

Connor looked down, taken back, yet again by Abby. She then started to walk away, and Connor walked up to her.

" Abby, I'm really sorry. I know I should have been more careful with Rex. " he said, Abby turned around and shrugged, not knowing and not caring what to say, she was angry with him.

" I'll move out of the flat tomorrow." Connor said sadly, walking past Abby. He didn't want to move out, he liked staying with her and Rex and the other reptiles, sometimes he and Abby would have funny, to him, romantic chats, but he knew it was the right thing.

" Where are you gonna go?" Abby asked, making Connor stop, thinking about Tom and Duncan. He shook his head and looked at Abby.

" I'll be fine. You know me. Always plenty of irons in the fire. Whatever that actually means." he tried to smile at her, but when she didn't smile back he shifted and his smile disappeared.

Abby then sighed, and looked back at him. " Okay, here's the deal. You do all the washing for a month, and make me breakfast every weekend. And if you leave your dirty boxer shorts on the bathroom floor one more time-"

A smile was now on Abby's face. " I shall kill you." she teased him, not being serious about killing him.

" Does that mean I can... does that mean I can stay?" Connor asked, a smile now on his face as he walked closer to her.

" For now, yes." she said to him. He then smiled widely and hugged her, and picked her up. " Oh, thank you. Thank you." he smiled and let her go, his smile never dying down now.

" God I must be going insane. I quit like having you around." she said, and Connor's cheeks pinked. " Really?" he asked, looking down as their hands were intertwined.

" As a friend." she stated.

Connor nodded. " As a friend. I know. Buddies. What else?"

Connor gently punched Abby in the shoulder. Abby punches back, a bit harder.

" Ow." he said, and Abby started walking away, but she turned around when Connor spoke again.

" Oh. Abby? The washing up thing.. you weren't serious about that, were you? It's a bit harsh." said Connor.

" Yes." Abby nodded, her hands on her hips.

" Harsh, but more than reasonable."

" I know." Abby said, before walking away.

* * *

**Golf Club **

After Ashley, Cutter, Claudia, and Ryan and his men returned to the anomaly site, Ashley helped Claudia in some different clothes and Stephen hugged her tightly as she laughed, he was always so worried.

Now, she was sitting on a trailer besides Abby, who was tracing her fingers over the Pteranodon, which was now nearly awake. They were getting ready to send her home.

" Guys, you'd better be quick. I don't think the anomalies gonna hold much longer." Connor called back to everyone.

Cutter and Claudia were now in different clothes, and then Claudia's phone rang. She looked down at the number, but didn't answer it. " Lester." she said and slammed her phone shut, and put her hands in the pockets of her now blue coat. Cutter gave her a look.

" What can I say? The battery was down and I just didn't get to the call in time." said Claudia, as a smile appeared on Cutter's face.

" You're saying Lester doesn't know about this?" Cutter asked.

" Wouldn't be happy if he did." Claudia answered.

" Thought you weren't gonna take sides. " Cutter said, remembering what she had said earlier.

She shrugged. " One-off. Against my better judgement." she said as Stephen ran up to Cutter and Claudia, carrying a big, red flag on on the metal pole. he handed it to Cutter and patted it on the back, as he and Connor went over to where Ashley and Abby were.

" And it better work." Claudia said, looking over at Cutter.

" Yep." Was all Cutter said, before walking away to where he was going to wave the flag-like pole to get the Pteranodon to go through the anomaly.

Abby was tracing the beak of the Pteranodon along with Ashley. " It's okay, baby. You'll be home soon." Abby said. Ashley nodded and looked over to see Cutter and Stephen talking.

Cutter got into the cherry picker as he looked over at Stephen. " So, you're absolutely confident that this creature doesn't eat mammals?" Cutter asked his friend.

Stephen nodded " Dung never lies. Neither does Ashley about her dinos. And if we're wrong about that, at least you'll always have a special place in the History Books!"

" I always wanted to be famous." Cutter said to him, a smile on his face. Stephen smiled as Cutter called,

" Lets do it!" Stephen then went over to the trailer, to help Abby, Ashley, and Connor lift the sheet. Stephen turned to Ryan, " Okay, Soldier Boy." Stephen said, and Ryan nodded.

" All right, we're ready! Let her go!" Cutter called, and Ashley, Stephen, Abby, and Connor lifted the sheet off of the Pteranodon.

The creature stretched out its huge wings, it went into the air and just when it looked like it was going to go through the anomaly, it turned to the opposite direction where Cutter was waving the flag.

" Turn!" Cutter yelled.

" Turn around!" Ashley shouted.

" Over here!" Abby called.

" Come on! Over here!" Connor exclaimed.

But the creature kept flying away farther. " Hey! Come back! Over here!" Abby called again. " Over here! Come on!" Connor yelled and Cutter was still waving the flag, and then saw Ashley's face lit up.

" Hey! Yeah! Come on, baby! This way!" Ashley shouted, a smile on her face.

The Pteranodon turned around and started flying towards Cutter.

" Okay, come on. Come on." Cutter said, waving the flag around.

" Come here!" Abby smiled, as the creature flew right above them.

Claudia looked over at it and smiled. " It's beautiful." she said, Ashley turned to her and smirked. " And you've changed your mind."

Everyone on the ground ducked, as the Pteranodon flew over head, going to the anomaly. " Wow!" Abby said as Connor and Ashley laughed with joy. The Pteranodon screeched one last time as it flew through the anomaly and it closed.

Everyone then cheered and laughed. Stephen threw Connor hat in victory as Abby jumped on Connor. " Yes!" they cheered, Ashley hugged Stephen, her legs around his waist as they cheered happily.

" Safe journey." Cutter said, looking down at everyone smiling.

Connor turned to Ryan. " High five! No? Okay." Connor said at the smiling Ryan. " Woo!" Connor shouted, as Stephen dropped Ashley, his hand still one her waist as he kissed her neck softly, before smiling over at Cutter.

* * *

**Yeahhhhh! I loved this so much! So far I only have one review on this story, and that kinda bothers me. I would like to see what you guys think, and NO I'm not making Ashley get pregnant like some other stories I've read and heard of. So please R&R! See you in the last chapter! **

**-Love and HeartBreak21**


	9. Episode 6: The Future Predator

**Episode 6 **

**( Author's Note: All right! Here's the last chapter! I hope any of you who are reading this enjoy and, and review if you like! I would appreciate it so much! Enjoy! Thank you. )**

* * *

**Central Metropolitan University **

Ashley Cutter-Handson was sitting at her father's, Nick Cutter's desk in his office, playing around with a fossil, getting a small fossil brush and brushing off the small pieces of dirt, and writing down about the creature that was in the fossil for maybe some ideas for the zoo as her father messing around, playing golf with a dinosaur bone, a golf ball, and a mug.

She shivered, looking at the Golf Ball and remembered yesterday, the day when the Golfer died and she saw a real life, beautiful Pteranodon.

Ashley had her long shoulder length brown hair was in a neatly low pony tail, a piece of her hair hanging in her face as she brushed her bangs away, she wore small earrings, some brown shoes, some dark blue jeans, a white tank top, and a dark blue jacket that she had on her father's desk.

She looked over her shoulder and smirked at her father and then back at the fossil, as he hit the small ball, sending it into the mug. Ashley giggled softly, as her father was playing.

" Shot." came a familiar voice. Cutter and Ashley looked up and saw Claudia Brown standing beside the open door to the office.

Cutter put the dinosaur bone on his shoulder, as he looked at Claudia. " Claudia Brown." Ashley nodded at the older woman, her mind saying that the two looked cute together.

" Having fun?" she asked gently, smiling.

" Yes. Would you like to sit down?" he asked, and Ashley helped him moved some of the papers off a chair and placed them on top of more papers on the desk. Ashley shook her head, how was this room already a mess?

Claudia then sat down and stared at the two, Cutter was standing up and Ashley was sitting down.

" I've been thinking about Helen." she said cautiously, looking down slightly and then back at the two. Ashley's attention was now locked on Claudia as she mentioned her mother.

" Ah. Okay." Cutter said, setting the dinosaur bone down and Ashley moved to sit on her father's desk, as he sat in the chair she was just sitting in. Ashley nodded.

" Carry on." she was done trying to defend her mother, she started to accept that her mother was still alive, and she wasn't going to return at all. Cutter looked over at his daughter, and back at Claudia.

" She saved my life... it was much less complicated when she was just the enemy. " Claudia told them, tiredness in her voice. Ashley frowned, it seemed like Claudia never got any sleep.

" Yeah. I gave up trying to predict Helen's behaviour when she swapped our marriage for a package tour in the Permian Era." Cutter concluded.

Claudia shook her head. " Maybe it was just a cry for help." she tried to reason.

Now it was backwards. Instead of Cutter and Ashley defending Helen and Claudia not defending her, it was Cutter and Ashley who were not defending her, and Claudia defending her.

" Counselling would have been simpler." Cutter stated to the two, although he was still looking at Claudia.

Ashley grinned at her father, and shook her head.

" Nick Cutter talking about his feelings?... I don't think so." Claudia said, trying to keep the smile off her face, but was failing, along with Ashley.

" What? Try me. And, ask me anything, anything you like." he dared at Claudia.

Claudia thought for not even a second and then asked, " Do you still love her?"

Ashley looked over at her father, waiting for him to answer her question and raised an eye brow at him.

" Ask me another one. " he said, getting up and walked over to the window.

Ashley stifled a giggle and sighed, muttering, " Ooh, Coward." she said to her father.

Cutter then looked over at Claudia, giving his daughter a look, who was just grinning.

" Was there any.. I mean was there any purpose to your visit?.. Or is my love life the only item on the agenda?" Cutter asked, looking back at Claudia.

" If we're going to defend ourselves more effectively, then we've got to do something more than just react.. we've got to discover why these anomalies are appearing and predict when the next one will appear. " said Claudia.

Ashley moaned, and rested her head on the desk: her and Cutter were trying to do that since day one, while Ashley was trying to figure out when to do that since the very first time one appeared.

" Well you know it may be possible to do that." Cutter said.

" Are you going to tell me how?" Claudia asked, as Cutter fell in silence.

He looked up at her, getting ready to play with the Dinosaur bone, golf ball, and the mug. " We've got ideas." he stated.

" But, we don't have any proof. We need more proof than we already have." Ashley interjected.

" _We_ need more time." he added quickly, throwing a look at Ashley, as she put her hands up in defense.

Claudia crossed her arms over her chest. " Fine. How does Monday morning sound?" Claudia asked, stating the day as Cutter hit the golf ball.

" You're spoiling me now." he said, as the golf ball missed the mug and hit between Claudia's shoes.

The older woman sighed, and then pinched the bridge of her nose, as she turned around. Ashley then raised an eye brow. " You okay?" Ashley asked Claudia.

Claudia then looked over at the young woman and nodded, slightly. " Um, I haven't been sleeping well... bad dreams." she answered and starting walking up the stairs and then turned, to look at Cutter, her hand on the railing.

" By the way, when those things were attacking us, you kissed me... on the lips." Claudia added, and Ashley saw her father look right at Claudia, and his face becoming slightly pink.

" I know." Cutter stuttered and Ashley bit her lip to stop from giggling.

" You do now sexual harassment is a serious disciplinary offence in the civil service?" Claudia said as she left, although Ashley saw a smile on Claudia's Brown face as she did.

Ashley then turned to her father, and laughed at the look on his face. He turned to her. " What?" he asked, like he had no clue.

" You got it bad." She laughed, turning to the fossil, ignoring the look he gave her, as she kept laughing softly.

* * *

**Original Anomaly Site **

**Forest of Dean **

At the first sight of where the first anomaly ( the one Ashley found and the one that the whole team found was the same one ) site in the Forest of Dean, lights, tables, and chairs were set up, as if it was being studied. A SAS soldier stood by, guarding the very first anomaly. He then heard and felt a disturbance near the anomaly site and went to investigate.

He found nothing, but then heard another sound on the other side of the forest where he had just came from, he then went to go and investigate again the second sound, and then found the metal fence broken and twisted out of shape.

" This is John 1. Security breach in section 15." he said through his radio. There was chatting on the radio that replied back to him, he just didn't see a creature watching him, with some kind of distorted vision.

* * *

" No trail, no footprints, nothing." Stephen called from the other side of the fence as he approached the opening, he slipped through it and stood beside Cutter, Ashley, and Ryan

" And you're sure you didn't miss anything?" Cutter asked, as Stephen walked up to Ashley and placed his arm over her shoulder.

" If there's anything out there, we'd have found it by now."

" Must have gone back." Ryan stated.

Ashley looked over at the anomaly, and bit her lip. She could only imagine what Cutter must be thinking of this place. This is where Ashley disappeared, this is where her mother disappeared, this is where Ashley came back, this is where Helen came back, this is where the first anomaly ever was.

* * *

**Lion Enclosure, Wellington Zoo **

In the Lion enclosure, the lions were undertaking normal lion behaviour. Something jumped onto the roof of the lion enclosure, and agitated the male lion. He then got on its back legs and started to scrap the walls, feeling a disturbance.

The creature was on top of the enclosure and broke through, jumping into the lion enclosure.

* * *

**Abby's Flat **

Connor Temple and Abby Maitland were sitting at the table. Abby then pulled a chair in front of Connor and smiled at him.

" I'm a girl in a bar. Tell me I look nice." she said, crossing on leg over the other, and smiled at Connor. This time they were both dressed, they weren't running around in their underwear.

" You look nice." Connor said, smiling, feeling a bit nervous. She did really look nice, she always did, at least to Connor.

" Make it more personal." she whispered.

He nodded, clearing his throat, and moved his chair a little closer to Abby. " I personal feel you look nice." he teased, smiling.

" The complement, be more specific." she told him. He nodded, and cleared his throat, thinking of something off the top of his head.

" Well, you've got lovely legs, and fantastic-" he started to say, but Abby held up a hand, knowing what he was going to say next.

" Yeah, not that specific. " she said nervously. " Um. Small talk. Flirty. Just not too flirty, yeah?"

Connor then snapped his fingers as he said, " I've seen you around here before, haven't I?" he asked.

" Oh that's good." Abby smiled.

" Oh, look, your glass is empty. Let me get you another one." he said, smiling.

" I'll have a Mojito, please." she smiled at him. " Two Mojitos coming up." he then turned to Rex, and clicked his fingers. " Barman." Rex just chirped.

Abby gave a laugh, and Connor grinned. " Who do you think would win in a fight, Wolverine or Spider-Man?" Connor asked her, becoming nerdy.

" I said flirty, not nerdy." she said.

" That's entry level comic book, Abby. It's light, it's fun." he told her and Abby shook her head. " But girls don't talk comic books!" she exclaimed to him, placing her hands on his knees and her hands on top of his, Connor's face felt hot and then Abby said calmly,

" If you want to be more successful with women, you've got to learn to compromise a bit. Find out what they like." Abby said to him.

" And pretend I'm interested. Until they wanna snog me." he said, and Abby looked down, not really liking that idea, and feeling something-jealously?- no rise in her stomach as he continued,

" No. I get it. But Abby, you know, to be honest, I think I can talk to women. I talk to you, don't I?"

" We're pals." she shrugged.

" Yeah, I know." Connor said, looking down at his tie, feeling disappointment well up, as he couldn't do his tie. " You can-" he continued, before he was cut off by Abby.

" Come here." Abby said softly, fixing his tie for him as he looked up at her, her face close to his as he continued,

" You can fancy someone who's a pal, can't you? The two conditions are not mutually exclusive." he said.

Abby then looked up at him, their eyes locking. Connor then gulped and leaned in to kiss her quickly, and she looked down, her mobile as she got a text from the Wellington Zoo. She picked up her phone and sighed.

" It's the zoo. Something's up. I've gotta go."

* * *

**Home Office **

Claudia Brown was walking down the corridor of the Home Office with James Lester.

" They made a mistake about Helen. They should have told us about her. They were under enormous pressure. They predicted the temporal fault lines, and they've been correct about the anomalies reoccurring, that's not just luck. If there's any people who can help us predict and contain these things, it's them. " Claudia said to Lester, she was talking about Cutter and Ashley.

The two then stopped in the hall, facing each other when Lester asked, " How close are they to an answer?" Lester asked her.

" I don't know. They couldn't say yet." Claudia answered him.

Lester then breathed through his nose, " Look, one day soon, an anomaly's going to open up and thousands of these creatures, maybe millions are going to come pouring through. Let's hope they made up their minds up by then."

* * *

**CMU **

Stephen exited the University, he didn't know that a certain figure with tan skin, brown eyes, and brown hair was following him. And it wasn't Ashley.

It was Helen Cutter.

Stephen stopped, feeling like he was being followed and turned around, and then slowly turned around. He then looked around, seeing no-one.

" You know, in most eras of World's History, you'd be dead by now." came a familiar voice, Stephen turned around to see Helen Cutter smiling at him.

" Helen. What the hell are you doing here?" Stephen asked, her moving closer.

" All this urban living's made human beings lazy animals. Second-rate hearing, no sense of smell, worthwhile instincts." Helen said, still smiling at him.

He then rolled his eyes. " Well, man has no predators, we have nothing to be afraid of, except each other." Stephen replied to her.

" Well, that used to be the case, but times are changing, aren't they, Stephen?" she asked him, that smile still on her face.

_She wants something. _" What do you want?"

Helen Cutter looked up at him, and smiled wider. " A cold beer would be nice."

* * *

**Lion Enclosure, Wellington Zoo **

Abby was showing Connor the Lion Enclosure, other zookeepers were gathered around the hole in the roof. Ashley had also gotten a text from the zoo, Abby called her and told her that she could handle it and Ashley agreed.

" See, we thought the lions had been fighting, but none of them are wounded. Then we realized we'd lost one." Abby whispered to Connor, as they walked around.

" You put it down somewhere, forgot where you left it. Happens all the time." Connor said to her. Connor's eyes then caught something and he gently tapped Abby on the arm and pointed at a leaf, that was covered in blood.

" Looks like something got wounded." Connor commented. He then crouched down, and took a swab of blood, while the other Zoo Keepers, and Abby's boss were arguing about the hole.

" Could it be a creature attack?" Abby asked, as she crouched down next to Connor.

" I don't know. You need-" Connor started, but then cleared his throat and they both became quiet as a zookeeper walked past them.

" There's not proof, is there? All you've got is a missing lion. Maybe he just ran away to join the circus." Connor said to her, trying to cheer her up at the last part.

" Oh, whatever." Abby said, and pushed Connor lightly.

* * *

**CMU **

Helen and Stephen were sitting at a table at the University's Cafeteria, they were sitting across from each other, with two cold beers in front of them, and Stephen knew this wasn't right.

" Why don't you just tell me what you want?" Stephen asked her, getting right to the point.

Helen then pulled out a small white paper, as Stephen took a sip of beer. " A Meeting. With Nick, Ashley, and Lester. Tomorrow morning." she then set the piece of paper down in front of him. " Here. No armed thugs, no ambushes. They'll want to hear what I've got to say."

Stephen looked over the paper and back at her. " They don't trust you." he stated. Helen felt a stab in her heart, she didn't care if Lester didn't trust her, but knowing that her own daughter and husband didn't trust her- she bit her cheek, forgetting about it.

" I don't trust them, either. But this is serious." Helen then placed a newspaper in front of Stephen, and he looked over at it.

" Three people have disappeared in the last 48 hours. I know what happened to them." she stated, serious.

" Creature." Stephen said, he already knew that it was a creature, so he didn't even have to guess. He leaned forward. " What kind?" he asked her.

Helen smiled, and then got up, and Stephen rolled his eyes. She went over and grabbed her backpack, throwing it over her shoulder, still smiling over at him and then walked over, closer.

" It's good to see you again, Stephen." she said, ignoring his question. " You know, you were always one of my better students. Not the very brightest maybe, but so full of.. idealism and integrity."

She then leaned down, placing a hand on his neck and kissed him, on the lips. He didn't kiss back, because he felt nothing. He didn't love her anymore, he loved Ashley. Helen's lips were cold, yet sweet on his like the beer, but he still didn't kiss back.

Helen pulled away, still smiling. " I miss that."

He nodded, feeling a bit awkward. " Thank you. I'm touched, but I'm dating your daughter." he said, looking up at her. She shook her head, smiling. " I know..." she trailed off, walking away and Stephen raised an eye brow.

" What a shame." she finished.

* * *

**Home Office **

Claudia walked into the Home Office, and set her bag down on the table. No one was in the room, and she grew curious and concerned. She looked around, for anyone. But saw no one.

" Hello?" she called, but got no reply.

Instead, there was a thumping and growling noise. And she stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening. She turned around slowly, and let out a quiet, surprised noise as a Gorgonspid was behind her, looking hungry as saliva dripped from its teeth.

As it walked closer, Claudia backed away slowly to a door and then closed the door, as it roared madly. She stood in front of it, panting as it roared again and then charged through the glass.

" Ah!" Claudia said softly, as she woke up with a jolt. It was just a nightmare. She was leaning against the chair, because that's probably were she fell asleep.

She then slowly turned around in her spinny chair, seeing if anyone noticed the nightmare. They clearly didn't as they didn't pay attention to her. She sighed and then turned the chair around and then leaned back, in surprise making a gasp, as she was face to face with the Gorgonspid.

Claudia woke up again, for real still in the office. This time her arms were crossed, and her head was resting on them. She bolted up and looked around, seeing that it was over.

She sighed a shaky breath.

* * *

**Wellington Zoo **

It was lightly raining outside, and Abby was feeding the elephants. She was being watched by the same creature that came to the lion enclosure. It had the same distortion sight, like the one when it was watching the soldier in the Forest of Dean.

Elephants then rushed over to go and get their food, eating it. Abby shifted and glanced up to see anything, but nothing was there.

* * *

Tim Parker, Abby and Ashley's boss was walking through the elephant house, talking to someone on his mobile. He didn't see that something was watching him.

It was the creature that was watching Abby.

" Thanks for calling... No sign of the lion as yet. We're still hopeful, obviously... Yes, yes." Tim stated, talking on the mobile.

As Tim went through the gate, the creature jumped onto the floor, and then stalked him. Following him out the door.

* * *

**Home Office **

Ashley entered the Home Office the next day with Stephen, Cutter, and Claudia. Abby and Connor were standing outside the glass doors, on the other side of the room, and Stephen had noticed them. Ashley had been told that her mother wanted to a meeting with her father, Lester, and herself later that day at a Park, near the University.

She had her hair off her shoulders now, some black and white bracelets on her right wrist, a grey shirt that was silky and stopped to her elbows, some dark blue jeans, and black ankle boots.

Stephen gripped her hand as they walked beside each other, he could sense she was angry, tired, and annoyed at the same time by her mother, they then walked away with them.

With Connor and Abby, Abby was in front of Connor as he leaned against the wall, as Abby placed her hands on her hips. " Stephen was acting really strange this morning. Something weird is going on." Abby stated, quietly.

" What's new?" he asked, looking down at the newspaper and then back at Abby, who watched Stephen and Ashley walk away. " Oh. I never said." he started, and Abby looked over at him.

" The Blood analysis came back from the lab. Most of it was from a lion, but some of it was from a bat." Connor stated.

Abby shrugged. " Bats get everywhere."

" Yeah, but it was some really weird DNA. They said they'd never seen anything like it before." Connor continued, catching Abby's full attention as she raised an eye brow.

" What does that mean then?" Abby asked, a little nervous and scared. " I don't know. Yet." he told her, Abby then pulled out her mobile and looked at it, worriment flashing in her blue eyes.

Connor had a newspaper in his hands and slammed it down on his knees. " You expecting a call?" he asked, annoyed and jealous.

" My boss. No one's seen him since yesterday. They found his stuff, but there's no sign of him. He just vanished. " Abby explained to him.

Abby and Connor then looked down at the newspaper that Connor was holding. The headline was, **'POLICE BAFFLED AS THIRD PERSON GOES MISSING'**

" Better get back to the zoo." Abby said, and then looked up at Connor. " I'll be working late. I'll probably text Ashley to come over and help me, when she's done with whatever she's doing." Abby told him, and Connor nodded.

* * *

" Are you sure you don't know what this is already about?" Lester asked, as he, Ashley, Cutter, Stephen, and Claudia stood outside of the elevators. Ashley bit her lip and sighed, Stephen's hand still in hers. Cutter was pacing beside her, and Lester's rambling didn't help her now headache, she sighed again when Cutter stopped moving.

" What does that mean?" Cutter asked him.

" She's your wife. You join the dots." Lester commented, his hands behind his back. Ashley breathed through her nose harshly at his comment, but didn't snap back at him, she had no idea was she was now defending her mother.

" Helen did save my life. So we should give her some credit for that." Claudia defended, making Ashley smile in gratitude to her. " And if she does know something about the disappearance-" Claudia continued, but Lester interrupted.

" That's a police matter. There's no evidence of creature involvement." Lester said.

" Yet." Stephen and Ashley interjected.

The elevator doors behind Lester opened, as he looked behind himself and sighed and then turned back to the four.

" Okay fine. We'll do this her way. But if this turns out to be another one of her manipulative little schemes, the deal's off and she goes right back on the wanted list." He stated, before walking towards the elevator.

Ashley groaned. " I really hate the man." she said hotly, whenever he mentioned Helen, he spoke like everything was her fault. Sometimes it was, but Ashley still strangely defended her, along with her father.

* * *

**The University's Park **

Later that day, at the University's Park, Ashley was standing between her father, Nick Cutter, and her boyfriend Stephen Hart. Lester and Claudia stood next to each other, as Ashley's eyes looked over at someone coming near them, Helen Cutter.

" You have a serious creature incursion. A highly evolved ambush predator, intelligent, adaptable, and ruthless." Helen spoke, as soon as she stopped in front of them, getting right to the point. Her eyes on Ashley and Cutter.

" If there was a creature on the loose, we'd know about it." Claudia said, her arms crossed.

" At least three people have disappeared in the last few days. " Helen said, looking away from her daughter and husband, and over at Claudia.

" Missing." Lester interjected.

" Killed." Helen corrected him. " The creature has a lair somewhere nearby. Its taken them for food."

" How do you know that?" Cutter asked.

Helen then turned to her husband. " Because it nearly got me too." she explained.

" What is it?" Stephen asked, causing Helen to face him.

" It had no name." she answered shortly.

" Then which era is it from?" Ashley asked, wanting to get as much information on this creature as possible.

Helen then turned back to Cutter and Ashley, her brown eyes locking in with Ashley's browns eyes, the same colored eyes. " It doesn't come from any era. At least not one that can be identified yet." she added.

Ashley and Cutter gave each other confused glances. " I'm sorry, but I don't understand." Cutter said, confused.

" Yes, you do Nick. You knew it had to happen one day. You've known it ever since you stepped foot into the past... the both of you have. " Helen said, facing her daughter, who's eyes lit up, knowing what her mother was saying.

" The future?" Ashley and Cutter asked at the same time.

Claudia and Lester exchanged looks, as did Ashley and Stephen.

" Are you saying we're being attacked by a creature from the future?" Cutter asked her, already knowing the answer.

* * *

**Wellington Zoo **

Abby walked down a hill, past the sea lion enclosure. Ashley could feed those, when Abby's mobile is done charging.

The creature is nearby.

* * *

**The University's Park **

" I've seen a lot of amazing creatures, but nothing like this one... it has human levels of intelligence and an almost supernatural ability to stalk it's prey." Helen said, as she leaned against the railing. " It could be right here now, watching us and we'd never know."

" If it's so clever, how did you see it?" Claudia questioned.

" I discovered it in the Permian, just after a kill. It was feeding and its defenses were down." Helen said to her, Ashley felt goosebumps, as she mentioned the Permian, that's where Ashley disappeared.

" What does this creature look like?" Ashley asked her mother.

" Like a great ape, but bigger, faster. And a lot more agile." Helen answered her daughter.

" Hold on, what makes you so certain that its not some species that's just disappeared from evolutionary record?" Cutter interjected.

Helen then faced him. " No, Nick. It's not like any creature from the Permian or any prehistoric era. Even ask Ashley, I mean she was a Paleontologist and she's studied all the prehistoric creatures. The only possible reason is that it strayed through a future anomaly, into an Permian Era, and then into ours."

Silence broke through from the six of them.

" You know, I'm really starting to regret not staying in management consultancy. So now it's the future as well. And apparently we can't do a damn thing to stop it." Lester said, breaking the silence.

" How did it get here?" Claudia asked.

" I don't know." Helen answered. Ashley laced her hands in front of herself, she knew her mother was lying, but didn't say anything.

Helen then turned to her family. " It's was only when I got back, I found it on the loose. Obviously my first thought was to do as much as I could to help."

Ashley sighed under her breath, she was lying again, no one would really believe that.

" How Public-Spirited of you." Lester commented, with a sarcastic smile. Ashley bit her lip to stop a giggle.

Helen smirked, and Lester smirked back. " Where can we contact you?" Lester asked.

Then, her mother turned to her husband. " At my house. Of course, and I would love for my daughter to show me around as well." Helen added, and Ashley and Cutter blinked rapidly at her.

* * *

**Nick Cutter's House **

Ashley hugged herself, taking a deep breath as she looked around Cutter's house. She hadn't been here in a while, but she oddly had a flashback of Helen's smiling face and Cutter's laugh, when she was a baby and they showed her their home. She blinked again, and shook her head. As she sat on the couch, taking off her jacket and bringing her knees to her chest, she already took her boots off and was bare-foot.

Cutter sat at the piano, as Helen sat in a chair, untying her boot. " You could have redecorated." Helen said, finally, speaking to Cutter. Ashley looked down, she had just shown Helen around the house, and seemed really nervous.

" I like it." Cutter answered, looking over at his daughter who took a shaky breath and smiled at him. Helen smiled at him and took off her boot, untying her other one now.

Cutter got up from the piano and sat next to his daughter one a different chair, and Ashley didn't look at him, her knees were still to her chest, as she rested her chin on her knees, looking tired.

" Anyway, you gonna tell us why you were lying?" he asked, speaking for his daughter and himself.

" No idea what you're talking about." Helen commented.

He then sighed. " Well, you know, the others buy that line about you just wanting to help, but I've known you longer than they have." Cutter said.

" Look, everything I said about the Permian was true. I discovered the creature and made my observation... but I got too fascinated, got too close. It sensed I was watching." Helen explained to them.

" So.. you became the prey." Ashley finished for her, finally finding her voice.

" Yeah. I only just got away. " Helen stated, looking down. Ashley sighed, as her father shook his head. "Problem was, my escape route led me back here." she added.

" And it followed you..." Ashley trailed off.

" So, this is your fault." Cutter finished, looking over at Helen.

Helen then looked up at them, glaring slightly at Cutter. " I could have walked away... but I didn't. I stayed to help. I'm still human, Nick. I.. I do care what happens. Believe it or not, I do care about you both."

They all were in silence, until Helen looked over at her daughter, wanting to make a conversation with her. " How was living in the Permian Era?" she asked. Ashley then gasped, as she looked up at Helen.

Cutter glanced and glared at Helen. " Um... it was, um, scary, living there on your own." Ashley finally said, glancing at her mother. Helen then smiled at her daughter.

" You did a great job of surviving though." she stated. Ashley gave her a small smile and mumbled, " Thank you." to her mother. They never really talked that much and Ashley shifted.

" How was.. um... the other prehistoric eras?" Ashley asked, finding her voice.

Helen just looked at her, not answering for some odd reason. _So much for a daughter and mother talk. _

Ashley looked down, and then the three of them jumped when Ashley's mobile beeped. Ashley looked up and her face reddened as she read the text and then slipped on her shoes and jacket.

" Where-where are you going?" Cutter asked, his gaze breaking away from Helen. Ashley held up her mobile.

" Text from Abby, she wants me to feed some of the animals at the zoo, I won't be long." Ashley answered him, and the looked at the two and then apologized for her mobile and then left the house.

Helen looked at Cutter. " She's very successful, you know. Beautiful, strong, independent, determined. " Helen told him, as soon as Ashley left.

" I know." Cutter said, looking out the window as she got in her car. " I'd hate if anything happened to her."

* * *

**Cutter's Office **

" What? And that's all she said?" Connor asked, spinning around in Cutter's chair, looking and holding Cutter's or Ashley's items as Stephen was researching and cleaning up.

" That's it." Stephen answered him, not looking at him.

" What? Nothing else, no details at all?" Connor asked, holding one of Ashley's fossils. Stephen raised an eye brow. " Why? Put it down."

Connor stopped spinning, as he got dizzy and set Ashley's fossil down. " It's just, I found some bat blood at the zoo yesterday." Connor explained.

" So?" Stephen asked.

" Well, this bat blood had really, really screwed up DNA. I mean, you know, it's probably nothing, but one of the lions went missing yesterday, and now Abby and Ashley's boss, he's just disappeared as well."

At the mention of his girlfriend, Stephen stopped what he was doing and leaned on the desk, looking at Connor. " Where's Ashley and Abby?" he asked.

" Abby said she was working late, she said she would be texting Ashley just to help her." Connor said.

Stephen grabbed his jacket. " Meet me at the zoo, with as much back up as possible."

* * *

**Wellington Zoo **

Ashley was now changed in the zoo uniform like Abby. Her hair was in a low bun, pieces of her hair falling in her face, a red shirt with the zoo name on it as the collar popped out, her dark jeans, and the same black walking boots as Abby.

She had just finished feeding the sea lions, which were the last animals she had to feed and was now in the underground walkway, her hands pressed against the glass as she watched the sea lions swim, thinking hard about the creature. Abby had just went to go and feed some of the camels and birds.

Ashley sighed, and stepped backwards and then bumped into Stephen's chest, as his hands quickly, as if on a reflex, wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

" Don't creep up on me like that!" Ashley exclaimed, slapping him in the arm as he let go of her waist and looked over at the sea lions, his blue eyes shinning by the water.

" I wasn't creeping, I was walking, normally." he said and Ashley gave a disbelieving laugh, he then turned to her. " Where's Abby?" he asked.

" Feeding the camels and birds, I just texted her that I was going to go." Ashley answered, with a shrug. Stephen sighed in relief and kissed her on the lips, and her eyes widen and pulled back, laughing.

" You all right?" he asked her. She nodded. " Why wouldn't I be?" she asked her boyfriend, taking her hand in his.

" There might be a creature." Stephen stated, and Ashley bit her lip, she could feel her body shaking slightly, it might be the creature from the future. Ashley had already warned Abby about the creature, but didn't say it was from the future, she just listed what it did.

" We think it killed the lion, and um, maybe your boss. The others are on the way." Stephen continued, looking into her brown eyes.

Ashley then smiled at him. " You came on your own, just because you were worried about me?" Ashley asked, gripped Stephen's hands as he looked over at the sea lions.

" You and the, uh, sea lions. I'd hate if anything happened to them." Stephen said, and Ashley grinned and raised an eye brow. He looked back at her, and smiled, kissing her collarbone softly, before suddenly grabbing her and pushed her against the wall.

" What are you doing?" Ashley whispered to him. Stephen didn't look at her, he put a hand over her mouth and held a finger up to his lips, before moving his face closer to hers.

Stephen saw something moving in the shadows. " There's something down here." he whispered to her, he felt her hot breath on his palm, as she stood still. The two looked over silently, as the creature dropped to the entrance, and their eyes widen at it.

It then started to move towards Stephen and Ashley, but then got distracted by the sea lions behind the glass. It then made a growl and then bounced off onto a wall, making Stephen and Ashley duck as it ran away when a group of SAS soldiers came down the walkway with guns, led by Ryan.

* * *

In the Camel Enclosure, Helen is sitting on a bench, her legs crossed as Claudia came in with a SAS soldier and started to talk to him, as he nodded at what she was saying.

" We've really got to try and contain it. We can't afford to loose anybody-" Claudia started but was interrupted by Helen.

" If you want to find its liar, you're going to need dogs."

Claudia sighed and looked back at the soldier. " Excuse me." The Soldier nodded, and left the room as Helen got up and approached Claudia.

" You saved my life. Thank you. Although, now I come to think of it. You did leave it rather late." Claudia said to Helen, as Helen leaned against a pole, smiling at her.

" Well, you know. You were doing so well without me. It was only when Nick ran off, I thought I should intervene." Helen said and Claudia looked over at her, giving her a look.

" He didn't run off. He went to get help. He did everything he could to protect me." Claudia told her.

" He's attracted to you, isn't he?" Helen suddenly asked.

Claudia put her hands in her pockets. " I have no idea." She answered truthfully.

" It's obvious you like him."

" It's really none of you business."

" He's my husband."

" You left him. Remember?" Claudia shot back, annoyed with her.

Helen then walked around Claudia. " You know, I can see why he's interested. You're his type, Claudia. Strong, independent, reasonably intelligent."

Claudia wanted to smile so badly and kiss Cutter right now, as joy bolted within her, but she held it in. " Shall we stick to the point? So what can you tell us about this creature?"

" It's fast. Incredibly fast. And it can camouflage itself in almost any environment. To survive in the Permian it's had to be highly adaptable, which is bad news for us. Who knows? Maybe that's how humanity meets its end, by becoming a food source of a more successful species."

* * *

**The Woods of the Zoo **

Cutter, Ashley, Stephen, Connor, Ryan, and his men were heading into the trees, with dogs, which were German Shepherds, from the direction of the zoo. They were all walking in a horizontal line, and Ashley was back in her normal clothes and not her zoo outfit, she gripped her jacket that was now on her.

" The creature's lair must be somewhere very close." Cutter said.

" What happens when we find this thing?" Ryan asked the Professor, by his side.

" We kill it." Ashley answered, not looking at Ryan. He nodded.

" I thought we only kill these creatures in self-defense." Ryan commented back.

Cutter shook his head. " This one's too dangerous. And if we kill it, we can't affect the past or the present." he answered Ryan.

" Shoot to kill. That makes a refreshing change. I was starting to feel like a social worker." Ryan said, Ashley smiled his way, but didn't comment back to him, so she carried on walking.

* * *

They entered the trees, and the dogs started barking. Ashley pulled out her pistol and walked away trying to find any clues, of where the creature could be. She shivered, remembering what the creature had looked like. Stephen crouched down, looking at a broken branch. There was a roaring sound, and then a sound of a scream, one of the SAS soldiers had disappeared from view.

Everyone turned their guns over to where the soldier disappeared, except Connor because he wasn't armed. Ashley couldn't see anything, and she felt scared. She had never felt this scared of a creature before.

" There's nothing!" Ryan called, and everyone looked around.

Ashley looked around frantically, Cutter by her right and Stephen by her left, as they pointed their guns. There were more gunshots, and more dogs barking madly. " Make sure you verify your targets." Ryan commanded to his men.

There were low movement sounds and snapping noises coming from somewhere. Ashley stopped shooting as her father looked up at the trees, and then saw the movement from there. " Look up!" he shouted, and everyone looked up at the trees.

Ashley moved away from her father and Stephen to get a good shot.

Looking around the trees, Ashley was shooting and then suddenly she spotted the creature, it leaped nearby trees and then a close one, and then suddenly jumped her. Ashley screamed and held her gun and started shooting, before her world turned black and all she could feel was pain, but no one saw her fall.

Soon, the creature was going to just take her, but then there were more gunshots and then soon, it was gone.

" What the hell was that?" Stephen asked, looking at Cutter. He looked back at Stephen and breathed, " We're gonna need a bigger gun."

Suddenly, Connor came running and called Cutter and Stephen, Cutter, and Ryan came running towards Connor and their eyes widen to see Ashley unconscious, and was bleeding by her chest, and was shaking badly.

" ASHLEY!" Cutter and Stephen shouted.

* * *

Helen had quickly joined the team in the woods, and lucky had some bandages and wrapped them and cleaned Ashley up. Everyone had worried looks, and Cutter and Stephen looked like they were going to be sick as their hearts pounded.

Stephen was now sitting against a tree, looking down at Ashley, who looked slightly better in his arms and placed his hand in her hair, letting a tear fall, _Please don't let her die. _

A few moments later, he felt movement and then looked down, hope in his eyes. " Guys! G-guys! I think she's back." he called to everyone, and they rushed over, kneeling down beside Ashley.

She slowly opened her eyes, and forced a smile, and hissed in pain. " We're gonna need a bigger gun." she whispered not knowing her father already said that, and they smiled in relief hugging her, and she was still shaking, and they helped her up. Her legs felt weak as she leaned against Stephen, moaning in pain as he kissed her hair.

" It's okay." Cutter said softly to her, and she nodded and looked over at her mother, who was leaning against a tree, trying to hide her happy face. Ashley slowly smiled at her.

" Thanks... Mum." she said and then looked over at the group, telling them that she was okay and they nodded.

* * *

The team waited a few moments for Ashley to feel a little better and to try and think of what to do about the predator that just attacked them. Helen was leaning against a tree, eating an apple with her knife to help her.

" It was one step ahead of us all the time. It knew what we were going to do before we even did it." Cutter explained, pacing around as Ashley, Stephen, and Connor stood around him, Ashley's neck still hurt like hell, but she was fine. The soldiers were not that far away either.

They figured it was safe to stay together after what happened to Ashley and that one SAS soldier. Ashley was still shaking in fear though when the creature jumped her.

" I warned you it was smart." Helen said, as she sliced off a piece of her apple.

" It would be helpful if you could tell us how to catch it." Cutter said, rounding her.

Stephen then walked forward slightly, kissing Ashley's hair as he did. " What we need is something that gives us an edge. Some weakness in its defenses... other wise it's just gonna pick us off one by one." Stephen explained, worriment still shown in his voice.

" Dogs. The dogs went crazy before it attacked. What would make them go off like that?" Connor asked. Ashley looked over at her friend, and saw a sly smile on Helen's face. Connor was on the right track.

" Can't be smell. If there was a scent trail, they'd followed it." Stephen interjected, facing Connor.

" Hearing." Ashley said, and everyone looked at her.

" Sound." Connor said, nodding at Ashley.

" They heard us coming." Cutter said to them.

" It's using sound." Connor said, facing Cutter.

Cutter then clapped his hands, they got it. " That's why it manages to stay ahead of us. It can detect physical movement before its within visul range." Cutter stated.

" And the dogs, they detect higher frequency there, they know when it's nearby." Cutter confirmed again.

" Like echolocation." Ryan added.

" Exactly like echolocation. High frequency sound waves. It's like a sonar system. Some animals use it to detect prey." Ashley explained to them, completely forgetting about the pain.

" Like a bat... you said there was bat blood in the lion enclosure." Stephen added, motioning to Connor.

" That's it. That's it. This thing must be some kind of... I don't know. Super Bat." Connor confirmed. Ashley smiled at him and nodded.

" His right." Helen said finally. " Three quarters, of all mammal species are bats or rats. Maybe the future belongs to them." she added, slicing her apple again.

Ashley turned away from her mother and back at Stephen, Cutter, and Connor. " We can use its own weapon against it." she stated.

" An oscilloscope?" Connor asked Cutter.

Cutter patted Connor on the shoulder. " It's in the car. Go get it." Cutter said, as they watched Connor run off.

* * *

**Cutter's 4X4 Pick-Up Truck **

Connor opened the back door of the car, and jumped in, and started looking through the stuff to find what he is looking for. " Okay. I know it's in here somewhere. Okay." Connor said to himself, still looking through the car.

He found the oscilloscope under the driver's seat. He then switched it on. Connor's happy face, soon turned into a worried face as it started to beep. The screen on the oscilloscope showed the frequency of the sound that it picked up, and this one was going crazy.

Connor gulped and looked around, outside the car, but he didn't see anything. He then closed the door and used the key fob to lock all the doors. The beeping sound got faster as something landed on top of the car. The creature was in the back window, and then got off the car.

The beeping of the oscilloscope slowed down, and nothing was around the car, so the creature must have been gone.

Connor turned and looked out the back window, and just at that moment, the creature smashed through the front windscreen. It couldn't get at Connor between the front seats. Connor unlocked the back door and then got out, and ended up sitting on the floor beside the car. He slammed the door shut with his feet.

* * *

**Wellington Zoo **

Abby was in the Komodo Dragon area, and was feeding on and then looked up, when she heard a noise.

* * *

**Cutter's Car **

The creature got out of the car, and advanced toward Connor, who is still on the floor. He was scared to death, he was face to face with this creature and he hated it. Through the creature's vision, it saw Connor's heart beating madly.

Abby then suddenly rounded around the corner at a run, and saw Connor about to be eaten.

She bit her lip and looked around. " Hey!" she called, and the creature looked over at her. Abby threw a rock at it, distracting it from Connor, and now had its eyes on her. It now saw Abby's heart beating.

Suddenly, Ashley appeared and shot the creature where its shoulder was, it then roared and then ran off. Stephen then came behind Ashley, as Abby ran over to Ashley's side and gave her a quick hug, while Connor was still laying on his side, finding his breath.

" It's fast." Stephen said, pulling Ashley into a hug, checking if she was alright.

* * *

Cutter was talking to Connor, who leaned against the car. Abby was also leaning against it.

" I thought I was going to die then." Connor breathed, his hands on his knees.

" But you didn't. " Cutter said.

" No. Quite chuffed about that." Connor said as he gave a laugh.

" Maybe you should go home." Cutter offered him. He offered Ashley the same when she was fully okay.

" No, I'm going to stay. I mean, Han Solo, he wouldn't give up before a job's done, would he?" Connor said, turning down the offer. Cutter cracked a smile at him.

" Always saw you as R2-D2 myself, but I take your point." Cutter said, as her walked off. Connor then turned to Abby. " Hi." he breathed.

" Hi." she said back, smiling.

" Oh, um.. you saved my life." he said to her. She smiled and walked up to him. " I had to. You haven't payed this month's rent yet." she teased, smiling and then she started to walk away.

" Abby..." Connor trailed off. Abby then looked over at him.

" Yeah?"

" Thank you."

* * *

**Woods **

Back in the woods, the dogs had found the creature's liar. Ashley gripped her pistol, as the dogs barked louder. She followed Stephen, as he gripped her hand to make her feel safe, which she did.

" What do they keep in here?" Cutter asked as he walked in front of Stephen and Ashley.

" It's animal crate storage." Stephen answered, and squeezed Ashley's hand as she breathed, quietly. She was okay. She was okay =.

" Great place for a liar." Helen commented, walking in front of the three of them.

The oscilloscope that Connor held was beeping like mad, as Ryan and his soldiers continued to search for anything. Stephen, Ashley, and Cutter walked up to Connor.

" Whatever's making that noise is right on top of us." Cutter said to them. Ashley's hand tightened around Stephen's as he looked over his shoulder to see her start to get nervous.

" Dogs should be going crazy." Stephen said, walking away and taking Ashley with him and he stopped and she gulped, as he whispered in her ear. 'It's okay.' to her.

" Come on." Cutter said to Connor as they both followed Stephen and Ashley.

* * *

They entered the storage room, as Helen walked on ahead, Stephen pulling Ashley beside him. There was suddenly a squealing noise before smaller versions of the predator came to view, Helen stopped in front of them, as Ashley and Stephen were next to her.

" It's in here somewhere." Connor called as the oscilloscope started to beep faster.

" Dad!" Ashley called, finding her voice. " You need to see this." Stephen finished, as Stephen, Ashley, and Helen knelt down to the creatures. Ashley and Stephen having their guns ready.

The squealing continued, as Cutter and Connor came to see what was wrong. Stephen stood up and walked to the back of the building.

" My god. It's given birth."

" Oh. Cute." Connor commented, and looked over at Ashley, who skin had paled. Connor gave her a look of concern, knowing very well that she hated these creatures.

" There are three dead bodies back here!" Stephen called, over his shoulder.

Helen looked down at the creatures. " She's storing them to feed her young." she stated.

Connor then started backing up as the oscilloscope began beeping rapidly. " We've got company!" he yelled. Ashley then started to panic, and held her pistol as she heard thumping over her head. She started to shake. Stephen quickly returned to her side and pulled her into him protectively.

" Where the hell is it?" Ryan shouted, as they all looked around.

Everyone who had a gun held them up, looking for the creature, but they couldn't see anything at all.

There was a low growling sound and then screaming, as another one of the soldiers was taken out by the predator.

" Stephen!" Cutter shouted, as Stephen made a move forward. Ashley pressed herself against him, as he stopped.

The creature came into the room as everyone tried to shoot it. Cutter then grabbed one of the baby predators and ran from the building in an attempt to lure the creature away from the others.

" DAD!" Ashley shouted and made a move to go after him, but was stopped by Stephen, he knew that she would try and defend and save her dad, but she would get herself in danger.

* * *

**Green House**

The creature followed Cutter out of the storage room and into the green house, trying to get its screaming and squealing young. It stopped in front of Cutter, making a growling sound and then from its vision, it saw Cutter's heart beating.

Cutter just stood still. He lifted up his gun, the baby still in his hands, but didn't shoot the creature. He shot the glass above the creature, and a glass shower came down on the creature, confusing the creature's sonar, and allowed Cutter to get close to the creature.

Then he shot the creature fatally in the head. It was dead.

* * *

**Home Office **

The baby predators were locked up in a box at the woods, and the dogs were going crazy, barking and whining at the creatures in the box. Ashley, Cutter, and Helen returned to the Home Office. She sighed, happy that the creature was dead, she felt a lot safer. Ashley slowly lifted her finger and pressed it to were the bandages were, and gulped.

Ashley stood by the doorway, leaning her head against one of the glass doors, her arms crossed, and was next to her father, who was leaning on another part of the glass doors, his hands in his pockets. He looked over at Ashley to see her still slightly shaking and kissed her forehead, telling her everything was alright.

Helen, Claudia, and Lester were on the opposite of them, they were in front of the two.

" If you kill them now, you'll be making a big mistake." Helen said to Lester.

" Then what do you suggest? Sympathetic foster family?" Lester asked.

" A dangerous anomaly to the future is open in the Permian. Predators could come pouring through." Helen explained.

" But why do we keep these animals alive?" Claudia questioned, turning to Helen.

" To pinpoint the exact location of the anomaly... all bats have extraordinary homing instincts. They'll know their own environment. They can lead us to it." Helen explained to Claudia and Lester.

" And what do we do to them?" Lester asked her.

" We kill them." Cutter interjected, making everyone look over at him, including Ashley. " We kill them." he said again. Ashley knew her father never wanted to kill any creature unless they were a real threat, and these creatures were.

" To let even one of them loose in the Permian Era could be a potential catastrophe. They could wipe out a whole species. They could change things in ways we can't even conceive." Ashley added to them.

" And afterwards, we keep a permanent guard at the future anomaly?" Lester asked them.

Ashley looked over to face him. Thank god he didn't call her dearie. " The threat is too serious to be ignored." she confirmed to them.

" Serious enough to warrant a permanent intrusion into the past?" Claudia asked, facing Cutter.

He knew she was facing him and then answered her, " With correct restrictions, yes." He answered, looking at Claudia.

Lester sighed, and crossed his arms over his chest. " I suppose just bombing somewhere is out of the question?" Lester asked, but faced Ashley. That received a glare from Cutter and Ashley. And Claudia rolled her eyes at the comment.

" All right, we'll do it. I just hope your right, dearie." he said and then walked away. Ashley rolled her eyes when he called her 'dearie.'

Helen looked over at Cutter and smiled at him. Cutter smiled slightly at her. Claudia didn't like the feeling of this, and looked at Helen, then Cutter, and then at Ashley who stared right back at Claudia before Claudia walked in the same direction as Lester did. Cutter and Ashley then walked forward, walking passed Helen and followed Claudia and Lester.

* * *

**Bathroom of the Home Office **

Claudia came out of the bathroom stall. She stopped and brushed off her skirt, and then her eyes widen at the sight of her in the mirror. Her reflection was fractured, like and anomaly.

She turned around, taking a breath and then quickly turned around.

Her reflection was back to normal.

* * *

**Nick Cutter's House **

It was night and Cutter sighed as he stood out the doorway, his mind still on Helen and the creatures. He was worried about Ashley, but he was okay as well, because Stephen was going to her house for the night to make sure she was okay.

Helen then came out of the bathroom, dressed for bed, and found Cutter outside of her door. She then leaned against the doorway, and smiled over at her husband.

" We never discussed sleeping arrangements." she said to him.

" I'm gonna take the spare room." he said to her, not really comfortable that she was still close.

She still looked up at him, her smiling growing slowly. " You don't have to. We're still married." she told him, looking up at him.

They were standing close to each other, Helen was still leaning against the doorway and Cutter was standing in front of her. They leaned in, as if they were about to kiss, as their eyes were still open.

" Excuse me." Cutter said, as Helen was about to press her lips against his.

Helen's smile left her face, not liking the feeling of being rejected. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, until she moved out of the way and he entered the bathroom, leaving her by the door.

* * *

**The Forest of Dean **

The next day, Ashley was back in the Forest of Dean. And she didn't like it one bit. She hugged herself and breathed through her nose, she also didn't like the idea of Cutter going through the anomaly without her, she felt like she had to protect him, as he did to her.

She had her hair down, some jeans, brown boots that stopped by her ankles and went a bit higher up her legs, a wrap around silver upper arm bracelet on her right arm, and a black cripple creak baby doll tank top that was a spaghetti strap.

Her father was going to go through the anomaly. She bit her lip and then ran over to him.

Ashley grabbed her dad's arm gently and he turned, his brows raised. " Hm?" he asked her.

" Dad... I'm worried." she stated, earlier this morning at the Home Office she was listening to Claudia talk to the team, and she made it sound like it was the last time they were going to see Cutter, she wasn't going to keep her worriment all twisted in her stomach making her feel sick, she was at least going to tell him.

" 'Bout what?" he asked, fully turned to her.

She bit her lip and shifted, lacing her hands in front of herself.

" I worried that you won't make it back... b-because what if the anomaly closes while your still there, and Mum just leaves you on your own? O-or you get attacked by a creature and it kills you. What if you and Mum never come back? I mean, I'm always a little worried when you go through anomalies...but Claudia made it sound like it was the last time we would see you."

Cutter tried not to smile at her worried expression and worried about him, and the name: Claudia.

" Ashley," he said and gripped her shoulders. " I'm gonna be fine." he promised her, smiling.

" But what if you aren't?" she gulped.

He gripped her shoulders tighter and smiled. " I will know when the anomaly closes... or Connor will, actually. And is something kills me... then I get killed. And I won't leave."

She gulped. _Thanks a lot Claudia for making me so damn worried. _

" Please... don't go." she pleaded him, she tried and knew that he was still going to go and then she took a deep breath. " I can always... I can always go with you."

He then lifted his left hand and soothed her back. They have been talking about if Ashley was going to go or not all day yesterday, Cutter then made up his mind.

" Ashley. You can go, if you like." he told her. Ashley's eyes brightened up and she nodded her head, yes. She was going to go through an anomaly, and she hadn't done that in forever. True she was stuck in one, but it was so exciting to see what was right on the other side. She didn't care if it was in the Permian Era again, she wanted to be with her father.

The sound of soldiers shouting and baby predators screaming, was saying, 'Cutter and Ashley, we gotta go!'

Cutter sighed, and Ashley giggled. He smiled and looked over at her, as the squealing of the creatures continued. " It's like music to my ears." Cutter said, smiling and digging his hands in his pockets, Ashley rolled her eyes playfully and thanked him for letting her go and started to walk away to say goodbye to Stephen, until he called to her.

" Oh and Ashley," he said.

She spun around and looked at him with her brown eyes. " Yes?" he smiled and asked, " What made you so worried again?" she shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him.

" Two words. Claudia Brown."

* * *

" Be careful with them. They're our only hope of finding the future anomaly. " Cutter said as the SAS soldiers picked up the crate containing the Young Predators.

Cutter then walked over to Stephen. " If we don't make it, push Lester through the worst anomaly you can find." he added to Stephen.

" It's a given." Stephen said as they shook hands. Ashley smiled, and then Stephen turned to face her and they hugged. His arms around her waist and his chin on her head and then he looked back at her.

" Make it back safely, I don't know what'd I'd do if I'd lost you again." he whispered and she nodded, before kissing him on the lips. He smiled into the kiss and kissed her back quickly and then the two broke away and he smiled at the two, before joining Connor and Abby.

" What happens if it closes while you're on the other side?" Claudia asked, next to Cutter. Ashley clenched her fists, it still gave her nightmares. It would be her running towards the anomaly and then meeting with the dirt, being stuck in the past for about six years.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by her father's voice. " We wait until it re-opens." he stated the obvious. Ashley shifted. She did that. And it was not fun, besides seeing all the prehistoric creatures.

Ashley then smiled over at Claudia. She could see how much Claudia and her father liked each other, she just wanted them to admit it like she did with Stephen, she'd grown close to the older woman thanks to her father.

" I think we should get going." Helen said, after watching Cutter and Claudia. And then Ashley realized with a slight smirk, that her mother was jealous. Ashley started to walk forward, but then Claudia spoke causing them to stop.

Claudia held onto Cutter's hand and looked at him with pleading eyes. " Don't go. Stay. I think this is a mistake. I've got a really bad feeling about this." she said. Ashley remember just a few minutes ago she was like that, but her father was still going to go.

" It's gonna be fine." he reassured her. " I'll see you soon." he added. Cutter and Ashley then walked over to the anomaly with Helen.

Helen and Stephen looked at each other, and Abby looked at the two. Wondering what was going on, and looked over at her friend Ashley to see she saw the two, but she didn't.

Lester then walked next to Claudia. " Think I should make a speech? One small step for man, that sort of thing?" he asked.

Claudia's eyes were still on Cutter as Ashley, Helen, and him were about to go through the anomaly. " Maybe another time." she said and then walked over to the three and Ashley stepped back as Claudia walked up to Cutter.

She then held her hands on Cutter's shoulder's and kissed him passionately on the lips. He didn't kiss back as he was clearly surprised. Ashley smiled as she exchanged looks with her mother, the look on her mother's face made Ashley bite her lip to stop laughing.

Claudia then pulled away, as Cutter and her looked into each other's eyes, that was filled with love. Cutter then quickly kissed her, and she kissed back. His hands around her and Claudia's on his shoulders as they, well, made out.

Everyone either look surprised or looked away. Ashley then looked over at her boyfriend, and the look on his face was absolutely priceless.

They then pulled away and looked into each other's eyes again, and Claudia walked away, as Cutter watched her as she walked back to Lester.

" That wasn't very professional." Lester commented.

" Stuff professionalism. " Claudia shot back to him.

Helen turned to Cutter, and raised an eye brow. Cutter looked over at Ashley, who couldn't stop grinning. He then turned back to Helen, and gave a laugh before the three walked through the anomaly together.

Claudia stared after them, not liking the feeling in her stomach.

* * *

**The Permian Era **

On the other side of the anomaly, there was nothing but desert and a small forest, and some ferns which Ashley remembered. She looked around, still amazed by the sight of the place.

Walking over a dune hill, Ashley was done looking around, it brought to many memories, she looked up when her parents started to talk.

" That was a rather touching farewell." Helen said, walking next to Cutter.

Ashley then noticed her father was still smiling. He started smiling after Claudia kissed him, and now that smile didn't come off his face yet.

" Hmm... yup. Worked for me." Cutter answered. Ashley laughed softly at his comment and the way he said it.

" I suppose the object of the exercise was to punish me in some way?" Helen asked him. Ashley rolled her eyes, apparently her mum thought everything was about her.

" Actually, it wasn't about you at all." He replied. Ashley smiled and walked in front of the two, and muttered as she walked past them,

" They just happen to fancy each other, that's all." Ashley didn't see the look on her mother's face when she said that.

Silence fell upon them as they carried on walking, Ryan and the SAS soldiers following behind them, carrying the two crates of the young predators.

* * *

**Forest of Dean **

Stephen was lost in his thoughts about the one look Helen had shared with him, the kiss between Claudia and Cutter, and Ashley's kiss. He still felt guilty about not telling Cutter or Ashley anything that happened.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a Star Wars theme ringtone. He idly watched Connor answer the phone ( who else could it have been? ) but began paying close attention when the cheery grin disappeared from the student's face.

" Uh-huh. Yeah. You're sure?" Connor asked on the mobile.

" Connor?" Stephen asked, as he walked towards Connor.

Connor waved him off, listening to the other person on the line.

" There's no chance you could have made a mistake?" Connor asked the person on the other line.

" Connor, give me the phone." Stephen ordered, the innocent curiosity gone from his voice, Abby following him.

" Okay, I understand. Thanks." Instead of following his request, Connor flipped the mobile shut, turning to Abby and Stephen with a worried expression.

" The lab?" Stephen offered a guess.

" Yeah. They said the autopsy proves, beyond any doubt, that it was definitely a male." Connor confirmed with a grim face.

Stephen shook his head. " It's got to be a female, it was nurturing its young." Stephen argued, his worriment for Cutter and Ashley growing.

" Maybe in this species that's the job for the boys." Connor offered.

The suggestion was hopeful, but the trio knew it wasn't true.

Stephen sighed. " It better be, because if not...it means the mother's still out there." Stephen said, as the three looked around uneasily at the trees lines.

As they did, the Oscilloscope on the table began beeping. Still un-noticed it's pace quickened with every second; something was coming. A flash of grey then zipped past and went through the anomaly. The anomaly glowed more vibrantly for a second.

Stephen was the first to look around, just in time to see the anomaly brighten. A worried look fluttered across his face as his brain worked out the possibilities of what could have happened.

After Connor and Abby, Claudia was the next to notice.

" What happened?" Claudia asked, unable to keep the fear from her voice.

" I'm not sure." Connor answered her.

" Did you see anything?" she asked nervously.

" Nothing." Stephen answered.

Connor then got out his small golden compass and held it up to anomaly.

" Is.. the anomaly getting weaker?" Claudia asked, worriment still in her voice.

Connor shook his head.

" No. No change."

They all stood there in silence, as their eyes were glued to the anomaly. Wondering what could have happened.

* * *

**The Permian Era **

A predator raced across the Permian landscape.

Ashley was sitting on a boulder, pulling her hair into a ponytail, not that far away from her mother. From where Ashley sat she could see a herd of Scutoasaurus grazing on the hill over from them. Cutter was observing Ryan and the soldiers as they set up camp. Helen was taking pictures of the sight.

Cutter was taking to Ryan, and Helen placed a hand on her hip and looked over at her husband. " Hey, Nick!" she called. Cutter then turned around to look at her.

" Come here."

Cutter left Ryan and walked up to the slope where Helen and Ashley were. He smiled over at Ashley, as she gave a thumbs up. Helen tossed the camera over to Cutter.

" Here. Might as well take a souvenir." Helen said.

Helen moved to sit, as Cutter and Ashley admired the landscape. Cutter then turned to Helen. " Stand up." Helen then stood up, and Cutter took a couple of pictures. He then lowers the camera as he remembered the first time that he and Ryan went to the Permian Era.

" What?" Helen asked, curious. Ashley stood up from were she was sitting and walked over to them.

Cutter then looked over at the camp. " The camp. It's the camp we found the first time. We made it." Cutter said, turning around. His eyes wide. Ashley looked confused as ever as she stopped as her father ran back down the hill towards Ryan.

He then ran to Ryan, and gripped his collar. " It's use! We're the intruders." Cutter said to Ryan, as he continued down the hill. Ryan followed him.

" The camp we found was old. There was a dead body." Ryan said, stopping at the base of the hill.

Ashley and Helen followed Cutter and Ryan.

" Don't you see? We've arrived back years before the first time we came here. We've created our own past... the only difference is, Ashley wasn't here the first time we came through." Cutter said, looking at his daughter, who was still confused.

Suddenly, the baby predators started squealing and screaming. Ryan and his men held up their guns.

" We must be near the future anomaly. This is it Nick, we found it. We've found the future." Helen said walking forward to her husband and daughter. Ashley watched as Ryan and his men spread out, just in case any attacks came.

Ashley then fit the pieces of what her mother just said, and rounded her. Glaring. " That's all you cared about. You just wanted to find the future for yourself." she said.

Helen looked at her daughter, then back at Cutter. Helen then cupped his cheeks to go and kiss him, but he harshly pushed her away. He was done with her.

Suddenly, a future predator passed straight passed them, and it took one of the soldiers. Ryan backed up, raising his gun. " Stay back!" he called to them. Ashley pushed herself out of the way, by her father. Helen ducked, before heading forwards.

Cutter pulled Ashley by her arm and she stood, following him, her body shaking as he moved her to safety and told her not to move or make a sound.

Ashley watched in horror as the predator looked down at the crate where its babies were, and let them escape. Ryan then ran towards the predator, and stopped and then shot it. It looked back at him, and growled, before it attacked Ryan. She froze, watching in horror. Her father had stopped moving, and the creature turned to him.

Her mother was in the trees next to Ashley. " Dad." Ashley breathed, as she tensed up seeing the creature move towards him. There was another growling noise that came behind her and Ashley turned around to see a Gorgonspid walking towards her and her mother. It spotted the future predator and then charged forward.

Cutter looked behind him as he heard the Gorgonspid and threw himself out of the way.

The future predator then threw itself on the Gorgonspid's snout and it threw it off its snout. The future predator fell to the ground, as the Gorgo turned to the baby future predators as the squealed and screamed. It then looked down at the baby future predators and started to eat them.

* * *

Cutter crept silently towards Ryan, looking over at the Gorgo that was eating the babies. Helen pushed her daughter forwards and Ashley didn't argue, she obeyed and followed her father, and moved silently down the hill, not drawing attention to herself or Helen.

She looked over at the Gorgonspid. Not ever had she felt so glad that a Gorgo was finally here.

Ashley and her father then knelt down to Ryan. She felt tears come to her eyes as Cutter unzipped his jacket and tried to cover his injuries, as Ashley felt tears well in her eyes. Even though it was only for a few months, now being here as he died was horrible.

She was about to look as Helen and then her eyes widen as the predator got up to its feet, and then turned to the Gorgonspid that was eating its young. It growled at it and then jumped into the air, on the Gorgo's back, sinking its claws into its back.

It kept clawing the Gorgo's back, as the Gorgo stepped back, trying to shake the creature off. It then lunged forward a bit, making the creature fall off its back and the two creatures circled each other. The Gorgo was bleeding badly, as the future predator had a wound in its shoulder are from Ryan.

Ashley's eyes were still wide as she realized what was happening. It was The Past vs. The Future.

The Gorgo lunged at the fallen predator with its mouth, but the predator quickly got up, and slammed its head down, as it quickly ran up its back once again. Clawing it. The Gorgo got up, roaring in fury and tried to turn around and bit the creature.

It then shook the creature off again, as the creature landed on the ground and they circled each other once again, roaring. The predator then started to attack its legs quickly, as the Gorgo tried to bit it, making the predator start to bleed.

The predator then clung its claw on the Gorgo's cheek and climbed up it again, as the Gorgo tried to bit the creature. It then swung around again, quickly, making the creature fall again, the Gorgo was towering the creature for only a bit, as the predator lifted up its claw, and sunk its claw in one of Gorgo's eyes.

It roared in pain, as the creature slid it's claw, down and the Gorgo fell to the ground, still awake. The future predator then hoped onto its back, once again and claws it. The Gorgo then got up, the creature still on its back and then tumbled down, crushing the predator. Killing it. It roared in victory.

The Past had won.

Ashley looked up and watched the the Gorgo got up, and took the future predator in its mouth, before limping away away with its prize. She then looked back down at Ryan, her eyes full of tears, as her father clung onto the Captain's hand.

" The first time we came here, that body we found, that was me, wasn't it? I was looking at myself." Ryan choked.

More tears formed in Ashley's eyes, when he spoke.

Ashley turned her head away he was covered in blood. He looked up at Cutter, with tears in his eyes and then his eyes closed, as he took his last breath and then he died.

Ashley turned around and rested her head on her father's shoulder, looking down at Ryan. He was a good man.

" Did any of the young survive?" Cutter finally asked, after Ryan died. Helen looked down at the young, and then back at Cutter. " Looks like they're all dead."

She sniffed and then stood up, her legs were weak and they wiggled. " This is over we're leaving." she said, hugging herself.

" We should bury the men." Cutter added, looking up at Ashley, who's eyes were no longer filled with tears, but her face showed sadness.

* * *

As Ashley helped Cutter get Ryan up, they started burying the men. Ashley and Cutter finished with Ryan as she made a small cry from her throat, before clearing it.

She sat down, taking everything in. This was a beautiful place, she knew that, but it was dangerous. She knew that as well when she first came here. Ashley let out a shaky breath, as she looked at the dead men.

Her worst nightmare was alive.

She was surrounded by good people who died, her mother didn't really seem to mind, her father didn't look at her, Stephen wasn't here to comfort her, and she was back in the past.

" We don't have to go back." Helen suddenly said, looking up at Cutter and Ashley as they stood up. " The future anomaly must be here somewhere. We can still find it." Helen added.

" The future. Helen Cutter's last great frontier." Ashley said as Cutter took Ryan's gun.

" No, if you want to stay here and look for it, it's fine. It's fine. But you're going to have to do it on your own 'cause we're leaving." he added, looking at Ashley who was looking around. Ready to leave. Wanting to leave.

" What have you got to go back for? That girl?" Helen asked, jealousy in her voice as she stood up. " Please don't tell me your in love with her." Helen added.

" Maybe. You know, maybe.. you know, that's not really the point..." Cutter said.

Helen then turned to her family. " Then what is the point, Professor?" she asked.

Ashley clenched her fists. " The point is, we know where we belong." Cutter said, what Ashley was about to say. Helen looked at the two people she loved. The two turned away and headed towards the anomaly, Helen following the two.

As they three walked... they didn't see or hear the two baby predators that were still alive, on a tree calling and looking at each other.

* * *

**The Forest of Dean **

Cutter and Ashley then walk back through the anomaly, looking happy and grateful to be home. Everyone looked at the two with reveled faces as they say the two. Ashley stopped, and then placed a hand on her hand as if she felt different. She opened her eyes and looked back around, everything was normal.

She smiled as she saw Stephen walk up to them. " What happened? Did you find the anomaly?" Lester asked, as Helen walked through, behind Ashley.

" Captain Ryan didn't make it. And all his men are dead." Cutter said, and Ashley's smile fell. " Whatever happens, nobody goes through." He added.

They all stood in silence, before Helen broke it with a disturbing indifference.

" Well, I'm sorry to break your new role so soon Nick, but, um, I'm not staying." Helen said moving away from Ashley and Cutter.

Cutter's voice was thick with annoyance, " Well, what did you come back for?"

" Oh, just a little, um, unfinished business." Helen said looking at Stephen.

Ashley looked confused, as she wondered what was going on.

" You see, Nick, it was just one of those things. I was lonely. And you didn't seem to care about me. And Stephen was so sweet and attentive-" Helen explained.

" Shut up Helen." Stephen warned, searching desperately for a way out. He looked over at Cutter and Ashley, who were still confused.

" Oh, you mean you never told him?...Oh dear." Helen asked in a mock of surprise.

She turned away to hide her smile. Stephen looked down at his shoes, before looking at his old friend, the woman he loved, and Helen, a love of the past. Ashley clung onto her father's arms, as she wished there was an anomaly right now and she could just jump through it and hide. There was an uneasy silence between them, Lester broke it.

" What an extremely awkward moment." He commented.

" You see, I don't want to be on my own anymore." Helen said, looking at Cutter and Ashley and then turned to Stephen " You once said you'd do anything for me if I gave you the chance. Well, here it is. Come with me." Helen said, walking towards Stephen.

" Don't do this." he said to her, looking back at Helen.

" Falling for one of your students is never a good idea, but... sometimes these things just happen, you know." Turning to face a hurt Cutter, and Ashley, who was on the verge of tears. Stephen felt a stab in his heart.

" How could you keep that from me, for-for so many years?" Cutter asked, finally looking at Stephen, anger in his words. He wrapped an arm around Ashley and she quietly sobbed on his shoulder, she couldn't believe it. He slept with her mother. And he never told her. Or Cutter.

" There wasn't a point in saying anything. It was a long time ago, in the past." Stephen said walking up to the two when he did that, Cutter took a step back, bringing Ashley with him, as she looked over at Stephen, tears running down her face. She felt betrayed. She felt broken. This was the man she loved, and he kept that from her.

A look of guilt was on the ex-student's face.

" The past has a habit of coming back these days, isn't it?" Helen reminded, not to be left out. Ashley looked up and glared at her mother.

Ashley took a shaky breath and got up from her father's shoulder and walked away, tears running down her face. Her body was shaking and she felt her skin pale.

Helen then walked away over to the anomaly, as Ashley had her back turned to everyone. She just wanted to yell and scream and cry as hard as she needed too, but she didn't. She just cried softly, she gasped when she felt a hand slip around her waist, she clenched her teeth ready to punch because it felt like Stephen. When she turned around it was her best friend, Connor.

" Well? Are you coming?" Helen asked.

Stephen took a deep breath. He had betrayed them. He betrayed his oldest friend and the person he cared about most. He looked over at them slightly. Cutter looked like he was going to cry, as Ashley was sobbing quietly on Connor's shoulder, as he whispered soothing words in her ear. She was pale and was shaking.

He then walked over to Helen, and Ashley slowly lifted her head up from Connor's shoulder, and bit her lip. He was going to go with her. She looked back down, as Connor pulled her closer. She soon felt Abby pull her into a friendly hug.

" You know what'd I forgotten Helen? Sometimes you can be a real bitch." he told her, and then stepped back to the people he belonged to, the world be belonged in. Helen smiled at him, and then looked at Cutter and then at Ashley, and then walked away into the anomaly.

She was gone.

" Where's Claudia?" Cutter suddenly asked. Ashley looked up, and raised an eye brow at her father. _Claudia? Who's Claudia? _Ashley's mind asked, as she took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her eyes, but her body still felt weak.

" C-Claudia?" Ashley hiccuped in confusion, and then stood straight. Her father looked over at her, his eyes wide.

" Where's Claudia Brown?" he asked again.

_Claudia Brown of the Home Office. _Ashley's mind said to her. Ashley shook her head, who was Claudia? She looked over at her father, her eyes and head aching, wondering what he was talking about.

" I don't know anyone of that name." Lester stated.

Cutter's head snapped up to Lester. He was silent for a second, and then gave a tense smile,

" No come on. Where is she?" he asked again, worriment in his voice.

Stephen decided to intervene.

" We really, we... we don't know what your talking about." Stephen said, talking about everyone. Cutter looked at his daughter. " No you too." he muttered, a frown growing on his face.

" Never heard of her." Connor added.

" Look, you've been working with her every day for months... so don't tell me you don't know who she is!" Cutter said, getting frustrated.

" No idea. So sorry." Lester said.

Cutter was having none of it. He strode rapidly to Lester, ignoring the SAS team lifting up their weapons, and grabbed the government official by the collar,

" Look. Look, WHERE IS SHE?" he hollered in Lester's face. Ashley gasped at her father, her head burning.

Lester jerked back in surprise as Connor and Abby added,

" Cutter, we... we don't know her."

" No one knows her!"

Cutter backed away as if he's been burnt,

" Wait, something's wrong. This isn't right. Something's gone wrong. Something-something's happened, something's changed. We've done something. We... something that we've done has changed the past and she's not here anymore." Cutter explained frantically, before calming down slightly.

Ashley looked over her shoulder and saw the anomaly closing, it looked different then usually. It swelled and swirled. " Dad." she breathed, as he was too close to the anomaly. She was worried he might try and go through. He did that with her mother. And now he might do it with this Claudia Brown.

The anomaly then grew larger and brighter than ever before.

" Oh, God. Oh my god." he said, turning to look at the anomaly and then looked back at his daughter and the team...

* * *

**All right! That was the first season! I had a really fun time writing this whole series! I hope you all enjoyed! What will happen to Cutter and Stephen's friendship? Along with Ashley and Stephen's relationship? What will happen to the team? Find out in Primeval- Season 2. **

**-Love and HeartBreak21**


	10. The Reviews!

**Chapter 1**

**The Prologue Part 1**

**Guest - This chapter was just a prologue, the team wasn't all together. Abby would still probably be working at the Wellington Zoo, and Connor would be somewhere with Tom and Duncan, this chapter was just about how Ashley knew Helen, Stephen, and Cutter. Does that make sense to you? Sorry if it was a bad answer to your question. **

**Hidden Girl20 - Thanks so much! I had a really fun time writing this Prologue! And I see you reviewed two times... and you kinda wrote the same thing... well... alright. That's OK. Thanks again! **

**Primeval is the Best - Aww, thanks! I had a lot of fun writing Ashley! I'm glad you think she is such an awesome character! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Prologue Part 1**

**Guest - Thank you! :D Glad you enjoyed it. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Gorgonspid Part 1**

**Hidden Girl20 - Thank you for the review again! I'm glad you have a liking to Ashley! I love her as well. XD**

**Primeval is the Best - Thank you, again. And yeah, Ashley did bump into a tree. lol. I had fun writing the friendship between Connor and Ashley, I mean, I love writing anything with Connor! **

**Black Hawk45 - Thank you! I did write more. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Gorgonspid Part 2**

**Guest - I'm glad you liked it. **

**Guest - Thx. I just LOVE writing the relationship between Ashley and Cutter. So cute XD**

**Primeval is the Best - Aww, I'm glad you like the cute ending! **

**Black Hawk45 - Thanks! And yeah, I love Cutter and Ashley. TOO CUTE! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Arthopleurid**

**KittyLover68 - I'm guessing you love kitties? Sorry, sorry. That was stupid. And I'm happy you like the girl friendship between Ashley/Abby and Ashley/Stephen XD **

**Hidden Girl20 - Glad you loved it. **

**Guest - Thanks. **

**Guest - Awww! Thanks! **

**Primeval is the Best - Aww yeah, poor Ashley! You ship Stephen/Ashley? Well, that's pretty cool! It is kinda weird, ya know because Ashley is an OC. I'm starting to grow on them... lol. **

**Black Hawk45 - :) THANKS!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Mosasaur**

**Cutie12 - Thankksssssss :D **

**Hidden Girl20 - I liked the twist too, :) **

**Guest - Haha! More Ashley/Stephen moments to come then! **

**Primeval is the Best - Thanks. I liked the twist as well. And I will be doing a season 2... I already am. lol. **

**Black Hawk45 - Thank. You. I. Had. Fun. Writing. That. HOT. Kiss. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Dodos and the Parasite **

**Love and HeartBreak21 - ... I have no idea why the bloody hell I did that. OOPS. **

**Hidden Girl20 - Yes, I cried while writing this! *sigh* he did have such a sad death. And Thanks. **

**Guest - Aww, you cried too? It's OK. So did I. **

**Primeval is the Best - Wow! You ship Ashley/Connor? Well, that's new. But it's OK. Don't feel bad. **

**Black Hawk45 - Thank you so much! **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Pteranodon**

**Hidden Girl20 - You reviewed twice. Again. So I Will just reply to both reviews. For one, I liked how Ashley made you giggle or something. And yes, EVERYONE loves Connor Temple. And YES! I love Cutter/Claudia, to be honest I like them more than Conabby. And thanks. **

**Primeval is the Best - Yes, I Enjoyed Ashley as well. And Connor, hehe. He's just so cute! And it was really enjoyable to write! **

**Black Hawk45 - Thanks. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Future Predator**

**Hidden Girl20 - Yeah, poor Ashley and Cutter! I'm so glad you like the twist! **

**Hidden Girl20 - You... reviewed once again? Ah, well, that's OK. Glad you like the twist again! :) **

**Primeval is the Best - Thank you! You will see Season 2 soon! **

**Black Hawk45 - Aww! I'm so glad you loved this series! :) **


End file.
